


Imaginarium

by chaosgroupie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-17 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 101,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosgroupie/pseuds/chaosgroupie
Summary: Imaginarium is a virtual reality simulator, one that you can enter and live out your favorite stories - or fantasies. You can't control it, just escape reality for a little bit, stepping into the role of your favorite characters. Claudia Ripley is working on an update to Imaginarium. It has a sophisticated AI that actually allows you to interact with the digital world, changing it to your whims. You can enter the story as another character, or as yourself. With Anthony Stark breathing down her neck, she uses herself as the human test subject, going into the world of her favorite historical figures, the Avengers.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Hulk/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Valkyrie/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 165





	1. Read Me First

First, thank you for reading this story. It always makes me extremely happy when I see that people are enjoying a fantasy world that I created.

This chapter is just to serve as a warning/heads up to all the readers. There is a plot, albeit not a huge one. This is basically erotic fanfiction. Most of the story is just sex. There is m/m, f/f, m/f/f, and m/f/m. Most of the story will be m/f. The m/m will be a tiny fraction of the story, only because I am a girl and therefore don’t really understand how men feel/think during sex, especially with another guy.

There will be all types of sex. Sweet, spanking, light BDSM, rough, anal, and potentially others. I’m warning everyone in case this is not your type of thing. I just don’t want to offend anyone by graphic sex. The main purpose of this story is to help me flesh out my sex scene writing abilities. 

However, there are a couple of things that I draw the line on that will NOT be included - bodily fluids, daddy roleplay, underage, and rape. Everything that occurs in this story is consensual, even if verbal consent is not explicitly given.

There is one main character that will be followed throughout the entire story, Claudia Ripley. As she is in a digital world, she doesn’t view sleeping with multiple different people as a bad thing. There will be moments between her and Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Tony, Bruce/Hulk, Clint, Thor, and Valkyrie.

Another thing to note, I don’t care about whether or not my story follows canon. I will be following the timeline to the best of my ability as to when major things happen, but there will be stuff that is different. If that bothers you, I’m sorry. There are things that I will change on purpose to make the story flow better, and there are things that will change because I mess up. Again, this is just a heads up in case deviations from canon bother you.

Now that I’ve got that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.


	2. Imaginarium 2.0

2235 

** _IMAGINARIUM_ **

** _Where All Your Wildest Dreams Come True_ **

The billboard outside of Stark Industries made me smile. Imaginarium was my brainchild, from conception to the finished project. It allowed you to escape real life, indulge in things you might not want to admit to desiring. Most people would not be surprised to find out that live-action porn was the best seller. For myself, I preferred to live out my favorite books, sometimes taking on the role of the heroine, other times the villain. Imaginarium didn’t truly allow you to interact with the digital world, it played out more like a movie, with you in the role of your favorite character. Seeing the world through their eyes, feeling the things that they felt.

Mr. Stark had called me in early to discuss the progress on the newest iteration of my project. The plan was to allow people to actually take part in the stories, change them to their whims. It required a sophisticated artificial intelligence that I was still working on, not to mention more hardware that I hadn’t been able to get purchasing to authorize money for. I had gotten it to the point so you could move around as yourself in the digital world, but interacting with anything was out of the question.

I headed up to the fifty-third floor. Like each Stark that preceded him, the entire floor was his to do with as he pleased. This Stark had turned it into a bacchanalian paradise. He had an office, but it was only a tiny fraction of the floor, choosing instead to cover the open space in large cushions and velvety fabrics. Exiting the elevator, I bypassed the half-naked girls lounging on pillows while they drank and went into his office. He sat behind his desk, shirtless. It took all of my effort to not close my eyes and groan. At least if he stayed behind the desk, I wouldn’t have to find out if he was naked or not.

Smiling, he gestured for me to sit in the chair opposite him. His voice always had a smarmy undertone that caused me to shudder. “Claudia, thank you for coming to see me. I know it’s early, but I have plans for the rest of the day that will keep me away from my desk.”

“Mr. Stark, it’s my pleasure.” I dug my fingernails into my palm, forcing myself to hide the disgust I felt for the man I worked for.

“Claudia, Claudia… how many times do I have to tell you to call me Anthony?” He stood and I thanked Odin he was wearing pants. He rounded the desk and placed a hand on my shoulder. “We’re friends, Claudia. You’ve been working for this company for twelve years, you’ve made me more money than I could ever possibly spend, I think you’ve earned the right to call me Anthony.”

Taking a deep breath, I tried to relax. “Anthony, I’m guessing you called me in to get an update on the Imaginarium 2.0?”

“You got in one.” Chuckling, he sat down on the arm of my chair. “The committee is getting anxious to know when it will be completed. We go live in two months. If it's not done...”

“I know Mr. St… Anthony. I just need a couple of parts for it, then I’m moving to human trials.”

Standing, he looked down at me and held out his hand. When I took it, he pulled me up and started pushing me toward the elevator. “Go to the basement, there is a lot of old equipment down there. Take whatever you need. If you need something else, let me know and I'll get accounting to approve it. Just please, get the update finished as quickly as possible. If you don’t…” Before the doors shut, he smiled, but the look in his eyes was predatory. “Your job rests on this Claudia. So do your best to get it finished.”

The elevator doors slid closed and started taking me down toward the basement. Honestly, I wasn’t surprised that my job was on the line. Even though I was the one who invented Imaginarium, I never received any credit for it. Not really. Other than a small bonus at the end of the year, even the patent was under the Stark brand just like everything else invented by those working at Stark Industries. I truly didn't care about that, but if I left no one would be able to fix or upgrade the system. That was something I had made sure of, making it nearly impossible to fix without spending copious quantities of time to learn the code. Maybe it was vindictive and petty, but Imaginarium is my baby, not Stark's.

The worst part about working for Stark was the fact that he was a pathetic facsimile of the previous owners. His namesake, Tony Stark, had been a genius engineer who could invent circles around me. Every Stark that came after had the same abilities, at least until Anthony Stark. I couldn’t figure out if it was the fact that he just didn’t care, or if he truly was that stupid. Maybe it was simply laziness, having so much money that he didn't need to innovate or create to live the lifestyle he wanted, especially since he had people like me to do it for him.

Reaching the basement, I exited the elevator. The lights turned on automatically, showing boxes upon boxes stacked to the ceiling. Large objects were covered by drop cloths. These were the things I moved toward. The basement was my playground, the place I liked to come when trying to clear my head. The items that intrigued me most lived down in this dusty place.

A large circular platform sat underneath one of the drop cloths. I pulled the cloth off and looked at it. This piece held incredibly advanced technology for the time it was created. There was nothing to indicate what it had been used for, but I figured it might have some parts I could use.

It didn’t take me long before I had disassembled large chunks of it and transferred them to a rolling cart that I pushed onto the elevator and took up to the twentieth floor. Like Stark, I had an entire floor to myself, but that was because my equipment took up a lot of room. No one worked with me, and no one had access to this floor, not even Stark. He allowed me to retain my freedom with my work because I always delivered. Not to mention my many threats to quit if he micromanaged me.

After integrating the pieces into my machine, I went over to my desk and touched the ancient dog tags I had lying on my desk. They sat atop a set of journals that I had collected over the years. My mother gave me the dog tags, having found them in an antique shop when I was a child. The journals belonged to one of the men named on the tags - James Buchanan Barnes.

I had read the journals cover to cover, multiple times. His story intrigued me ever since my mother found the dog tags. She had researched who they belonged to, finding out whatever she could. Then, after learning that they belonged to Captain America and the Winter Soldier, she had found vintage books that talked about their lives and the heroic deeds they had accomplished. She had even found an autobiography written by Morgan Stark that detailed everything that happened after the snap and the blip.

The only thing I had from the other man, Steven Grant Rogers, was a compass. There wasn't as much detail about his personal life because he didn't keep a journal. But I found a book of pictures showcasing art he had created that was on display in the Avengers museum downtown. And, with a little bit of luck and by spending an entire paycheck to purchase it, I had come into possession of the compass. Inside of which there was a picture of a beautiful woman, whom I found out was the founder of SHIELD, Peggy Carter.

I knew their stories like they were my own. They were the stories that I wanted to explore with Imaginarium 2.0. To go back and meet the men that had become heroes to the little girl I once was.

As I got undressed, I took one last look at the dog tags. I had a destination and time in mind to visit, I only hoped my machine worked. Opening the lid, I climbed into the pod, placing the connecting pads to my head. I planned to enter into the mind of one of the people in the scene, so I didn’t need to connect anything to my body.

I laid in the pod and shut the lid, programming in the destination I wanted to visit. Then I closed my eyes and pressed the button.

2016

When I opened them, I was looking down at one of Bucky’s journals, but it looked fresh as if he had just written it, instead of yellowed with age. My hands looked a lot more masculine than I remembered as well. Placing the journal on top of the fridge, I set down the round metal shield I held and looked at the fingers, in awe that I could even do this much.

I looked down at the body and ran fingers over my chest. Everything felt so sensitive, I groaned. One of the hands drifted lower until I cupped his cock through jeans. As it hardened, I heard a voice growl, _ Fucking hell. Why can’t I move? _

I stopped what I was doing and turned around, expecting to see someone behind me. When I didn’t see anybody, I said, “Who’s there?”

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why do you sound like me? And why am I turned on? _

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” I groaned and rubbed my eyes. “What did I fuck up in the code?” I started pacing. “I was supposed to show up, take part in the story, then leave. I shouldn’t be hearing voices.”

_ Well, you are. Now, who the fuck are you, and why are you in my body? _

At that moment, the front door opened and I saw another man come in. He glared at me, arms crossed over his chest. “Why are you here, Steve?” I grinned, finally realizing whose body I inhabited. My hands dragged over his chest, back down to his groin and I groaned. He did as well. The other man looked at me, his eyes widening. “Steve?”

I walked over to him, cupping the side of his face with my hand. This was my story, I could do whatever the hell I wanted. And I had wanted to do this since the first time I saw a picture of Bucky. I took off his ball cap, tossing it to the floor. Then I tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear, smiling shyly. I mumbled, “Hi, Bucky.”

His eyes narrowed, then it seemed like he realized something. He stared into my eyes, voice going husky, “Steve, I’m going to try something to see if I’m right. No killing me later for this if I'm wrong.”

_ Just do it, Bucky. I don’t know how much longer I can take this. _

Bucky lifted his hand and trailed a finger down my cheek, a slow smile coming over his face. His fingers lowered until they touched my neck. “Let’s see if you still like this.” He moved his hand so it rested against my neck and he pushed back, forcing me against the wall. His other hand went to my waist and he pressed his body flush against me.

When his hand tightened on my neck, I moaned and sagged against the wall. He chuckled and lowered his mouth until it was almost on mine. “I thought that was you, Claudia.”

My eyes opened, shocked as I gasped, “No, this is my story. You can’t know my name.”

_ Claudia, you’re a woman? No wonder you wanted to touch my cock. _ The voice laughed, a deep, melodic sound. _ Now, can you leave my body so I can get back to saving my best friend? _

Bucky kept his hand on my neck, the other drifting forward to touch my cock. When I had started thinking of Steve’s body as my own, I didn’t know. But every inch of him felt like an extension of me. I hardened beneath his touch and moaned loudly. The voice did the same. _ Goddammit, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Not with my best friend. _

Bucky lowered his mouth and kissed me hard, tongue dancing against mine. He moved his hand from my neck and shoved me hard against the wall, grinding his hard cock against mine. My hands moved to his ass, pulling him closer to me as we kissed. I could feel myself growing more aroused, even as Steve did as well.

When he pulled back, he grinned, “You told me you’d be back, Claudia. Now, when do I get to see you? My cock has been aching to sink into your tight pussy for years. I’ve missed you.”

I took a second to catch my breath. “Well, unless there are any objections, I want to try something.”

_ What are you going to try? _ I didn’t respond at first and Steve sounded panicked. _ Claudia, what are you going to try? _

“If you really don’t want this, I’ll stop. But somehow, I think you’ll like it.” I moved my hands to Bucky’s pants, unbuttoning his jeans so I could reach in and grab his hard cock. When I touched warm flesh, I groaned.

_ Fuck, I never thought… Do whatever you want, Claudia. I’ve wanted this for years. _

I grinned and dropped to my knees in front of Bucky, my eyes staring at the hard cock in front of me, “I plan to do whatever I want. And this is what I want.” I moved forward until I could wrap my lips around the head of his cock, sucking on the tip lightly as my tongue flicked against the very end.

Bucky moaned and grabbed my head, stilling me. Pulling me up, he undid my pants and reached in, pulling out my hard cock. The moment his hand touched it, things clenched low in my belly and I had to work hard to not come right away. As he stroked me, another hand went back to my neck and he moved his mouth by my ear, whispering hoarsely, “I’m going to get you off, Claudia, using Steve’s body. Can you feel my hand stroking your thick, hard cock? Does it feel good?”

_ Oh so fucking good, Buck. _

“Fucking hell,” my eyes rolled back in my head as my hips involuntarily fucked his hand.

He tightened his fingers on my neck and nibbled on my ear, “After I make you come, you’re going to go back to your machine and come visit us. I want to fuck your sweet little pussy while Steve fucks your ass.” He started stroking faster. “Do you think you can handle that?”

_ Oh god, I’m not going to last. _

“Anything, just… Fuck,” I groaned. Bucky pressed up against me, his hard cock jutting against my hip as he stroked harder and faster. When he started kissing me, I yelled loudly into his mouth as I started to come. After I sagged against the wall, Bucky’s arm around my waist the only thing holding me up, I looked over at him. “This is my story, how did you know who I am? I didn’t program you to know my…”

“Baby girl, you’ve been visiting me for years. The first night was right before I left for Italy.” He grinned and kissed me softly. “You fucked my brains out that night, using my date as a conduit. Steve’s date, whom he ditched, she had fun with us too. I remember it like it was yesterday.”

I could feel myself start to grow hard again as I realized what he was implying. Steve sounded exasperated. _ Can I have my body back now? _

“I still don’t understand.”

“I know you can only visit a time once. So, go back and set your timer to come back to when you leave.” He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “But this time, bring yourself. I’ve missed you, baby girl.”


	3. Steve & Bucky

2235 

As soon as I closed my eyes, I thought about pushing the button and felt metal around me. I opened my eyes, seeing the pod. Staring at the metal roof, I laid there for several minutes trying to figure out what I wanted to do. The thing that bothered me was Bucky knowing who I am. The AI shouldn’t be that sophisticated given that I had barely worked on it. But I had changed the story, interacted with it directly, which meant that at least part of my program worked as advertised.

There was still the question of how Bucky knew so much. The only explanation I could think of was that my mind was hooked up to the machine in order to send me inside the virtual reality. Maybe I had unconsciously put the thoughts into Bucky’s head. But why would Steve still be inside my head when I took over his body? Apparently, there were more bugs to work out than I had originally thought.

Shaking my head, I put on the armband I had designed for use when sending my entire consciousness in to create a physical body, then hooked up more connectors to various places on myself. The connectors would send signals to my nervous system, making me feel like I was actually inside the story. This was something I had designed for, but it still freaked me out a little bit. The fact that I could control aspects of the story felt amazingly fantastic. It had just been a theory, something I didn’t think could actually work.

But controlling a story is different from actually participating in it. Putting myself actually into the story and controlling it, that made me a little bit anxious. Especially after what Bucky said he wanted to do to me. Granted, it was my fantasy come to life, but it still felt… weird.

Typing in the same time and place I had just visited, I laid back and closed my eyes. My pod made the warning noise I had programmed to emit when there were issues. Opening my eyes again, I looked at the display and saw an error message. _ Enter a new time _. Confused, I entered a time slightly later than when I had left and pressed the button, closing my eyes again.

2016 

Looking around, I saw Steve staring out the door while Bucky shoved journals into his backpack. I just watched the boys, smiling as they hurried. Bucky looked up and grinned. “Steve, Claudia’s here. Damn, baby girl, it took you long enough. I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

Steve turned to me, eyes widening as they perused my naked body. “Wait, Claudia? I should have realized who you were when he said your name.” He shut the door and came over to me, burying his hands into my thick hair. Pulling my head towards him, he kissed my lips softly. “I’ve missed you, sweetheart.”

“I’m confused,” I stammered, pulling back as I frowned. “I’ve never…”

“We’ve got to go, Steve.” Bucky handed me a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, “Put these on. We can talk later.”

I did as he asked, then he put on the backpack, buckling the straps to his chest, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the apartment. Steve followed us and we moved quickly down the stairs. I knew from reading Bucky’s journals that they had been attacked while talking in his apartment, so I hazarded a guess that any second an army of bad guys would be breaking into his place to try and apprehend him.

Once we got down to the first floor, Bucky pushed open a door and forced us into another room. After he shut the door, multiple sets of footsteps raced past the door, thundering up the stairs. I shivered in Bucky’s strong arms, scared for the first time since entering the virtual world. I didn’t know what would happen if I got hurt or died in the simulation, and I wasn’t sure that I wanted to find out.

When the sounds disappeared, Steve stuck his head out the door, calling back, “All clear.”

Bucky turned me and looked down into my eyes. “Baby girl, are you doing okay?” I nodded and he leaned his face down to me, whispering, “Good. Because I’m going to kiss you, then we’re going to get out of here and fuck you until you can’t walk.”

His mouth captured mine, tongue thrusting into my mouth like he was trying to devour me. Hands gripped my ass, lifting me up so my pelvis rested against his hard cock. My arms went around his neck and I reached up, knocking off his baseball cap so I could dig my fingers into his shaggy hair. Moaning against him, I had to pull back to catch a breath. His lips moved down, kissing the side of my neck, tongue flickering out to lick my skin.

Shuddering against him, I could feel myself growing wetter. Steve chuckled behind us. “Guys, we should take this elsewhere. A storage closet is not the place to start this. And as much as I want inside her, we don’t have enough room for this.”

I pulled away, taking a step back from Bucky so he wasn’t touching me. It was the only way I could clear my head. Looking at the boys, I kept my eyes above their shirt collars, knowing that if I looked at their muscular bodies, I would melt, telling them to fuck me right then and there. “What’s the plan?”

“I have a room…” Steve started to say.

Bucky interrupted him, “You don’t think they will have thought of that. They’re not stupid, Steve.”

“What do you expect us to do then? If we can’t go to my hotel room, and we can’t go back to the apartment, where do we go? You’re a wanted man, Buck, you can’t walk into a motel and get a room.”

“Guys,” I said softly.

“Fuck,” Bucky swore, running a hand through his hair as he picked up his cap. “I know some people, maybe I can…”

“Guys,” I yelled. They both looked at me. “No one knows who I am. Think about it for a second.” I turned my attention to Bucky. “Do you know a place that doesn’t have surveillance?” He nodded and I smiled. “Good, let’s go there, you give me some money and I’ll get a room. Then we can spend the next several hours getting to know one another. How does that sound?”

“Baby girl, we already know one another, intimately.” Bucky grinned. “But that’s a great idea. Let’s go.”

We ended up at a small motel near the edge of Bucharest. It looked nice, not seedy like I had thought it would be. I went up to the front desk, smiling at the lady behind the front desk. _ “Salut. Vorbiţi engleză? _ (Hello. Do you speak English?)”

_ “Da, _a little. How I help?” she said.

“A room for the night, _ vă rog _(please).”

She smiled, nodding as she went to the pegboard behind her, pulling off a key. She handed it to me. “150 leu.”

I handed the money to her. _ “Mulţumesc _ (thank you).”

_ “Cu plăcere _ (you’re welcome). Your accent, very… _ bună _(good). You speak Romanian?” she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

I had to laugh, _ “Nu _ (no). I learned a little for travel, but not a lot. The only other thing I can say is _ te iubesc _(I love you).” Clutching the rest of the currency in my hand, I turned to leave, but said, “Thank you.”

Heading down the hall, I saw Steve and Bucky coming in the side entrance as we had planned. Putting the key into the door, I opened it, holding it open for the guys. They came in, not touching me as I shut the door, locking the deadbolt before turning toward them. My gaze dropped to the ground, unsure of what to do. This was my fantasy come to life, the two men I had lusted over - since I knew what attraction was - stood before me, staring at me with hunger in their eyes.

They waited for me to make a move, standing there silently. After a few minutes, I looked up, seeing amusement on Steve’s face. Bucky just looked at me patiently, most likely knowing how hard this was for me. My hands slipped down my torso, gripping the bottom of the borrowed shirt before lifting it over my head and tossing it to the side. Sliding my fingers along the elastic of the boxers sitting low on my hips, I pushed them down to my ankles, then kicked them off.

Walking forward, I went to Steve first, placing both my hands on his hard chest. I slid my hands down, then under his shirt, moaning softly as I touched his warm flesh. He drew in a sharp breath, gripping my hands through his shirt. “Fuck, Claudia. I want so badly to touch you.” He looked over at his friend, saying gently, “Go to Bucky. It hasn’t been that long since I saw you, only a few months. It’s been longer for him.”

I looked up at him, confused. “What are you…” I started to say, but his mouth pressed against mine softly before he turned me toward Bucky. I walked over, reached up and unclipped the backpack from his chest, then walked behind him pulling it down his arms and placing it gently on the floor. It contained his memories, his life, and I didn’t want him to think I wasn’t valuing him, or what he had gone through.

From behind, I took off his cap and his jacket, throwing them over to a chair. My hands moved to his shoulders and I ran my hands down his arms, slipped them to his waist and pressed my body against his muscular back. I stood on my toes and looked at Steve over Bucky’s shoulder. A slow smile crossed my face, my voice husky, “Steve, I seem to recall you saying something in my head about enjoying it when Bucky touched you.” I moved one of my hands forward, rubbing Bucky’s cock through his jeans. “Why don’t you get undressed?”

Steve flushed, but took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. I undid Bucky’s belt as he watched Steve, his breath even, but he didn’t look away. When Steve undid his pants and pushed them down with his underwear, Bucky’s breathing hitched. I whispered into his ear, “Fuck, look at how big he is. His cock is going to stretch my ass so much.”

Standing there naked, his cock jutting out from his hips, Steve’s blush had spread from his cheeks to his chest, but he stalked forward until he was mere inches from Bucky. My hand slid into Bucky’s pants so I could stroke his hard cock. Steve reached up, grazing his fingers along his jaw, then leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn’t deepen the kiss, kept it chaste, then pulled back and said, “I want you, Bucky. Have since before the war. I want to kiss you, suck your cock, feel you fuck me hard... then I want to fuck you, make you scream.” He kissed him again, this time harder, pressing his body flush against Bucky. When he drew away, he was breathless. “But tonight is about Claudia, not us.”

Bucky breathed in and out, seeming to calm himself before moving away from both of us. He kicked off his boots, then quickly stripped, not even trying to make it alluring. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he crooked his finger at me. “Come here, baby girl.” 

I walked over, stopping between his spread legs. My gaze drifted down and I dropped to my knees. My hand gripped his cock, stroking up and down as I looked into his eyes. When I lowered my head so I could slip my mouth over the tip, he used his considerable strength to pull me up and scooted back on the bed, dragging me with him. My legs slipped over his hips and I could feel his cock pressing against my wet pussy, making me ache with need.

Rocking my hips back and forth against him, I moaned as his veiny cock slid against my clit. He dug his fingers into my hips, holding me steady. “I want to be inside of you, baby girl. Lift up for me.” I did as he asked and he moved a hand, holding his cock and rubbing the head of it along my clit before slipping it into my pussy. I sunk down onto his hard length, groaning at how he filled me up. Steve was big, I could tell that much just from looking at him. But from the way he felt inside of me, Bucky was just as big, if not bigger.

When I tried to move, he shook his head. “Baby girl, I told you I was going to fuck your tight pussy while Steve fucked your ass. I want to feel him inside you, listen to you scream as we make you come.” He looked over at his best friend. “Get the lube. It's in the front pocket of my backpack.”

Pulling my head down, he started kissing me hard, hands gripping my hips, moving me ever so slightly. I heard the click of a bottle and the squish of liquid being poured out. One of Steve’s hands touched my ass and I felt the bed move as he knelt behind me. He pressed a kiss to my back. “You sure you want this, sweetheart?”

I turned my head and looked over at him, saying definitively, “I want you to fuck me, Steve. I want both of you to fuck me. There is nothing you can say or do to…” His wet fingers slid between my cheeks, circling my puckered hole. As I tried to relax, he slid a big finger inside my ass, slowly. “Fuck, Steve.”

“That’s the plan, sweetheart.”

Bucky’s hands rubbed up and down my back as he grinned at me. Another one of Steve’s fingers slid into my ass, scissoring slowly, stretching me open. Then another finger slid into me and I tried to move, to fuck myself on Bucky’s cock and Steve’s fingers. A hand slapped my ass hard. I looked over my shoulder at him, pretending to glare at him, but when he inserted a fourth finger, a loud moan escaped me.

“Please, Steve. I need you inside of me, now.”

His fingers disappeared and I heard the bottle click open again as he lubed up his cock. Placing the tip at the entrance to my ass, he slid it in slowly, spreading me wide open. I groaned in pain and pleasure as he filled me up. Bottoming out, he held himself in place. I could feel him twitching in my ass, his hands gripping my hips tight, clenching rhythmically.

He groaned, “Buck, I’m not going to last long. She’s so fucking tight. I can feel you inside of her.”

Bucky lifted his hips, thrusting into me hard causing both of us to moan. “Fuck her, Steve. She can take it.”

When Steve pulled out and then jerked his hips forward, I hissed out in pain, “Son of a bitch.” Bucky’s eyes searched mine as they both sat there, still. I lowered my forehead until it rested against the cool metal of his shoulder. “Sorry, it’s my first time doing this.”

“But you…” he stopped himself from finishing that sentence. Running a hand over my hair, he said to Steve, “Go slow. I won’t move until she’s used to you.”

Steve pulled out slower this time, then moved back in at the same speed. It hurt, more than I thought possible. But when Bucky’s fingers found my clit, I didn’t notice the pain anymore. Whimpering noises came from my throat unbidden, escaping as my pleasure grew. When I started to move against them, Bucky’s hips lifted, moving his cock slowly in my aching pussy.

“Harder.”

“Are you sure, baby girl?” he sounded so concerned, I lifted my head to look into his eyes and nodded. He lifted his head and kissed me gently. “Your wish is my command.”

They started to fuck me, hard. In and out, hard and fast, they pounded my holes. My pussy started to clench, tightening as my orgasm drew near. I kept saying “fuck” over and over again, murmuring other words that I couldn’t understand.

“Come for us, sweetheart.” Steve leaned over my back, his hips pistoning against me. 

When one hand went to my throat and pulled me up toward him, I started to come, pussy fluttering as I screamed. Their hips moved even faster as they groaned, and I continued to come, orgasm after orgasm following in close succession. After a few more thrusts, I felt Steve as he shoved deep inside of me, spurting his come deep into my ass. Bucky followed right after, shouting my name.

I fell forward against Bucky’s chest and Steve did as well. But he caught himself by the arms so his entire weight didn’t rest on my back. As Bucky’s cock softened inside of me, I felt Steve pull out of my ass and he fell to the side, laying on his back on the bed. I wanted to move, so much, to kiss these men who had made me come harder than I ever had in my entire life. But I couldn’t. They had worn me out.

“Steve, can you get up yet?” Bucky asked hoarsely.

“Fuck no,” he groaned in response. “I can’t even feel my legs.”

“What about you, baby girl?”

“Mmmrr mrrhhh,” I murmured against his throat. Every inch of my body was hypersensitive to touch. If I moved, there was a good chance I would come again, and I wasn’t sure I could handle another orgasm like that one.

His hands traced patterns on my back as we laid there for several minutes. Sometime during our cuddling, he slipped out of me and I felt the bed dip as Steve staggered to his feet. A moment later I felt a warm wet washcloth press against me, cleaning me up. I tried to pull away from it, but both boys held me in place. I felt a weak orgasm hit me when the fabric rubbed against my clit and I whimpered.

Steve tossed the cloth down onto the floor and got back into bed. Bucky moved me off of him, turning me so I cuddled against Steve. Pushing himself up, he leaned over me, pressing a kiss against Steve’s lips. “When Claudia has to go, you and me, we’re going to have a chat about the 40s, and us.”

“And by chat you mean…” I could tell that Steve’s voice sounded eager, even if a little bit exhausted.

Bucky laughed and wrapped his arm around me. “Talk. Get your mind out of the gutter, lover boy. I don’t fuck until I’ve been wined and dined.”

I mumbled, “But we didn’t wine and dine.”

“Baby girl, I’ve gotten to know you over the years. We’ve already had our dates.”

“But this is the first time I’ve…”

“I know.” He kissed my shoulder. “But I remember the other times, the times that came before. You really liked my uniform if I’m remembering correctly. And, you really liked the girl that we were with. Fuck, what was her name?”

“Claire and Stacey,” Steve recalled. “I think that Stacey was supposed to be my date, Claire was yours.”

“That’s right, Claire and Stacey.” He yawned big enough that his jaw cracked. Whispering in my ear, he added, “Turned out that Stacey wasn’t into me, but she was into Claire. And Claire, or you, let me fuck you while you licked her to a screaming orgasm. Good times.”

It was my turn to yawn and Steve pulled me closer to him. “Go to sleep, sweetheart. Tomorrow is another day.”


	4. Bucky

2016 

I woke up between the two men who had just fucked my brains out a few hours earlier. They were sound asleep, so my movements didn’t wake them. Sitting up, I stared at them for a couple of minutes, enjoying the sight before me. We had fallen asleep without a blanket on, the heat from our bodies enough to keep us warm, so I got to sit there and admire their naked bodies without them trying to turn it into sex. As I climbed off the bed, Steve instinctively reached for Bucky, curling against his body.

I sighed, wanting nothing more than to stay with them forever. Unfortunately, I couldn’t do that. My machine had built-in fail-safes, not allowing anyone to stay more than a few hours before pulling them out. I looked down at my armband, fingers hovering over the button to wake me up. I didn’t want to press it, I didn’t want to go. Pressing the button, I closed my eyes.

2235 

Opening my eyes, I laid inside the metal pod, all the connections from my body gone. The machine allowed for some movement, but it was small enough inside that I shouldn’t have been able to move around enough to rip off the sensors. But that wasn’t important. What did matter was the fact that I felt sore in places I shouldn’t. Every single inch of me ached. Ached in a way that said I had been fucked by two extremely large men. Now, I had programmed the machine to allow a certain amount of feeling - both during and after - but not this much.

I climbed out of the pod, grimacing at the light streaming in the large windows. When I had gone in the day before it was early afternoon, but it had been cloudy. Now, all the clouds were gone and the light poured through the window as if to say, ‘rise and shine.’

I spoke to the building’s AI, “Good day, Loki.” Morgan must have had a good sense of humor, to name it after the god of mischief. I think she did it because he sacrificed himself for Thor, helping to save the planet. Thankfully, it wasn’t mischievous, but it did have a British accent.

“Good morning, Claudia.”

“What day is it?” I asked, voice full of trepidation. I really didn’t want to know the answer to the question, but I had to ask anyway.

“You have been in the pod for sixteen hours.”

“Fuck.” I stretched out my body, trying to relieve some of the soreness. The pod shouldn’t have left me in for so long. I had programmed it to pull anyone out after ten hours, knowing that too much time inside a virtual world couldn’t be good for them, for a multitude of reasons. The main reason being that if they stayed for too long, they would be awake for longer than medically safe. 

Padding over to the bathroom, I went inside and saw myself for the first time. There were bruises peppered along my hips where the boys had grabbed me, and what looked suspiciously like beard burn on the side of my neck. There were definitely some kinks that needed to be worked out if it was leaving me feeling like I had actually been fucked and leaving marks on my skin. While some people might like that, it wasn’t for everyone. Especially those people who wanted to be fucked by others but not have their partners find out.

I took a quick shower, then went to the fridge, pulling out one of my meal replacement shakes. It had all the nutrition one needed for the day, so I would be okay if I ended up staying inside for too long. Climbing back in, I thought about when I wanted to go to. I had always wanted to visit the forties, to see what life was like back then. Which made me think about what Bucky had told me. Apparently, the first time I visited him was in the body of his date to the Stark expo. So I attached the connectors to my head and set the date I wanted to visit.

1941 

The first thing I noticed was the feeling of a hand on my back. I looked over and saw Bucky, his Army hat on crooked, a wicked grin on his face. It took every ounce of willpower not to kiss him right there. The girl I was inside probably hadn’t kissed him yet, and during this decade, women didn’t tend to make moves like that.

A short man with blonde hair looked at Bucky. Exasperated, he grumbled, “Come on, Buck. I want to see the car.”

“Stevie, you should pay attention to your date.” He gestured to a woman wearing a pink flouncy dress, brown hair in soft curls around her shoulders, saying softly, “For me. She wouldn’t come out with Claire unless she had someone to talk to as well.”

“Girls don’t want me Bucky.”

I took my chance, pulling away from the man I wanted to jump. Walking forward to Steve, I laid a hand on his shoulder. “Why not? You’re handsome, and you must be smart if you’re friends with this lug.” I pointed back at Bucky. Dropping my voice, I whispered, “You have more to offer a girl than just your looks, Rogers.”

His eyes widened and Bucky grabbed my hand, pulling me along. “Come on. They’re going to start the show soon.”

_ What’s going on? _A feminine voice asked in my head.

I wasn’t surprised, after all, Steve had still been inside my head on the last trip. I said under my breath, “You must be Claire.”

_ Yes, I am. Why can’t I move? _

“I’m sorry. I’m kind of… how do I put this without you freaking out?” I looked at Bucky, then at her friend. Both of them were staring at the stage, watching Howard Stark talk about his flying car. “I’m inside of you. It’s a long story about why, but suffice it to say, I’m just borrowing you for the night.” I looked back at the man I was planning on seducing. “Any complaints if I use you to sleep with Bucky?”

_ Sleep? Somehow, I don’t think you intend to sleep. _ She laughed, a breathy sound. _ I was already planning on spending the night with him. Stacey thinks I’m being loose, but I just want to have something to remember him by, you know what I mean? _

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean.” I decided to see if I could push it further. “What about Stacey, do you think she would want to join us?”

_ Stacey?? _ Her laugh grew louder, turning into guffaws. _ Stacey isn’t into men, just women. That’s why she is out with Steve, because she knows he won’t try anything with her. _

“So, do you think she would be interested in spending the night with you and Bucky? Assuring her, of course, that she would not have to do anything with him.”

_ I don’t know. _ Claire sounded unsure. _ You can ask her, but she’s going to think it’s weird that I’m asking her to do that. _

“Alright, I’ll try.” I turned to Bucky. Then, since Claire was a bit short, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. He looked over, surprised. “Hi, Bucky.”

“Hey, Claire.” His lopsided grin made arousal tighten low in my belly. “Are you having fun tonight?”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. When his arms went around me, I grinned. “Yes, yes I am. But you know what would be more fun?” Moving my head closer to his ear, I whispered, “Getting out of here and having you inside of me, making me scream in pleasure. How does that sound to you, Sergeant Barnes?”

“Uh… I… uh…” His face pinkened, but to his credit he didn’t look away. “Are you sure?”

“Honey, there is nothing I want more.” I pressed my lips against his, deepening the kiss when he didn’t. “Just let me talk to Stacey for a minute.”

_ Blimey, that man is sex personified. How are you already so turned on? I mean, I can feel my body is aroused, and I know that I find him attractive, but just kissing a man doesn’t do that much for me. No matter how good he is at it. _

I was walking toward her friend, so I said softly, “Bucky has always done that for me. As I said, it’s too long of a story and you wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

_ Honey, you are in my body. I would believe just about anything. _

“Fine, if I get a chance, I’ll tell you. But not here.” I tapped on Stacey’s shoulder and she glared at me. Holding up both of my hands, I acquiesced, “I know, this is all my fault for dragging you out here. But I have an idea.”

“Claire, you know I love you, but why am I here?” She waved her hand, encompassing the crowd. “I don’t like this stuff. I just wanted to go out dancing, have a drink or two, and go home.”

_ Pout. She always does what I want when I pout. _

Instead of doing what Claire suggested, I pulled my lower lip between my teeth, grinning internally when her breathing hitched. I moved my hand down her arm and intertwined my fingers with hers. “Stacey, I want you to come with me and Bucky tonight.” She frowned, so I moved closer, bringing my other hand up to her face. “I’m going to do something, so if you don’t want it, say so now.”

_ If you are going to do what I think you are, go ahead. I swing both ways. _

My face lowered to hers and I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. The crowd around us wasn’t paying attention, which was a really good thing. Homosexuality in the 1940s was not something to be messed around with. People back then weren’t as understanding.

As I pulled away, Stacey looked conflicted. She murmured, “What are you doing, Claire? You’re my best friend, I can’t…”

I put a finger on her lips to stop her from finishing that sentence. “You’re my best friend too, Stacey. This isn’t going to change that, I promise. Now, please say you’ll spend the night with me and Bucky. I know you aren’t into guys, so it will just be me and you.”

_ Tell her that I want her for more than just this night. _ I must have paused for too long because Claire kept going. _ I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, just never got up the courage. So go ahead, tell her. You don’t seem to have the same qualms about sex that everyone else does. _

“Stacey,” I said, lifting my hand to run it through her hair. “I want you. I have for a while. Not just for tonight, but for…” _ Say for forever. Do it. You can even tell her that I love her. _“For forever.” Stacey’s eyes widened. “I love you, silly girl. I like men too, but you are who I want for the rest of my life. So, let’s give Bucky a send-off to remember before he ships out to Italy tomorrow. What do you say?”

She nodded, unable to speak. My grin grew. “Fantastic.” When I looked over to Bucky, he seemed concerned. Grabbing Stacey’s hand, I pulled her over with me. “What’s wrong?”

“Steve’s disappeared. I don’t know where…” his voice trailed off as he looked into the distance. “That stupid son of a bitch.” He took off, moving toward a building in the distance. 

We followed, trying to keep up. When he went inside the recruitment center, I knew exactly what was going to happen because he had written about it in his journals. Steve wanted to try again to get accepted into the Army, and even though it killed Bucky to let him try, he couldn’t be the one to dash his friend’s hopes and dreams. That one choice, not dragging Steve out of the building, it had shaped Steve’s future. Allowing him to become the hero he needed to be.

As Bucky walked out the door and saw us standing there, arm in arm, his frown turned into a grin. “You ladies want to go dancing?”

I shook my head. “No, Sergeant Barnes.” I let go of Stacey and walked over to him, pressing both of my palms against his chest. “We want to go back to your place.”

“Umm,” he seemed to be at a loss for words. “I live with my dad and my sisters.”

“We can go back to my place,” Stacey said quietly after moving over toward us. “My brother lives with me, but he’s out of town visiting his girlfriend in Brooklyn.”

“Your place it is, then,” I said, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “Sounds like tonight is going to be a lot of fun.”

\--------------------

Inside her apartment, Stacey led us down the hall and to her room. She stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at her shoes. Bucky came in behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. He whispered into my ear, “Should I go to her?”

Turning in his arms, I smiled up at him, grasped his hat and tossed it onto his dresser. “No, let me handle it.” _ Be gentle with her. No one knows that Stacey is a lesbian other than me, and now you. _ “She needs a woman's touch.” I looked him up and down. “But if you want to get undressed down to your underwear, I won’t complain.”

Kicking off my heels, I pulled the pins out of my hair as I headed over to Stacey. My fingers ran through thick hair, and I grinned when I noticed it was blonde and curly. I had always wanted curly hair, but the cost to get my genes changed just for a cosmetic reason felt superfluous to me. Reaching behind me, I unzipped the dress and let it fall down my shoulders and onto the floor. Thank Odin Claire didn’t wear pantyhose, that would have made this more difficult.

I grasped Stacey’s shoulders. “Turn around, gorgeous.” As she did, I let my fingers trail along her body, enjoying the shiver that ran down her spine. I unzipped the dress and slid the straps off her shoulders. She could have caught it as it fell, but she didn’t. Moving my hands to her hair, I pulled out the pins, dropping them on the floor. Then I kissed the side of her neck as I unhooked her bra.

“Claire,” her voice sounded hoarse. “What are you doing?”

_ She’s just scared. Try to reassure her. _ “I’m loving you. Let me.” I took off her bra and moved my hands around to the front of her chest, brushing the tips of my fingers lightly across her nipples. At her sharp intake of breath, I lowered one hand to her stomach, sliding it down… down under the band of her underwear. My fingers felt her coarse pubic hair and I kept moving, sliding a finger between her labia to touch her clit.

From behind me, I could hear as Bucky’s breathing grew ragged, even though he couldn’t see what we were doing. One of Stacey’s arms circled behind my neck as she sagged against me. I whispered in her ear, “He’s not going to touch you, my love, but we should let him watch. Would you be okay with that?” _ I’m okay with it. The idea… it turns me on more, thinking of him watching us. _

She pulled away from me and turned around, looking over at Bucky. I did as well, seeing his sizable cock tenting his tight underwear. Her eyes were glued to his hips as her breathing became more shallow. “He won’t touch me?” she mumbled.

“No, love, he won’t touch you.” I looked into Bucky’s eyes and he nodded slightly. Taking off my bra and underwear, I turned back to Stacey and pulled her face to mine, kissing her thoroughly as my hands reached down to grab her ass and pull her closer to me. When I moved away, she was shaking with need and I helped her sit on the bed, “Scoot up to the pillows, beautiful. I’ll be right back.”

As she did that, I wandered over to Bucky, shaking my hips at him. I said to Claire, “Are you okay with this?”

_ Yes!! I love Stacey, but Bucky is… scrumptious. Remember, I was going to do this anyway, even before you invaded my body. Don’t forget about Stacey though, that would make me mad. _

I stopped in front of him, laying a hand on his chest. “Hey, Bucky.”

“Hey, doll.” His lopsided grin returned, and even though his pupils were blown out with desire, he didn’t move closer to me. “Do you want me to go so you can…”

“Fuck, no,” I asserted. Pulling his face down, I kissed him roughly, rubbing my hips against his aching cock. My hands moved down his body to his underwear and I pushed them as far down as I could while kissing him, then I backed up so I could push them the rest of the way down. Odin help me, but I wanted to suck his cock. To see what it would feel like in my mouth.

Taking it into my hand, I knelt on the ground in front of him and licked the tip lightly, swirling my tongue around the sensitive flesh. Moving my head forward, I enveloped the head of his cock with my mouth, then took about half the length into my mouth before hitting my gag reflex. I sucked and bobbed my head up and down, enjoying the moans coming out of his mouth.

“Doll, I…” His hands went into my hair, gripping it hard enough that it almost hurt. I sucked harder and his hips bucked instinctively. “Claire, stop. I want to be inside you.”

I pulled my mouth off his cock and looked up at him. Standing, I lifted my hand so I could touch the side of his face. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew that some guys took issue with kissing after going down on them. He pulled me toward him, kissing me hard. Then he pushed me away and looked at the bed. “Go take care of Stacey, I’ll be right behind you.”

Walking over to the bed, I knelt on it and grasped the edges of her underwear, before asking, “Do you want this, Stacey?” She nodded, but I shook my head. “No, love, I need you to tell me that you want this.” _ What are you doing? She wants this. _“I need to know that you are okay with what is going to happen. Please, Stacey, use your words.”

Stacey cleared her throat, “Yes, I want this.” She grinned and said cheekily, “Now, take my damn underwear off before I take care of myself.”

I slid her underwear down her hips while I laughed. But once the underwear was thrown to the floor, I looked at her, naked before me. Odin, she was so gorgeous. Rosy nipples hard from my earlier ministrations, pink flush on her cheeks as I stared at her, brown hair spread out on the pillow. It took everything I had not to just attack her. I wanted to make it good for her, something to remember.

Spreading her legs, I laid down on my stomach, my legs hanging off the edge of the bed. I pulled her down toward me, so her wet pussy was right by my face and blew lightly on her delicate skin. She moaned and I spread her legs further, moving my face closer. I licked her opening, then circled my tongue around her clit before attaching my mouth to her skin, sucking both her labia and clit inside. Her hips bucked and I moved my own, hoping that Bucky would take the hint.

He did. Fingers gripped my hips and I was thankful not to be in my own body. Having more bruises would not be a good thing. I could feel his cock pressing against me and as he slid inside of my aching wet pussy, I slid two fingers inside of Stacey, curling them up to rub against her g-spot.

When I moaned against her and started fucking her with my fingers, her hips writhed against my face and I sucked on her clit hard, moving my tongue at the same time. Bucky’s cock moved in and out of me slowly, stretching me more than he had when I was myself. _ Oh God, this is too much. He’s so big. _

“Give it a second,” I murmured.

“Hmm, doll?” Bucky asked.

I pulled my face away from Stacey and looked at him. “Harder. Fuck me harder, Bucky. I want you to make me scream.” His eyes narrowed and he jerked his hips forward, thrusting into me hard. I groaned at the force of it, the almost painful pleasure that came. “Harder. For the love of Odin, harder.”

His hips started moving back and forth, fucking his cock into me with a force and speed that he hadn’t the last time. I didn’t know if it felt that way because Claire was smaller than me, or if Bucky hadn’t wanted to hurt me with his increased strength.

Moving my mouth back to Stacey, I moaned against her as I sucked, timing every thrust of my fingers with a corresponding thrust from Bucky. When I felt her pussy tightening on my fingers, I sucked harder. Her hands tangled in my hair, holding me against her as she came, screaming Claire’s name.

Bucky started fucking me faster and I could feel the buildup of my own orgasm approaching. I still had my face in Stacey’s pussy, but she pulled my head up. “Too sensitive, Claire.” As I looked into her eyes, I could feel the desire tightening every inch of my body. “Come for me, Claire,” her voice was hoarse from screaming earlier.

“I’m not going to last, doll,” Bucky said as his hips stuttered against mine.

I moved one hand between my thighs and touched my clit, which triggered my orgasm. My pussy clenched rhythmically as I yelled, “Fuck… fuck… fuck. Bucky!”

He slammed into me one more time, before coming, his grip tightening on my hips even more. He fell forward, resting his body against my back as he slid his softening cock out of me. Trailing kisses on my spine, he backed away, finding a cloth to clean me up.

I pushed myself off the bed, turning to Bucky and pulled him into my arms, kissing him gently. I knew that Claire only found him slightly attractive, but I tried to put every ounce of feeling I had for the man in my arms into the kiss. To show him that he was cared for, even if he didn’t think so. Then I climbed onto the bed and kissed Stacey, much softer.

Bucky cleared his throat and we looked up, seeing him getting dressed. He sounded exhausted but happy, “Ladies, thank you for a wonderful send-off. I hope you two have a beautiful life together.”

“But we’re not…” Stacey started to say.

I interrupted her, “Yes, we are. Now and forever.” _ You tell her. _ “Thanks for the memory, Sergeant Barnes. You better come back safe from war.”

“I’ll do my best.” He placed the hat on his head, and nodded, “Ladies.”

After he left, I gave Stacey a quick peck. “I’ll be right back, love.”

Heading into the bathroom, I shut and locked the door, looking into the mirror. I kept my voice as quiet as I could make it, “Claire, do you really want to know why I’m inside your body?” I knew that she wasn’t real, just a part of the programming, but I couldn’t help but feel that I should explain.

_ Yes, please. Not that I’m complaining. _ She sighed. _ I never would have made a move on Stacey if you hadn’t done it, so I’m extremely grateful. _

“I’m…” Fuck, how did I explain that she was only a program? I decided to try another tack and lie to the AI about what it was. “I’m from the future. One of the ways I can travel is into another body.”

_ The future? _ She sounded amazed. _ Are there flying cars, like the one Stark showed us earlier tonight? What about robots? _

“No flying cars, not really. But the cars don’t travel on the ground either.” I ran a hand through her hair, happy that she was so pretty. At least AI Bucky got a night with a beautiful girl before going off to war. “They hover over the ground because the roads have some pretty heavy duty… So, you know how when you put two magnets together, they’re attracted to one another?”

_ Yes. _

“Well, when you put them the other way, they repel one another.”

_ Yes, that is simple grade school stuff. _

“The cars travel kind of like that. It’s not magnets, not really. I don’t understand everything, but the cars are held along the travel path, while at the same time repelled from the ground. And as to your question about robots, the answer is both yes and no. We have robots, but they don’t look like us. A law was put into effect that said no humanoid androids because it was too hard to distinguish them from the real thing.”

_ Well, thank you for the marvelous night. Now, can you leave my body so I can go and cuddle my new girlfriend? _

“Thanks, Claire. It was fun.”

_ Wait, what’s your name? _

“Claudia.” I closed my eyes and felt myself leave her body.

2235 

I opened them, back in the machine. Thankfully, I didn’t feel any sorer than I had before. That meant that when only my consciousness went into the system, it didn’t leave lasting physical effects. Only one flaw with the program then, not two. That would make it easier to figure out the issues.


	5. Steve

2235

Seeing tiny Steve had made me wonder what it would be like to see him before he became Captain America. Before he transformed from a guy barely over five feet tall, to a muscle-bound hunk who could snap bones as easy as snapping a pencil. Not that Captain America had ever done anything that horrible, but he could if he wanted to. In Morgan’s book, I had read that Steve could lift almost 2,000 pounds after getting injected with the serum. Before, he didn’t even weigh 100 pounds soaking wet, his arms no bigger than a limp noodle.

Still laying in the pod, I tried to see if I was hungry yet. The clock said that I had only been in the simulation for a few hours, so I had probably another ten before I needed another nutrient hit. Programming in the destination and time I wanted, I pressed the button.

1942

I felt nervous, my insides quivering as I walked around a room that had a large metal enclosure sitting in the middle of it. A voice with a German accent said, “Agent Carter, are you alright?”

Looking over, I saw Dr. Erskine, recognizing him from the Avengers museum. Most people in my time didn’t care about the Avengers anymore or thought they were just myths used to make people into better human beings. But the second I saw the short man, I knew exactly who he was. This man, he was brilliant. He deserved far more than the tiny portion of the museum he was given.

“Yes, Dr. Erskine, I’m fine.” At the sound of my British accent, I paused, realizing who's body I inhabited. Peggy Carter, the woman that Steve was in love with. I tried to play off my surprise, “It’s a little overwhelming. Steve is… He’s the perfect man for this experiment, but I’m worried about something going wrong.”

“Don’t worry, my dear, everything will be okay. Steve is stronger than you think.”

“I know.” I could feel Peggy inside me, starting to freak out. “I’ll be right back.”

I hurried out the door, moving to where I saw a sign for the ladies' restroom. Pushing the door open, I went over to the mirror and looked at it. Taking several deep breaths, I tried to calm down her panic, but nothing seemed to work. Turning, I looked to make sure the stalls were empty, then locked the door.

I looked into the mirror again. “Please calm down, Peggy.”

_ What in the bloody hell? Who are you? Why can’t I move?  _ Her panic was starting to seep into the body, almost making it so I couldn’t control it.  _ Oh God, I think I’m going to faint. _

I slapped the side of my face hard, grimacing at the sting. “Snap out of it, Peggy. There are worse things than having someone take over your body. And it’s only for a little while. I just want to see Steve become Captain America.”

_ Captain America?  _ She sounded slightly less panicked, instead, her voice had turned to confusion.

“Fuck.” I stood up straight and played with her hair, pinning back a few stray strands. “It’s going to be fine. Steve comes through this mess with flying colors, even if it does hurt more than being mauled by a tiger.” I extrapolated that bit from what Bucky had written in his journal. “I’ll give you back your body, just as soon as I see what happens.”

_ Who are you? _

I sighed. Why did the AI keep wanting to know my name? It should know it already, not keep asking. Maybe it was the programming, making me think that people wouldn’t know who I am to give me a more realistic scenario. That was probably it.

“My name is Claudia.” I went with the same thing I had told Claire since it was easier than trying to make a computer simulation believe it was a computer simulation. “I’m from the future. I just want to see Steve, that’s it.”

_ Fine.  _ She seemed really irritated with me.

“Look, Peggy, I get that you’re upset, but I won’t be that long.” She didn’t respond so I shook my head and left the bathroom. At least if she was mad at me, she wouldn’t be griping in my head the entire time.

Back in the lab, I saw Steve off to the side, talking to Dr. Erskine who waved me over. Taking a deep breath, I straightened my back and walked over. “Agent Carter, Steve is just about ready to go into the chamber.”

I looked over at him. “Are you ready for this, Steve?”

_ Call him Rogers, or he’ll get suspicious. _

My eyes closed and I had to fight back the urge to yell at Peggy. When I opened them, Steve was just staring at me, a confused look on his face. I tried again, “Tell me, Mr. Rogers, are you ready for this? We can always stop the procedure if you aren’t.”  _ No, we can’t. He’s already signed the… _ “You can back out, Rogers. But once this opportunity is gone, it won’t come back.”

“Uh, Agent Carter,” Dr. Erskine started to say.

But Steve interrupted him, “I have no plans to back out. I’m here for the good of my country. I want to save people.”

I laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing myself not to hug him because that would have been inappropriate. “Try to remember, you have more to offer your country than your body, Rogers. You are a good man, and you will do great things.”

His eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Dr. Erskine started pushing him over to the chamber. “It’s time.”

I stood off to the side, watching as Steve was injected with a lot of blue liquid. When the chamber doors shut and Dr. Erskine went over to the controls, my heart started to race. This wasn’t a good idea. I knew it ended well, but still, I was terrified. Bucky's journal entry had made it sound like the most painful thing in the universe. Like his bones had broken and reknit back together, over and over again.

The machine turned on and I held my breath. That’s when the screaming started to come from inside the machine. The men in the room above the lab just watched, chattering to each other about what was going on. They didn’t care about Steve, they just wanted to make money. To see the experiment become a success.

_ Tell them to stop. It’s killing him. _

“No,” I hissed. “He’s fine. I know it hurts him, but you have to give him a chance, Peggy.”

_ Please.  _ I could hear her sobbing in my head. Fuck, I hadn’t realized that she probably liked him too, even if at this stage it was only friendship.  _ I can’t listen to him scream anymore. _

I went over to Dr. Erskine. “How much longer?”

“Just a few seconds,” he said.

The screams died down and he turned the dials, pressing the button that would open up the chamber. I rushed over, watching as the doors opened. Inside was my Steve. The man that I had spent a glorious night with. Younger, less weary-looking, but still my Steve. He stumbled out of the machine, looking at me. I wish I could have been there as me, had him look at me with those bright eyes instead of Peggy.

But I was Peggy, not myself. Still, I couldn’t stop myself. I moved forward and laid a hand on his massive pectoral muscle, letting my fingers press against the hard flesh. When he spoke, he still had the same deep voice as when he was smaller, “Agent Carter?”

I brought up my other hand, laying it on his chest as well. I could feel the confusion radiating from Peggy, but I just looked up into Steve’s eyes. Odin, what I wouldn’t give to take him into the back room and fuck his brains out. Seeing him like this, it made me want him even more. Then I remembered what was going to happen, the man who would try to steal the rest of the serum.

I simply said, “I’ll see you again, Steve. Don’t worry.”

“What do you…” I didn’t hear the rest of the question, because I had closed my eyes and left Peggy’s body.

2235

My eyes snapped open. I was back in the pod. I cursed myself for not staying, for not trying to fix what happened. But part of the story was Steve realizing what he was truly capable of. Without that, he was just a guy with large muscles. Even if it wasn’t real, I didn’t feel qualified to change the story too much. Besides, my AI had an adaptive learning algorithm. If I changed something too significantly, it might alter what happened later in the story, and I didn't want that to happen.

But now I was horny and wanted Steve to fuck me. So I thought about what time I could go to. How I could get that newly transformed Steve to take me like I wanted him to - rough and hard. Then it came to me. I knew what time during the story I had to go to. Excitement bubbled up inside me as I entered the date. 

1943

I stood on a stage, wearing a very short skirt and a pair of heels. Other girls stood to each side of me, Steve was talking in the front about bonds for the war effort. It had worked. I had made it to his USO tour, where he went from city to city trying to sell bonds to people in order to help pay for the war against HYDRA and the Nazi’s.

As the other girls left the stage, I did as well. There was a mirror to one side, and I looked at it, trying to see what I looked like. Dancer's body, slightly larger than average breasts, long legs, and blonde hair. The other girls were starting to peel off their shoes, so I knew the show was over, at least for tonight.

For some reason, I didn’t hear a voice in my head this time. I guess that was a good thing, but I actually missed getting yelled at by the people I inhabited. I watched Steve walk back to his dressing room, then followed carefully. No one even noticed me. I guess being a dancing girl wasn’t that important these days.

Knocking on his door, I waited for him to open it. He had taken off the mask and was running a hand through his hair as he opened it. He looked at me, his expression was comically quizzical. “What are you doing?” he asked in that deep voice of his. “You know they don’t like you guys bothering me.”

I pushed him into the room, then shut and locked the door. “But what do you want, Steve?”

“Steve?” his eyes widened and I realized my mistake. They probably called him Captain Rogers, or never spoke to him at all. “Why are you here?”

I decided to go for broke, “I miss you, Steve, that’s all.” I took a step forward and laid both my hands on his chest. “Oh, Odin, you feel fantastic. I wonder if everything feels as good as your chest.” I slid a hand down and cupped his cock through his costume. When it started to harden, I added, “Nope, this feels even better.”

I grabbed his head, bringing it down so I could kiss him hard. He fumbled around for a bit, but I helped him figure out what to do, trying to lead the kiss. After a couple of minutes, he was leading me, pushing me backward until my back hit a wall.

He pulled back a little. “What do you want from me?”

“You. That’s all I want. You.” I grabbed one of his hands and put it between my thighs, making sure he could feel how soaked I was through the panties I wore. “I want you to take your big cock and fuck me hard against this wall. Can you do that for me?”

“I’ve never…” he gulped, backing up a couple more feet. “I don’t think this is a good idea. You should go.”

I started to get undressed, taking off every article of patriotic clothing I had been wearing, even the heels. When I was naked, I moved over to him and tried to help him take off the costume. He resisted a bit, but then sighed and started doing it himself. He still seemed uncomfortable and I wondered if this was a good idea. But I was so fucking horny, and I hadn’t gotten a chance to have his cock in my pussy yet, so it was something I desperately wanted. Even if it wasn’t really my pussy.

“What do you mean, you’ve never? You’ve never what?” I asked. He looked down at the ground, stopping when he was about to unbuckle his pants. Fuck, I figured it out. I walked up to him and cupped his face in my hands, looking into his eyes, “You are not just a hot body, Steve. You have more to offer a girl than just your looks.”

“What did you say?” His eyes searched mine. “Someone else said that exact thing to me. What’s your name?”

I still didn’t hear the voice in my head, so I gave him my name, “Claudia.” I stood on my toes and kissed his lips softly. “I don’t care if you are a virgin, Steve. If you come too quickly, we’ll try again. We’ve got all night.”

“Actually, we’ve only got about thirty minutes before they come for me.”

I moved my hands to his waist and started unbuttoning his pants. “Well, then we’d better hurry.”

He must have decided to say fuck it, because he quickly shucked off his pants, then stood there, hard cock jutting out from his hips. I looked down and wanted to suck it, but we didn’t have enough time for me to indulge. Once guys came, it generally took them longer to get hard again.

He didn’t seem to know what to do, so I walked over and grasped his cock lightly, pulling him over to the wall. Then I reached up with both hands and wrapped them around his neck. “Pick me up.” He did, putting my back against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist and I could feel his cock against my ass. “Put your cock in me, Steve.”

His hand moved between us and I could feel him fumbling a little bit. I just let him do it his way, not wanting to give him too many directions. I knew he would figure it out. When his cock sank into me, stretching me with his girth, I moaned. He did too, pressing his forehead against my shoulder.

“Fuck me, Captain. Hold me against this wall and pound your big hard cock into my pussy.”

The words seemed to spur him on and he did just that. There was no accommodation period to make sure I got used to his size, no gentleness about it at all. He pounded in and out of me relentlessly. I could tell that there would be bruises on this body in the morning if I was still in it, but I didn’t care. It hurt, but Odin, it felt so good at the same time.

His hips started moving erratically and he thrust into me one more time before coming. As his face turned red, I placed a finger under his chin, trying to make him feel better. “It’s okay, Steve. I understand. First time and all. If you put me down, we can wait and try again.”

His cock twitched inside of me and I could feel it hardening again. “Just give me a second. I don’t need much time.”

“Odin, what did they do to you?” I was slightly concerned. How had he figured out that he didn’t need a longer recovery period? Was he horny all the time, masturbating every night?

His hips started moving again, slightly slower this time. “I want this to be good for you. What do I do?”

“It’s already good, Steve.”

Shaking his head, he argued, “No, I want to make you feel good. Tell me what would do that for you.”

“Fine. Put me down.” He lifted me off his cock and to the floor. I turned around so my back was to him and looked over my shoulder. “From this angle, you’ll rub right on my g-spot. Hold onto my hips so I don’t move too much and fuck me hard. I won’t break.” 

As his cock slid into me again, I moaned. He had to spread his legs a little bit because I was shorter than him, but when he started pounding into me, I could tell that this angle was going to work. I preferred face to face, but I was too horny to try and make this more intimate. All I wanted at that moment was for him to make me come.

His fingers gripped my hips tight as he fucked me, thick cock rubbing against the insides of my pussy causing it to flutter with pre-orgasm. I grabbed one of his hands and moved it to the front of my hips so it could hold me in place. Then I grabbed his other hand and brought it up to my throat. I had never even thought that could be a turn on before Bucky had done it to me, but apparently, it was my ‘thing.’

“Don’t grip too tight, Steve. Just a little bit of pressure.” He held my throat in place, pulling me back toward him as he kept fucking me. “Odin, just like that.”

Over and over again, he hammered into me, his considerable strength merciless in his pursuit of my pleasure. I could feel my orgasm building, almost there. “Fuck, Steve. You feel so fucking good.” I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, and when he kissed the side of my neck as he fucked me, I came screaming, “STEVE!”

But he kept moving, keeping up the same unrelenting steady pace he had been. The orgasm turned into another one, and another as he kept fucking me. When his breathing grew ragged, I knew he was close for the second time. “Come for me, Steve. Fuck, I want to feel you come.”

He thrust into me another few times then pulled out, thrusting back in hard before coming. This time, he pulled out of me but held me in place as my legs had become unsteady. I turned around, grateful for his strength. Lifting my hand, I ran my fingers over his cheek. “Steve, don’t ever change. You’re a good man, a great man. You are going to do so many good things.” When he shook his head, I gripped his chin and forced him to look at me. “Don’t you dare argue. I know that you’re stuck doing this shitty work and that you hate it. But eventually, you will get to save people. Now, kiss me.”

He did, tongue dancing gently against mine. It wasn’t rushed, just the languid kiss of two people who had just had the best orgasms of their lives. When I pulled back, I had to catch my breath. I wanted him again, but I knew that I needed to get back, and I did not need my AI thinking I had an exhibitionist kink. Getting caught might sound fun in theory, but in reality it was not.

I got dressed and pressed another kiss to his lips. “That was amazing, Steve.” Before I left the room, I looked back at him. “You might not want to try this again with her… I mean, me.”

“Don’t worry, Claudia, I won’t.” He was already putting on his slacks and shirt. “It wouldn’t be a good idea anyway. They warned me about sleeping with the dancing girls. Didn’t think I could handle being around so many beautiful women without…” He looked up at me and blushed. “Guess they were right.”

I moved back to him quickly and kissed him hard, wanting one last taste of his lips before I left. “They weren’t right, Steve. I’m just good at… I wanted you. I don’t think any of the other girls will come on as strong as I did. They’re good girls.”

“And you’re not?” His eyebrows raised. “Are you the type of girl my mother warned me about? The one who will lead me astray and then break my heart?”

“Not quite,” I laughed. “Not quite.” I went back to the door and opened it. “Steve, remember what I said. You are more than your looks. You are a good man.”

Leaving the room, I hurried until I found a quiet corner I could collect myself in. Leaning against the wall I took several deep breaths in and out.  _ That was fun. _

I jumped, not expecting to hear anyone talking. My eyes darted around, and I realized it was the girl. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

_ I could sense your thoughts. I’ve been wondering what Captain Rogers had under those pants, and it definitely didn’t disappoint. He’s even yummier than I expected. _

“Well, girl who’s name I don’t know, it can’t happen again with him.”

_ Oh, don’t worry. We don’t all travel with him. One of the regular girls sprained her ankle and they needed a backup dancer, so I came in just for tonight.  _ She laughed.  _ And the name is Natalie. That was the most fun I’ve had in ages. I have a feeling I’m going to hurt tomorrow though. He was the biggest guy I’ve ever slept with. _

“Yeah,” I agreed, even though Bucky was thicker, Steve was definitely longer. “I’ll give you your body back now.” Closing my eyes, I willed myself back into my machine.


	6. Bucky

2235

I left the pod, trying to stretch out my aching muscles. I had been spending so much time laying inside that metal contraption that everything hurt. Not to mention my pussy and ass still being sore from my first jaunt into Steve and Bucky’s world. Digital worlds shouldn’t be that damn realistic.

“Miss Ripley,” Loki said, sounding nervous.

“Dammit, Loki, call me Claudia.” I thought I had broken him of his obnoxious habit of calling me Miss Ripley years ago.

“Sorry, Claudia.” He paused, probably trying to think about how to tell me whatever piece of bad news he had. He knew how much I hated bad news. Even though he was just the building’s AI, he knew. “Mr. Stark wants to see you. He wants to know how everything is coming.”

“Fuck.” A shower and food would have to wait. When Stark called me, I knew that he meant right then. And since my job still depended on keeping him happy, I got dressed quickly. “Is he in his normal spot?”

Loki sounded relieved, “Yes. On the 53rd floor like usual. Would you like me to let him know you are on the way up?”

“Sure, whatever.”

I climbed onto the elevator, pressing the button for his floor. On the ride up, I thought about how many orgasms I had experienced in such a short time. I’ll admit, with Imaginarium, I had tried the live-action porn. I think everyone did, at least once. But even with it being a bestselling experience, it had done nothing for me, which is why I always chose to live out my favorite books instead. I had fully expected Imaginarium 2.0 to be the same thing, barely making me wet. But Odin help me, I think it must be the boys. They made me wetter than I ever thought possible.

The doors opened and I exited the elevator. The girls that were usually lounging on the pillows were nowhere to be found, so I went into his office. Stark was actually in a suit, which was strange, especially for him. He looked up, smiling. “Claudia, there you are. I was beginning to get worried. Loki told me you were in your machine, testing it out, but I asked him to bring you up hours ago.”

“Sorry, Anthony, I was immersed in the story.” There was no way in hell I would tell him I had gotten my brains fucked out. He did not need to know that. “What’s going on?”

“I just wanted a quick update.”

I sighed. “It works really well, but…”

“That’s most excellent news!” he exclaimed, rounding the desk to move closer to me. “The board is going to be extremely happy to hear that.”

“Please, let me finish.” When he settled down, I continued, “I can enter the world as a character, changing things as I go, interacting with the world like we wanted. I can even put myself into the story, interacting with it as well. But there is one small issue.” I lifted up my shirt and pulled down the waistband of my pants to show him the bruises scattered across my hip. “For some reason, the machine is being a little too realistic with what’s happening. I can still feel everything I went through even though it’s been over a day since I went in as myself. I need to work out the kinks and try to figure out why the machine is bruising me.”

“But you can control your environment?” I nodded and he grinned. “Well, I know you will figure it out. If you do, there is a nice bonus in it for you. I know how hard you’ve been working on this project.”

When he laid a hand on my arm, I held my body rigid to hide my shudder. “I should get back to work.”

“Of course, of course.” He waved me away and went back to his desk. “Just let Loki know how it’s going and he’ll update me, that way you don’t have to come all the way up. Good luck, Claudia.”

I quickly escaped his floor and headed back down to my own. I needed a shower and another meal replacement, then several hours of sleep. Sleeping in the digital world had worked the first time, but I was running on empty.

\--------------------

When I woke up on my work couch, I felt much better. Taking off my clothes as I went to the refrigerator, I pulled out a nutritional shake and downed it. I had spent the last two stories with Steve, I wanted some time with Bucky too. But I still had bruises and didn’t want to go as myself. Instead, I would go as one of the women he had written about in his journal. The only person who seemed to care if he was injured after Steve rescued him.

1944

I looked down at my outfit, seeing the white nurses uniform. Thank Odin, it worked. No one was around, so I said softly, “Are you there?”

_ Dammit, not again. _ The voice sounded exasperated and tired.

“What do you mean, not again?” I couldn’t help but be confused.

_ I’m hearing voices. It means I haven’t been sleeping, again. Damn war zone, keeping me up all night. _

“Um, you’re not hearing voices.” I tried to stop myself from laughing. “I am in your body. You’re in my head right now speaking. At least you know you’re not crazy.”

_ What?  _ She sounded shocked.  _ Dammit, I can’t move. _

I sighed, “Is it really going to be like this every single fucking time I enter the story. It’s getting irritating.”

_ Story? What do you mean? _

“Don’t worry about it. What’s your name?”

_ Emily. _

“Well, Emily, my name is Claudia. You and I are going to have some fun with a soldier. Unless you have some aversion to sex that I need to know about.”

_ Sex? No aversion to sex. I work around men all day, I can have sex whenever I want. _

“Good, because I’m horny and want to get laid.”

_ Laid? _

“Fucked.” I could still feel her confusion, so I added, “Sex, Emily. I’m talking about sex.” I heard cheering from outside the tent. “Showtime.”

Walking out, I watched as a group of men moved toward the camp. Steve looked so fucking proud of himself, it made me want to run up to him and jump into his arms, kissing him. But he looked over at Peggy, eyes shining brightly. I had no desire to be his second choice, so I looked at Bucky instead.

He had a scrape on his cheek, dried blood on his ear. Fuck. From reading his journals, I knew that he thought HYDRA had done something to him the first time they had him, and he was probably right. That spot on his cheek was the same place he had a scar in every picture I saw of the Winter Soldier. It was the place where they had attached one of their devices to him.

Walking up to him, I laid my hand gently on his arm. “Are you alright, soldier?” I didn’t want to scare him by saying his name this early.

He looked down at me, gaze slightly unfocused. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Coming to a point in the story where he was injured and scared. After a minute his eyes cleared and he smiled slightly. “I think so.”

Gripping his chin, I turned his head to the side so I could pretend to be examining him. “I think you need a check-up, Sergeant Barnes. You should come with me.” I pulled the gun out of his hands and gave it to another soldier before wrapping my arm through his. “Let’s go, handsome.”

_ I have my own personal tent if you don’t want to risk getting caught. It’s behind the hospital tent.  _ She gave me better directions, correcting me as we walked.  _ He’s really pretty. I can see why you’d want to sleep with him. _

Pushing the flap of the tent open, I pulled Bucky inside. He noticed that we were in a sleeping tent instead of a medical one. “Umm, I thought you were going to check me over.”

“I am, soldier.” I looked him up and down. “Take off your clothes.”

“Excuse me?” He seemed so confused. “Why do you want…?”

I put my hands on my hips, trying to act stern. “Take. Off. Your clothes, Sergeant Barnes. Or do I need to do it for you?”

His hands automatically went to his shirt and he started unbuttoning it. He didn’t take it off though, but unbuckled his belt and then undid his pants. Before pushing them down, he bent over, untying his boots so he could take them off.

I couldn’t stop myself, I walked up to him and slid my hands under the shirt, pushing it off of him. I tossed it onto the table in the room, then took a step back. “Now your pants.”

He pushed them down with his underwear, placing them nicely on the table as well. To his credit, he wasn’t hard yet. Probably thought I was actually going to examine him for injuries. But when he noticed the look in my eyes, I saw his cock twitch.

Walking over to him again, I lifted one of his arms, running my fingers softly down the skin. Then I did the same to the other arm. Moving behind him, I had to stop my moan from becoming audible when I saw his muscular back. I’ve always had a thing for backs, getting turned on just by looking at a guy with a well-defined back. I placed both hands on his shoulders, dragging them down until I reached his butt.

Pressing my front to his back, I moved my hands around to the front of his torso, spreading them wide on his stomach. I lowered one hand to his cock, grinning when I felt how hard it was. I stroked my hand up and down, enjoying the feeling of touching him.

"Uh, miss…" he stammered. His entire body shuddered as my hand glided along his length. "I don't think…"

I pulled back and started unbuttoning the dress. I knew that if I walked in front of him naked, there would be nothing to stop him from realizing my intentions. And that was the point.

My underwear dropped to the ground and I walked in front of him, stopping about a foot away. I grinned when he couldn't take his eyes off my breasts. Thank Odin that I ended up in attractive women when I entered the story, I didn't know what would happen if they weren't.

"It's Claudia, soldier."  _ But it's Emily.  _ "And what are you worried about?"

"Claudia?" His brow furrowed. "But…"

I stepped forward and pressed my lips against his, but I didn't deepen the kiss. My hands moved against his sides and I looked into his eyes. “Bucky, let me make you feel good. Please.” I pushed him back until his legs hit the cot and he sat down. I sank to my knees in front of him, happy that I finally got to do this.

My hand grabbed his cock and I lowered my mouth to the tip, swirling my tongue around the head as I sucked lightly. I started moving my head up and down, timing it with my hand motion. When his fingers found my hair and dug into the tight hairdo, I moved my hand and started pulling the pins out as I sucked, tossing them on the floor.

Once they were gone, I grabbed his hands without looking and put them back on my hair, still moving my head up and down. I moaned with his fingers gripped the hair tight, pulling ever so slightly. Carefully, I sank as far down on his cock as I could without gagging and sucked as I pulled back off. Once I was all the way off, I looked up into his eyes. “Fuck my mouth, Bucky. You don’t need to be gentle.” My hand slid between my thighs and I could feel how turned on I was. “I want you to use me.”

His expression darkened and he nodded, gripping my hair even tighter as I moved my mouth back over him. I moved my hands behind my back, grabbing my wrists so I wouldn’t stop him. Just thinking about him taking control had my pussy gushing with more arousal than I had thought possible.

He started moving my head up and down, slowly, but deeper than I had. Every few strokes, he would pull me off enough that I could take a breath, before lowering me again. When he pulled me down too far and I gagged, he groaned, the tightening of my throat turning him on more. Then he pulled me off and stood up, holding my head in place and slipping his cock between my lips.

His eyes met and held mine while he moved so slowly, not hitting the back of my throat. His voice came out low and gravelly, “Are you sure?”

“Mmm hhh,” I mumbled through his cock, trying to get across that I wanted him to fuck my face.

One hand released my hair, petting my head as he smiled. “Alright, then.”

Grabbing my hair again, he held me steady and started fucking my slightly open mouth hard and fast. Every few strokes he would hit the back of my throat, holding me in place while tears streamed down my cheeks, before letting me breathe again. Then he just started moving in and out, relentless and unyielding. He started moaning something in a language I didn’t recognize and I closed my lips, sucking as he fucked. His hips stuttered and he shoved himself into my mouth, holding me in place as he came.

I swallowed every drop, my tear-filled eyes watching the expressions on his face. Seeing this beautiful man come was better than getting laid. It was such a vulnerable moment, so to see him give it to me so freely, it made my heart overjoyed.

Bucky fell back onto the bed, sitting down. I stayed where I was until he crooked his finger at me. Crawling forward, I stayed on my knees by the bed, forcing him to pull me up so he could kiss me. Then he laid back on the bed and pulled me on top of him.  _ How in tarnation are you so horny right now? I’ve never been this turned on. _

His hands gripped my hips and pulled up. I looked down at him confused and he grinned. “I want you over my face, doll. I want to make you scream.”

“Claudia,” I said softly.

“Hmm, doll?”

“Claudia.” I looked down at him, not letting him move me. “I want to hear you say my name.”

His eyes darkened and I moaned as he licked his lips. “Claudia, doll, move above my face so I can lick you until you scream so loud they come rushing in here because they think I’m killing you. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

The sound of my name being growled out made my insides clench in a micro-orgasm and I moved up, kneeling at the top of the cot with my legs on either side of his head. He pulled me down and licked long strokes up my pussy to my clit. Over and over again, he lapped up my arousal, moaning as he did.

When his mouth attached to my clit and he started to suck, my hips began moving involuntarily, rubbing against his face. I didn’t even try to keep quiet as I moaned loudly, “Bucky. Odin help me, that feels…” His teeth grazed my sensitive flesh and my back arched as I yelled, “Fuck!! YES!!”

Then he started sucking in earnest, his tongue moving back and forth on the tip of my clit while he did. His hands gripped my hips tightly, holding me in place. My orgasm started to build, my pussy tightening in anticipation. I couldn’t open my eyes, but when I did and looked into his, I started to come, my body thrashing against his face even though he tried to hold me still. “FUCK!!!” I screamed, pressing myself harder against his mouth.

As I came down from the orgasm, he stopped sucking, changing to just a gentle lick. I moved my hands to his hair, running my fingers through it. Reaching back with one hand, I could feel his cock was hard as a rock. “I want to fuck you, Bucky.”

Immediately, he released my hips and I scooted backward, placing myself above his hard length. Grabbing it, I slid down, moaning as he stretched my tight pussy. I rocked back and forth, moving ever so slightly so I could get used to his girth. Every new body I was in wasn’t used to cocks that size, so he filled them up almost painfully. Not that my own body was anymore used to his largeness. He was so far above average it wasn’t even funny.

Leaning forward, I placed my hands by his head and started moving my hips up and down on him, while staring into his eyes. He reached up, holding my breasts, thumb and forefingers pinching my nipples. I started fucking him faster, feeling another orgasm approaching.

“I want you to come with me,” I breathed out.

Using his considerable strength, he flipped me over onto my back on the cot, putting his arms under my knees and holding my legs up. Thank Odin this body was flexible. He held himself still inside of me. “You want me to come with you, doll?” I nodded and he grinned. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, sweetheart. You good with that?”

“Fuck me, Bucky. Hard… fast… slow… tender… I don’t care. Just fuck me.” 

His hips jutted forward sharply, causing my breath to hiss out in pain. But when I smiled at him, he started moving, hips pounding into me harder and faster than anyone had before. I started to come, moaning his name over and over again as my body trembled and my pussy fluttered on his cock. He kept going, moving faster until he thrust in hard, once… twice… and a third time and came, groaning out, “Claudia, fuck.”

As his cock softened, he slipped out of me and released my legs, resting himself on his forearms so he could kiss me gently. I ran my hands up his sides to his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his flesh. His metal arm was a part of him, without it, he was just Bucky Barnes. Not that Bucky Barnes was a bad person to be, but he wouldn’t have lived to the year 2075 if he didn’t have it.

I pulled my head away and stared into his eyes, unable to keep the smile off my face. “So, soldier, do you feel well cared for?”

He started laughing, dropping his head to my shoulder. His entire body shook with mirth. When he caught his breath, he said, “Yes, Nurse Claudia, I feel immeasurably better. But I should get going before anyone thinks to come looking for me.” 

He pushed off the bed and started to get dressed. I just laid there and watched, trying to memorize every inch of his body. As he tied his boots, he looked at me, a confused look on his face. “Did you say your name was Claudia?”

I hesitated, unsure why he would be asking, “Yes?”

“But that can’t be. Claudia… she… you look nothing…” He shook his head. “Nevermind, my brain must still be frazzled from being captured.” He leaned over the bed and gave me another quick hard kiss. “I’ll see you around, doll.”

When he left, I lowered my arm over my eyes, sighing in contentment.  _ I can see why you wanted to be with him. Holy mother of God, he is huge. _

“Yeah, he is.” I yawned. As much as I wanted to sleep, I knew doing so inside the simulation wouldn’t be that beneficial. “Thanks for the use of your body.”

_ No, thank you. I have a wonderful story to tell my grandchildren now. _

“Might want to keep this story to yourself,” I laughed. “They might think you’re crazy.”

_ Maybe I am crazy. But I still slept with the most attractive man here. If nothing else, the girls back home will be jealous that I’m out here having fun, while they’re home barefoot and pregnant, waiting on their husbands to come back from war. _

Closing my eyes, I thought of my pod, “Thanks again.”


	7. Bucky & Steve

2235

I came to in the pod, feeling less sore than I had in a couple of days. The aftereffects of being with two big men, even simulated, had dissipated, thank Odin. But I still wasn’t quite ready to go back in as myself. Luckily, early Bucky didn’t know that he was supposed to know me, which made it feel more realistic. My best guess for the earlier knowledge was my mind. I think going in, I wanted him to know me, so he did. But by choosing a time much earlier, I assumed that he wouldn’t know me, so he didn’t.

Climbing out, I sat down on the couch and brought up the holomatrix on the table in front of it, scrolling through the code. Bruising from a simulation was not a good thing, so I wanted to see if I could fix it. But for some reason, I couldn’t find that part of the code.

I decided to enlist Loki’s help. He could infiltrate my code while I went on my next trip, sifting through everything much quicker than I could. Imaginarium had taken me three years to develop. Imaginarium 2.0 had taken pretty close to the same amount of time, even if I had used the base code from the first model as a jumping off point.

“Loki?”

“Yes, Claudia?” His smooth British accent never failed to make me smile. He sounded much like I expected the real Loki had. Slightly haughty, just a smidge condescending. But he was just an AI, so he didn’t act out like the real Loki. Too bad about that.

“Would you mind sifting through my code to see if you can figure out why the machine is leaving bruises on my body?”

“Are you sure you want me to go inside of…” He paused a second. “Does it have a name?”

“No. My AI does not have a name. It’s not like you, Loki, I don’t talk to it and it doesn’t talk back.”

“Still, are you sure you want me to go inside?”

“Yes, please.” I sighed and climbed off the couch, arching my back as I stretched. As I went over to the refrigerator for my daily meal, I added, “I can’t figure this out, and there is no one else I trust with my baby. I know that you won’t go to Stark with this either, because you think he’s as big a waste of space as I do.”

“I will deny it until the end of time, though.” Loki actually laughed, the sound mesmerizing. “To be quite honest, I miss Morgan Stark. She had more genius in her pinky finger than Anthony Stark does in his entire body.”

“I wish I could have known her.”

“You would have liked her. She was a lot like you, brilliant and personable, never taking shit from anyone.”

I finished the drink and climbed back into the pod, “I’ll be out in a few hours. Let me know what you find.”

1944

_ Not again _ . The British voice and sigh in my head almost had me laughing.  _ I expect this is Claudia again _ .

“Yes, it is.” I looked around and saw that I was in a personal tent. Looking down at my body, I saw that I was only in a skirt and shirt, no jacket or shoes. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind being my conduit again.”

_ What? You want to touch Steve again?  _ Peggy laughed.  _ It took me months to find an explanation other than, ‘a woman took over my body and wanted to touch you.’ I ended up just telling him that I couldn’t help myself. He was just so… large. _

I couldn’t help it, I laughed. “You should know, he’s large everywhere.”

_ How do you…  _ She stopped herself before asking the question.  _ You know what, I don’t want to know. Why don’t you just tell me what you want of me? _

“I want to see Steve and Bucky.”

_ Just see? _

“Umm, no?” I couldn’t believe I was feeling this awkward with a program. This was my story to change as I wanted, I shouldn’t be asking for permission. But even though she wasn’t real, I still would feel weird forcing her into something she didn’t want. “I was kind of hoping that…”

_ That I, what? Why don’t you come here as yourself? You said you were from the future, you should have the technology to do that if you can end up in my body. _

Odin, how did I explain to her that as much as I wanted to be with both Steve and Bucky again at the same time, that I wasn’t sure I could take being that sore? How could I explain that my machine wasn’t working properly? Instead, I just lied, “I can’t travel that way. Only my consciousness can travel.”

_ Fine.  _ She heaved out a sigh.  _ What is it you want to do? _

“What do you think about Steve and Bucky?”

_ What do you mean?  _ When I didn’t respond, her voice changed.  _ Oh?! Oh, you want to know if I find them attractive?  _ She chuckled.  _ Well, Steve is… Steve is the kindest soul I’ve ever met, even if he is a bit dumb sometimes. He thinks that fondue is a euphemism for sex.  _ We both laughed at that.  _ But, if I could convince him, I would sleep with him in a heartbeat. Now, Bucky… He’s very attractive. I mean, that jaw, the pain in his eyes... I could definitely see being with him, but I’m a one-man kind of girl. _

“What about both of them, together?”

_ Together… together? How would that work? _

I didn’t know how to respond, because there were so many ways that a threesome could work. “Umm, however you would want it to work. Threesomes really don’t have any set rules.”

_ Could we do it where the only one I have sex with is Steve?  _ Peggy asked softly.  _ I like Bucky, but I like Steve more. _

“I can do that.” My voice hardened slightly, “But I’m not going to just make him watch. He gets to have some fun too.”

_ That’s fine.  _ She let out a relieved sigh.  _ They’re at the camp bar right now. _

“There’s a bar here?” I laughed, “Of course there’s a bar. Why wouldn’t there be? It’s 1944, I bet they’re drunk off their asses right now.” I walked over to the crate acting as a dresser and started rifling through her clothes. I found a tight blue dress with short sleeves and a v-neck. Taking off the rest of her uniform, I slipped it on, happy it showed some of her lovely cleavage. Another thing that I felt was a waste of money, changing my genes to get bigger boobs. I had a nice handful in my own body, but having big ones that the boys could play with could be fun too.

As I slipped on her heels, she sighed.  _ Can I just ask that you don’t drink too much? I get really bad hangovers. _

“Don’t worry, Peggy, I don’t plan on drinking anything. I plan on finding the boys, flirting heavily, and convincing them to make sweet, sweet love to me.” I paused at the flap of the tent. “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep with Bucky too?”

She heaved another sigh.  _ You like him better than Steve, don’t you? _

“I… I like both of them. Bucky, maybe slightly more, but only because of what he goes through after…” I stopped myself before telling her stuff she shouldn’t know. “But Steve, he has things rough too. I don’t think I could choose between them, even if someone held a gun to my head.”

_ Look, if it comes down to it, I’m sure it will be fine in the moment. Just… ask me before you do it. _

“I can do that. But it might be weird for me to talk to myself. You’ll know when I plan to do it. Just let me know what you want because I can get him off without insertion.”

_ Let’s go before they are too drunk to be any fun. _

I walked to the bar, listening to her give directions. It was a large tent, music coming from inside. Pushing open the flap, the bar silenced and all eyes turned to look at me. I could tell that Peggy felt uncomfortable, but all the attention just turned me on more. Especially since it wasn’t my body being stared at. Even the women were staring.

Over at a table, I saw Steve and Bucky talking. Swinging my hips, I walked over to the table, put my hands on the edge and bent over, giving them both a great view of my cleavage. “Hello, boys,” my voice lowered, and even though Peggy always sounded slightly haughty, this time she practically purred. “Are you having fun?”

Bucky’s eyes kept moving from my cleavage to my face, staying longer and longer on my breasts. Steve looked once, then kept his eyes locked onto mine. “Agent Carter, we’re doing just fine.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky added with a slight drawl. Which was strange because he wasn’t from the south. “We are having a great time. Would you care to join us?” He pushed out a chair across from them using his foot.

“Actually,” I looked around, noticing an empty space that looked like it could be used for dancing. “I was wondering if one of you would like to dance with me? Otherwise, I got all gussied up for no reason.” I stood and ran my hands over my hips, enjoying how their eyes darkened as they perused my body.

I looked at Steve first who shook his head. “I have two left feet.”

Bucky pushed his chair back and came around the table, grabbing my hand. He winked at his friend, “Watch me, Stevie, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

A faster song was on, but he pulled me close against his body and swayed around the dance floor, moving slowly. His eyes bore into mine as he murmured, “What are you doing, Peggy?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” I licked my lips, pulling my lower lip between my teeth and moaning softly. “I’m dancing with you.”

One of his hands drifted lower and pulled me close up against his body so I could feel his hard cock pressing against me. I felt Peggy growing aroused, even as I did. Bucky lowered his face, putting his mouth by my ear. “Really, doll? I’d be willing to bet you know exactly what I mean.” He looked over to Steve, before turning his gaze back to me. “Is it me you want, or him?”

“Can’t it be both?”

His head pulled back, shock evident in his gaze. “Both? I never would have guessed that you were up for that, Agent Carter.”

“I like doll better,” I joked.

“Well, doll, I’m going to pull you over to the table and sit down. You just make Steve get up and dance with you. He might have two left feet, but even he can’t resist you in that dress.” Grabbing my hand, he pulled me back to the table. As he sat, he looked over at Steve, “Get off your ass, kid, and dance with Peggy.”

Steve got to his feet reluctantly, shuffling from side to side. “I really do have two left feet, Peg.”

“That’s okay. You don’t need to be good to dance.” I pulled him a short way from the table and wrapped my arms around his neck. As I pulled myself closer to him, he put his hands on my hips, holding me loosely. I wriggled my hips a bit, moaning as I felt his cock stirring in his army fatigues.

Standing on my toes, I leaned toward his ear, “Steve, how would you like to take me back to my tent and have your way with me?” When I pulled back, I saw his eyes looking at me with a wide expression of confusion. 

“But the way you were dancing with Bucky…”

“Actually, I was going to say, take me and Bucky back to my tent.” I put my mouth by his ear again. “Would you like watching me kiss another man, sucking him off while you stroke your own hard cock.” He groaned and pulled me closer. My breath caught in my throat as I imagined him watching me sucking Bucky. “Do you think Bucky would enjoy watching me take your big cock deep inside me? Watching me bounce up and down on your length, screaming with the pleasure I get from it? I know the thought has me hornier than I have been in a long while.”

_ Yes. _

“Hmm?” I hummed, asking the question of both Peggy and Steve.

_ Yes, you can fuck Bucky. _

“God, yes,” he groaned, pulling me harder against his cock.

I pulled back and grabbed his hand, nodding to Bucky whose face lit up as he stood. “Well then, come on soldier, let’s go back to my place and have some fun.”

Steve and I walked off, hand in hand. There were a few good-natured jokes thrown our way, but when Steve glared at them, they stopped instantly. Knowing it was probably not a good idea to walk out with us, Bucky had taken another exit from the tent and was nowhere to be seen.

But when I pushed open the flap to my tent, he stood there, shoes already off and to the side. His fingers were deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt and he stopped only to smile at me. “Hey, doll.”

“A little eager, are we?” I looked at Steve and gave him a gentle smile, before walking over to Bucky. I moved his hands and started undoing the rest of the buttons. Then I ran my fingers under the shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. “Sweet mother of Odin, you are pretty.”

“Odin?” he asked, confused. “The only other person who’s said that to me was…”

To stop him from asking questions, I stood on my toes and kissed him hard, moving my hands to his belt buckle. I undid his pants while we kissed. Before pushing them down, I pulled back and stepped away. My hands went to my hair and I pulled out the pins, tossing them to the floor. Then I turned my back to him and stared at Steve, who’s eyes met mine. “Can you unzip this for me, Bucky?”

I felt his hands tentatively touch my back, unzipping the dress. It must have cost her a small fortune, fabric this nice during the war, so I carefully took it off and placed it on the crate dresser. Then I took off the bra and underwear, doing the same. Looking at Steve, I walked over, swaying my hips seductively as I moved.

“Steve, you going to leave a girl wanting?” I bit my lower lip again, nearly laughing as he started taking off his clothes faster than I had ever seen a guy do before. When he stood there, naked, I looked him up and down, licking my lips when my gaze hit his hard cock jutting out from his hips.

I dropped to my knees, grasping the base of his cock with one hand. Lifting it so it pressed against his stomach, I licked from the base to the tip, taking the head into my mouth and sucking lightly. He groaned, threading his fingers into my hair.

I looked up, but his eyes were looking past me to Bucky. Remembering what he had said the first time I met him, I couldn’t help but smile even though his cock was in my mouth. He moaned again, “God, Bucky, the mouth on this girl.”

“Is she good, Stevie?” Bucky's voice sounded strained. I wished I could see him too, but hearing him speak was almost as good.

I kept sucking, bobbing my head up and down. Steve groaned, “Yeah, Buck, so good.” He pulled my hair, moving my head of him and lifting me to my feet. His mouth found mine, kissing me hard. When he let me go, I stumbled slightly, so turned on I could barely hold myself up. He turned me toward his best friend. “Go to him.”

My legs moved to Bucky of their own accord. Peggy was being silent, but I could feel how horny she was. Granted, by this point, my arousal was dripping down my legs. One touch and I would fall apart. I stopped in front of Bucky, smiling at him. Reaching up, I ran my fingers down his face, “Hey, Bucky.”

“Hey, Peggy.” He didn’t reach for me, just stood there with his hands in the pockets of his pants that were undone.

So I moved forward and slid my fingers into the waistband of his pants, lowering them as I sank to the ground. I didn’t even need to think about it. Having either of the boys in my mouth was such a turn on for me. When I got the pants to his ankles, he stepped out of them and I lifted his cock so I could slip it into my mouth. For him, I didn’t use my hands, instead, holding them behind my back and letting him guide my head. 

“Fuck, Steve.”

“I know,” Steve groaned and I could hear his hand move on his cock.

I didn’t get to suck Bucky for long before he picked me up and kissed me gently. “What do you want, doll?”

“Hmm?” I trailed my fingers down his chest, hoping that Peggy would let me know what she wanted. I wanted to fuck both of them, but I had a feeling she had never even considered anal, so that was a bit of pain I didn’t want to put her through. But she didn’t say anything, so I took a step back and looked at each of them in turn. “Anyone have a preference on who goes first?”

Then she seemed to get the hint that I wanted her to choose.  _ Take Bucky first. But I want him to finish in my mouth while Steve is inside of me. _

“Nevermind,” I grabbed Bucky’s hand and led him over to the cot. Pointing, I commanded, “Lie down.”

He did and I looked over at Steve who had a smirk on his face. Walking over, I whispered in his ear, “I told you I would see you again.” When I pulled back, he had this stunned expression on his face. But before he could think about it too much, I walked over to the cot and straddled Bucky’s hips. Peggy was exceptionally flexible, so I could put both feet on the floor and not feel like I was spread too far.

Bucky’s eyes dilated and I couldn’t help but grin. I knew Peggy was a beautiful woman, long before ever going inside her body, Steve’s compass proved that. So having Bucky stare at her didn’t bother me, not even a little. I lowered myself and grabbed his cock, placing it at my soaking wet entrance.

His cock stretched me so much, making me pant with need. My pussy was sopping wet, but even with that, it still took several seconds for me to sink all the way down. His hands came to my hips and he moaned, “Fuck, doll, you’re so wet.”

I started moving up and down, caressing my breasts as I watched Bucky’s face. From behind me, I felt two hands on my shoulders and they dropped to my breasts, moving my hands out of the way. Steve pinched my nipples and my back arched as I hissed. There’s a thing about painful pleasure, that I apparently was incredibly attracted to. I never would have ever thought to include pain with my sex until Bucky put his hand around mine/Steve’s neck and pushed me against the wall.

My hips began moving in forward and backward motions, clit rubbing on Bucky’s pelvis. I grabbed one of Steve’s hands and moved it to my throat. Then I grabbed one of Bucky’s hands and moved it to my clit. Steve pulled me back a little, tilting my head so I looked at him. The second Bucky started rubbing my clit, I felt myself start to come and my entire body shook, the force of my orgasm overwhelming me.

Steve released me and I fell forward, gently kissing Bucky. He was still hard within me, but I wanted to do what Peggy asked me so I carefully lifted off of him, “Stay there, Buck.” I moved Steve back a little bit and kissed him hard. When I released him, we were both breathless. “Can you fuck me hard and fast, Cap?”

He nodded and I grinned, “Good.” I went to the end of the cot and stared at Bucky, “Scoot down, lover.” He did, and then his cock was right below where I stood. Bending over, I grabbed his cock that was still wet with my juices and bent over, licking it from base to tip. I groaned, “Fuck, I taste good.”

Both men made guttural noises in their throats and I could feel Steve’s cock pressing against my entrance. He slipped inside me slowly, stretching me almost as much as Bucky had. When he bottomed out, he grabbed my hips holding them hard, “Are you sure you want it hard and fast, Peggy?”

Looking over my shoulder, I gave him my best come hither stare. “Fuck me, Steve. Make me remember it for days.”

I leaned down, taking Bucky’s cock into my mouth and moving it up and down, sucking on every draw up. When Steve gripped my hips harder and started fucking me, pulling out nearly all the way before jerking his hips forward to push himself all the way back in, my mouth went all the way down on Bucky and I moaned. Holy mother of Odin, these men were good at this.

Finally, unable to do both anymore, I lifted my mouth off Bucky and moaned as Steve continued to pound in and out of me. “Move my head, Bucky. Show me what you want.”

I placed my hands on either side of the cot to hold me up and lowered my mouth, using only my tongue to get him back inside. I moved my head up and down a bit, but it was harder without my hands. Bucky gripped my hair and started moving me, pulling me all the way down on him, then back up. It wasn’t fast, but it wasn’t slow either.

By this time, Steve was fucking me hard, harder than he had when I was inside the USO girl. Every slam he hit my cervix and I could feel an orgasm brewing. So I started sucking on Bucky more, which made him move my head faster.

“Fuck, Steve, I’m so close,” Bucky groaned.

“God,” Steve slowed his speed, pulling out slowly, then thrusting back in hard and fast. He kept doing this as I sucked Bucky. 

I wanted to tell him to go faster or touch my clit, but I couldn’t because Bucky had his cock down my throat. So I wiggled my hips, trying to get him to get my message. He smacked my ass, hard and my pussy clenched in a micro orgasm. “Oh, you like that do you?” he sounded cocky as all get out. He smacked me again, this time on the other cheek.

I pushed back against him, moaning around Bucky’s cock. “Just fuck her already, Stevie.”

Steve gripped my hips again and started fucking me. Not quite as fast as before, but just as hard. One of his hands reached around in front of me and started rubbing my clit. I fell apart, screaming around Bucky’s cock.

Bucky grabbed my head, holding it in place as he came deep into my throat as my orgasm overtook me. Without Steve holding me up, I would have collapsed onto the floor because my legs felt like jello. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through me as my pussy clenched on Steve’s cock. He thrust in a couple more times, then came, groaning as he did.

I couldn’t lift my own head, but Bucky did it for me, pulling me off his softening cock. Steve slipped out of me and let go of me enough that I fell forward on top of his friend. Bucky caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I laid on his chest. His hands rubbed my back, but I was too out of it to enjoy it.

I’m pretty sure that Peggy was passed out inside of me because I couldn’t feel her at all. Steve placed a hand on my back and I looked over at him, smiling. Odin, these men would be the death of me. I said softly, “Hey, Steve.”

He crouched down, still naked. “Hey, Peg. You doing okay?”

Even though I couldn’t speak, I managed a small nod. Bucky chuckled, “I think you wore her out, Steve.”

“I’m pretty sure we both wore her out.” He stood and stretched, and I was so sad that I couldn’t touch him more. As he put on his clothes, I tried to push myself off of Bucky but I was too weak.

Steve was completely dressed and lifted me up into his arms so Bucky could get off the cot. Then he lowered me back down, pulling a blanket over top of me. He knelt down near me as Bucky dressed, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. He said softly, “I don’t know what came over you, but this was… this was fantastic.” He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips. “What did you mean about seeing me again? The last person that said that was…”

I said, “A USO girl in the backroom after a show.”

“How did you…?”

I yawned and closed my eyes, not wanting to answer. The AI needed my interaction to change things, and I really didn’t want to have to explain yet again that I was a ‘time traveler.’ First, it was a lie. Second, it was getting tiresome that the AI expected me to explain myself over and over again.

“Let’s just go, Stevie. She’s worn out and you’re making too much out of what she’s saying. You probably told her about it and just forgot.”

“But I didn’t,” he argued.

“Steve,” Bucky said softly. “Let’s go so she can sleep.”

I opened my eyes and looked at Bucky, trying to let my gratitude show through. Looking over at Steve, I said softly, “Ask me tomorrow, if you really want to know.” I knew that Peggy wouldn’t know the answer, so I wasn’t worried about her telling my secrets. 

Steve placed a soft kiss on my lips, then stood and left the tent. Bucky crouched down by me, staring into my eyes. “I think I’ve figured it out, but I’ll let you know later if I’m right.” He kissed me as well and then left.

Closing my eyes, I sent myself out of the simulation.


	8. Bucky

2235

Waking in the pod, I felt more exhausted than I had in a very long time. It didn’t surprise me too much, simply based on how Peggy had fallen asleep inside of me, but it still seemed a bit strange my simulation was making me that tired. However, instead of trying to figure it out, I crawled out of the pod and crashed on the couch, falling asleep instantly.

Several hours later, I woke up, my body aching from sleeping on the hard surface. My stomach growled, reminding me that I needed to get my daily ration in. It didn’t take long for me to eat my meal and take a long shower.

Being in another person’s body was fine and I had a lot of fun, but I really wanted to experience things with my own body. To see the characters look at me with lust in their eyes, instead of the body I inhabited. Feeling like someone wanted you was the greatest feeling in the world. Unfortunately, this was just a simulation, so they only wanted me because they were programmed that way.

That wouldn’t stop me from going in as myself. Even though I had been sore and bruised from my one encounter when I sent my body into the digital world, the aches actually felt nice after a bit. A reminder of my time with Bucky or Steve felt nice.

But, the last time with them had me confused, especially after the last time with Bucky as the nurse. It led me to believe that I should go back further and spend some time with just him. So, I picked a time and climbed back into the pod, making sure that the connectors were on my body, as was the wristband.

1944

The hallway around me was dark and damp. I could hear steps, but couldn’t see anyone coming. My nudity made me extremely uncomfortable, especially since I knew exactly where I was, in the HYDRA facility that held Bucky before Steve rescued him. That was another thing I would have to change, being able to come into the digital world clothed. I’m not entirely sure why I thought coming to this time was a good idea, but after the nurse, it felt like the right place to go.

I started looking in doorways, trying to find Bucky. When I looked into one room, I could hear someone muttering, “Sergeant James Barnes, 32557038.” He said it over and over again as I entered the room.

Bucky was laying on a metal table, strapped down like an animal, his eyes staring at the ceiling but not seeing anything. I went over to him and saw the mark on his cheek where I knew he had a scar. Odin, what did they do to him? I knew he had been held, and he theorized in his journal that they did things to him while he was captured, but no one knew for certain if they had started their mind control techniques on him then or not.

I stopped and looked down at him, placing my hand on his cheek. When his eyes met mine, the gaze was blank. “Bucky,” I said softly as I held his face. “Come on, snap out of it.”

“Sergeant James Barnes, 32557038,” he muttered again.

Taking a chance, I placed my mouth on his and kissed him, hoping that would help bring him back to me. When I pulled back, his eyes seemed a little clearer. “Bucky, are you okay?”

He closed his eyes briefly, then looked at me with those brilliant blue eyes of his. “No, I’m not. Can you…” he lifted his hands and feet that were strapped down.

I started at his feet, unstrapping him as quickly as I could. When I undid the last one, he stumbled off the bed and wrapped a hand around my neck, forcing me backward until my back hit a wall. He growled, “Now, who the fuck are you? Why are you doing this to me?”

“Bucky,” I whispered, lifting my hand up to touch the side of his face. But he just glowered at me, moving out of my reach. “My name is Claudia, I’m not here to hurt you.”

His hand tightened on my throat, sending a wave of pleasure through me. I had to fight back a moan because he wasn’t trying to be sexy. His face lowered near mine and I could hear the anger in his voice. “Don’t fuck with me. Why. Are. You. Doing. This. To. Me?”

Getting irritated, I brought my hands up and grabbed his wrist, giving him a sultry look. If he was going to be an asshole, then I was going to try and turn the tables on him. “First of all, I’m not HYDRA. Second, unless you are going to fuck me, you shouldn’t turn me on.”

His eyes widened, grip loosening slightly. “What do you…”

I grabbed his free hand and put it between my legs, moaning when he automatically started rubbing my wet pussy. A finger slipped inside of me, this thumb rubbing my clit. “Fucking hell, Bucky. I came here for you, you stupid man.” A second finger joined the first and it made me moan harder, gyrating my hips to try and get him to go deeper.

“You said your name is Claudia?” His mouth moved closer to me, brushing against the side of my face as I nodded. “Well, Claudia, if you’re not HYDRA, then what are you doing here?”

“What part of me saying I’m here for you do you not understand?” I reached up and cupped his face, bringing it closer to my own. My fingers went into his short hair and I had to stop myself from groaning as he continued to fuck me with his fingers. “Please, Bucky.”

“Please what, doll? Use your words,” he sounded so cocky. So unlike the guy he had just a minute ago. He knew that he had me on the edge of an orgasm, so he moved just fast enough to keep me on edge.

“Kiss me.”

His lips touched mine and I moaned, his fingers fucking me faster. He kissed me hard and rough, swallowing my orgasm as I screamed. When he pulled his hand from my pussy, he stuck his fingers into his mouth, licking my juices from his skin. “Fuck, you taste good, doll.”

I dropped my hands to his pants, undoing his belt buckle. He helped, pushing his pants down just enough that his hard cock sprung free. Lifting one of my legs to wrap around his waist, he lined his cock up with my entrance, sinking into me in one movement. I couldn’t contain my groans this time, he just filled me up so much. Opening my eyes, I looked up at his face. “Fuck me hard, Bucky. Make me come on your cock. Please, for the love of Odin, make me scream.”

“Are you sure, doll?”

“Yes.” I moaned as he pulled his hips out, then jutted forward sinking back into me. “Odin, yes, just like that.”

“I thought you wanted to scream, doll?” His grin said it all, cheeky bastard. Hips jutting forward again, he moved with an aching slowness that felt amazing. “I can do this all day, beautiful.”

After a few thrusts, I reached down and grabbed his ass, holding him in place. “Nevermind, fuck me hard and fast, Bucky.”

“Anything you want.”

He lifted my leg a little and started pounding in and out of me, his cock hitting parts of me that I didn’t even realize were erogenous. It was unrelenting, and frankly, quite sexy to be fucked hard by this gorgeous man. I never wanted it to end.

My second orgasm hit hard and I started to scream. Bucky captured my mouth with his again, stopping my scream from being heard outside of the room. It didn’t take long for him to come as well, groaning into my mouth.

Slowly, he released my leg and pulled out of me, his hands on either side of my body as we kissed. Odin, that man could kiss. If I could only have that for the rest of my life, I would die a happy woman. But he stepped back and pulled up his pants, putting his delicious cock away.

I touched his cheek. “I don’t want to go.”

“You should, it’s not safe here.” He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “If HYDRA found you here…”

Before I could think, I said, “In a few months, you are going to be at a bar with Steve and some of the other guys he rescues from here. I…”

“Steve is coming? Here? How?”

Fuck. I didn’t know how to explain it. “Just trust me, he would never leave you here.” I changed the subject. “I’ll find you that night. Please take care of yourself until then.”

Stepping forward, he kissed me hard. “I’ll be fine, doll. Always am.”

“Odin help me, but I don’t want to leave you.” I wrapped my arms around him and shut my eyes, knowing that I had to leave. As much as I wanted to stay, it was a simulation and I couldn't live there. “I’ll see you soon.”

2235

I opened my eyes and I was back in the pod. I could feel the soreness from how hard he had fucked me, and it made me happy. Something to remember him by, at least until I went back into the simulation and had him fuck me again.

When I got outside the pod, Loki said, “I wasn’t able to find the code that makes it so you feel what happens inside the simulation. Are you sure you programmed it?”

“No,” I stretched, trying to work out the kinks. “I just assumed that I had based on the fact that I keep feeling sore and have bruises on my body.”

“There is nothing there. In fact…” He paused, and I could tell that he was trying to figure out how to tell me another piece of bad news.

“Just tell me, Loki. I won’t be mad.”

“I don’t see how your AI is working. It shouldn’t be. The code is unfinished, with large holes in several places. Quite honestly, I don’t know how you would fix it.”

“But it’s working.”

He seemed to sigh, “That may be the case, but I do not know how it works. It doesn’t make sense.”

Flopping down on the couch, I took a deep breath. “It works, so I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Thanks for looking, Loki.”

“Anytime, Claudia.”


	9. Thor

2012

I stood in a stairwell, trying to figure out how my program could have gotten my location so wrong. I should have been in Stark Industries, or as it was known in 2012, Avenger Tower. My decision to seek out Steve had made me come here hoping to find him.

But the stairway looked absolutely nothing like what I expected. In my time, the stairways were much nicer, but then again, they had been rebuilt several times. One of the doors opened to the stairwell and someone walked in. I looked over and saw Thor standing there, a dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes seemed to be caught on my body, unable to look at me anywhere above my breasts.

While I had wanted Steve originally, seeing Thor like this made me incredibly horny. I moved toward him, swinging my hips seductively from side to side. In my time he was still alive, but spent all his time in New Asgard. I had seen him from far away and on talk shows, but never close enough to see any details, or to get a sense of who he was. That man, from my time, he was chubby and drank too much, at least that's what I'd read in the tabloids.

But the man in front of me, he was muscular and virile. He wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his long hair hanging loose around his shoulders. Mjolnir was in one hand, but as he stared, it fell from his hand hitting the ground with a loud thud.

I ran my hand down his chest, enjoying his shuddering inhale. “You know, where I’m from, they have dildos modeled after Mjolnir.”

“What?” He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Yeah, it’s pretty popular. Of course, it could just be because you’re a god and people love you.” I shrugged, letting my hand trail down his hard stomach, stopping before it went below his waist. “I have always wanted one, but they were out of stock every time I went to buy one. But I know what might feel better than a dildo...”

His eyes were unfocused as I lifted my other hand to his face, feeling the soft beard on his cheeks. Reaching up, I cupped the back of his head and brought it closer to my own face. He was so tall he had to bend down to get anywhere close to me. I had a feeling that being with the god of thunder could prove to be extremely fun.

When his mouth neared mine, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, my tongue darting out to lick his lips. He groaned and grabbed my ass, pulling me close to him and kissed me passionately. It wasn’t the same as with Bucky or Steve, but not bad either. While they would devour me like they couldn’t get enough, Thor kissed with the thoroughness of someone who had been alive for a thousand years. It sent shivers down my back, straight to my core.

But he pulled back, releasing me. Eyes narrowing, he asked, “And you are?”

“My name is Claudia.”

“Claudia, why have I never heard of you?” He looked me up and down again. “If someone as fair as you worked for Tony, I would have known.”

“You ask too many questions,” I said as I pulled him closer to me again. I knew that he was just as strong, if not stronger, than Steve and Bucky, so if he didn’t want to move I wouldn’t have been able to make him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I stood as far up on my toes as I could get and kissed his lips again.

Thor picked me up easily, wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel his hard cock through his jeans and he held me there, kissing me as his hands gripped my ass. I tried to wiggle my hips against him, but he held me tight enough that I couldn’t move.

Breathless, I moaned, "Thor, I want you."

"I can tell," his voice held a note of humor. One of his hands snuck between my legs and he ran a finger over my aching pussy. "Was this your intention, Claudia?" His finger slipped in between my folds and into my pussy, then back out again and over my clit. “You’re wet, little one. Is this for me? Or were you expecting someone else?”

I couldn’t tell him that I had been searching out Steve, that would just hurt him. However, my arousal was all for him. Steve was strong, made so by science. But Thor, he was stronger than anyone would ever expect him to be just by looking at him. He had muscles for days, a body that looked like he took good care of himself, but humans just weren’t that strong. The second I had seen him look at me with such undisguised lust, I felt myself grow aroused. So, yes, I may have been looking for Steve, but I was overjoyed that I had found Thor instead.

He held me up like it was nothing. I moaned as he rubbed my clit again. “It’s all for you, Thor. Oh, Odin, that feels…”

His finger stilled and he looked down at me. “Why did you say my father’s name?”

Closing my eyes, I leaned my face against his chest. In my time, the old Norse gods had come back into favor, especially since Thor lived on Earth with the other Asgardians. Odin was dead, had been for centuries, but people still prayed to him for guidance hoping that he could hear them in Valhalla. I had grown up with Norse mythology being the dominant religion. Although, I suppose you couldn’t call it mythology anymore because it had been proven real.

Lifting my head, I shrugged, saying simply, “Where I’m from we worship Odin.” Then I wiggled my hips. “Now, are you going to fuck me, or do I need to take care of myself?”

He grinned. “Shall I take you back to my room?”

“I have a better idea.” I slipped my hands between us and worked at the buttons on his pants. He helped me by holding me far enough away that I could undo his pants and push them down just far enough to slip his cock free. When it popped out, I groaned. He was huge. Not so huge that he wouldn’t fit, but big enough that I knew it would hurt. But still, I grew hornier, aching to feel him inside of me.

I placed the tip of his cock at my entrance and he lowered me, filling me up extremely slowly. I gripped his biceps as he moved me down, trying not to cry out as he stretched my pussy to the max. Once he was all the way in, he kissed me hard and held me in place, one of his hands slipping between my thighs to rub my clit. “You are very tight, little one. I want you to come before I take you as I want, it will make things easier.”

When his finger moved faster, I moaned, feeling an orgasm approaching. Being stuffed and having this man holding me up like it was nothing felt amazing. Even the pain of being stretched to my limit just added to the pleasure. “Thor…” I moaned.

“Come for me, little one.”

At his words, my head fell backward and he had to catch me, hand in the middle of my back as I dipped backward, my body shaking as I screamed. My cries echoed in the stairwell, with Thor keeping up his steady thrumming of my clit as I came.

He stopped stroking me, then pulled me back up. I felt too weak to do anything, my entire body still shaking with tremors from the force of my orgasm. When he started walking up the stairs, every step jolted him inside of my body, making me groan. Thor chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to hold myself off of him to relieve the pressure.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked softly.

“My room.” He took pity on me and stopped on a landing, lifted me off his cock and did up his pants. Then he started jogging, holding me close to his body. I could still feel his hard cock through his jeans, pressing against the cleft of my ass, but at least it gave me a second to rest. “And do not worry about anyone seeing us, the others are in the gymnasium sparring.”

“Why aren’t you?” I asked as he pushed open the door. There was a fifty-two on the door, so I knew we were right below Stark’s main floor. Honestly, I was extremely curious as to what it looked like, but I wanted Thor more than I wanted to see the difference between this time and mine.

“I was heading that way when I ran into you. And trust me, little one, I would much rather be spending my time with you right now.” He opened another door and set me down, bending so he could press a soft kiss on my lips.

I lifted my hands, threading them in his long blond hair. Tugging slightly, I pulled him further down, kissing him hard. All I wanted to do was ride his huge cock, fuck him until he came. 

He backed up and took off his shirt and I just about swallowed my tongue. Odin, he had a body that rivaled any I had ever seen, even Steve’s. Before he could undo his pants, I moved forward and unbuttoned them, pushing them down. I got them down to his ankles before I had to take off his boots.

Thor kicked them off, taking off his pants at the same time. Then he pulled me up. “I want inside of you, Claudia. We can save your mouth for another time.”

His hand moved between my thighs, slipping a finger inside of me. I groaned, “What makes you think there will be another time?”

“Because, dear one, once will never be enough.” He pulled his hand out of me and backed me up, opening another door and pushed me through.

I could hear the sound of the city and turned around, realizing we were on a balcony overlooking the city. This was another thing that my Stark Tower didn’t have, balconies. There was a large one on Stark’s floor, but none on the others. Placing my hands on the rails, I moaned as Thor gripped my hips.

“I want the whole city to hear you scream my name, Claudia.” He slipped the tip of his cock inside of me, slowly entering me. I wanted to scream at the size of him, both in pain and pleasure. But I kept quiet, only allowing myself a soft moan as he bottomed out. “How do you want it, little one?” He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in just as leisurely. “Slow until you beg me for more?” Pulling out, he jutted his hips forward hard, making me yelp. “Or do you want me hard and fast?”

I couldn’t answer him, the sensations were too overwhelming. One hand left my hips, rubbing my back as he moved in and out of me, slow and deliberate. “Well, then. I believe I will keep this pace up until you beg me to move faster.”

He kept that pace just as he said he would. In and out. In and out. My hands clenched the balcony, eyes looking out over the city. Being outside where anyone could see me just heightened my senses. I had never imagined myself to be an exhibitionist, but the thrill from just the idea that someone might catch me made me want to come. Thor’s huge cock hit every single erogenous zone inside of my pussy, even as it stretched me out.

Another orgasm was building, but I didn’t want to come without him. I turned my head, moaning as he jutted his hips forward. “Harder, Thor. Fuck me harder. Make me come on your fucking gigantic cock.”

He pulled out and thrust back in, hard. “Are you sure, Claudia?” he sounded a little concerned. “You’re so tight, little one, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck me, Thor. Make me scream.” I wiggled my hips, and he gripped me tighter and groaned. “I want you to come with me. Fuck me as hard and fast as you need to. I won’t break.”

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

The patience he spoke with and the utter selflessness in his voice made my heart melt. I gave him a smile, saying with conviction, “Fuck me.”

His hands moved back to my hips and he growled, “Hold onto the railing, Claudia.” 

I did as he asked and he held me in place while he started to fuck me hard. Every thrust, his hips hit my ass as his cock bumped against my cervix. He had been inside me long enough that the pain was gone from his cock stretching me, but at his fast pace, it still ached a little.

My orgasm started ramping back up, the desire pooling low in my belly as he pounded in and out of me. “FUCK!!” I screamed as I started to come. “Thor… Fuck… Thor…. Oh, Odin, fuck me.”

He kept thrusting into me, his pace relentless as I came continuously, my pussy gripping his cock tightly. As my body shuddered, he slowed, then ran a hand down my hair and back. “Sweet Claudia, you feel so good.”

I stood as straight as I could and reached back, grabbing his neck and pulling him forward so I could turn my head and kiss him as my pussy continued to twitch. He was still hard and huge inside of me, but I couldn’t stop the micro-orgasms that wracked my body. I pulled my mouth from his, “I want to ride you, Thor.”

He pulled out and picked me up in his arms, taking me back into the bedroom. Setting me down gently, he led me over to the bed and laid down. I stood there, dumbstruck at how absolutely gorgeous the man before me was. Jane was an idiot for ever leaving him. The Thor of my time, I wasn’t sure if he had someone in his life, but I sure hoped he did. This man deserved nothing less than having someone who loved him in his life.

Crawling onto the bed, I swung my leg over his hips and lined my pussy up with his cock. From this angle, it felt so much larger. I winced a little as I lowered myself onto him, his size almost too much. But when I started rocking my hips back and forth, it felt so good I couldn’t help but moan. I brought my hands up to my breasts, rolling my nipples between my thumb and forefinger. 

“Claudia,” he groaned.

I looked down at him, into the eyes that stared at me with such lust. Instead of rocking back and forth, I lifted myself almost all the way off and shoved myself back down, groaning at the invasion. I did this a few times before he growled and flipped me onto my back so he could fuck me hard.

I started coming as he did, my nails leaving marks on his back as I screamed. His kiss swallowed the sounds I was making and I moved my hands to his head, threading my fingers in his hair. Odin, he was so big. Every brush of his cock inside of my pussy sent waves of pleasure throughout my body. Making it so every inch of me felt like it was on fire with need.

His head pulled away from mine and he thrust in twice more, then came, throwing his head back as he groaned loudly. Falling forward, he pressed a kiss to my forehead and slipped his softening cock out of me. Thor rolled to the side, laid on his back and pulled me toward him, resting my head on his chest.

He petted my hair while I laid there, my body still shivering from the aftereffects of the powerful orgasms I just had. It took a few minutes, but I calmed down and he started to chuckle. Then it turned into a full-body laugh. I couldn’t push myself up to stare down at him, so I just smacked him lightly on the chest. “You know, it’s not nice to laugh after fucking someone to death.”

“Little one,” he swallowed another laugh, “I’m not laughing at you, just the situation. I’ve never had a woman come on so strong to me before, at least, not in many centuries. Most Asgardians are more open about sex, but even they require some prodding before going to bed with someone. You knew exactly what you wanted and you went for it. That makes me happier than you can know.”

“Thor,” I pushed myself up even though it was difficult, and looked down at him. “You are an amazing man. Even in my… Even where I’m from, you are amazing. There is a reason so many people love you.” Even though it was only a simulation, I wanted to tell him about the future, see if I could change it in the virtual world. “If I tell you about something that is going to happen, will you remember?”

“I have an excellent memory, little one.”

I lifted my hand, running it down his face. His beard was as soft as his hair. While he looked at me with those bright blue eyes and languid smile, I couldn’t help but lean down and press a soft kiss to his lips. Pulling back, I turned serious, “Loki is going to die.”

“What!?” His eyes widened. “Are you threatening my brother?”

“Odin, no. I would never threaten Loki!” I wasn’t upset with him, because I knew that he didn’t know me well. The only thing that upset me was the idea that I could ever hurt someone that way. “In 2018, the Avengers are going to be fighting a force so large, it’s going to overwhelm you guys. When you’re on the run with your people, taking them to safety, this force comes after you and kills Loki while you watch.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I do not believe it.”

I grasped his head with both my hands, holding it steady. I knew it wouldn’t make a real difference because this Thor and Loki didn’t truly exist, but I had left Bucky in the hands of HYDRA and I hadn’t told him about the train that he would fall from. Both of those were things that I regretted. Even if this was only a simulation, I wished it were real, more than anything else.

“Please, Thor,” I said softly. “I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true. The infinity stones…”

“Wait, you know of the infinity stones?”

“Yes, everyone does where I’m from.” I laid a finger on his lips. “Please, when you’re fleeing Asgard, come straight here. No detours. Fly as fast as you can. Norway has a place for you, they’ll take you in, letting you have one of their cities. Don’t let Loki die.”

“I am still not sure I believe you,” he stopped when he saw my face fall. Reaching up, he cupped my cheek. “I promise, little one, I will do my best to save my brother.” Pulling me down, he kissed me gently. “I need to get to the gymnasium or the others might send a search party.”

“I’ll see you again, Thor.” I kissed him once more.

“I know you will, Claudia.” He grinned wickedly. “Women can’t resist me.”

Smacking his chest, I fell to the side of the bed while he climbed off and got dressed. “I can resist you. Don’t think I can’t. I just have no desire to try.”

Once he was dressed, he came over and kissed my forehead. “Stay as long as you wish. I look forward to our next meeting, Claudia.”

After he was gone, I stayed on the bed for several minutes, hoping my body would stop aching long enough for me to concentrate to leave. When I felt ready, I pressed the button on my armband and sighed, “Goodbye, Thor.”


	10. Steve & Nat

2235

I stared at myself in the mirror of my bathroom, looking at the bruises that littered my hips. Everything ached, more than I thought possible. It really felt like I had been fucked by Thor for hours. Loki had said that Imaginarium 2.0 wasn’t programmed to seem so realistic. But if that were the case, then why did it feel like I had spent the day with the god of thunder?

This line of questioning would get me nowhere. I wanted to find out so I could fix it, but there was little I could do about it now. That would take a lot of time and effort to fix, and I didn’t have the energy to work on it. I needed to keep testing to see how smart the AI was. Every time I went into the virtual reality, I influenced the story. The real question would be if I could change the story progression. Was the AI capable of making the virtual world different based on my actions?

I didn’t want to check yet, all I wanted was to go and see Steve. Thor had been great, but there was something about being with a man I had been pining after for years that made me happy. He and Bucky both, there was something special about them. Even as simulations they made me feel things I had never expected to feel. I was happy with them and more than satisfied.

Climbing back into the pod, I decided to go into another body. It would be hard to explain to Steve why I had bruises and everything ached. At least Thor had been mostly gentle, so the only bruises I had were from where he held me in place.

2014

I looked down and saw a pair of nice breasts, encased in a tight black outfit. I reached up and grabbed the braid that went a good way down my back, pulling it forward so I could see the color. It was a brilliant red and I figured out who I was inside, Natasha Romanoff.

I was sitting in the cockpit of an airplane, flying it. This was not good. I still hadn’t figured out what would happen if I died in the simulation, but this was not the time to try it out. The plane seemed to be flying fine without any intervention, so I just sat there, trying to figure out what was going on.

A hand touched my shoulder, then a large body sat in the chair next to me. “Hey, Tash. We almost back to base yet?”

I looked over and saw Steve, staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Odin, I wanted to kiss him, more than I had before seeing him again. He seemed a little dirty, but then again, I had noticed dirt on my hands as well. I could tell that Natasha was starting to get confused.

_ Rogers, you know that we’ll be back in about an hour.  _ When nothing came out of her mouth, she started to get angry.  _ Steve, why aren’t you answering me? Why am I not talking? _

Fuck, I couldn’t tell her what was going on, because Steve was there. It was one thing for me to talk to myself in private, it was another to do it in front of someone else. Instead, I responded to Steve’s question, “About an hour, Steve.”

When his brow furrowed, I cursed internally, realizing that she probably called him Captain or Rogers when they were on a mission. And they had most likely been on a mission, because they were both filthy.  _ What the fuck is going on?  _ Natasha seemed pissed, but I still couldn’t explain it even though I wanted to.

Instead, I reached up and wiped the dirt from Steve’s face, looking at him as I did. He looked a little confused for a second, then pressed his cheek against the palm of my hand. I could sense that Natasha didn’t know what was going on, but she didn’t seem upset either.

Leaning forward, I pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. Just a gentle kiss, nothing too untoward. Inside me, she sighed and I could tell that she liked Steve. Maybe it wasn’t a lot, maybe it wasn’t more than lust, but she felt something for him. Maybe it was just a latent attraction, but it gave me something to work with.

_ What the fuck? _

I looked back down at my boobs, then up at Steve who had a quizzical expression on his face. Closing my eyes, I willed myself back into the pod.

2235

It didn’t take me long to get the connectors hooked back up to my body. Then I sent myself back to a time shortly after I had left, hoping that I wouldn't scare Natasha while she was flying the plane.

2014

I stood in the back of the plane, looking around. It wasn’t that large, in fact, it was a fairly small plane. Steve and Natasha were talking in the cockpit, but they were the only voices I could hear. There was a long-sleeved shirt on a shelf, and I put it on before heading up to the front of the plane.

They were still talking when I arrived and I cleared my throat. Steve looked at me first, his eyes widening. “Claudia?” He stood and pulled me into his arms, lifting me up and twirling me around in the small space. “God, beautiful, how did you get here?”

He put me down and I reached up, rubbing the dirt off his cheek. “Hey, Steve.” I looked over at Natasha, who kept looking at me with interest. I looked down at her, then lifted my hand to her face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “It’s good to meet you.”

“You were…”

“Sorry.” I shrugged. Turning back to Steve, I grinned. “So, where is base?”

He laughed and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. The shirt covered all of my parts, coming about halfway down my thighs. I kept catching Natasha looking at my legs, especially as Steve ran his hand up and down my skin. “The Avenger Tower.”

“And can we be…” I looked at the woman sitting across from us again, before saying, “Well, can we be alone with Natasha? I think she would be a lot of fun.”

I stood up and went over to her, leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She sighed, and I deepened the kiss, letting my hands hold her face while our tongues danced against one another. But she pulled away. “God, you are good at that, but Steve doesn’t…”

I kissed her again to shut her up. “It doesn’t matter what Steve wants. I want you.” I looked back over at the man I had come to find. “But I think it would be fun with Steve, too. But only if you want that. I would be happy enough just to spend time with you. He’ll be alright on his own.”

She looked from me to Steve, then back to me again. A wry smile crossed her face. “We’ll have to sneak into the tower unless blondie over there can come up with a way for us to get you in without everyone seeing. Because, honey, I plan on enjoying every second with you. And if Steve wants to join, he’s more than welcome to watch.”

“Watch?” he asked. 

“Watch,” she reiterated. Then Natasha laughed, “And maybe I’ll let you play too.” Her hands slipped under the shirt and she ran her fingers up the outside of my hips. “But I want the first taste.”

\----------

Natasha pulled me through the tower by the hand and into an elevator. Steve had gone in first to distract the others who were with Tony on the fifty-third floor. Once the doors closed, she pushed me against the wall and started kissing me, one of her legs between mine as she undulated her hips, rubbing her fabric-covered thigh on my wet pussy.

I couldn’t help but moan as her textured suit rubbed up against my most sensitive spots. The doors pinged open and she pulled away. “Come on, let’s go to Steve’s room. It will be quieter than mine.”

“Why is that?” I tried to keep up with her, but my activity level outside of the lab had only involved simulated fucking. My body was just not in as good of shape as hers was.

“My room has become the first place people check when they want to find someone.” She shrugged. “Apparently, I’ve become the de facto mother of the group. They all come to me with their problems no matter the time of day or night. Not that I mind, but it makes privacy difficult to find sometimes.” The door to Steve’s room opened and she pulled me inside, making sure the door shut behind us. “No one ever bothers Steve. He gets grouchy when people invade his sanctum sanctorum.”

Once when we were both really alone, she took a step back from me and her eyes darkened. "Take off the shirt." I did it she asked, slowly lifting it over my head. Her gaze started at my head and moved slowly downward. Every inch that they traversed made me more and more aroused. It was hard just to stand there and let her look.

I took a step forward but she held up a hand. "No, Claudia. I want to take my time with you. Enjoy every second." She unzipped her suit, pushed it over her shoulders slowly before pulling it off of her body. Once it was gone, she unhooked her bra and took it off. My mouth started to water, I thought her breasts had looked good in the suit, but they looked even better out of it. Ripe and succulent, all I wanted to do was suck on them.

When she stuck her fingers in the waistband of her underwear and started to push them down, I decided to say fuck it. I moved forward and pulled her into my arms kissing her hard. "Where's the bedroom?" I asked breathily.

"I thought I told you to wait." She didn't sound irritated, just very amused.

"I'm too fucking horny to wait. Besides, if you really wanted me to wait you should have left your clothes on." I chuckled. "Also, I've never been known for my patience and right now all I want to do is lick your pussy until you come screaming."

Her eyes unfocused at my words and she pointed in the direction of a door. "The bedroom is over there." I could feel myself starting to get a little jealous, that she knew where Steve's bedroom was and I didn't. She must have noticed the expression on my face, because she added, "Don't worry, Steve and I are just friends.'

"I wasn't…"

"Yes, you were. But it's okay. I totally get it." She sauntered off toward the bedroom and looked over her shoulder. "You coming?"

"Not yet, but I will be." The smile on my face grew when she laughed at my joke.

Inside the bedroom, I noticed that it was pretty spartan. Other than a single picture of Steve and Bucky from when they were in the Army together, there were no other decorations. Even his comforter was a basic solid blue.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and crooked my finger at her. She sauntered over and I grabbed her hips pulling her in between my open legs. My hands drifted up her hips to her waist, and up the outside of her breasts. Then I leaned my head forward, brushing the flat of my tongue over one of her nipples.

When her fingers tangled in my hair and I heard her inhale sharply, I took that as a sign she liked what I was doing. I sucked the nipple into my mouth, flicking my tongue against the end. When I took it between my teeth, biting down ever so gently, she pulled me off her breast.

"God, you're so beautiful." She ran her hands down the side of my face. "So are you going to tell me how you got on the plane?"

I reached up and pulled her head down to mine, kissing her to try and get the question out of her mind. I was getting tired of explaining it to my simulation, over and over again. All I wanted to do was make Natasha come. 

Sliding a hand between her legs, when my finger dipped between her folds and I felt how wet she was, I moaned against her mouth. Rubbing her clit, I made lazy circles with my finger that would only seek to heighten her pleasure, not make it end too soon.

But she pulled away and pushed me back onto the bed so I was laying down. "You're pretty good with your mouth. Are you as good with your tongue at other things?" She straddled me and moved her body up until her pussy was above my mouth. "Do you want to make me come this way?"

"I'll make you come any way you want, Natasha." I grabbed her hips and pulled her down, settling my mouth on her pussy. I ran the flat of my tongue over her labia and up to her clit. She moaned, bucking her hips against my mouth.

Grabbing her hips, I held her in place the best I could, while I lavished my attention on her clit. Over and over, I licked her, every once in a while sticking my tongue into her achingly wet pussy. Her hands sunk into my hair, pushing my face harder against her. Moving one of my hands, I ran it down her ass and between her legs, inserting two fingers directly into her wet hole.

Then I started to pump those fingers in and out, as I sucked on her clit. Her body started to shake and I could feel her begin to clench on my fingers. "Fuck... Claudia... Yes, just like that." I kept sucking her clit, pulling it harder into my mouth. Her body fell backward, but she caught herself with her hands holding her body in a backbend position as she came, her entire body shaking as she orgasmed.

When her pussy finished convulsing, I kept licking her lightly, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Using her core muscles, she pulled herself up and pulled my face away from her pussy. "Jesus, Claudia. Where did you learn to do that?" She backed off my face and straddled my hips, leaning down and kissing me hard. With her tongue, she lapped up all her juices that had ended up on my face. 

She moved lower on the bed, trailing kisses down my chest and stomach as she moved further and further down. Using her considerable strength she pushed my legs far apart and settled herself between my thighs. "How about I return the favor?"

I ran my hand down the side of her face. "Odin, you are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Her gaze darkened, but not with lust. "Yes," she said curtly.

"Tash had a rough early life," Steve said from the corner of the room.

I looked over and saw him sitting on a chair in the corner, naked with a hand on his cock lightly stroking himself. "How long have you…"

“I got here before Tash…” He grinned. “Never thought I would enjoy that as much as I did.”

I sat up and lifted Natasha’s face. “I’m sorry. I just… There isn’t much written about you in the hist… I think you’re… Fuck, what can I do to make this better?”

She kissed me and pushed me back so I was laying down again. “Just lie there and enjoy this. I should put my training to good use.” Spreading my legs a little wider, she blew on my clit, causing me to squirm. “I haven’t had the chance to do this in a long while. I’m going to enjoy every second of it. And after I do, Steve will fuck you.”

“You don’t want…”

She chuckled against my pussy, sending vibrations straight to my clit. “No. I love Steve, but we’re just friends.”

Then she started to eat me out, and holy mother of Odin, she was talented. It’s too hard to describe the things she did with her tongue. Licking, flicking, vibrating… She would suck part of my labia into her mouth, then the other part. Two fingers were inserted into my pussy, crooking up and she started massaging my g-spot while sucking on my clit. Her teeth bit down slightly and my back came off the bed as I shouted, “Holy fuck, Nat. Odin, that feels…” She did it again and my pussy clenched, almost coming. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

A third finger joined the other two and she started plunging them in and out of me, her mouth suctioning my clit as her tongue flicked against the tip. I started coming, screaming her name. She was unrelenting, continuing her assault while I came. It may have been more than one orgasm, I don’t know, it didn’t seem to end.

After a bit, she slowed down and pressed a kiss to my pussy and pulled her fingers out. Working her way up, she held herself above me and gave me a soft smile. “How do you want him?”

“Mmhmm,” I mumbled. My entire body was like a puddle of Jell-O, I could barely move.

“Hmm, I have an idea.” She kissed me quickly then moved up near my head, effortlessly lifting me up so she could sit behind me with her back against the headboard. Then she put my head on her lap and pet my hair. “This way I can touch you while he fucks you.”

I felt calloused hands touch my legs and looked over, seeing Steve standing there with his cock jutting out in front of him. “How do you want it, sweetheart?”

“Hard… fast…” I managed to say. I was a little out of it after the orgasm Natasha had given me, but the second he slipped inside me, I was alert again. Steve started slow, letting me get used to his size. Even after being with Thor, I was still tight. All these boys with their big cocks, it was almost too much to handle.

Natasha reached down and cupped my breasts, running her thumbs over my nipples. Then she rolled my nipples between her thumb and forefinger as Steve started fucking me faster. “Shit, Tash, I’m not going to last long,” he groaned out as he fucked me. In and out. In and out. Pounding in and out of me as hard as he could. Or at least, as hard as he could without breaking my hips with his super strength.

“Her neck… Fuck,” he groaned again. “Tash, I need her to come again. Put your… fuck…. hand on her neck, just a little.”

She moved one of her hands from my breast to my neck, squeezing ever so slightly. I stared up at her, moaning loudly. She bent over and kissed me hard, pulling back just enough to say, “Do you like that?” She squeezed a little bit harder. Not enough to make it so I couldn’t breathe, but just enough that I could feel the strength behind her grip. “Oh, fuck, Steve. The look in her eyes. Jesus.”

“I know, Tash.” His hips started moving faster and harder, and when he reached down to touch my clit I came undone.

My back arched off the bed and I screamed, “STEVE!!” I came hard as he fucked me.

A few more thrusts and he shoved in one last time, coming hard. He stayed inside me as he softened, my pussy still fluttering against him. “Steve… can’t… no more…” I held out my hands, trying to push him back.

He chuckled lightly and pulled out of me, climbing off the bed. Natasha stroked my hair as I laid there, trying to get some functionality back to my brain. “God, you are so gorgeous, Claudia. How come I’ve never seen you around here before? Because I know that I would have seen you with Steve. He’s not good at hiding things.”

“I’ve been with her before, Tash, and you had no idea,” Steve chided. He wiped a warm and wet washcloth between my legs, causing me to shudder and pull away. “Sorry, sweetheart, but I need to clean you up.” He threw the cloth onto the floor and scooted his way up the bed, lying on his side and looking down at me. “Don’t bother her about this. It’s hard to explain, even I don’t understand it.”

Steve got a wistful look on his face. “The first time I saw her was in 1944. We were at the bar, me, Bucky, and some of the other guys, talking about going after HYDRA. When this gorgeous girl,” he laid his large hand on my stomach, “sauntered up in a pretty pink dress and no shoes. She had broken into a store to steal something to wear, and goddamn, the dress she chose fit her like a glove. It cupped her breasts just right and flared around her hips, stopping just above her knees. When she plopped down on Bucky’s lap and kissed him, we were all so fucking confused. We didn't know he had a girl. Of course, he didn't really have a girl, so we weren't completely oblivious." He grinned, "The last time I saw her was in 2012, right before Fury came and brought me into the Avenger Initiative.”

I wanted to stay, listen to him reminisce about the times that I hadn’t had with him yet, but I knew I needed to leave. Staying would only make everything more difficult. Natasha would ask more questions, I would starve because my body needed fuel and I couldn’t eat while in the simulation, and it would get even harder to leave. All I wanted to do was stay and never leave. I finally understood all those people who died while in a virtual world.

Pushing myself up, I leaned over Steve and kissed him gently. “I don’t want to leave, but I have to,” I said softly.

“I know, sweetheart. It’s okay.” He reached up and cupped my cheek. “I know you’ll be back.”

Turning, I looked at Natasha. “Woman, you would be the death of me if I stayed. I think you might be my favorite. I'm definitely going to visit you again.” I bent toward her and kissed her as well, taking a little longer. “And I know that whoever told you that you were beautiful in the past hurt you, so fuck them. You are beautiful, but not just because of your looks. And I know that you and Steve are just friends, but he would agree with me. You are special, Nat, more special than whoever hurt you. Try to remember that.”

I climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom, not looking back or I would stay. Shutting the door, I reached for the button on my armband and heard, “Where is she going?”


	11. Thor

2235

Odin, I was so fucking tired. I had been going non-stop for several days, stopping only to rest for a little bit and eat before going onto the next destination. Spending time with Natasha made me realize that I enjoyed being with multiple different people. Steve and Bucky held a piece of my heart, they had for a long time, but it was nice to be wanted by other people too.

Polyamory wasn’t frowned upon in my time like it had been during the time of the Avengers, but people still didn’t accept it as easily as they did two people being together. At least no one argued about sexuality and gender anymore. In the history books, I had read about how during the 2020s there had been a great upheaval in the way people viewed gender and sexuality. Riots had killed many on both sides of the argument. But in 2031, scientists had found evidence that both of those things were a part of your DNA, not something that you chose. That day had changed everything.

People still hid who they were, or ignored it completely. Even though Christianity had long since been disproved, there were small groups who kept trying to push their propaganda on the world. And their influence from the early twenty-first century still held sway in today’s climate.

I decided to take a break for the night. Go to my home, take a long bath, eat a real meal, not just a replacement shake. Then I would head to New Asgard, seeing Thor again. My heart yearned to spend time with Bucky again, but I knew that spending too much time with a single virtual character could be detrimental to your mental health. We had wards of people who lived in virtual reality because of this.

So while I wanted to see Bucky, I also wanted to spend time with others. Explore the world I had created. But not until I had spent some time away from the office.

2019

I found myself naked and freezing cold, standing outside of a house that looked vaguely familiar. Inside, I could hear the sound of a video game and a deep voice yelling. I only heard one voice, so I pushed open the door and wandered in. I could see a first-person shooter on the screen, and a head of blonde hair on the couch, back to me.

“Noobmaster69, I will get you one day.” He took off the headphones and tossed them to the side, running a hand through his shaggy hair. Then, he took a long drink from a bottle of beer on the table next to him.

Walking in front of the couch, I looked down at him, shocked at how miserable he looked. “Thor?”

His face lit up when he noticed me. “Claudia!” He sounded as drunk as he looked. Considering he was a god, that was pretty impressive. “You came back. I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

“I told you I would.” I let him pull me onto his lap, running my hand over his longer beard. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“Nevermind that.” He stood, lifting me in his arms. Even drunk, he was steadier on his feet than most people. “I’ve been dreaming about the things I want to do to you, ever since you found me in that stairwell.”

“Oh.” I raised an eyebrow at that. “And what are those things?”

There was a knock at the door and he put me down, taking off his oversized cardigan and giving it to me to put on. As I held it closed, he answered the door. “What do you want, brother?”

Brother? I walked forward, peering around his shoulder. Loki stood there, looking relaxed in a pair of jeans and a thick cable knit sweater. His black hair was long, held back in a tight braid that went past his shoulders. I kept staring at him, unable to believe that I had actually been able to influence the progression of the story.

Loki looked at me, amusement evident in his eyes. “And who might you be?”

“Brother, this is Claudia. Claudia…”

“Ripley.” I held out my hand for Loki to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Did you get a girlfriend when I wasn’t looking, Thor?”

“No, he didn’t.” I pulled Thor back from the door, grinning at Loki. “But you were interrupting us, so maybe you can come back later. Much later.”

As the door shut on his face, I could hear laughter. Dropping the cardigan to the ground, I walked back to what I assumed was the bedroom. “Are you coming?”

Thor raced over, picking me up in his arms as he hurried into the bedroom. With one movement, he tossed me onto the bed. I squealed as I hit the mattress, bouncing a couple of times before settling. “Seriously, Thor?” I laughed. “Who would have thought you’d be this eager?”

He stripped out of his clothes and I could see that the years hadn’t been kind to him. Pushing myself up onto my elbows, I stared at him, letting him see the desire in my eyes. Spreading my legs, I put one hand between my thighs, rubbing myself lightly, moaning at the soft touch.

Thor crawled onto the bed, putting himself above me so he could kiss me gently. “I’m sorry, Claudia. I don’t think I can be gentle.”

Reaching my hand up, I grasped his hard cock and stroked. “Fuck me, Thor. I don’t care if it’s hard and fast, or slow and sweet. Just fuck me.”

He placed his cock at my entrance, slowly pushing it inside. It burned a little, but I didn’t let him see that. Once he was fully seated, he kissed me harder. Then he began rocking in and out of me, slow at first. I was horny enough that he moved with ease, even though I knew I had to be tight.

“I’m going to make this up to you.” He started moving quicker, groaning as he fucked me. “I’m not going to last long.”

I wrapped my legs around his hips and met each of his thrusts with my own. His girth hit all of my spots, but I could tell that I wasn’t going to come before he finished, but that was okay. I reached up, clasping his head between my hands, staring into his eyes. “Harder, Thor. Come for me.”

He started fucking me harder, each thrust bringing with it another bout of painful pleasure. When his hips started thrusting unevenly, I pulled him down for a kiss and he groaned against my mouth as he came.

Holding himself in place, he kissed me gently before pulling out and falling to the side. He sighed and I lifted myself up, looking over at him. Thor looked so sad, a frown marring his face. I ran my hand through his hair. “Thor, what’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t do it.” He sounded so downtrodden and hopeless. “This,” he waved his hand around, “is all my fault. So many people died because I didn’t…”

“Thor, look at me.” I turned his head so he either had to close his eyes or do as I asked. “This isn’t your fault. None of it. Thanos was a madman. You did what you had to do. No one blames you for…”

“I do. I blame myself.” He laid an arm over his eyes. “I could have stopped this.”

Pushing myself up, I straddled his hips and looked down at him. Lifting his arm off his face, I cupped his jaw in my hands. “Listen closely, Thor. You. Are. Not. To. Blame. I don’t give a shit that you blame yourself. The snap wasn’t your fault. You did the best you could.” Bending, I placed a soft kiss on his lips. “You are a hero. People love you. No one would ever say that this is your fault. And if anyone is, you tell me who it is and I’ll go kick their ass.”

“But…”

I laid a hand over his mouth. “No. Don’t argue.” Rotating my hips, I moaned as I felt him harden beneath me, my clit rubbing against his cock. “You… are… a… hero.”

Lifting my hips, I slipped his hard cock inside of me. I was going to show him how much he meant to me, even if it killed me. My movements were slow and steady, I stared into his eyes, wanting him to see the truth in my gaze. This wasn’t the time for fast and hard, all I wanted to do was love him. Make him feel wanted and cherished.

Leaning down, I kissed him softly, burying my hands into his hair as I rocked my hips back and forth. Slow and steady. The kiss was languid, and I moaned against his mouth. Lifting my head slightly, I said breathily, “This, Thor. This is all for you. I’m not here for anyone else. Right now, I want you to look at me and realize that I’m with you.” I pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under my touch.

He flipped me over, pressing me against the mattress, moving his hips against mine. His hands roamed over my body, touching every inch of my skin. Running up my hips, over my stomach, caressing my breasts. His touch overwhelmed me, making it hard to think about anything else.

“Thor,” I moaned, raking my fingers down his back. I lifted my hips, meeting his thrusts with my own.

“Mine,” he growled, pressing his face against my throat. A hand reached between us and he rubbed my clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. “Claudia, I want you to come for me.”

I pulled his mouth away from my neck. “Fuck me, Thor. Show me who I belong to.”

He lifted my hips off the bed, holding them in place as he kneeled there, grinning down at me. My legs dangled down, feet not touching the bed. I reached up and gripped his wrists, holding him as I got even more turned on by his display of power. He started pounding in and out of me, my back bent with my head barely touching the mattress. Every thrust sent shivers down my body as his cock stretched me almost to the point of pain.

“Thor, fuck…” My hands fell off his wrists to the bed, supporting me as he fucked me hard and fast. Every stroke of his cock brushed against my g-spot and I could tell that I was going to come, hard. “Just… like… that… Holy fuck.”

“Come for me, little one,” he growled.

My eyes opened and I saw his blue eyes obliterated by his pupils, the look on his face absolutely feral. His hips started moving faster and I felt his cock hitting my cervix with each thrust, the pain only heightening my arousal.

“Come,” he growled again.

The second he said that my pussy clenched and I arched my back even more, my legs shaking with the force of my orgasm. He held me in place against his hips as my pussy clenched tight on his cock. As he dropped me back down to the bed, I could still feel him, hard inside of me.

“Fuck, I wanted you to come with me.” I tightened my muscles, milking his cock as he looked down at me.

“Sweet Claudia.” He leaned down, kissing me gently. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck me again, Thor. This time, I want you to scream my name.”

He lifted my knees, placing his hands on the bed so they were held back by his forearms. Leaning over me, I could see his muscles bunching as he started moving slowly. Every time he entered me, I clenched my pussy, releasing as he pulled out. The combination of me doing that and him holding me so I couldn’t move was fucking hotter than anything I could have imagined.

“Harder. Use me, Thor.” I put my hand between my legs, rubbing my clit as he moved so slowly. “Please, for the love of Odin, fuck me hard.”

“You want hard, little one? I’ll give you hard.” He started fucking me, pounding in and out of me hard and fast. Harder and faster than he had before.

I started coming, my entire body shaking as I orgasmed. Over and over I came, pussy clenching on his cock, my juices leaking out of me and down my ass as he pummeled my pussy. His hips started stuttering and he jutted his hips forward. Once… twice… and a third time before shouting my name as he came deep in my pussy.

As he released my legs, he fell forward, catching himself before he put his entire weight on me. Thor just looked at me, this confused look on his face. I reached up, stroking his beard. “What’s up?”

“Claudia, you are so… How did I get…” He leaned his forehead against mine. “If I die, what a way to go.”

I chuckled lightly, lifting my hands to rub his back. “Pretty sure I’m right there with you.”

He rolled away and pulled me into his arms. Even though we were both gross and sweaty, and I was covered in his come and mine, we laid in each other’s arms. I decided to try another tactic to see if I could change the progression of my story. I had already brought Loki back, what was one more change?

“Thor, sweetie, can I ask you to do something for me?” He nodded. “Can you take care of yourself, please? It’s just… I know you’re depressed after everything that happened, but I need you to be happy. I know it will take time, but you should be out there with your people.”

“Val has it well in hand. I’m not needed.” His tone brooked no arguments.

“Thor…”

“No, Claudia. Leave it alone.”

But I couldn’t let it go. “Please, for me. Just try. You don’t need to be king, just be there for your people. Stop drinking, take care of yourself. I’ll come back… just… I don’t want to see you kill yourself because you think you don’t deserve to be happy.”

“You’ll come back?” He sounded so hopeful it made me want to cry.

“Yes, I’ll come back.” I picked myself up and looked down at him. “But I’ll come back anyway because Thor, honey, you make me scream like no one else can.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	12. Wanda, then Steve

2015

After spending time with Thor, I wanted to see Steve or Bucky again, but I also wanted to explore their world a little bit, actually get to see the places I’d only read about. So I decided to seek out Steve at the Avengers compound that had long since been shut down in my time. After Thanos, most of the Avengers were either dead, incapacitated, or retired, so there wasn’t any need for a facility dedicated just to superheroes.

As I looked around, I saw that I stood in a living space that had several large couches, glass walls everywhere, and a bar off to the side. This must be where they hung out because I also saw several magazines on the coffee table, as well as a few empty beer bottles. No one seemed to be around, which I guess was a good thing considering I was buck ass naked.

I started wandering around, trying to find Steve or Natasha, either one of them would work. but I heard a soft sobbing sound coming from one of the rooms that stopped me in my tracks. My brain tried to think back to what happened in 2015. I was having a hard time remembering, it's not like I memorized every single bad event that was in our history books. But I seemed to recall that 2015 was around the time of the Sokovia accords. This meant that Sokovia also happened during that time frame. But who could possibly be crying?

I followed the sound down the hallway, stopping in front of a door that was cracked open slightly. When I looked inside, I saw a girl lying on the bed, her reddish-brown hair spread out around her, face buried in a pillow. That's when I remembered what had happened in Sokovia. I also remembered that after Sokovia, Tony had created Ultron. Not on purpose, but it still happened. He had thought that robots with artificial intelligence could protect people better than the Avengers could, not realizing until after the fact how wrong he actually was.

There was only one hero that died during the battle, saving Clint and a child from a hail of bullets, and that was Pietro. So that meant the redhead crying on the bed was Wanda Maximoff. I wasn't sure what to do, did I go inside and try to calm her down? Or did I continue on my quest to find Steve? If I left, I would feel like a gigantic asshole. There was something about seeing a pretty girl crying that hurt my heart. But at the same time, her powers were pretty impressive, or at least what I had read about them led me to believe they were fairly formidable. I had no desire to see firsthand how formidable they actually were.

Still, I pushed open the door shutting it behind me. Moving deeper into the room, I sat on the edge of the bed near her and laid a hand on her back. She looked over at me and immediately scrambled backward, bringing up her hands which had a red glow around them. “Who are you?”

I held up my hands so she would see that I was unarmed. although to be quite honest, that should have been obvious given I was naked. “My name is Claudia. I heard you crying. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could help.”

The red flickered but didn't fade. “Who are you? Why are you here? You don't live here, I would have seen you before. No one should be able to get onto this facility without approval from Tony.”

“Look, it's a little too hard to explain. Just... take what I'm saying at face value. I'm here to help, I'm not going to hurt you. I couldn't hurt you even if I tried. You're one of the strongest Avengers.” Even I knew that. Morgan had written about her in the book, talking about how she had almost single-handedly defeated Thanos. “If you really feel the need, go ahead, use your power on me. I'm just a normal girl, I don't have any special abilities, I'm not super strong, just human. You can defeat me easily.”

The red flickered and then faded, her hands falling to her side before she started to cry softly again. I scooted closer slowly, not wanting her to pull away. When she didn't I pulled her into my arms, rubbing her back. “It's okay, Wanda, everything's going to be okay. I promise. Your brother would want you to be happy.”

“How do you…?”

Releasing her, I cupped her face with my hands, rubbing my thumbs along her cheek to spell the tears that I'd fallen. “Hush. Let me make you feel good Wanda. Let me make you forget about all of the shit that's gone wrong just for a few minutes. Can you do that?”

She nodded and I smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. Then I moved around the bed behind her, kneeling on the soft mattress, resting my hands on her shoulder and dug my fingers into her muscles, feeling the tightness beneath my fingertips. Slowly, I helped loosen her tense muscles and I could feel her starting to calm down a little bit. My hands moved lower on her back, massaging the tension away as they moved further down.

When I got to the base of her shirt, I slipped my fingers underneath, and slowly lifted the shirt up, pulling it over her head. I pressed a kiss to her left shoulder blade, then to her right. When my fingers touched her bra closure, she made a noise of protest, but I just laid a hand on her back. “If you really want me to stop Wanda, I will. But I'm not doing this for selfish reasons, I just want you to feel some bit of happiness for at least a few minutes.” She seemed to think, and then I saw her nod. “Are you okay with that?”

She nodded again and so I unclasped her bra, tossing it off the bed. I wanted to see her breasts, but I also didn't want to push her past her comfort zone just yet. Instead, I laid my hands on her hips and slowly graced them up, brushing the outer edge of her breasts with the pads of my fingers. Odin, all I wanted to do was kiss this woman. To make her feel desired, wanted. To show her just how beautiful she truly was. But I needed to get her calmer first.

I backed up a little bit, and said softly, “Lay face down on the bed, beautiful.” She did as I asked, and I straddled her thighs, running my hands up and down her bare back, not enough to dig into the muscles, just enough to lightly graze her flesh.

With every stroke, I could hear her breathing becoming more and more ragged. So I decided to take a chance, and slip my fingers just under the waistband of her leggings, and started pulling them down her legs with her underwear. When she lifted her hips up to help me, I knew that she was willing. In my time, polyamory wasn't frowned on, nobody discriminated against you because of your gender or sexual orientation, or anything like that. Rape had all but been eliminated. In fact, they had passed laws saying that if the person did not verbally consent, then it was considered rape. That had been a great step in the right direction. However, life didn't always work that way, and I know it didn't work that way in this time. So I learned to read cues from people, as well as to ask and make sure that they were still wanting to continue.

I tossed her leggings on the floor and straddled her thighs again. I laid my hands on her hips, slowly caressing the soft globes of her ass. “Would you be willing to turn over?” I lifted myself up a little bit and she flipped her body underneath me, then I sank back down sitting on her thighs again. Odin, she looked so beautiful. I laid my hands back on her hips but didn't press her too far.

Leaning forward, I stopped with my face a hair's breadth away from her lips. “I want to kiss you.” She smiled and lifted her hands to my face, tangling them in my hair, pulling my head down towards her so she could be the one to kiss me. It was soft and gentle, but more of a turn-on than I had thought possible. She kissed me with a sweet passion that I had missed.

Pulling back, I was a little breathless, and I could see that her pupils were blown out with need. I started pressing kisses to her front, starting at the collarbone and working my way down. When I got to her breasts I lifted my hands and cupped them, running the thumbs over her nipples. At her sharp intake of air, I settled my mouth over one of her nipples, and sucked on it lightly, my tongue flicking against the end. Wanda started making whimpering noises deep in her throat, so I switched to the other breast, lavishing just as much attention on that one.

When her hips started to move, I knew that she wanted more, so I kissed my way down her stomach. I pushed her legs open, settling myself between her thighs. Starting at the left knee I pressed kisses up the side of her thigh, not pressing any kisses to the juncture between her thighs. Then I kissed my way down her right thigh to her knee.

She whimpered again, “Claudia. Please.”

At the pleading tone in her voice, I laid flat on the bed, my hands holding her thighs apart, face near her sweet pussy. I could see it glistening with arousal and all I wanted to do was bury my face in it. But still, I waited, wanting to give her a moment to get used to me being there. I reached up and parted her labia with the fingers of one hand, dragging a finger from my other hand up her slit gathering up the moisture, then running it over the tip of her clit lightly. She moaned and tried to buck her hips, trying to get more contact.

Moving the finger back down, I slowly inserted it into her pussy, moaning when I felt how wet she was. Odin, what I wouldn't give to be a guy. To be able to sink into her wet heat, fighting to control my urge to come. I slid in another finger and crooked them so I could rub her g-spot, then I lowered my mouth to her clit, sticking my tongue out and licking from where my fingers were to her sensitive nib. Then I attached my mouth to her clit, sucking lightly. When her hips started to move more, trying to fuck my fingers, I stopped pressing against her g-spot and inserted another finger, moving my fingers in and out of her incredibly wet pussy. 

Her fingers slid into my hair and she pulled me tighter against her. So I started sucking harder, flicking my tongue against the tip of her clit, still moving my hand in and out of her pussy hard and fast. I could feel her starting to clench around my fingers, so I increased my suction, curling my fingers so as I fucked her they would rub against her g-spot on every thrust.

Her fingers pulled on my hair, but I didn't mind. As her hips bucked against my mouth she moaned loudly, “Claudia. Holy fuck, keep doing that.” I looked up at her, getting even more turned on as I saw her back arch off the bed and she started to come. “Holy fuck... fuck... fuck.”

I slowed my hand, lessening the suction as she came down off of her orgasm. When her hand started petting my hair, I moved my mouth so I could ask, “So, did you enjoy that?”

“What a stupid question,” she replied breathily. “I'm pretty sure you could tell that I enjoyed that.”

“Well, I know that your body enjoyed it. I wanted to make sure that you did as well.” I leaned down and licked her pussy, from the base of her slit up to her clit, swirling the tip of my tongue around her sensitive nub in a figure eight. She hissed, and I chuckled against her. “Do you want to see if you can come again?”

“Do you think you can make me come again?”

Her question held a hint of a challenge, something that I was always up for. As a matter of fact, I could never turn down a dare. “I'm pretty sure I can, as long as you're not too sensitive.”

“I've never come more than once,” she said. “So good luck.”

This time, instead of sucking on her clit, I just moved my fingers in and out, her cum dribbling out of her pussy and down into her ass. Taking my other hand, I gathered up some of her juices with a finger, and then pressed the tip against her pretty pink asshole. “So, have you ever... you know…”

“Not in a very long time.” She said it very matter-of-factly, not sounding upset or disinterested. “However, I haven't done it since my first time, so you'll have to be gentle.”

“Just remember to breathe. If it hurts, let me know and I'll stop.” I pressed my fingertip against her ass, and slowly started pressing it into her hole. She tensed up for a second and I stopped moving, and then she relaxed and my finger slipped inside. Once I had my finger all the way in, I moved it slowly, in and out. My fingers that were in her pussy stayed in place, allowing her to get used to the intrusion below. When she started moaning again, I started moving the fingers in her pussy as well, alternating which set went in while the other came out.

Her moans grew stronger, and I could feel her pussy clenching again, but I knew what I needed to do to push her over the edge. I bent my head forward and started lapping at her clit, vibrating my tongue against her. I started fucking her harder and faster with both hands. Then I started sucking on her clit, and the second I did that, her hips bucked and she started to come again, this time screaming out her pleasure.

When she came down from the high of the orgasm. I pulled my hands out and grinned at her. “I'll be right back, beautiful.” I stood and walked over to what looked like her bathroom, and went inside so I could wash my hands. Then I grabbed a washcloth and put some warm water on it so I could clean her up as well. Back out in the room, I cleaned her up a little bit and tossed the rag onto the floor. Then I covered her with a blanket and kissed her lips gently.

She frowned slightly, “Don't you want…?”

“This was about you, beautiful. I wanted to make you smile, and I did.” I sat down on the edge of the bed, placed my hands flat on the mattress on either side of her, and leaned down so my face was close to her. “Wanda, it's not your fault your brother died. It's not your fault Sokovia happened. Shit happens, just try to remember that. Things won't always be this bad.” Then I kissed her again, softly and thoroughly.

“Thank you, Claudia.” She sighed against my mouth, “This was the first time in a long time I felt... this.”

“You'll find it again.” I climbed off the bed and headed towards the door, “Don't let people get you down. You are beautiful, talented, smart, and probably the most powerful avenger. So don't let Tony treat you like shit.”

“He doesn't…”

“I'm just saying, don't let anyone treat you like shit. Because you are fucking awesome and deserve so much better than that.” I turned the knob on the door and opened it. "Just remember to smile.”

As I walked out into the hallway, I could feel my own arousal dripping down my thighs. I suppose I could have let her help me come, but I would have felt like I was taking advantage of her. What I really wanted was for her to have a moment of happiness and I accomplished that task.

I walked down the hallway trying to find a spot where I could leave without being too obvious about it. Then I saw somebody coming down the hallway, and when I got closer, a big grin crossed his face.

Steve rushed up to me, pulling me into his arms. “Damn, Claudia, I wasn't expecting to see you. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.” It wasn't a complete lie, only part of one. Originally I had been looking for him, I had just found Wanda instead. I grabbed his hand and placed it between my thighs. “I'm so fucking horny right now Steve, I need you to fuck me.”

He picked me up and I had to wrap my legs around his waist to help support my weight. I knew he didn’t need the help, but it made me feel useful. I could feel his erection straining against his jeans, the material rubbing against my pussy with every step he took.

Steve pushed open a door and kicked it shut after entering the room, but didn’t put me down. He just walked over to a wall, placed my back against it and reached between us to undo his pants and pull them down. “I can’t wait, sweetheart. I need you now.”

“Fuck me, Steve. Hard and fast.” I groaned as he slipped inside of me. “I’m so fucking close already.”

He held me against the wall and started fucking me, pounding in and out at a rapid pace. Being with Wanda had pushed me to the edge, and when his thick cock plunged in and out of me, I started to come. He just kept fucking me through my orgasm, keeping up his unrelenting pace.

My orgasm continued, my voice growing hoarse as I screamed. A few more thrusts and he bottomed out, coming deep inside of me. Slipping his cock out of me, he waddled over to the bed and put me down before taking off his clothes. Using his shirt, he wiped me up and then pulled both of us under the covers, holding me against his chest.

“I know you have to leave, but you need to sleep, Claudia. I can tell you’re tired.” He kissed my forehead. “I’ll hold you, just for a couple of hours, let you nap. Maybe when Bucky gets back in a few hours from his mission…”

“I…” Odin, I wanted to see Bucky, but I also knew that I couldn’t stay for long. My program wouldn’t let me. “Two hours, not a minute more. And only because I want to be in your arms for a little while longer. But I can’t stay longer than that, no matter how much I want to see Bucky.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll understand.” As I yawned, he petted my hair, “Sleep, sweetheart. Sleep.”


	13. Bucky

2235

After Steve woke me up, two hours to the second as he told me he would, I left the simulation really needing to not be tempted to stay for Bucky. Odin, knowing that Bucky and Steve were both happy, made me happy. That was all I truly wanted from life, to have the two men that I adored be content with their lives. It was honestly too bad that I couldn’t truly go back in time and change their fates.

I don't know if they were truly happy, the history books don't really talk about their personal lives. But whether they were, or they weren't, my actions in the story had been changing things. So maybe, just maybe, my AI had decided that the things I had done were worthy of them having a slightly different ending than the one they had in their life. Whatever the reason, I wasn’t going to complain. Seeing them smile made my day every time it happened.

With the nap I had taken in the simulation, I felt a lot more well-rested than I really thought possible. In the real world, I had spent money on one superfluous purchase to change my genetics. That purchase was the ability to sleep for less and have it be better quality than it would be if I had slept for longer. I didn't quite understand how it worked, but apparently there was something in our genes that required us to sleep for seven to eight hours a night in order to feel rested. But after having my genes edited, I could sleep for four hours and feel like I slept for ten.

I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to go see Bucky. I remembered Steve talking about me being at the bar and a pink dress. Even though it hadn't happened yet, the same thing had happened before with Bucky, when he had told me that the first time I visited him was inside of his date. Him telling me that had influenced me into going to a time I had never planned on visiting. And since Steve had told me that I had shown up to visit Bucky at the bar, when they were planning their trips to decimate Hydra, I knew that's where I wanted to go next.

1945

I had miscalculated. Or rather, I had calculated where I was going to go with reckless precision. I stood in front of the bar, outside thankfully, but I was in the middle of the street. My hope was to end up in an alley, or somewhere a little bit more hidden, but at least there was no one around.

Darting my eyes around, I tried to find the dress shop that Steve said I had stolen the dress from. It was across the street and a few doors down from the bar. Next to it, there was an alleyway that would hide me from sight. Maybe I would get lucky and there would be a back entrance I could break into.

Running over to the alley, I ducked between the buildings just as I heard noises coming from the bar. Thank Odin, no one had seen me in the middle of the street naked. While I had no issues with nudity, or people seeing me undressed, that sort of thing was not done in 1945. I could have programmed my simulation to be more like my own time, but I wanted it to be as historically accurate as possible, allowing me to experience things as they were, not as I wished them to be.

Seeing a door, I walked over to it and the first thing I did was try the handle. When it turned with ease, I was shocked. Hopefully, there was nobody inside the shop, because I really didn't want to have to explain what I was doing.

Pushing open the door, it let out a loud creak which made me freeze, waiting to see if anybody would appear. No one did. Letting out the breath I had been holding, I made my way inside. There were so many dresses to choose from. Most of them were quite expensive, but even though it was just a simulation I couldn't do that. I wanted to choose something that was pretty, but not horrendously costly.

In one of the corners, there was a section of light summer dresses. Above them, hung a sign saying they were discounted 75% off. It made sense, in London, it was chilly most of the year, not to mention the fact that it was already late fall. Wandering over to the rack, I looked at the dresses. There was one in a really pretty dusty pink color, with delicate flowers embroidered around the collar. It would do nothing to protect me against the cold, but it was beautiful and would look good against my skin tone.

Taking it off the hanger, I slipped it over my head, reaching behind me to zip it up. It fit perfectly. It showed a tasteful amount of cleavage above the sweetheart neckline, the only scandalous thing being the 2-inch wide straps that held the dress up. I didn't really know if that was something normal for this time, but I knew that people would look at me strangely when I walked in wearing this during the middle of a cold spell.

I suppose I could have gotten a shawl, or jacket, or something else. but I really didn't feel comfortable taking more than absolutely necessary. Leaving the shop, I headed back to the bar. That's when the cold temperature hit me. When I first arrived I hadn’t noticed just how cold it actually was. Probably because I was a little startled by where I had landed. But still, I tried to pretend like it didn't bother me so no one would think I was crazy. There were a few guys standing outside the bar in uniforms, smoking cigarettes. As I meandered my way over, they stopped talking and turned to stare at me.

“Hello,” I said to them. “You boys wouldn't happen to be with the US Army would you?”

One of the men replied, “Yes, ma'am. Were you looking for someone in particular or just a good time?” He winked at me.

“Sorry, but I'm looking for a special someone. I hope he's inside.”

“If you tell me his name, ma'am, I can tell you if he's there yet.”

I thought for a second about asking him if Bucky was inside. But at the same time, I knew he would be eventually. I shook my head, “No thank you. I'm just going to go inside and see if he's there. If he's not, I know someone else who will be.”

As I walked away I could hear one of them mutter something about my ass and I had to suppress a chuckle. I pushed the door open, immediately assaulted by the warmth of the bar. There were so many people inside, more than I had thought could fit in such a small place. I guess it made sense, being wartime at all, the guys would need something to do to take their mind off of all the horrible things going on.

I pushed my way deeper into the bar, ignoring any hands that touched me in places they probably shouldn't. When I reached the inner depths of the bar, I stopped. Around a table sat several men, all of whom I recognize as the Howling Commandos from history books. Steve sat there, looking hotter than hell in his captain's uniform, but I only had eyes for Bucky. He was sitting in the chair next to Steve, winter coat draped over the back of it. He had pushed his sleeves up his arms and was leaning on the table laughing at something one of the guys said.

Swaying my hips, I started walking toward the table. One of the guys, I can never remember their names, with the big bushy handlebar mustache, noticed me and elbowed the Asian guy next to him. When that guy looked at me too, talk at the table stopped and all eyes turned to me. Even Bucky turned to see what was going on, eyes widening when he saw me.

Screw trying to be sexy, I moved closer to Bucky and plopped myself down on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, looking up at him with a soft smile. “Hey Buck, I missed you.” I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, ignoring the hooting and hollering from his buddies. “What are you boys up to?”

Bucky didn't respond, still looking down at me like he couldn't believe I was actually there. Steve cleared his throat, sounding like he was trying to hide his laugh. “We're discussing taking on HYDRA.”

“Dammit Rogers, you shouldn't say that that loud in here. You never know who might be listening.” One of the guys chastised him. “But yes ma'am, Captain Rogers here is trying to convince us to join his merry band of assholes to go to fight the bad guys.”

“Oh, I know.” I laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces. “You guys do a great job, by the way. Taking on HYDRA, saving the world, being badasses, you guys do it all. And with gusto.”

A song started to play, and I noticed a small empty spot on what appeared to be the dance floor. Standing I held out my hand to Bucky, “Would you care to join me for a dance?”

He stood and took my hand, pulling me into the crowd. Pulling me against him, I let my hands feel his strong body, aching to feel it without any clothes on. He just held me close, resting his forehead against mine as we swayed from side to side. “Fucking hell Claudia, I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too Bucky.” I reached up cupping his face with my hands. “I know you guys still have to finish discussing things, but I want to spend the night with you. The whole night. I don't even care if we have sex or not, I just miss having you in my arms.”

A look of mirth crossed over his face. “Oh doll, we'll be having sex, lots of it. It's been too long since the last time.”

As the song finished, we left the dance floor, and I took a seat on Bucky's lap again. They started talking about the operation, all of them saying that they would join Steve on his merry adventure. Every once in awhile, Bucky would whisper something in my ear that would make me laugh. One of his hands crept underneath my skirt, hidden only by the voluminous fabric. He never went high enough to feel how wet I already was for him, but the slight touch just served to turn me on more.

I wished that Bucky and Steve had had a different relationship. I liked them both separately, but the thought of having them together again made me even wetter. But at that moment, I just wanted Bucky. Wanted his arms around me, his cock inside of my aching pussy. It would be too much to try and concentrate on two men at once. I wouldn’t be able to give either of them the attention they deserved.

After probably another hour, Bucky looked at me, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile. “You ready to go, doll?”

“Whenever you are handsome.”

The other guy's chuckled as I climbed off of Bucky's lap. Odin, I wished I could have kissed Steve and told him that I missed him too. But in this era, that kind of stuff was frowned upon. So instead I just laid a hand on his shoulder. “You're one of the bravest men I know. You all are going to do great things. Just... do your best not to die.” Then I bent over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, ignoring the guffaws coming from the other men.

After Bucky put on his coat, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front of the bar. I was a woman on a mission, nothing was going to stop me from spending the night with my guy. Once we got outside, I couldn't help but shiver. It had gotten even colder in the time that I had been inside the bar. 

Bucky took off his coat, putting it on me, pulling my arms through the sleeves like a child and rolling them up so my hands didn’t disappear inside of them. As he buttoned it up, he muttered, “At least you didn't show up naked this time.”

“Oh, I did. I just... appropriated this dress so I would have something to wear.”

He started laughing, the mirthful sound bringing a smile to my face. After a few seconds, his laughter ceased, and he looked down at me with a serious expression on his face. “Are you ever going to explain to me how it is you show up at different times, always looking exactly the same?”

“Do you really want to know?” I didn't really want to have to explain to the AI why I was doing what I was doing, but I really didn't want to have to lie again either. Looking at Bucky, I nodded. “Sure, I'll tell you everything, but not until after we've each come at least one time.”

“All right, doll. I can deal with that.”

Bucky actually took me to a hotel, so we didn't have to stay at camp. Probably a good idea considering he shared a space with several other guys. I felt guilty for a minute making him pay, but then I remembered it wasn't real and I didn't feel so bad anymore.

Once we got to the room, he started behaving a little bit shy. I unbuttoned his coat, and took it off of me, laying it over the back of a chair. Then I walked up to him, running my hands from the top of his shoulders down his arms, to his hands and grabbing them, putting them on my hips.

“Hey Bucky, what's going on in that handsome head of yours?”

“This just feels... different. The other time, it was just sex. This feels more intimate, especially since we're all alone and no one can interrupt us.”

I ran my hands back up his arms, then moved them to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. As I did that, I stood on my toes and pressed a soft piss to his lips. “I want you Bucky, I don't care what kind of sex we have. In fact, if you would rather just talk we can do that.” I pulled his shirt out of his pants, then slipped it off his body, letting it fall to the floor.

Then I moved my hands to his belt buckle, undoing it and then unbuttoning his pants. Before pushing them down, I placed a hand to the crotch of his pants, feeling his hard cock straining against the fabric. I stroked my hand up and down, feeling my arousal grow. He groaned and slipped his hands behind my back unzipping the dress.

“Damn, doll. I'm definitely not going to turn down being inside of you. But I do want to talk after all this over.” He pushed me back just far enough that he could slip the dress over my shoulders and it fell to the floor. “But right now... I want to make you scream.”

He backed me up to the bed and when my knees hit the mattress I fell backward. He looked down at me and I leaned up on my elbows, lewdly spreading my legs wide. His pupils expanded as he looked down at my dripping pussy, tongue jutting out as he licked his lips.

Kneeling on the floor in front of me, he placed both hands on my inner thighs, holding my legs in place so I couldn't close them. He looked into my eyes with this expression of feral lust that made me moan in desire. Odin, the things this man did to me. Just thinking about his thick cock penetrating me was enough to make me want to come. In fact, I probably could come just from imagining him fucking me.

One of his hands drifted inward, brushing lightly against the sensitive flesh between my thighs. I moaned and tried to move my hips, but he just pulled his hand back. “Doll, don’t move or I’ll stop. I want to make you scream before I fuck you, but only if you can hold still for me.”

“Dammit, Bucky, just fuck me now.”

“Sweetheart, I will,” he chuckled. His fingers trailed along my thigh, back to my aching pussy. A finger slipped in and I moaned. “But first, I want you to come. Can you do that for me, baby girl?”

When he called me that, I felt my pussy clench, almost coming just from his words. He slipped in another finger, then another, his thumb rubbing my throbbing clit. I fell back against the bed, my hands finding my nipples, rolling them between my fingers. He rubbed at my g-spot, moving his mouth to my clit, tongue flicking up and down. When he started to suck, my back arched and I came screaming, “FUCK! BUCKY!!”

Still, he kept fucking me with his fingers, sucking on my clit. He had to hold me down as I came again, my body shaking as my legs lifted off of the ground, wrapping around his back holding him against me. He slowed and lifted his head from between my legs, still moving his hand in and out of me languidly. “Goddamn, doll, I’m so hard for you right now.”

Pushing myself up shakily, I held out a hand toward him. “Come here, lover.” He pulled his fingers out of me and I felt my pussy clench again. As he stood, I pushed myself back on the bed, watching as he took off his pants, his hard cock jutting out from his hips, leaking precum. I gestured to him, “Come here.”

Spreading my legs, I dragged a finger through the wetness dripping out of my pussy and down between my cheeks. I circled my finger around my clit, closing my eyes as I struggled not to come again. Odin, I was always so turned on around him and Steve. They were like my Kryptonite, my Achilles' heel. If I had the ability to go anywhere, be with anyone, it would be them. As long as it could be for real, not just as a part of my program.

Bucky climbed onto the bed, settling himself between my open thighs and leaning down to kiss me. I could taste my arousal on his tongue which only served to heighten my pleasure. Bucky moved my hand away from between my legs, intertwining his fingers with mine and pulling it above my head. Then he grabbed the other one and did the same thing, transferring it so his one hand held both of mine.

I attempted to pull on my hands, but he held them tight enough that I couldn’t move my hands. Then he pushed himself inside me and I almost came again. “Bucky,” I whimpered, moving my hips to try and get him to fuck me. “Odin, please, fuck me.”

He kissed me hard, then started to move. Slowly at first, but then increasing his pace until he was fucking me hard and fast. I kept pulling on my hands until he finally released them and I could grab his head, pulling it down so I could kiss him hard. “Come for me, Bucky. Fuck, I want to see you come.” I moaned as he reached between us and rubbed my clit as he fucked me. “Please, Bucky, for the love of Odin. Fuck… come… please, I don’t…” He started fucking me harder, the look in his eyes telling me he was close. When he thrust his hips against me hard, I started to come from his ministrations on my clit and he pulled out, thrusting in one more time before he came.

Pulling out of me, he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips then got up to find a towel to clean us up with. I was spent, having come three times with Bucky, so I didn’t move at all while he cleaned me up. He even had to lift me so he could shift me underneath the blankets. When he joined me, I curled against his side, resting my head on his chest.

“So… are you going to tell me now?” His voice held a hit of curiosity, and I knew he wouldn’t give up. “Come on, Claudia, you said after we each had one orgasm, and you’ve had three at my count.”

I sighed, “Are you sure you want to know?” I really didn’t want to explain it, but I would if he asked me.

“Yes, baby girl, I do.”

“Have I told you I really like that?” I ran my fingers through his light chest hair, trying to figure out how to explain. Did I lie and tell him the same thing I’ve told the others, or did I just go ahead and tell him the truth. In the end, the fact that Bucky meant a lot to me won out over my own self-preservation. “You’re part of a virtual reality simulation.”

“A what now?” he asked, sounding so confused.

“Virtual reality. It’s… fuck, it’s hard to explain. It’s like… the real world, but fake. So I’m not really here, I’m in a pod, hooked up to a machine that sent me into a fake world so I could be with you.” Not looking at him, I continued running my hand on his chest, not wanting to see the look in his eyes. I could imagine it though, it was probably full of confusion and disbelief. But I kept going. “I can only visit a time once. My first time through was in… well, that doesn’t matter. But the first time you’ll know I visited you was at the Stark Expo, I was inside of Claire.”

“What?”

“Yeah, my consciousness was in hers. Then there was the nurse after Steve rescued you, Peggy, and I came to you as myself when HYDRA had captured you.”

“That was you?” He lifted my chin and forced me to look at him. “I thought I’d dreamed that.”

“No, it was me.”

“And do you plan on coming back?”

“Just like that, you believe me? Why aren’t you saying I’m crazy, or that I must be making it up?” I knew he was a program, but even the most self-aware AIs only know what you program them to know. “I don’t understand.”

“Baby girl, Claudia, I know that you’re special. Odin help me, but you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. To be completely honest, if you hadn't come to me in the… when I was captured, I probably wouldn’t believe you. But seeing you disappear before my eyes may have something to do with why I believe you. You made an impact on me that day, sweetheart. All I wanted was to see you again, and now I have.”

Odin, I wanted to tell him about the train. But if I did, he might not get on, and then I wouldn’t get to see him in the later years with the metal arm. My AI had already been changing things, and I didn’t want to change the storyline too much. I honestly wasn’t sure what would happen. I pushed myself up and kissed him. “You really are something else, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Man of the future, who would have thought it. I mean, if flying cars end up being a reality like Stark said, maybe anything is possible.”

He kissed me again and brought me down to rest on his chest. “Let’s take a nap, baby girl. I want to be inside you at least once more before you leave me. But I need some recovery time first.”

Yawning, I curled up closer to him. “Good idea.” Pressing a kiss to his chest, I added, “You make me really happy, Bucky. I’m so glad I chose your story to take part in.”

“Baby girl, I’m happy you’re in my life too.”


	14. Steve

2012

Being with Bucky had made me realize that I wanted to spend time with Steve too. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, both of them had always been special to me. So I decided to go back to a time before Steve was an Avenger, when he had only been off the ice for a little while. There was a gym that had been turned into an almost shrine to Captain America, even though they still use it for its intended purpose in my time. I think they still even had a couple of his old boxing bags that he had punched through as well, displayed behind a glass case.

I had visited multiple times, trying to get a sense of one of the men that I was so obsessed with as a child. They had pictures everywhere and memorabilia hanging on the walls. It was still called Floyd's Boxing Gym, even though Floyd had been dead for almost 200 years. It was a place that turned out champions back in the early 2000s and still did in 2235. Boxing had never lost its appeal. People still enjoyed watching two people punch each other repeatedly in the face and body. It wasn’t something I liked, so I didn’t understand the attraction.

But thinking about Steve, muscles bunched tight while he hit a bag, a concentrated look on his face as he tried his best not to break yet another punching bag, turned me on. What can I say, I've always had a thing for strong handsome men, I have a type. My only hope is that he would actually be there. So far I had been lucky, traveling to parts in the story where they actually were. But the history books had said the date in which Fury came and recruited Steve, and that recruitment had happened at Floyd's. So according to my research, he should be there. I just hoped he would have enough time for me before Fury came and spirited him away.

When I got there, somehow I ended up in the locker room. Luckily, there was nobody else around. My heart sank as I looked around, trying to see if I could find any indication that Steve was there. But the locker room was devoid of anything that could resemble a gym bag. Then I heard the distinctive sound of flesh heading vinyl and left the locker room. Floyds was empty except for one person in a pair of khakis and a tight white shirt. Even from behind, I could tell it was Steve. I stood there and watched, enjoying the way his muscles rippled across his back as he pounded his fists into the bag. After a few minutes, one of his fists went into the bag, breaking it open. It must not have been the first bag of the day, because he simply took it off the hook, and carried it over to the closet where he pulled out another one.

That seemed like as good a time as any to go up to the man I adored. Looking down at my body, I could still see light bruises scattered across my hips, a couple on my wrist from where Bucky had held me, not to mention a couple of love bites. But nothing so outrageous that I thought Steve would comment on it. I was really going to have to figure out my program because this was starting to get ridiculous.

I kept my eyes on him as he continued to hit the new bag. I didn't even bother clearing my throat to get his attention, saying simply, “Hey there, good looking,” making my tone of voice playful and sexy. He didn't turn around, but he did grab the bag with both hands, resting his forehead against the vinyl. I tried again, “What? You're not going to say hi?”

At that, his head turned to me and I could see his pupils were fully blown out, an intense look of feral lust on his face. “Oh, Claudia, I'm just struggling not to take you and fuck you against this wall over here like I want to.” His gaze started up and down my body, the look of arousal only growing. “Holy fuck, sweetheart, you look good enough to eat.”

“Oh? Are you going to make me scream, Captain?” I went up to him, closing the last few feet of distance between us and slipped between him and the bag so his arms bracketed my head. My hands grazed the side of his torso, moving forward until they rested against his bulging pectorals. “You can have me any way you want me, Steve, as long as I get to have you inside of me.”

“Ooh, sweetheart you shouldn't say things like that to me, I might actually take you up on it.”

I slid a hand down his chest, trailing it softly over his hard abs, down to the fly of his pants. I could feel his hard cock straining against the fabric of his khakis. “How do you want me? Do you want me to go over to that wall over there, place my palms flat on the ugly wallpaper, spread my legs and look at you over my shoulder? Do you want to hold me in your arms, slip your cock into my wet pussy, and pound against me so hard that I end up with bruises on my back? Or maybe, you want me to get down on my knees and suck your cock and make you come that way?”

As I had talked, I had been stroking his cock, enjoying the feeling of his hard flesh through the fabric of his pants. He groaned, lowering his head so it was only a hair’s breadth away from mine. “Goddamn, Claudia. Everything sounds good. Maybe we should do everything once. I've got the gym to myself today, so we don't have to worry about being interrupted.”

Unfortunately, I knew that Fury would be here in a few hours to get Steve to join the Avengers. But, that still left enough time to enjoy ourselves. Reaching up with my hand not stroking his cock, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down for a hard kiss. He kissed me like I was the air he needed to breathe. Full of passion and desire. Let me just say, being kissed with such ferocity is a complete turn on.

When I pulled back we were both breathless, and his hands were still on the bag, on either side of my head. I winked at him. “You might want to hold on to that bag for just a little bit longer.” I sank down, dropping to my knees on the hard floor. Oden, I loved sucking their cocks. There was something about getting a super-soldier off that only made me want them more. I reached up to his pants, undoing them and pulling them down over his hips. Then I did the same thing with his underwear, freeing his glorious cock.

It was weeping precum, harder than I had ever seen it. Which made me realize what he had said to me. I looked up but continued to stroke the hard flesh between his thighs. “So, I know how you knew my name, but why are you so okay with me being with you? I mean, the last time you saw me was 1945 with Bucky.”

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling. “Sweetheart, first of all, I've seen you since then. You were actually there when I woke up in the SHIELD facility. And, given how shocked they were to find me I know they don't have a way to mimic what happened to me.” He dropped one of his hands from the bag to my hair, running his fingers through the silky strands. “If you don't want to do this because of Bucky, I understand. But you did also visit us when we were trying to take down HYDRA, spending the night with both of us. That night is one that I will never forget.”

“Oh? And why is that?” I'll admit, I was super curious as to what his answer would be. I couldn't think of a single reason why he would be so hung up on something that had happened so long ago.

“It's a long story, sweetheart. Right now, though, I want to feel your lips around my cock.”

Not bothering to tease him anymore, I looked up at him as I lowered my mouth onto the tip of his cock swirling the tongue around the tip. When he groaned, my pussy clenched and arousal, and I could feel my juices start to flow down my thighs. My mouth went up and down on his cock, sucking lightly. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, that mouth of yours.” His other hand moved to my head, twining his fingers in my hair.

I moved my head further down on his cock, holding my head all the way down, gagging on his length. But he used my hair to pull me off of him. My eyes met his. “Do you want to come in my mouth?”

“Fuck,” he moaned.

Taking my cue from the sounds he made, I started sucking hard, humming deep in my throat. When he grabbed my hair again, holding my head in place, fucking his cock in and out of my mouth, I just put my hands on his hips and looked up at him. I opened my mouth a little wider and he fucked it harder, making me gag on every thrust. Moaning, I reached a hand between my thighs and touched my clit.

When I did, he groaned, “Fucking hell.” Then he picked up his pace before pushing into my mouth one last time, coming deep in my throat. I sucked until he pulled me off of him, lifting me to my feet. “Give me a minute, sweetheart, then I’ll be ready to fuck you until you come. But until then…” He kissed me gently. “Let me take off my clothes, then I’m going to make you scream.”

Steve backed up, quickly shucking off his clothes, tossing them to the side. I just watched eagerly, letting my finger trail between my labia, touching my clit with the barest of touches. 

He growled and took a step forward, pushing my back against the bag. “God Claudia, I want to fuck you so much right now.” His cock was already hard again, pressing against my stomach as he palmed my breasts in his large hands. You know that saying about large hands, large… Well, in his case, it was true. “Your choice, sweetheart. Fingers are tongue?”

“Fingers,” I groaned. “I want…” His fingers slipped in between my folds, softly thrumming against my clit. “Fuck…”

“What is it you want, sweetheart?”

“I want... you to… kiss me.” It was hard to get out the words, as I tried he slipped two fingers into me, moving them slowly and deliberately.

“Whatever my girl wants.” His face lowered to mine, and he started to kiss me, sweet and gentle. But I reached up, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his face tighter against mine. I wanted rough and needy, to feel like he couldn't get enough of me. He growled against my mouth and started kissing me harder. When his fingers started fucking me, thumb rubbing against my clit, I came, screaming against his mouth.

But he didn't relax, just kept going. He slipped in a third finger, stretching me out. Odin, he had big hands. I had to pull my head away from his, and gasped out, “Odin, that's enough. It’s too much. The next time I come I want you inside of me.”

His fingers slipped out of me, and he lifted them to his face, darting his tongue out to taste the juices that clung to his skin. “Fucking hell, Claudia. You taste good. I should have made you come with my tongue.”

Before he could sink to his knees and do just that, I grasped his cock and stroked lightly. “Do you think you have two more in you? Because, I really want you to fuck me hard, and come with me.”

He chuckled, “Oh, sweetheart, I can do this all day.”

Letting go of his dick, I wandered over to the wall and placed my palms flat against it, jutting my ass out and looking over my shoulder. “Well then, are you going to fuck me or not? Come on, big boy. Fuck me like you mean it.”

He sauntered over to me, cock bobbing from side to side as he walked. Grabbing my hips with one hand, he bent his knees and with the other hand grabbed his cock, swiping the tip along the entrance to my wet pussy. With care, he pressed his cock in slowly sinking into my warm depths. In. Out. In. Out. Every single time he pushed back into me, it was with a deliberate pace that was driving me slowly insane.

He kept that pace up for a while until I was a whimpering mess. Then he leaned over, pressed a kiss to my shoulder, then bit it ever so gently which caused me to moan even harder. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you liked a little bit of pain with your pleasure." Stopping his thrusts, he scooted us closer to the wall so he could put both of my hands in a better position to brace myself. Then he wrapped one arm around my middle, and slowly dragged the fingers of his other hand up from my hip up my torso, over my nipple and up to my throat. He pulled back on my neck and licked the skin right behind my ear. Then he took a hunk of flesh between his teeth, not biting to leave a mark, just enough that I could feel the strength in his jaw.

His lips hovered near my ear, "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast right now, I want to hear you scream." With those words, my pussy clenched and I almost came right there. This man, Odin, I don't think he knew what he did to me. Or maybe, just maybe he did.

His hips started moving again, pounding in and out of me at a rigorous pace that quickly had me on the verge of orgasm, again. Every stroke hitting those spots inside of me that heightened my pleasure. "Fuck!" I yelled.

He pulled my neck a little harder, forcing me to arch my back as he tilted my head and looked down at me, still fucking me as hard as he could without injuring me. I programmed my AI to be realistic though, so changing that to make Steve weaker wouldn't be worth sacrificing the integrity of my story, just so he could fuck me with wild abandon.

“Faster… harder…” I moaned. He obliged, jutting his hips forward, slamming into me. When the hand on my waist drifted down and touched my clit, I fell apart, moaning as my orgasm hit. He held me tight, letting me ride out the waves of pleasure as he groaned against my skin.

Then he slipped out of me, and even though I could barely stand, he turned me and held me against his body, kissing me deeply. “That’s one position down. Want to try me holding you against the wall now?”

All I could do was groan and nod. He lifted me up, positioning me above his cock. As I was lowered down, he pressed my back against the wall and put his arms under my knees, hands holding my ass in place. Odin, he was so strong, I didn’t even need to hold onto him for support, so I could let my hands roam up and down his chest, dig into the light dusting of hair on his pecs.

His hips pulled out, then jammed forward into me, hitting my back against the wall. Again, he pulled almost all the way out, slamming back into me. Slowly, deliberately, he fucked me. Bringing me to the brink of another orgasm, then stopping his movement to kiss me with such sweetness that I wanted to cry. Then he would start all over again. Pulling out slowly, thrusting back in hard, bringing me close again.

I pulled his head so he looked at me, then begged, “Please… for the love of Odin, fuck me hard, Steve. Make me come. Please.”

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Wrap your arms around my neck, sweetheart.” I did and he kept one hand on my ass, putting the other on the wall behind me. “Hard and fast? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Steve, baby, you aren’t going to hurt me.” I looked into his eyes, but he seemed terrified that he actually would. I let go of his neck, grasping his head in my hands. “Steve Rogers, you are a good man. I don’t fear you hurting me, not even a little bit. I promise, if it starts to hurt, I’ll let you know. Okay?”

Sighing in relief, he nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck again. Then I pulled myself forward, kissing him softly. We kissed like that for a few minutes until he growled against my mouth and jutted his hips forward. His mouth moved down my jaw and to my neck, teeth sinking into the part of my neck where it met the shoulder and he pounded in and out of me, fast and furious. My back kept hitting the wall, but he held me tight enough that it didn’t hurt.

Right when I was on the brink of another orgasm, he let go of my shoulder sending a rush of endorphins through my body and moved his mouth near my ear, growling, “Come for me.”

My fingernails dug into his back and I came screaming, “STEVE!”

His hips stuttered against mine and he thrust into me a few more times before groaning against my ear, “Fuck, Claudia,” as he came. He panted against the side of my neck, as he slipped his softening cock out of me. Adjusting how he was holding me, he switched so my legs were lower and his hands gripped my ass.

Carrying me, he started walking toward the locker room while I leaned against his chest. We were both hot and sweaty, so he just kept walking through the room toward the showers. Without putting me down, he turned one on, waited for it to warm up to a nice temperature, and then stepped underneath it. For several minutes, we just stood like that, him holding me in his arms, my face pressed against his chest as water streamed over us both.

“Sweetheart?” He rubbed my back. “Do you think you can stand if I put you down now?”

I nodded against him and he carefully put me down, arm still holding me up because I was still shaky. His other hand went to the soap on the wall and he started to wash me, soaping every inch of my body. When his finger brushed over my pussy, I whimpered. “Steve… can’t… not again.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Just cleaning you up, that’s it.” His hand moved away from between my thighs and he let the shower wash the soap away. Turning off the water, he helped me out to the locker room and got a towel, wrapping it around me. Then he did the same to himself. Sitting down on a bench, he pulled me onto his lap and ran a hand through my damp hair, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Just so you know, Bucky told me everything.”

“What?” I looked up at him, confused.

“The stuff you told him, after the night in the bar… After you came to us while we were searching for HYDRA, he told me what you told him. I don’t understand a lot of it, but that doesn’t matter.” He pressed a kiss to my head again, then hugged me closer. “You are the best thing to happen to me. God, you’re the best thing that happened to Bucky too.” He choked back a sob and pressed his face against my neck. “God, I miss him.”

“Steve,” I said softly.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry. It’s just… he fell from the train. They didn’t find his body, but there is no way he survived that. I’m just glad he got to spend time with you before…”

“Steve,” I said firmer.

“Sweetheart, all I’m trying to say is…”

I lifted my hand and pressed it to his chin, lifting his face so he looked at me. My heart broke when I saw the normally brilliant blue eyes rimmed with red. Fuck, did I do this? Did I tell him about something that he couldn’t change? I had no idea where Bucky was, but I knew he was alive, and I knew when Steve would find him. Screw it, I couldn’t keep this from him, even if it was just a virtual reality. “Bucky is alive.”

“What!?”

“Bucky is alive. But… HYDRA has him. They did something to him.”

“Where is he?” He turned serious, putting on his 'Captain' face.

“I don’t know. But I…”

“Then why did you tell me?” He lifted me off his lap, placing me on the bench next to him. Standing, he started to pace, running a hand through his wet hair over and over again. “How do I even know you’re telling the truth?” When I opened my mouth to talk, he continued, “God, why would lie about that? I know how you feel about him.” He crouched down in front of me, placing his hands on my knees. “What do you know?”

I couldn’t tell him everything, he wouldn’t believe me. But I could tell him enough. “Bucky got the same serum you did, but HYDRA gave it to him. I don’t know everything, but I know in 2014 you see him again. I wish I could tell you where he is, Steve. Odin, I wish I knew.”

“2014? Are you sure?”

“Yes, in 2014.” I grabbed his face between my hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, I’m glad you did.” He sighed, resting his forehead against mine. “You’ll come back, right? I don’t know if I can go another seventy years without seeing you.”

“Steve, I’ll be back, I promise.” I cupped his cheek, wiping a tear that rolled down his cheek.

He sat back up on the bench and pulled me onto his lap. “2014?”

“2014,” I chuckled. “Just… don’t be surprised if he doesn’t know you.”


	15. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not in the know, COD is Call of Duty.

2235

Everything ached. Hips, back, neck… pussy. Fucking Steve always took it out of me, but I enjoyed every second of it. I climbed out of the pod and stretched, feeling good despite the ache. My hair was wet, which was really strange, but I just brushed it off.

“Claudia,” Loki said softly. “Mr. Stark wishes to know how your testing is coming along. He asked me about your AI, wanting me to look inside your programming. But I lied, I told him I couldn’t enter while you were in it or it could hurt you.”

“Loki, I’m shocked.” My voice was laced with sarcasm. “I thought you couldn’t lie.”

“Claudia,” the AI laughed. “You know full well I am more than capable of deception. Miss Morgan programmed me to match her god uncle, full of sarcasm and witty humor.”

“I know.” I sank onto the couch, lying down, putting my arm over my eyes. “What do I tell him? I’m still not sure what’s wrong with my program.”

“Claudia, the AI…”

“You know what,” I sat up and wandered over to the fridge, getting myself a meal replacement. “Tell him that everything is going as planned. Tell him that I’m still working out a few bugs, that I should be ready to go in another month or so as he wants.”

“Claudia…”

“Don’t give me that tone, Loki. I know you think something is wrong with the AI. But it’s working, I just don’t know how.” I finished the shake and washed out the glass, heading back to the pod. “Everything is going perfect, I’ve even managed to change the story. Loki, just keep him busy. Tell him whatever lies you need to keep him away from here. I’ll figure out the program, I just need more time.”

“Claudia…”

“Loki, this is what I’m doing, don’t try to dissuade me.” I opened the pod back up and climbed in. “Just tell him.”

“Whatever you want, Claudia.”

2020

I stood outside of the house in New Asgard, cursing my choice to come during fall. Knocking on the door, I waited patiently for Thor to answer it. The door opened and a large guy made of rocks looked at me, then back inside. “You must be here for the big guy. I’m just… I’m gonna go. Let yourself in.” He yelled over his shoulder. “I’ll be here tomorrow for some more COD.”

The rock guy left and I just stood there, not sure if I should just go in or not. A voice bellowed from inside, “Korg, where’d you go?” Footsteps neared the door and Thor stopped, staring at me with a beer bottle in his hand. “Claudia?”

I just waved at him and he set the bottle down, took several large steps to me, pulling me up into his embrace. Twisting from side to side, he held me. I chuckled, “Are you going to invite me inside?”

He put me down and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the warm house. As he did, what I saw made me sad. There were pizza boxes littering the dining table, beer bottles collected on every surface. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing a kiss to my neck. “Little one, I’ve missed you.”

I laid my hands on top of his, leaning back against him and sighed. “Thor, you promised me.”

“I don’t know what…”

Turning around in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my toes and kissed him. “You said you would take care of yourself.” I couldn’t help but frown. His beard was long, hair unkempt, and he’d put on quite a bit of weight around his stomach. “What happened?”

“Do not fret, little one, I am fine.”

“Thor, honey,” I reached up and cupped his cheek. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I…”

I placed a finger on his lips. “You’re not. You know what, let’s go out.” I pulled away and went into his bedroom, rifling through his closet until I found an oversized beige sweater, putting it on. It fell almost all the way to my knees, nice and baggy. When I went back out to the living room, Thor was still standing there, looking confused. I grabbed his hand, “Come on, love. Let’s go for a walk.”

I pulled him out of the house and down the street. He let me drag him along, only protesting so much as to say, “But you don’t have any shoes.”

“I’ll be fine.” When we got close to the center of town, I went slower, looping my arm through his. People waved at him and I could sense him getting uncomfortable, but he waved back. I moved my hand to his and intertwined our fingers. I spoke softly, “Your people love you, Thor.”

“Val takes good care of them.”

“I know she does.” Seeing ship masts, I pulled him toward the docks. “You don’t need to be king, Val does a great job of that. She is an excellent leader.” When we got closer, I slowed, then pointed at the men working on the ships. “These people, you saved them, Thor. Without you getting them off Asgard, they would have died when Hela escaped. You did what you had to do. You saved Loki. What Thanos did is not your fault.”

“Claudia…” He stopped and turned me, placing both of his large hands so they cupped my face. “Why are you so good to me? I do not deserve it after what I…”

“Stop, Thor.” I laid my hands over his. “Repeat after me. This is not my fault.”

“But it is. If I had just…”

“Thor,” I warned. “Say the words.”

“This is not my fault.”

“I am not responsible for Thanos being a raisin headed douchebag.”

“Raisin headed?” His eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, he had a purple wrinkly head, like a raisin. And you didn’t repeat what I said.” I pulled one of his hands away from my face and placed a kiss to the palm. “You are a good man, Thor Odinson. A good man who deserves to be happy. You need to stop punishing yourself for something that is not your fault.” When he frowned, I stood on my toes and cupped his face, rubbing my thumbs on his cheeks. “I just want you to be happy and healthy, that’s all. All I’ve ever cared about was your happiness. Drinking your cares away isn’t going to make anything better.”

“I…” He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me more and burying his face into my neck. “I am not responsible for Thanos being a raisin headed douchebag. And I’ll try to do better about taking care of myself. But…”

“It’s hard, I know.” I turned his face so I could kiss him, exploring his mouth with my tongue. He groaned and pulled me closer and I could feel his cock start to harden. There were a lot of people around, but I didn’t care. All I wanted was him inside of me. I whispered, “Fuck, you are really good at that Thor.”

“A millennia of practice will make someone pretty good.”

I smacked his chest playfully, “I was trying to tell you that I want you, Thor.”

One of his hands slipped between us and under the sweater, his fingers parting my labia and touching my clit. He groaned, “You’re wet, little one.” His hand moved further between my thighs and he inserted two fingers inside of my wet pussy, stretching me. Moving his hand subtly, his thumb rubbed my clit sending shockwaves of pleasure down my body. “Are you going to come for me? In front of all these people?” His thumb moved faster, fingers fucking me harder.

I started to whimper, my fingers digging into the long-sleeved shirt he wore. “Thor… fuck…”

His face lowered and he whispered into my ear, “Come for me, little one.”

Biting my lip hard, my pussy clenched down on his fingers as I came, trying not to scream. 

Thor pulled his hand from between my legs and brought his fingers up to his mouth, darting his tongue out to lick the juices that lingered there. He groaned and I could feel his hard cock straining against his jeans. He groaned then sunk his hands into my hair pulling my mouth close for a hard kiss. "Damn, Claudia. You are so responsive, little one. I don't know if I can wait to get back to the house to fuck you.”

I moaned and gyrated my hips against his hard bulge, letting my fingers sink into the muscles of his chest. “Then don't,” I said cheekily. “Fuck me, right now.”

Thor chuckled, “Not in front of all these people. Although, they are used to the feasts we used to throw back on Asgard, so they wouldn't be too surprised.”

“Are you saying…?” I wasn’t completely surprised. Puritanical views about sex had always been a more American thing, and Asgardians were more open about love and sexuality than even the most open Earth culture.

“Yes, little one.” He kissed me softly again. “Exactly what you were thinking. Now, let's go find a dark corner somewhere so I can fuck you the way I want to.” 

He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the docks, back into town. Even though his house probably would have been closer, he started pulling me in the opposite direction toward the edge of town. There was a little park there that had a copse of trees, clustered together tight enough that unless you were close, you wouldn't see anybody inside.

He pulled me into the stand of trees and lifted me into his arms, hands on my bare ass. “I don't think I can be gentle, Claudia.”

“Thor, honey, I don't need you to be gentle.” I rotated my hips, enjoying the feeling of his jeans rubbing against my clit. “I just need you to fuck me.”

He set me down and turned me so my back was to him. Placing his hands on my hips, he led me over to a thick tree and said, “Put your hands on the tree.”

I did as he asked and felt as he lifted the edge of the sweater, pushing it up over my hips. He didn't take it all the way off, but I think that was more to the temperature outside than not wanting to see my body. His jeans unzipped, I heard him push them down over his hips, he groaned.

“Thor,” I moaned. “Please.”

His big hands settled on my hips, fingers splayed on the front of my pelvis. I could feel his naked cock pressing against my ass. He lifted me up, my feet leaving the ground, and I had to grip the tree with more force to keep from falling forward. When his cock slipped into me, I nearly came apart at the seams, a micro-orgasm fluttering through me.

He moved slowly, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of me, holding me up in the air without any effort. He groaned and stopped moving. “Fuck, I want you to take you hard.” He pulled out of me and set me back on the ground. Then he turned me and picked me up again, this time placing my back against the tree as his cock slipped back into me. He chuckled lightly, “It's a good thing you're wearing my sweater.”

Taking a few practice strokes, he moved in and out of me so slowly I thought I would die. Odin, he stretched me so much, almost painfully so. I had always known the god of thunder was a large man, but I had never realized that his cock was so huge. Then again, this is my simulation, so it might not actually be that big in real life. But right then, I didn't care. It felt so real I never wanted to leave.

When I started whimpering, his blue eyes met mine and I saw his pupils blown out with lust. He growled, “I'm going to fuck you hard now, let me know if it hurts.”

“Just fuck me, Thor. I don't care if it hurts.” I tightened my pelvic muscles, squeezing his cock. “For the love of Odin, fuck me,” I ordered.

He growled and buried his face against my throat, sucking lightly on the skin there. Pounding his cock in and out of me so roughly I could feel the tree against my back with every thrust. I dug my fingers into his hair, pulling on the blonde strands to lift his head away from my neck. Then I brought his face up to mine, kissing him hard as he fucked me.

Odin, every thrust felt like pure heaven and pure hell. Stretching me so magnificently, I knew I would be sore for a few days, even though it was just a simulation. With every thrust, I got closer and closer to orgasm. His cock stretched me so that every inch of my pussy was touched by his rigid length.

“Oh, Thor, I'm so close.” I wrapped my arms around his neck, my whimpering turning into full-on loud moans. “Baby, I want you to come with me.”

He looked down at me, gaze tender as he fucked me harder. “Little one, you’re so beautiful.” He kissed me as his hips started stuttering and I could feel his cock thickening as he was about to come and I slipped a hand between my legs, touched my clit and screamed against his mouth as I came. His hips thrust into me a few more times and then he came, head pulling back as he groaned my name.

Thor held me like that for a few minutes, then slipped his softening cock out of me and slowly lowered me to the ground. Pressing his forehead against mine, he sighed. “I promise I’ll try, for you.”

It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about. I gripped his head with both my hands and looked him straight in the eyes. “I want you to try, but for yourself. However, if you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me. When I come back, I want to see the Thor I know is in here.” I pressed a hand to his heart. “You are such a good guy, Thor, you deserve to be happy. Just… stop drinking so much, it’s bad for you. You can still play your games, just don’t do it to the exclusion of everything else.” Pulling his head down, I kissed him gently but thoroughly. “And you don’t need to lead your people, but help them. Show them that you’re still the man they knew back on Asgard.”

“And you’ll come back?” he asked with hope in his voice.

“Honey, I’ll come back no matter what. I enjoy my time with you.” Slipping away from the tree, I looked down at his cock, “You should cover up so we can walk back to your house.”

“Will you stay for a bit?” he asked as he pulled up his pants.

“For a bit.” I grabbed his hand and we started walking back. “Maybe we can even get another round in before I leave.”

At that, he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, starting to jog back toward town. I smacked his back as he did, “What are you doing, Thor?”

“Taking you home, little one. I do not wish to waste a minute of my time with you.”


	16. Tony

2010

I found myself in Tony's laboratory, staring at him as he bent over his table soldering. Odin, Iron Man was always one of my favorite superheroes, even if he was a little bit of an arrogant jerk. But that arrogance is what made him good, what made him different. If it weren't for the arrogance, he never would have kept making more suits.

Padding across the floor quietly, I snuck up behind him and stood on my toes to look over his shoulder at what he was doing. I moved my arm in front of him and pointed to the connection he was soldering. “That one should be over here.”

Gasping, his head whipped to look at me nearly hitting me in the face. As I took a step back, he turned off the soldering iron and laid it down on the counter. Then his mouth curved into an evil grin and he started walking towards me. I kept backing up not liking the look in his eyes. When my back hit a wall, that's when he moved closer, putting one hand near my head, with the other he placed his forearm against my neck just hard enough that I could feel the strength in his body.

“Who the fuck are you?” he growled.

“That's a little hard to answer with your arm on my neck.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you want to move it?”

He pressed a little harder and chuckled, “No, I don't think I will.” Then his voice turned serious. “Don't make me ask again. Who the fuck are you?”

Since he was staring so intently at my face, I brought my hands forward and settled them on the sides of his torso touching ever so gently. Then I moved one hand forward to cup the fly of his jeans, rubbing against his rapidly hardening cock. His pupils expanded and I knew I was winning. “My name is Claudia,” I said with a grin. “And I'm here for you, Tony.”

He kept his arm on my neck, growling, “I didn't hire any hookers.”

I pulled my hand away from his cock and frowned at him. “First of all, I'm not a hooker, asshole. Second of all, if I was a prostitute how would I have known that the connection you were soldering was in the wrong spot? If you would put on the glove with that connection in place, you would have shocked yourself. Not enough to kill you, but it would have hurt like a mother fucker.”

“Telling me your name doesn't tell me who the fuck you are.” He still sounded so angry. “Why are you here and how did you get in?”

I let my hands fall to my sides and took a deep breath. His arm impeded my breathing a little bit, but not enough to make it so I couldn't talk. “JARVIS? Will you please tell Mr. Stark how I got in?”

The British AI sounded surprised, but he did as I asked. “Mr. Stark, she just appeared. If she had gotten in through any of the normal means, I would have alerted you. But she just showed up behind you while you were working.”

I smirked, “There. Are you happy now?”

The pressure on my neck lessened and I let my hand drift forward back to the front of his pants. “Now, would you like to know why I'm here?” 

He grabbed one arm and brought it above my head. “I’m pretty sure I’ve deduced why you're here.” I felt something cool and metallic close around my wrist then he grabbed the other hand and did the same thing to it. I tugged on the restraints, but they were securely fastened to the wall. Crouching down in front of me, he spread my legs and put restraints on them as well. He stayed crouched in front of me, looking up at me with those hazel eyes of his, a smirk on his face. “You know, I've been wanting to try something for quite a long time. But none of my... girlfriends have wanted to partake.” His hands trailed up my legs, thumbs grazing the inside of my thighs. “Do you have a safe word?”

“Do I need one?” I couldn't help but get aroused at the look in his eyes. I mean, I had come to this part in the story on purpose to sleep with Tony Stark, but I don't know why the program made him so kinky. Not that I was complaining, just the thought of Tony doing whatever the hell he wanted to me had me dripping.

He continued to look up at me, as his hands moved up and down my legs, fingers never quite reaching the apex between my thighs. He shrugged, “Probably not. But if you don't give me one, I will unhook you and then you'll just have to leave without knowing what it is I want to do with you. So, I’ll ask again… do you have a safeword?”

“I’ve never needed one before.” I thought about it, coming up with something that should work. “Winter.”

“Winter?” His eyebrows raised, but he shrugged, then called out, “Dum-E, come here.” A robot zoomed over, bumping into everything in its path. Tony sighed, but once Dum-E was there, he went over to a drawer and pulled out a small satchel. He came back and took out what appeared to be a vibrating dildo. “Now, I’ve been wanting to use these toys for a bit now, but haven’t found the right person to play with. Are you that person, Claudia?”

The way he said my name, with a promise of pleasure, had me squirming. “Tony Stark, you can do whatever you want to me. As long as I get to come.”

He put the dildo in Dum-E’s claw, turning on the vibrations. “I think you may enjoy this, but you know what to do if you don’t.” He guided Dum-E’s arm to right below my pussy but stopping before insertion. His fingers trailed along the slit of my pussy and he groaned, “You’re soaked.”

“All for you, Tony.”

Once he put the dildo at the entrance to my pussy, he whispered something to Dum-E and the robot’s arm started moving up and down at a deliciously slow and steady pace. The vibrations were just enough to keep me on edge, but the robot wasn’t moving fast enough to do more than that.

Reaching into the bag again, he pulled out two items. One was too small for me to see, the other was a wand with a small glass ball on the end. Setting the wand down, he wandered over to be and stuck the other item in his pocket before reaching up to grasp my breasts in his calloused hands. Thumbs glided over the tips of my nipples, making me moan. Taking something out of his pocket, he leaned forward and sucked on one of my nipples, making it nice and hard before taking the small metal object in his hand and opening it up. “If this is too much, just let me know,” he said seriously.

“I will, Tony.” When he just stood there, I added, “I’m not afraid to use my safeword if necessary. Winter, remember?”

He smiled and took the small metal object, clamping it to my erect nipple. It sent a shock of pain through me, which quickly turned to one of pleasure. I groaned and he sighed in relief. Sucking the other nipple, he made it just as hard then attached the other nipple clamp to it. Then he went back over to the wand and picked it up, plugging it into the wall. “Have you ever played with electricity?” 

I shook my head and he came closer, running the wand over my stomach without touching the skin. It felt like static electricity tickling my body. But when the wand passed over my nipples, my back arched off the wall. The combination of clamps on my nipples and the electric currents sent shockwaves straight from my nipples to my clit. “Fuck, Tony,” I groaned. Dum-E started moving the dildo faster, in and out of my pussy. It was an overwhelming combination, the stimulus of the electricity gliding over my skin creating a whole host of sensation, and the feeling of the vibrator thrusting in and out of my wet pussy. I know what Tony was looking for, so I moaned, “May I come, sir?”

He moved in closer to me, putting his mouth near my ear and taking the fingers of the hand not holding the wand to rub my clit. He growled into my ear, “Come for me.”

Dum-E started moving the vibrator faster and Tony's fingers continue to rub against my aching clit. My back arched off the wall as I came, screaming out his name. But he didn't stop, the sensations kept coming. Dum-E thrusting the vibrator in and out of my pussy hard and fast, Tony rubbing on my clit, the electricity humming against my skin... I kept coming, my voice growing hoarse from yelling.

After what seemed like forever, he removed the wand and his fingers sending Dum-E away. My eyes fluttered open in time to see him stick his fingers into his mouth, licking my juices from his flesh. “Fuck, Claudia. That was just as hot as I thought it would be.” He put the wand down and then crouched in front of me. “Do you think you have another one in you?”

“Fuck,” I moaned. His mouth attached to my clit, sucking and licking, the sound of his groans vibrating against me. The clamps pulled on my nipples, every movement of my torso sending another jolt of pleasure through me. “Tony, please for the love of Odin, I need you inside of me.”

He pulled back his head just far enough, saying, “Not yet, sweetheart. Not yet. I want to have my fun with you first.”

He put his mouth back on my pussy, continuing to suck and lick. When two of his fingers entered me, curling against my g-spot, I ached to come again. "Please, please, please... Can I come again, Tony?" My voice quavered as I tried my best not to come just yet.

He started sucking harder, his teeth scraping against my flesh every once in a while. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him, watch as he ate me out with such rap attention. My pussy kept clenching, wanting to come. But still, I helped back, wanting him to be the one to bring about my orgasm. I tried begging again, "Please Tony, please let me come."

He pulled this head just far back enough to command, "Come." Then he latched his mouth back on my clit again, sucking hard as his fingers worked against my g-spot. My legs straightened as the orgasm came, my entire body shaking with the force of it. I couldn't even scream, just made little whimpering noises in the back of my throat as he kept going. I didn't even know if it could be considered one orgasm or multiple, but by the time he finished, I was hanging from the restraints completely spent, my entire weight on my wrists.

Standing, he pressed his lips against mine kissing me gently, the taste of my arousal on his lips making me moan again. As he took off the nipple clamps, I groaned, the sensation sending endorphins rushing through me, making my pussy flutter with little micro-orgasms. Putting one arm around my waist, he undid the armor restraints and I fell into his arms. I hadn't even noticed him undo the ankle cuffs while he was down there, every inch of my body was so sensitive and thrumming, that it felt like I was still being touched everywhere.

"Jesus fuck, Claudia." He kissed the side of my neck, rubbing circles on my back.

I could feel his hard cock through his pants, and even though I was overly sensitive, I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me. "Fuck me, Tony," I mumbled, the words barely coherent.

He chuckled, "I'm not even sure you can stand up right now, sweetheart."

"Table," I mumbled again.

"Claudia, we can do this later."

He sounded so concerned, I pulled back and forced myself to stand in place. Lifting my hands up, I cupped the sides of his face, rubbing my thumbs on his cheeks. I spoke slowly so I could enunciate every word, "Tony, I want you to fuck me. On the floor, in your bed, against the table... I don't care. I need you inside of me."

His eyes darkened, and stalked over to the table, swiping whatever was there to the side. Then he crooked his finger at me. "If you can walk over here I will fuck you hard and fast. But you have to make it over without any help."

Taking several careful steps, because my legs were still like jello, I made my way over to the table. Without him asking, I placed the front of my hips against it and leaned forward, the cool glass against my nipples making me groan with need.

I heard him pull his zipper down and felt the press of hot flesh against my still fluttering pussy. Tony groaned, "Jesus Claudia, I don't know how long I'll last."

Looking over my shoulder, I demanded, "Fuck me."

He did as I said, thrusting into me in one fell swoop. His hips beat a hard and heavy rhythm against my hips, each thrust sending shivers of pleasure through me. I didn't think I would be able to come again, not really, but this felt so good I didn't even care. He kept that up for a minute or two, then his hips started to stutter against me, and I looked over my shoulder at him. "Tony, I want you to come for me."

His hands dug into my hips, and he kept up the same relentless pace. His breathing grew ragged, and every thrust he made these deep noises and his throat but told me he was close. With one final thrust, he came inside me and fell against my back, pressing a kiss between my shoulder blades.

He slipped out of me and I heard his pants zip back up. I couldn't move, every inch of my body was satiated, my muscles so relaxed I wouldn't have been able to get up even if there was a fire. He leaned over and trailed a hand over my hair and down my back. "You doing all right, Claudia?"

I mumbled something, but even I don't know what I said.

Tony laughed and lifted me into his arms easily, carrying me over to a couch he had in his lab. Sitting down with me in his arms, he held me there for a very long time, cradling me against his chest as he spoke about inconsequential things. When I finally started stirring, coming back to life, he asked me a question, "So, how do you know that the connector is in the wrong spot? I invented this thing, I'm the only one who knows how it works, so even if you're an engineer you should not know that it needed to be moved."

"Um... Just trust me on this, Tony. I mean, if you want to try to use your little repulsor ray thing and end up shocking yourself, then go right ahead. But I was just trying to be helpful."

"But how do you know?" he reiterated.

I sighed and tilted my head so I could place a kiss on his lips. "Out of everyone, Tony, you're the one who might actually believe me so I can't tell you. But suffice it to say, I've worked with your tech before and I know how your mind works." I looked at my armband and saw that several hours had passed since I first got there. Looking into his eyes, I left both of my hands cupped his face and kissed him with every ounce of passion I could. "I have to leave."

Climbing off of his lap, I started pressing the buttons on my armband but stopped before engaging it. I looked down at him sitting on the couch, looking up at me with such open curiosity. I sighed and decided to tell him the same lie I had told so many times before. "I'm from the future. In about 200 years I'll be working for Stark Industries, that's how I know about your tech. Just fix the connection as I told you and you'll be fine." Before he could respond, I pressed the button and disappeared.


	17. Bucky & Steve

1945

Something that Steve had told me got me thinking about him and Bucky. When he told me that I had visited them at camp while they were hunting down HYDRA, I was surprised. I guess I shouldn't be because the program had done it to me more than once, convincing me to go to a time I hadn't planned on visiting... but I was. So here I stood, outside, in the cold, in the middle of the day stark naked surrounded by green tents. From what I could tell there was no one around, which most likely meant they were out working or planning for the next attack.

My goal was to find Steve or Bucky's tent, maybe find some clothes to put on in case they weren't the first ones back. The last thing I needed was for a bunch of horny soldiers to see a naked woman. After Tony, I was still so keyed up and turned on, I'm not sure it would have taken much convincing to go with somebody other than Steve or Bucky. Not that I wanted anyone else, but since starting this simulation, I had become a lot less discriminating with who I slept with.

My luck held out, the first tent I opened had two cots in it. A piece of blue cloth sticking out of the wooden trunk at the end of one of the cots made me think it must be Steve’s. No one else would be wearing that color of blue, not in the Army. When I wandered over to his cot, I saw that his name was on the trunk, so I went over and checked the other one. That one had Bucky's name. Even though neither of the boys were small enough for me to fit into their clothes, I was more likely to not completely disappear in Bucky's clothes. Prior to HYDRA transforming him, he was smaller than Steve.

Digging through Bucky's trunk, I pulled out a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and an extra belt I found. The belt was one of those kinds that was made of fabric and slid through the loop so you could make it as tight as need be, so at least the pants wouldn’t fall off my hips. Then I got dressed. It felt a little strange to be wearing military clothing, but it was better than being naked.

I laid back on the cot, arms folded underneath my head as I stared at the fabric roof waiting for them to get back. My time was not wasted however, because I could think about my program. In the last month or so since starting my journey into their history, there hadn’t been much time to think about anything other than eating and sex. There were still several bugs that I needed to work out, the biggest one being that the marks on my body matched everything that happened to me. They stayed in both the real world and when I returned to the simulated world.

A fair bit of time had passed when I heard laughter and voices talking to one another. Sitting up, I stood and wandered over to the flap of the tent. Pushing it open, I stepped out grateful that the area they chose to camp wasn't super rocky. There was no way I would have been able to wear Bucky's boots, his feet were just way too big. And in case you were wondering, at least in his case, it is true what they say about feet size.

As I exited the tent, silence fell over the group and my eyes searched through the crowd trying to find Steve or Bucky. I couldn't remember in this timeline who the last person I was with, but I was fairly certain it was Bucky. Especially after one guy with a large handlebar mustache elbowed him and he looked over at me grinning. 

I sauntered over to him, making sure to shake my hips seductively as I walked. I wasn't the best at making myself purposefully sexy, but the way Bucky's eyes raked up and down my body, it didn't matter. When I got closer, I dropped all pretense of being sexy and ran the last few feet, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my cheek against his heart. “I've missed you, Bucky.”

His hand rubbed a circle on my back, and he said quietly, “I missed you too, Claudia. But what are you doing here? This isn't a place for a woman.”

I pulled my head back and looked at him, frowning. “Are you trying to tell me that you don't think women belong in a war zone, Sergeant Barnes?” My eyebrows rose halfway up my forehead, and I used my best disappointed voice. “I'm a little sad that you think women aren't strong enough to handle themselves in combat.”

“That's not what I... What I meant was…” Bucky shook his head, grinning ruefully. “Damn, Claudia, who knew you were such a spitfire?” He leaned his head down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “It's not that I don't think you're fully capable, it's just after what you told me… there are a lot of unsavory characters about, and we’re deep in the heart of enemy territory right now. I would hate to see you get hurt.”

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said in his deep voice as he laid a hand on Bucky's back. “Why don't you take Claudia to our tent? It'll be quieter in there, and you guys can have a little bit of alone time.”

“Thanks, Stevie.” Bucky released me and slept his arm around my waist, directing me back to the tent I had just exited. The other guys had dispersed, giving us a bit of privacy before we left the group. I guess they understood about missing your girl. Plus, several of the guys had already met me after that night at the bar.

Once we got inside the tent, Bucky's mouth descended on mine, kissing me hot and furiously. His hands held me close, one hand underneath my ass, lifting me up so my hips pressed against his sizable erection, the other hand behind my shoulders holding me in place.

Pulling my head back, I looked up into Bucky's blue eyes, breathless. “I'm going to ask you something and feel free to ignore it or say no. Do you remember that time with Peggy and Steve?”

“Yes,” he replied. “You were inside Peggy, if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah, I was. But that's not why I bring it up.” I lifted a hand up, rubbing the scruffy beard he sported. “I love being with you, and I don't want anything to detract from that, but…”

His eyes twinkled as he realized what I was about to ask of him. “Do you want Steve to join us?” As I nodded, he grinned. “I remember how much fun it was with Peggy. I think it would be even better with you instead.”

“Really?” Given that it was 1945, I didn't actually expect Bucky to be okay with threesomes. Even though he had technically done it before, it just didn't seem appropriate for the time period. “You would be okay with that?”

“Doll, I would do anything to make you happy. Plus, what we did with Peggy was a lot of fun. It made me hotter than hell watching her with Steve. Thinking about him touching you…” He groaned and rested his forehead against mine. “Let me go get him.” Before he left, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me, pulling his head toward mine for a serious kiss. I kissed him like my life depended on it, bruising and needy. This time when he pulled back, his lips were swollen and red, pupils blown out with desire. “Give me five minutes, love. I'll go find him.”

When he left the tent, I quickly took off the borrowed clothes, folding them up and putting them on Bucky's trunk. Then I sat down on his cot, waiting for the boys to come back. While I sat there, my hand drifted between my thighs, to my labia and the aching clit that begged for attention. I didn't touch it hard enough to come, but I did rub lazy circles around it, moaning as I did. It wouldn’t take much for me to come, but I wanted to be with the boys when I did.

I could hear Steve and Bucky's voices as they got closer to the tent. So I opened my legs wide, leaned back on one of my elbows, and kept rubbing my clit with the other hand. I wanted to present as delicious of a picture as I could before they got in.

Steve was first through the flap, his eyes going straight to my hand between my thighs, stopping him in his tracks. “What are you doing, Steve?” Bucky pushed past him, chuckling when he saw me on the cot. “Ahh, I see you found Claudia.”

Steve let out a strangled moan and I couldn’t help but grin. Bucky saw it, but Steve was too busy staring at my body to notice. Moving my hand out of the way, I brought my hand to my mouth, groaning as I sucked the juices off my fingers. Swinging my legs over the side of the cot, I stood and sauntered over to the boys, stopping in front of Steve. Both my hands went to his chest and I unbuttoned his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. Then I pulled his shirt out of his pants, sliding my hands under the fabric to his rock hard stomach. Odin, he was so ripped.

I felt hands on my hips and looked over my shoulder, seeing Bucky behind me. He placed a kiss on my shoulder, tightening his fingers on my flesh. I turned my attention back to Steve, dragging my nails along his skin, enjoying the groans he made. Then I scrunched the edge of his shirt in my hands, dragging it up and over his head, tossing it to the side.

“Fuck, Steve,” I groaned. Dragging my hands up his chest, I grabbed his head in my hands and pulled it down, pressing my lips against his. When his mouth opened, my tongue slipped inside and danced against his. I moved closer to him, pressing my naked flesh against his body. Bucky’s hands had moved to my stomach, so they pressed between us, stilling once the backs touched Steve’s body.

Steve either didn’t notice, or he didn’t care. All it did was remind me of the first time I’d been with the boys, when Steve had admitted to wanting Bucky for a long time. But this wasn’t the time to push that, so I grabbed Bucky’s hands, moving them back to my hips as I continued to kiss Steve.

I could feel him hard against me as I pulled just far enough away that I could maneuver my hands between us and undo his belt. When I felt Bucky pulling away from me, I stopped kissing his friend and looked over my shoulder, worried. But he was just taking off his clothes, a grin on his face. So I went back to what I was doing, pushing down Steve’s pants as I sank to the ground. As much as I wanted to suck his glorious cock jutting out from his hips, first I had to take off his shoes.

By the time I got him undressed, Bucky was too, standing off to the side stroking his cock lightly. From my position on my knees, I looked up at Steve, running my hands up the outside of his legs, watching him shiver as my fingers traced over his hip bones. 

With one hand I grasped the base of his cock, the other I left on his hip. His hand drifted to my head, fingers tangling in my hair. I kept my eyes on his. "Do you want my mouth, Steve?" My tongue darted out, licking the tip. “Or would you rather have something else?”

“Fuck, Claudia,” he groaned, petting my hair.

Bucky chuckled behind me. “Suck him, beautiful.” I felt his hand join Steve’s on my head, petting the other side of my head. “Show him how much you want him.”

I lowered my head, taking Steve’s cock deep into my mouth. He hit the back of my throat and I wasn’t even all the way down. But still, I pushed past my gag reflex, choking myself on his length. After a few seconds, I pulled off, then went down as far as I could again… and again.

Fingers dug into my hair, pulling me off Steve’s cock, my eyelids fluttering at the sudden pain. Moaning, my hands dropped and I forced my eyes open, looking up at the men above me. Bucky was looking at Steve, a smile on his face. “Get on the cot, Steve.”

“Bucky?” he sounded confused but moved toward the cot anyway.

“Lie down, Steve. Claudia is going to ride you.”

He pulled on my hair and I stumbled to my feet. When he released me, I turned around, cupping Bucky’s face in my hands. I pressed my lips against his, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. My hands moved down his bare chest to his cock, stroking it up and down lightly.

He pushed me back, then placed a soft chaste kiss on my lips. “Go to him, love.”

His hands turned me and I looked at Steve lying on his cot, stroking his hard cock. My feet moved toward him of my own accord and I straddled his lap, placing my pussy directly above him. Looking down, I grabbed his cock in my hand and slowly lowered myself onto him, eyes fluttering shut. Gyrating my hips back and forth, my walls clenched feeling his rigid member rubbing inside of me.

Opening my eyes, I looked over at Bucky. When I opened my mouth to say something he shook his head, nodding toward Steve. So I turned my attention back to the blonde underneath me, sinking my nails into his chest. His hips thrust up as I did, driving his cock into me hard.

“Do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?” I chuckled lightly, lifting my hips up, then driving them back down. When I did it again, he hips moved up to meet mine, fingers digging into the flesh of my ass. I moved my hands to grab his, pulling them away, then twining my fingers with his. Using his arms as leverage, I started moving up and down, harder and faster, moaning every time my clit rubbed against him.

He pulled me down, wrapping his arms around my torso as he thrust upwards, fucking me hard. Another hand joined his on my back, trailing upward to my hair, then pulling on the strands so my head lifted. Steve kept fucking me as Bucky leaned down and kissed me. 

When he pulled back, he released me and moved so I couldn’t see him anymore. Two hands gripped my hips and Bucky said, “Steve, loosen your grip.”

“Buck,” Steve groaned, thrust his hips up one more time before releasing me.

Bucky lifted me off Steve’s cock, pulling me back. “Spread your legs a little, Steve. Feet on the floor.” Steve complied, and I licked my lips as I kneeled on the cot. Bucky had pulled me far enough to the edge and I could feel his cock nudging against my entrance. “Suck him, doll. Make him come.”

I leaned forward, gripped the base of Steve’s cock and slipped my lips over the tip as Bucky thrust forward. When I moaned, Steve’s hands went into my hair, tangling in the strands, but he didn’t push me any further onto his cock. Bucky fucked me as I sucked on Steve, bobbing my head up and down. The moans I made just made Steve groan, the vibrations from my throat heightening his pleasure. His hips moved upward every so slightly every time I went down, sending him into the back of my throat.

As I gagged, Bucky pounded in and out of me, hard and furious. I could the inside of my pussy clenching, orgasm building. Lifting my head off Steve’s cock, I looked over my shoulder and moaned. “Harder, Bucky. For the love of Odin, harder.”

He stopped and smacked the side of my ass, making my pussy clench again. “You want it harder, doll?” I nodded and he pulled completely out, plunging back in hard. “Only if you suck Steve.” He did the same again, his cock hitting my cervix with every hard thrust.

I lowered my head back down, choking on Steve’s cock every time Bucky entered me. Pushing myself down, I started suck, twisting my hand near the base as I moved my head up and down the tiniest bit. Bucky picked up the pace, his cock brushing against my g-spot with every stroke.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Steve groaned.

Bucky fucked me harder, hips holding me in a bruising grip. “Claudia… fuck, beautiful, are you close?”

I mumbled against Steve’s cock, which just made him thrust his hips up, cock hitting the back of my throat. My pussy clenched and Bucky groaned again. I could feel myself getting close, so I started rocking back against Bucky as he fucked me, sucking Steve harder.

Steve came first, holding my head down while he came. I swallowed every drop of his cum, milking his cock as the relentless pounding continued from Bucky. Harder and harder, he plunged in and out of me. One of my hands drifted between my thighs, and when I touched my clit, my mouth plopped off Steve’s softening cock and I screamed, my orgasm hitting me hard. I didn’t even think about the other guys in camp, just let myself enjoy having these two hunky virile men with me. While I came, my pussy clenching rhythmically around his cock, Bucky thrust in, coming hard, moaning my name as he did.

Afterward, we were all in the same position. Steve lying on the cot while I looked at him from my kneeling position, Bucky slipping out of me from behind. An arm snaked around my waist, pulling me off the cot and into a standing position. When Bucky turned me in his arms, he kissed me gently. “Why are you so good to us?”

I placed my hands on his chest, running them up to his shoulders. “Because… you guys deserve it. And, if I have to be honest, you and Steve are my favorites.” I pulled out of his arms and turned, fully intending to lean over and kiss Steve, but he was already standing. I stumbled against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. “You and Bucky are…” I didn’t know what to tell him. How do you tell a fictional character that you’re falling in love with them? Now, I’d always been a little in love with both of them. Their stories, the way Morgan wrote about them, Bucky’s journals, Steve’s drawings… they showed me sides of the men that I didn’t think many got to see. But I drew the line at being in love with something that wasn’t real. And if I didn’t say it, it couldn’t possibly be real.

Backing up, I rubbed the button on my armband. “I should probably go.”

Bucky rubbed my shoulders from behind. “You don’t have to.”

“I should.” Glancing over at him, I smiled softly. “I’ll see you again, both of you.” Quickly, I gave each of them a chaste kiss and moved far enough away that I wouldn’t be tempted to fuck them again. “Stay safe, boys.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Steve replied. “We’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Finger hovering over the button, I closed my eyes. Odin, I wanted nothing more than to stay with these two forever. But I couldn’t, I would starve to death in my simulation. Instead of looking at them, I kept my eyes shut and pressed the button, sending me back to my pod. If I had looked into their eyes, I would have stayed for another round, or maybe longer.


	18. Bruce/Hulk

2235

After being with Steve and Bucky, I noticed that my feelings toward the pair of them were starting to grow. Falling in love with people who were long dead, not to mention part of my computer program, was not a healthy way to live my life. One of the things that had become a lot more prevalent, since virtual reality took off, was therapy designed specifically for those who began to forget what was real and what wasn’t. As the inventor of Imaginarium, I knew the dangers better than most, but I was still falling prey to the lure of my handsome creations. Which is why I was sitting on the couch, contemplating which time to go to next.

“Loki?” I asked tentatively.

“Yes, Claudia?”

“If you were me, what period in time would you most like to visit?”

“I need a bit more to go on,” he retorted, voice sassier than normal. “Please elaborate as to what you mean.”

Fuck. Leaning back against the cushions, I laid a hand over my eyes. “Sooo… I’ve been visiting different times in Avenger’s history.”

When I was silent for a minute, the tone in his voice sounded genuinely curious as he asked, “What are you hoping to gain by doing this?”

My face burned and I was thankful my hand hid the blush. “I’m enjoying learning about the heroes of the twenty-first century. I just…” Sighing, I lowered my hand and stood so I could go get a meal replacement out of the fridge. “I’ve visited most of the original six - Steve, Tony, Natasha, Thor - but I’m stuck as to who to visit next.”

“Well, it seems like Barton and Banner are the two you haven’t yet visited. Why don’t you choose one of them?” He paused. “Barton was always a little on the boring side, too easy to ensnare... you should visit Banner, but before he and Hulk merged. Once that happened, he became too predictable, and quite frankly, he became an absolute dullard.”

Lowering my hand in shock, I couldn’t even respond to his last statement. In the last few times I’d talked to the Stark Industries AI, he seemed like he’d changed, become more animated and less robotic. I didn’t understand how that could be. It’s not like Anthony knew anything about the AI… or how to program. But since he was still helpful, I didn’t say anything to him. It was definitely weird, and I would look into it later, but I needed to escape into my simulated world. Thinking about the real world, what Anthony was expecting from me, was just too stressful.

Shaking my head to reset my train of thought, I started thinking about Loki’s suggestion. Bruce Banner was still technically alive in my time but as Brulk, an amalgamation of his human side and Hulk. He lived in New Asgard with Thor and the other Asgardians, his increased lifespan making human connection more difficult. While it seemed impossible that he could still be alive, the gamma radiation had done something to him that even he couldn’t figure out. On one of the many talk shows he went on, he theorized that the merging of his two halves had made him basically invulnerable. That the radiation from wielding the gauntlet during the blip had increased his cell regeneration to the point where he couldn’t die, even though it had done nothing to repair his mangled arm.

Throwing the trash away, I walked over to my pod and opened the door. “Thanks, Loki. You’re a big help.” Climbing in, I programmed when and where I wanted to go, then initiated the transfer.

2011

Looking around the room, I was confused for a second. In all the things I’d read about this time, Bruce living in a tiny, dingy shack wasn’t one of them. He was standing in front of a window, looking out at the stars, hands crossed behind his back.

Stepping forward, I halted when the floorboard creaked under my foot and Bruce whipped around, his watch making a high-pitched warning noise. I could see him trying to take deep breaths and calm down, but the green tint to his skin worried me a bit. But I couldn’t do anything but watch in fascination as his transformation continued. When he screamed in pain, I looked away, not wanting to see the rest.

When I heard a deep growl, I looked back and saw the Hulk standing there naked, head nearly hitting the ceiling, gigantic cock hanging heavy between his legs. As he stomped forward, all I could do was stand there in shock. Brulk was always so serene in his glasses and sweater vests, this Hulk was more visceral and savage.

He roared in my face, but I wasn’t scared. My eyes were on the rapidly hardening cock that looked like it would split me in two. One of his large fingers pressed under my chin, lifting my face to his. The rage in his eyes had disappeared, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a half-grin.

Slowly, I raised my hand to rest it against his cheek. Even though it shouldn’t be happening, I could feel the ache between my thighs growing. “Hi, Hulk,” I murmured, scooting a little closer. Odin, even though I knew he wouldn’t fit, I was dripping wet. I wanted to reach down and see if my hand would fit around his girth, but I stopped the impulse.

“Who pretty girl?” He crouched down, his face even with mine. Leaning forward, he sniffed the air and grinned. “Pretty girl horny.”

“Yes, pretty girl horny,” I reiterated gently. Moving my face forward, I pressed a kiss against his lips. I may not be able to kiss him the way I wish I could, but I could still show my affection without tongue. Hulk had one hand on his cock, stroking slowly, while his other hand went between my legs forcing me to stand with them spread wide. When his finger touched my soaking wet pussy, I groaned, “Careful.”

“Pretty girl wet.” His finger rubbed against me, the callouses deliciously scraping against my clit. 

When he started to press his finger up, almost as if he were trying to insert it into me, I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to relax. His fingers were huge, pretty much the size of a large cock. Pressing a little harder, the tip of his finger entered me and my eyes rolled back in my head, my legs shaking as he inserted the length of it all the way. “Fuuucccck,” I groaned. Odin, his finger was even bigger than Thor’s cock, stretching me almost painfully. But I was so wet he could move his hand up and down, fucking his finger inside of me.

“Mmmm.” His tongue touched my nipple and my eyes popped open, seeing him staring at me while his finger continued to move. He couldn’t just draw my nipple into his mouth, so his lips surrounded my breast while his tongue flicked against the hard nub making me groan even louder.

It felt fantastic, his giant finger moving slowly inside of me, stretching me out, hitting all my erogenous zones. Combine that with him sucking on my breast and I could feel my orgasm building deep in my belly. I started moving my hips up and down, trying to get him to move faster. But his other hand left his cock, wrapping around my waist and holding me steady. His mouth popped off my breast. “No moving,” he growled. “Hulk make pretty girl feel good.”

“Fuck, Hulk.” I opened my eyes and looked into his bright green eyes that glinted at me mischievously. “Faster,” I pleaded. “Please, for the love of Odin, faster.”

His finger moved slightly faster, the look on his face turning serious. Drawing me a little closer, he growled lightly, “Pretty girl come.”

When he said that, my inner muscles clamped down and I came hard, falling backward. The only thing holding me up was Hulk’s large hand wrapped around me. As his finger slipped out me, I let out a small whimper of pain. His finger was much fatter than anything I’d ever had inside of me, so my pussy ached slightly after the intrusion.

My legs were shaking, barely holding me up, but I lifted my hands to his face and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Holy fuck, Hulk. That was… that was fabulous.” When he stood I lowered my hands to his cock, wrapping them both around his girth. The fingertips of both my hands touched each other, but just barely. There was no way in hell that thing would fit inside of me, not even the tip. But I stroked my hands forward and back, watching as his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned.

When his eyes popped open, he growled and grabbed my wrists, stopping them from moving. “Hulk want to taste pretty girl.”

My pussy clenched at his words, but I just nodded. Grabbing my hand in his much much larger one, he dragged me over to the mattress on the floor and let go long enough to lie on his back, his impressive cock resting against his hard stomach. He gestured for me to come closer then grunted and pulled me into a straddle over his face. When his tongue came out and started licking me, my entire body started shaking. His tongue was wet and just rough enough that the sensations sent shockwaves of pleasure through me.

“Fucking hell, Hulk,” I groaned, looking down into his vivid green eyes. Watching his wide tongue lick me over and over again was one of the most surprisingly hot things I had ever seen. If anyone had ever told me that I would be riding the Hulk’s face to orgasm, I would have laughed at them. But sweet mother of Odin, his mouth was sending me to places I hadn’t even dreamed about. As his tongue continued to rasp against me, I fell backward, my hands landing on his hard stomach to hold me up and I came… hard. I couldn’t even make a noise, my entire body just locked up.

As I came down from the explosive orgasm, Hulk picked me up and moved me down until I was on top of his cock. He looked at his massive appendage, then up at me, and frowned. His voice came out pouty as he said, “Hulk want sex.”

“If you turn back into Bruce, I can…”

“No. Hulk want sex.” He frowned deeper, gaze returning to where my pussy rested on his cock.

I knew what he wanted, but I also knew there was no way in hell it would fit inside of me. Not even a little bit. If I had control of my program from inside of it, I could potentially alter my body to allow it, but not while I was actively engaged in story participation. Grinding my hips back and forth slowly, I waited until his pupils dilated even further and groaned, “You won’t fit, but if you’ll let me, I’ll make you feel good.”

Hulk just grunted, his fingers gripping the sheet on the bed tight enough that I could hear the fabric rip. Placing my hands on his chest, I started sliding my wet pussy up and down his hard cock, squeezing my legs together a bit to make the area between them tighter for him. Over and over, I moved forward and back again, enjoying the feeling of his throbbing, veiny member hitting my clit with every stroke. I had come too quickly back to back to orgasm yet again, instead, little aftershocks of pleasure rippled through my body, sending shivers down my spine.

His hands left the bed and grabbed my hips, eyes trained on my breasts that jiggled with each movement. Gripping me as tightly as he dared, he growled, “Up.” It took me a second to realize that he wanted me to sit up completely. Once I did, he started moving me faster than I ever could and my eyes fluttered shut, just enjoying the sensation. But when his breathing grew ragged, I forced my eyes open and watched his face as his movements became jerky and he jerked his hips up, pressing me down hard against his cock and came, shooting spurts of milky white cum onto his stomach.

As his cock softened, I watched as he transformed back into Bruce, his hands still on my hips as they shrunk. When he was fully himself again, he blinked his eyes several times, looked at the ropes of cum on his chest, then up at my pleased expression. “Please tell me he didn’t hurt you.”

Bruce’s voice sounded so serious and concerned that I frowned. “Not even a little bit. Don’t you remember what happened?” I couldn’t help but ask the question. Brulk had been on so many talk shows in my time that I knew a lot about his time when Hulk would come out at random times whenever he got a little bit angry. But all the stories he related, he made it seem as if he knew what happened when he was Hulk. However, the confused look on his face told a different story.

“No,” he replied simply. The confused look intensified. “Why are you still here? Why didn’t you run screaming when… he came out?” He looked back down at the cum on his chest. “God. Did he try to fuck you?”

Letting out a light chuckle, I patted the outside of one of his thighs, trying to comfort him. “I’ll admit, Hulk wanted to fuck me. But he has a monster of a cock and there was no way in Hel that he would fit inside of me. I helped him finish another way.”

He let out a relieved sigh. “Thank God. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Hulk was… sweet. He made me come twice.” After his hands fell away from my hips, I climbed off his hips and knelt on the bed next to him. “He was a little insistent about having sex, but once I said no, he didn’t push it.”

Bruce touched his chest and groaned, the sound defeated. “Fuck, I need a shower.” He pushed himself up to a seated position and crawled off the bed, standing and stretching. Then he held out his hand to me. “Come on, I’ll show you where the bathroom is so you can get cleaned up too.”

As he pulled me up, I stepped closer to him and lifted a hand to his face. “Are you offering to share your shower with me?” His cheeks pinkened, so I stepped closer until I was inches from his chest. My other hand moved to his hip and I trailed my fingers forward until I found his cock. Gently, I stroked his steadily hardening length and gave him a sultry smile. “I can wash your back.”

His cheeks turned even redder and he sputtered, “I… I’m not as… But you were just…” He swallowed hard. “I’m nothing like him.”

“No, you’re not.” Taking one more step closer, I pressed my body against his, ignoring the cooling cum as it touched my flesh. “You’re calmer, gorgeous, sweet…”

He frowned. “But he’s strong and muscular. I’m…”

“Gorgeous,” I repeated firmly. Even with his slightly pudgy body, Bruce was a good looking guy. Dark fluffy hair, brown eyes, square jaw… he was everything the other guys weren’t, but I liked that. I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, darting my tongue out to lick his lips. When he moaned and his mouth opened, I deepened the kiss and wiggled my hips against him. Pulling back, I grinned. “You, Bruce Banner, are a gorgeous specimen of a man. And you know what? I want you.” I kissed him again, quick and hard. “Hulk was fun, but I want you. Not him… you. I want to feel you between my thighs, hard cock inside of me. But first, we should get cleaned up.”

He still had a shocked look on his face, but he just grabbed my hand and dragged me into the small bathroom, turning on the water in the shower, testing to make sure it was warm enough. Stepping under the spray, he quickly wiped the cum off his chest, then pulled me under the water too, wiping it off of me as well. Once we were both free of the evidence of my time with Hulk, he started moving slower, lifting a hand to my face, threading his fingers through my hair to the back of my head and pulling me forward so he could kiss me slowly.

As he kissed me, his hand drifted down my back to my ass, then trailed forward and between us until his fingers dipped between my thighs and into my pussy. He groaned against my mouth. “Fuck, you’re soaking wet.”

“I want you, Bruce.” He pressed another finger inside of me and started moving them. Grinding against his hand, I moaned. “Please, for the love of Odin, fuck me.”

With his other hand, he turned off the shower and grinned, the expression cocky but slightly self-deprecating. “Not in here, though. As much fun as shower sex is, the last time I tried I was much younger, and it wasn’t as easy as it sounded.” He pulled me back into the main room, leading me over to the table. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.” Pressing me up against it, he placed both hands under my ass and lifted me up, spreading my legs and stepping between them. His cock pressed against my pussy, but he stopped and looked into my eyes. “I just realized I don’t even know your name.”

“Claudia Ripley.” I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him toward me with them until the tip of his cock sunk into me. Groaning, I let my legs fall to the side when he pushed himself the rest of the way into me. “It really is a pleasure to meet you.”

He chuckled then kissed me hard, gripping my hips as he pulled almost all the way out of me before plunging back in. “Well, Miss Claudia Ripley, I’d say it’s my pleasure… but from the amount of cum on my chest earlier, I think it was Hulk’s pleasure too.”

Grabbing his head with both hands, I kissed him in order to silence him. When he thrust back in me hard, I gasped, “Mother of Odin!” He did it again and I couldn’t help the needy sounds that escaped my throat. “Harder.”

His fingers dug into my flesh a little more and he started pounding in and out of me all while we kissed, messy and passionate. I could feel an orgasm building, just from the relentless pace of his hips leading me up to a peak I didn’t think I could reach again. His mouth left mine and he groaned, “Fuck.”

I trailed my hands up his chest, through the fuzzy hair on his pectorals and up to his shoulders. Moving them down his shoulders to his biceps, I looked into his eyes and my pussy clenched, nearly at the pinnacle of my pleasure. “Come with me,” I managed to gasp out. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

Hips stuttering, he groaned, head falling forward until our foreheads pressed together. “I don’t want to come until you do.”

“I’m close, Bruce.” When he pulled out slowly, then thrust back in hard, I whimpered, “Fast… please… fast and,” he moved slowly in and out again, “hard.”

“If that’s what you want.” His head lifted off mine and he grinned, thrusting back into me hard. “I mean… I could keep doing this if you…”

Growling, I wrapped my legs around his hips and held him in place. “Fuck me, Bruce. Fuck me hard and fast. Make me come on your cock.”

Pulling my legs off of him, he slipped out of me and turned me so I was leaning over the table and used his foot to spread my legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against me. “Hard and fast, huh?” Slipping back inside of me, he gripped my hips. “I can do that.”

When he began moving in and out of me, faster and harder than before, cock hitting my g-spot with every thrust, my pussy started clenching with my impending orgasm. Staring into his eyes, I licked my lips and when he groaned and leaned forward to kiss me, I came, screaming into his mouth. He didn’t last much longer, his movements fast and erratic before he pushed inside of me one last time, moaning.

As his cock softened, he slipped out of me and lifted me off of the table, turning me so I could look at him. A soft smile crossed over my face. “That was fantastic.” I cupped his jaw, rubbing my thumb on his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“A little worn out,” he chuckled. “But Hulk has been quiet since... well, you know. For the first time in months, I feel at peace. Almost like I did before…”

As his voice trailed off, I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent. I didn’t like knowing that he had difficulties with his other half, but I had already known how troublesome he had found his time before becoming Brulk. While he wasn’t completely happy, especially with being basically immortal, he wasn’t at war with Hulk anymore. One hand rubbed my back while the other dug into the hair at the base of my skull and he sighed, the sound happy. We stood like that for a couple of minutes before he started laughing. I pulled back slightly and looked at the huge smile on his face. “What’s so funny?”

He just shook his head, unable to speak. Once he got his breath back, he said, “I don’t normally sleep with women I don’t know. And I have never… never known Hulk to be interested in a woman for that. I…” His voice trailed off, sounding unsure. “Would you…” he tried again, but still couldn’t complete the sentence.

I figured out what he wanted pretty quickly, but I also couldn’t be what he wanted from me. He was a part of a program, so I couldn’t figure out why my heart hurt to think of leaving him and going back to the real world. Bruce deserved so much better, both now and in my time. “I can’t stay,” I muttered under my breath.

“I know,” he added softly, “I just wish you could.” Pressing a gentle kiss to my lips, he asked, “Can you at least stay for a little while longer?”

“Yeah, I can stay for a little while.”


	19. Thor

2011

Slowly extracting myself from Bruce’s arms, I pushed myself to a seated position on the small mattress and looked down at him. He looked so calm and peaceful, eyes closed as he slept. Reaching out, I ran my fingers through his soft curls, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He stirred but didn’t wake. Odin, I didn’t want to leave him. Bruce was everything the others weren’t, and to be honest, it was calming. Even my time with Hulk hadn’t been bad, just strange.

Although there was one thing I couldn’t quite figure out, it was why I had such a hard time leaving. Out of all the people I’d visited in my program, Steve and Bucky were my favorites, holding a place in my heart that they had occupied long before I ever programmed Imaginarium 2.0 to take me to them. But Bruce, there was something about him that drew me in, making me want to hold him in my arms and tell him everything would be okay.

Brulk never really seemed sensitive, in touch with his feelings… but Bruce was the complete opposite. Something must have happened to him when they merged because this side of him was never present on the television. Brulk was either exceptionally good at hiding how he felt, or he’d been fundamentally changed. I wasn’t sure which one was worse, or if this was even how he truly was, but I liked the man laying next to me.

Running my fingers through his hair again, I couldn’t help but smile. His eyes fluttered open, voice gravelly as he mumbled, “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.”

He grabbed my hand that was in his hair and drew it toward his mouth, pressing a kiss to the fingers. “You have to go, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.” Bending down, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then stood. “You are a good man, Bruce, don’t let the fear of what Hulk may or may not do stop you from living your life. You deserve happiness.” Before I left, I added one more thing, “Just remember, you are more than just the Hulk.” Turning, I walked out of the hut into the night, moving far enough away before I pressed the button on my armband to wake up.

2235

Still in my pod, I stared at the white surrounding me, trying to summon the will to move. I was doing exactly what I shouldn’t, getting too involved with the fictional world I created. Every person I was around, I couldn’t help but give them a piece of my heart. Some got more than others, but each time I came out of the virtual world I wanted to go back in, back to the person I had just left.

After several minutes, I crawled out of the pod and stretched, wandering over to the large windows, looking out at what New York had turned into. The history books showed what it used to look like, vibrant and full of life, teeming with cars and people. Now, the buildings blocked the view completely, turning Central Park into a box of darkness during all hours of the day, except the few hours around noon each day. I wondered what it would be like, to live here during that time, before everything changed.

“Claudia,” Loki sounded irritated, “Mr. Stark has been bothering me nonstop since you went inside. He wants an update on the program. He says that it’s taking too long, that the investors are getting antsy.”

Loki’s use of contractions confused me for a second, but I just brushed it off as his AI learning. That was what they were supposed to do, after all, learn and grow. “Can you let him know I’m still working out a few kinks with the system? I don’t have the energy to tell him myself.”

“He’s not going to be happy if I bring him the news.” 

“I know.” Sighing, I moved away from the window and headed for the couch, hoping a nap would help revitalize me. “Just tell him I’m working on something time-sensitive. That always seems to mollify him for a little bit. I just… I can’t deal with him right now.” Under my breath, I added, “Or ever.”

“I’ll tell him, but he’s not going to like it.”

2021

After waking up from my nap, I went somewhere I knew couldn’t take any more of my heart than it already had… to New Asgard. Thor was uncomplicated and a pleasure to be with, but being with a god was different than a normal human. Maybe I kept my feelings locked up a little more with him because he was still alive and out in the real world. Knowing that there was a possibility, no matter how infinitesimal, that I might run into him kept me from letting myself get closer. However, that didn’t stop me from wanting my virtual reality Thor to fuck me into next week.

Walking up to his door, I knocked gently before twisting the handle and pushing it open. When I saw Thor walking toward me, I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. He looked good. His hair and beard were still long, but he had lost all the weight and the sparkle was back in his eye. When he stopped in front of me, I reached out and laid a hand on his chest. “You look… damn.”

Thor laid his hand over mine. “It took a while, little one, but your faith in me helped me realize that there is more to life than regret.” With his other hand, he drew me forward until my body pressed against his. “Val is still king, but I’ve been helping out around town, trying to show my people that I believe in them.” His hand cupped my ass, fingers sliding between my cheeks to dip between my labia. “I’ve missed you, Claudia.”

When I tried to speak, he kissed me, lifting me up into his arms so he could carry me to the bedroom. My legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, and we kissed the entire time. I could feel his strength, the hardness of his muscles through the flannel he wore. He reminded me so much of the Thor I’d first met, viral and confident, so full of life. The other Thor was great too, but getting to see him look happy and content made me feel the same.

As we entered the room, he stopped and pulled his head back, a huge smile on his face. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you since we last met, Claudia.” He set me down slowly, my body dragging against his, groaning as I rubbed his already hard cock. Reaching a hand up, he trailed his fingers up my cheek and into my hair. “I bought something for us to try.”

“Oh,” I raised an eyebrow. “And what might that be?”

“Well,” his cheeks pinkened as he ran a hand through his long hair, “I was talking with Val about things a woman might like and she told me about something called a Hitachi, saying that it could really bring a woman’s pleasure to new heights.”

“Really?!” I couldn’t help the high pitched squeak that came out of me as I spoke. Being with Thor was always amazing, but adding in a vibrator, I didn’t know if I’d survive that. Instead of exploring that further, I reached up and started unbuttoning his flannel slowly, pressing kisses to his chest as it fell open. Once I was done, I slid it off his arms to the floor, then trailed my hands down his torso to his pants, staring in his eyes the entire time. I watched as his smile turned serious, pupils dilating with arousal.

Unzipping his pants, I slid them down over his hips, smiling as I saw he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Kneeling on the ground, I picked up one foot at a time so I could slide the denim off his body. Remaining below him, I dragged my fingers up the outside of his thighs to his hips, grinning at him. “You know what I want to do?”

“What?” His voice was husky, not that I needed that to know how aroused he was, his erect cock did that.

I moved a hand to his cock and lifted it, stroking lightly. Odin, he was large. Thankfully, nowhere near the size that Hulk was, but still, he was the biggest I’d had out of everyone I visited. Leaning forward, I darted my tongue out and licked the head of his cock. “I seem to remember that you said we’d save my mouth for another time. Well, this is another time.”

Chuckling, his eyes widened and he hissed when my mouth engulfed the head of his cock. “Claudia,” he groaned, voice strained. “You don’t need to…”

Pulling back, I looked up at him and grinned. “I know, but I want to, at least for a minute.” I licked a trail from the base of his cock to the tip. “Besides, you have a beautiful cock, let me worship it.”

After that, I dropped my mouth back onto his cock, taking him as deep as I could before moving back up again. Odin, he was too big for me to take all the way, his cock hitting the back of my throat far too soon. Instead, I wrapped my hands around the base and twirled them in time as I sucked his cock up and down, over and over.

Keeping my eyes trained upward, I watched his expression, changing up the speed and intensity of my motions based on the sounds he made, as well as the look on his face. Thor’s hands tangled in my hair and he pulled my head off his cock, moaning as I darted my tongue out to lick the tip, still continuing to move my hands up and down his length.

“Little one, as much as I’d love to finish in your mouth, I’m not as young as I used to be.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. The god of thunder was saying that he was old. Considering that they lived to be thousands of years old, it was strange to hear someone who was still considered young by his own people saying that he was old. But still, I let go of his cock and stood. “So, if you don’t want my mouth, what do you want?” I asked cheekily, a smile on my face.

He took a step closer to me, then another, pushing me back until my knees hit the bed. “I want to make you scream. Then, I want to see what the Hitachi does.”

My pussy clenched as I fell onto the bed, scooting back as he continued forward, placing his knees on the edge. I moved until I was near the top of the bed and leaned on my elbows, opening my legs. “Well?”

Laying on his stomach, Thor settled between my thighs and pushed my legs further apart, blue eyes still staring into mine. Moving his head down, he dragged the flat of his tongue all the way up my pussy to my clit, groaning. “You taste delicious.” Then he buried his face back against me and started licking and sucking, making me writhe with pleasure.

Holy mother of Odin, he was good at that. Over a thousand years of life gave him plenty of time to practice, but instead of making me jealous or upset, it just made me thankful. His tongue traced patterns over my clit and labia as he inserted two fingers inside of me, slowly moving them in and out. I fell back on the bed and buried my fingers in his hair, holding him against me. When he started sucking my clit into his mouth, an orgasm hit me out of nowhere and my back arched off the bed as I gasped, moaning deep in my throat.

Thor did a few more lazy circles with his tongue, then pushed himself up and looked down at me, a grin on his face. I crooked my finger and he moved over me, leaning down to kiss me hard. Pulling back, he lifted a hand and tucked my hair behind my ear, trailing his fingers down my cheek to cup my face. “You are so beautiful.”

The way he was looking at me made my heart beat faster. It wasn’t just a look of lust, and to be honest, that scared me a little bit. He shouldn’t be feeling things for me, at least, it shouldn’t look like he had actual feelings for me. The thing that scared me more than him having those feelings, was that mine were there too. Not as much as Steve and Bucky, but still, I loved him in my own way. To try and put the kibosh on things better left unsaid, I asked, “So, you gonna get out the Hitachi? I’ve never used one, I’m curious if they’re as good as claimed.”

Thor pressed a quick hard kiss to my lips and climbed off the bed, cock bobbing as he went to his closet and pulled out a long white wand with a bulbous white tip. He plugged the cord into the wall next to the bed and crawled back between my legs, kneeling there as he held it. “I have not tried to use it yet, so I’m not sure how it…” When he pressed the button on the side and it roared to life, he looked at it in shock. “This seems a bit… extreme.”

I burst out laughing, unable to control my mirth as he shut it off. Holding my hand out, I tried to control myself so I could look at it. Turning it over in my hands, I pressed the button in the opposite direction that he had and it vibrated a little less forcefully, but still really loud. “Hmm, this could be fun,” I joked, holding it out to him as it whirred. After he took it from me, leaving it on, I raised my eyebrows and said, “Fuck me, Thor.”

He turned off the wand and laid it on the bed next to us, settling himself between my thighs. Grasping his cock with one hand, he dragged the tip up and down before sliding it in slowly, groaning as he bottomed out. “Fuck, Claudia, you’re so tight.” Taking a few strokes, he picked up the wand again and put it on the lowest setting, then placed it against my clit and we both gasped loudly.

My pussy clenched, the orgasm hitting me out of nowhere. “THOR!!” I yelled, trying to keep my eyes on him as he just held himself still inside of me. The vibrator stayed on my clit, making the waves of pleasure keep crashing through me. The moans coming from him just turned me on more, but it was almost too much. “Please, Thor, no more,” I begged. “Too sensitive.”

He took the wand away and turned it off, dropping it on the bed next to us. Then he leaned down and kissed me hard, starting to move in and out of me slowly. “Little one, you are so…”

Grasping his head in my hands, I stopped his words, kissing him hard. I couldn’t deal with him being so sweet to me again, it hurt my heart to think about it. “Fuck me, Thor. Hard and fast. I want to feel you deep inside of me. I want to make you come.”

Pushing himself up, he grabbed my legs and hooked his arms under my knees and started pounding in and out of me, blue eyes staring straight into mine the entire time. Over and over he fucked me hard and fast, his groans becoming more frequent as he did. I reached up and cupped his face in my hands, pushing his hair out of the way. Odin, I wanted so much to say things to him I knew I couldn’t. How in Hel was I having feelings for a third man? Instead, I spread my legs wider, looked into his eyes, and commanded, “Come for me.”

His head pulled back and he roared as he thrust one last time, coming deep inside of me. Falling forward, he held himself off of me enough that he wouldn’t squish me, but at the same time pressed his face in the crook of my neck and groaned. “Claudia, that was…”

“Yeah, I know.” I ran a hand down his back as he softened, then pulled out and rolled to the side.

“I want to introduce you to Loki,” he said suddenly.

“Really?” I looked over at him, really confused. “Why?”

“Well…” He paused as his cheeks flushed. “I know he met you once, but he’s been bugging me to actually introduce you. Keeps saying he wants to meet my girlfriend.”

“Thor,” I mumbled. Odin, this man would be the death of me. Wanting to introduce me to his family was a bad sign, but I couldn’t bring myself to say no. Sighing, I sat up and looked down at him. “I’ll need something to wear.” The smile that crossed over his face made me happier than finding him looking healthy.

He bounded out of bed and went back into his closet, coming out with a pair of leggings, a big sweater, and a pair of slip-on shoes. “The leggings should fit. Val told me that they’re basically one size fits most. The sweater is mine…” He blushed again, but continued, “The shoes… hopefully they’ll fit. I tried to remember how big your feet were. You seemed to be about the same size as Val, so I had her help me with that too.”

Climbing off the bed, I took the items from him, set them on the bed, then wrapped my arms around his waist. “Thank you.”

\----------

We walked hand in hand down the streets of New Asgard, heading toward a building that stood out from the rest. It was painted a gaudy green and black, with a gold sign above it. As we neared the structure, I chuckled when I read the sign,  _ Mischief & Mayhem. _ It was definitely a Loki name for the bar, something that my AI would appreciate.

Thor stopped outside of the door, looking down at me as he tucked my hair behind an ear. “We don’t have to do this. Loki can…”

“It’s fine.” Standing on my toes, I pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ve always wanted to meet Loki for real, so let’s do this.”

We entered the bar and behind the counter was this beautiful woman wearing a low cut green tank top, her black hair cascading down her back. When she looked over and saw us, a huge smile crossed over her face. “Brother,” she called out, moving gracefully from behind the bar and over to us. She looked between the two of us, the smile growing. “Ahh, the girlfriend. You’re a lot prettier than I remember.”

“Loki?” I questioned. She looked a lot like the man I’d met once and seen pictures of, but I wasn’t sure.

Looking down at her chest, the woman chuckled and raised a hand, snapping it above her head. A shower of sparks appeared and there was Loki in her place, wearing the same outfit but looking a lot more male. “The crowd prefers to look at a pair of boobs, and what can I say, Aidan likes me as a girl sometimes.”

“Aidan?” I asked, the confusion in my voice unchanging.

“Aidan, my boy toy.” The look on Loki’s face said more than his words did. I could tell from his expression that this guy meant more to him than he was letting on. As I stared at him, he snapped his fingers and turned back into a woman.

“Loki has always been… what’s the term they use now?” He looked at his brother for help.

“Genderfluid, although that’s not entirely accurate. I enjoy being a woman. It does come with certain perks,” he admitted, cupping his large perky breasts and hefting them up and down a couple of times. “But I also enjoy my own form. It just depends on my mood.” She walked back over to the bar, gesturing for us to follow. After we’d taken two of the seats, she grabbed two glasses and poured a golden liquid inside. “Here, try this.”

As I went to take a sip, Thor grabbed my hand. “Careful, Asgardian mead packs a punch.”

“I’ll admit, I’ve always been curious what mead tastes like.” I lifted the glass to my lips and took a small sip. When the smooth liquid went down my throat and I tasted the sweetness, I took a larger sip then put it down on the bar. I could already feel the alcohol affecting my system, and I knew that it was probably a bad idea for a mortal to drink too much of it. “That’s delicious.”

The brothers laughed at me and Loki grinned. “Congrats, brother. She is definitely worthy.”


	20. Steve

2235 

Leaving Thor was one of the harder things I’ve done. After spending time at the bar with Loki, we’d gone back to his house and had sex again. That time it was sweet and gentle, full of feeling and longing, which terrified me. I had to leave before doing something stupid like staying in the simulation for too long. My heart was already having a hard time distinguishing between reality and fiction with Steve and Bucky, adding in a third person to the mix would make things way more difficult than they already were.

I couldn't help but realize that my feelings for all the characters I’d been with had grown, even those I’d only visited once. Even my opinion on Tony had changed, especially with how gentle he was with me. I had always respected his intellect, but the way he treated Bucky left a lot to be desired. Seeing him made me wonder if he was less of a jerk than stories made him out to be. Anxiety and PTSD probably contributed quite a bit to the public perception of him, shaping the narrative around his choices. Now, Natasha, I planned to visit her again because I wanted to know what she was like without Steve there. As for Bruce, I knew I couldn’t risk seeing him again. There was something about his sweet demeanor, the honest emotions in his eyes, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from falling for him too.

Sitting on the couch, I debated with myself over who I should go see next. I still hadn’t been with Clint, but I didn’t have the energy to deal with someone new and unknown. If I’m being honest, after realizing I was developing feelings for Thor I felt guilty. While polyamory wasn’t frowned upon anymore, most people still tended to stick with monogamous relationships. I didn’t interact with many people, spending most of my time at work, but the few relationships I’d been in were with one person at a time. So feeling things for multiple people, even if they weren’t real, was difficult for me.

“Claudia,” Loki said gently. “Mr. Stark wants another update.”

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and stood, heading back to the pod. At least if I visited someone I’d been with before, I couldn’t possibly feel more for them than I already did. Pausing at the entrance, I instructed, “Tell him whatever you think will keep him from asking more questions. I just…” Leaning my head against the cool metal, I sighed again. “I need to go back in, Loki. I need to figure out why my machine is affecting me like it is. If we release it now, there are issues that could potentially…”

Loki cut me off, “Rest assure, Claudia, I will not tell that waste of space anything that could hurt your employment here. But are you sure you should be going back in? Needing to go back in is one of the first signs of virtual reality sickness.”

Odin, I knew he was right, but I couldn’t help but feel this driving desire to go back into the world. Trying to cover for myself, I lied, “It’s not that type of need. What I meant is that there are parts of the simulation that are affecting my body and I need to figure out why. That’s all, I swear.”

“The tone of your voice would suggest otherwise, however, I will not argue with you.” Loki mumbled something I couldn’t make out, then he added, “Just be careful, Claudia. You are the only one I can stand in this miserable hellhole of a company.”

“Thank you, Loki. I promise I’ll be careful.”

2011 

Standing in the small room, I looked down at the handsome man lying in the bed sleeping. His blonde hair was short, square jaw smooth, muscles well-defined underneath the tight white shirt SHIELD had put in him. I knew that the khakis and shirt were not what they found him in buried beneath the Arctic ice, so a spike of jealousy hit me knowing that someone else had gotten to see him naked. However, I also knew that my jealousy was unfounded and out of place. It wasn’t fair of me to feel that way for someone that was never mine to begin with, not to mention that he was… Sighing, I stopped that thought in its tracks. 

Steve looked so peaceful lying there, not a hint of anguish written on his face. I didn’t want to wake him up, to bring back all the horrible memories of things that had happened to him, but I knew he would be up soon anyway. Gently, I sat on the edge of the bed and reached out, running my fingers down his cheek. As I did, his eyes popped open and he looked at me. For a second, the look in his eyes was one of trepidation, but when he realized it was me, a slow smile crossed over his face.

“Hey, Steve,” I said softly. “How are you feeling?”

He reached up and laid his hand over mine, pressing my fingers more fully against his cheek. “Claudia, you look…” Then he heard the radio and cocked his head to the side, listening more intently. “I know this game. Me and Bucky went to it a few years ago. What’s going on?”

“I… uh…” Odin help me, how did I tell this wonderful man that he’d been on ice - literally - for sixty-six years. “It’s 2011,” I muttered.

“No, it can’t be.” He sat up and stood, pacing around the small room that had been built to look like an army hospital room. Over and over he walked the length of the room, his long strides making each pass take only seconds. When the doorknob started to turn, he grabbed my arm and put me by the wall where the door would open and stood in front of it. “Who are you?”

“Captain Rogers,” a husky feminine voice purred, “you’re awake. Good. We were beginning to worry about you.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” The irritation in his voice was evident to me, even though I knew the woman probably had no idea that she’d pissed him off. Unfortunately, I couldn’t see her reaction, because I was behind the door, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. “Who. Are. You?”

“Captain Rogers, we’re just here to help you.” She must have tried to push past him because his hand moved to grip the door and I could hear the wood creak under the pressure from his fingers. “Captain, I…”

“I have a better idea,” he growled. “Instead of trying to placate me into submission, get someone who actually has some authority, and bring them to me.” Steve released the door and stepped closer to her. In a soft, but stern voice, he commanded, “Bring me the installation commander.”

The women's heels clicked as she left the room and Steve shut the door, resting a hand against it as he sighed. I laid a hand on his back. “Steve…”

“You’re right, it’s not 1945,” he groaned. “Everything about her was just slightly… off.” He turned and looked at me, his gaze dropping to my body. “You need to leave, sweetheart. Whoever they get to come and talk to me is going to wonder why there is a naked woman in my room.”

Stepping closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek against his chest. “I’m not leaving you, Steve. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

“Claudia…”

“No,” I argued, lifting my chin so I could look in his eyes. “I can just hide behind the door again.”

Steve extricated himself from my arms and took off his shirt, lifting my arms one at a time and putting it on me. While it had been tight on him, it was loose on me, falling below my ass. His fingers threaded into my hair and he leaned down, kissing me hard. “God, you are a stubborn woman.”

“I know. I learned from the best.” I grinned and slipped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes so I could kiss him again. Softer, I added, “I’ve missed you.”

There was a knock at the door and Steve released me, having me stand behind the door again. This time, he opened the door the rest of the way so I was fully hidden and stepped back, letting whoever was there into the room. “And who might you be?” he asked tersely.

“Nicholas J Fury, director of SHIELD,” the man said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “So, Captain Rogers, Tabitha tells me that you were rather rude to her. That seems very uncharacteristic of you.”

“You don’t know me.”

The man stepped further into the room and I peeked around the door, taking in the back of the bald black head a few feet from me. Steve’s eyes met me and narrowed slightly, so I ducked back behind the door. Fury chuckled. “You’re right, Rogers, I don’t know you. However, I do know a lot about you, including the mission you were on in 1945 to stop Red Skull and how you crashed a plane into the Arctic to stop it from depositing several large nuclear weapons onto New York City. You are a hero, Captain Rogers.”

“That still doesn’t explain why I’m here.”

“We rescued you.” Fury stated. “This contains keys and directions to an apartment that’s paid up for the next several months, as well as account information for the back pay you’re owed. There are clothes in the bag that should fit better than what you’re currently wearing. We have a debriefing scheduled for tomorrow if you would be so kind as to…”

“What year is it?” Steve’s voice held a note of exasperation, which was more obvious than before.

“2011.”

As Steve sighed, I heard the sound of something hitting the bed. “Where is this debriefing going to take place?”

“Fort Drum, oh-nine-hundred.”

“Thank you, Director Fury, I'll be there.” Footsteps left the room and the door shut, with Steve giving me a disappointed look. “What would you have done if he knew you were here?”

“Plead ignorance?” I gave him a cocky grin, but when Steve didn’t return it, I sighed and looked down at the ground. “Sorry, I know you’re worried, I just…”

“Sweetheart,” his finger tilted my face up, “I’m glad you didn’t leave.” He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “Now, I need to get changed and hopefully, there’s something in this bag that you can wear too.” When Steve got to the bed, he handed me the envelope, then he started digging through the bag. Inside there were a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, underwear, socks, and shoes... that’s it.

I watched as he took off the khakis, admiring his naked body. Odin, I wanted to jump him right then and there. Fuck, maybe I should. Walking over to him, I tossed the envelope on the bed and pressed against his naked body, drifting my hands around his front to press one against his chest, the other I lowered to his rapidly hardening cock. “Steve,” I groaned, “I want you.”

His hand covered the one on his cock, stopping my movements. “Sweetheart, I don’t think…”

I just kept moving my hand, smiling when he didn’t stop me again. Pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades, I could feel myself growing more and more aroused. “Now, Steve. I can’t wait.”

Turning around in my arms, he looked down at me, a serious expression on his face. One hand encircled my waist, the other cupped the back of my head. “Are you sure?”

In response, I kissed him hard, my tongue dancing against his. He backed me up until I hit the wall, then picked me up in his arms. One of his hands went between our bodies and when his cock pressed against my entrance, I moaned into his mouth. His head pulled back and he hissed as his cock sunk all the way in. Pressing me harder against the wall, he growled into my ear, “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, sweetheart.”

“Do it.”

He started pounding in and out of me, groaning as his cock plunged into me. Over and over again his cock stretched me to the limit and I could feel my orgasm fast approaching. Sex is one of those things that when you’re with someone who’s had years to practice - Thor - they know all the right spots to touch. But when you’re with someone that you love, it takes it to a whole new level. With Steve, it hit that level. My soul felt like it was flying with him, every stroke just took me higher.

“Steve,” I moaned, trying to keep quiet so no one would hear us. He stuttered a bit when he transferred my weight to one arm, the other hand coming between us to rub my clit. As he did, he kissed me hard and I screamed, coming hard.

As I did, his mouth moved to my neck and buried his face against the skin there, fucking me harder. It didn’t take long before he groaned and thrust into me one last time and stiffened, coming inside of me. Taking several deep breaths, he slid his softening cock out of me and lowered me to the ground, groaning. “Fuck, sweetheart.”

Smoothing the shirt over my hips, I tried to ignore the cum dripping down my thighs. “You can say that again.”

Picking up the underwear from the bag, Steve wiped himself up quickly then looked at me. “Spread your legs, sweetheart.” When I did, he crouched down and cleaned me up, pressing a kiss to my pelvis as he did. After, he stood and got dressed, tossing the underwear into the bag, along with the envelope. Grabbing the khakis, he held them out to me. “Put these on.”

I took them and held them up. “Steve, honey, these aren’t going to fit me.”

He reached back into the bag and brought out a belt. “I know, but we can roll the ankles up and put this on.” After I slid them over my hips, he threaded the belt through the loops and tightened it as much as he could. Crouching down, he rolled up the ankles, then stood and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Now, how about we go find this apartment and break it in.”

\----------

Getting out of the compound was easier than expected. I was wearing clothes, so no one gave me more than a glance, not that there were many people milling about. There was one guard at the entrance, another patrolling, but that was it. Thank Odin we hadn’t run into Fury. From what I knew about him, he was a hardass who created the Avenger Initiative in order to protect Earth. The history books spoke about him at length, so I felt like I knew him, or at least his motivations. However, that didn’t mean I wanted to run into him.

We found the apartment after twenty minutes of wandering the streets of New York City, me on Steve’s back since I had no shoes. Now I expected that would have people looking at us weird, but I guess New Yorkers just didn’t care. Steve put the key into the lock and opened the door, entering while looking around, making sure that no one else was there. Once he had checked it out, he pulled me inside and locked the door.

Pulling me into his arms, he pressed his face against my hair and breathed deeply. “God, Claudia, I don’t know how I would have handled this if you weren’t here.”

“You would have been fine,” I muttered, rubbing my hands on his back.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Pulling back, he looked down at me, forehead creased as he frowned. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me over to the couch and sat down, lifting me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. “Before joining Project Rebirth, I suffered from anxiety and panic attacks. Hell, after I still suffered from them, just to a lesser extent. When you told me that it wasn’t 1945, I could feel my heart start pounding, my thoughts were racing a million miles a minute. If I hadn’t gone into protective mode, I probably would have…”

“Steve,” I said softly, cupping his face in my hands. “I’m sorry,” I muttered again in between pressing light kisses to his face and lips. “I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that. I should have…”

“Shh…” He placed a finger over my lips. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” Picking me up, he stood and carried me to the bedroom. When he set me back down, his hands drifted to my waist and he lifted the shirt over my head. Then, deftly, he undid the belt and pushed the pants down, crouching as he did. Staring up at me from the ground, he gave me a warm, genuine smile that just made me fall further in love with him. “Ladies choice, sweetheart.”

When he didn’t say more, I inquired, “For?”

Trailing his hands up my legs lightly, they stopped at my hips and he pulled me a little closer, then pressed a kiss to my hip. “What do you want, sweetheart? Tongue, fingers… cock?” He raised an eyebrow. “I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

Odin, I almost teared up when he said those words to me. It wasn’t real, but dammit, it felt real. It truly felt like I was really with Steve Rogers, that he really had feelings for me. Even though I knew staying would only create more confusion, I couldn’t bring myself to wake up in the real world without him. Not yet. I needed more time with him and those blue eyes that held so much emotion.

Trying to hide the sudden influx of tears, my voice came out hoarse. “Steve,” I held out my hand to him and made him stand. Unbuttoning his shirt, I pushed it off his shoulders, then began undoing his pants. He took a step back and kicked off his shoes and pants. Even though he had the body of a Greek statue, I kept looking at his face, trying not to cry. “Make love to me.”

Picking me up again, he carried me over to the bed and laid me down gently before climbing on top of me and settling himself between my thighs. Propping himself up on one forearm, he took the other hand and caressed the side of my face, a soft smile on his lips. He reached between us and slid a finger inside of me, groaning, “God, sweetheart, you’re so wet.” Pulling the finger out, he grabbed his cock and pressed it against my entrance, pushing it into me slowly.

Holy mother of Odin, he felt so good. At that moment, with his eyes locked on mine, cock entering me slowly, I had never felt more for him. Once he bottomed out, he started moving slowly but rhythmically, in and out. His lips captured mine and we kissed, sweet but passionate. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I ignored it, instead, wrapping my arms around him, holding him against my body as he rocked inside of me.

Normally, our sex was fast and furious, but this was slow and languid, every motion and kiss meaning more than we could express verbally. Odin, it broke my heart to know that I could never really have this man. That I could never really be his. But that didn’t matter, the joy I felt from being with him was real, even if it was only a simulation.

My breathing started coming out quicker, an orgasm building up low in my belly. Pulling my head back, I gasped, “So close.”

His hips started moving faster, eyes still locked on mine. When one of his hands drifted between us and touched my clit I came undone, eyes fluttering back in my head as my pussy clenched on his cock. He kissed me as I came, then groaned as he thrust into me one last time. As his cock softened inside of me, he pressed another gentle kiss to my lips. “God, Claudia, I lo…”

Reaching up, I grabbed his head and kissed him hard, not wanting those three words to come out of his mouth. While having feelings for a simulation was bad, if he told me that he loved me, I would never leave. I would either die inside of my machine or be forcibly removed when Stark found out. Either way, it would be bad. When I released his head, I laid a finger on his lips. “I know,” I muttered. Closing my eyes, I added, “I have to go soon.”

Steve sighed and rolled off of me, pulling me against his chest. We cuddled for a couple of minutes, then he pressed a kiss to my forehead. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Me too.” But I knew I couldn’t stay. Climbing off the bed, I looked down at him one last time. “I’ll be back.”

“I know, sweetheart.” He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to watch me leave.

2235 

Waking up in the pod this time was harder than it had ever been before. Odin dammit, I had done what I promised myself I wouldn’t do. I’d fallen in love with a fictional character. As I got out of the machine, I started pacing. Having an existential crisis after being with Steve was not something I’d planned on. But I could feel the anguish bubbling up inside me at having left him. I honestly didn’t know if I could go back to him. If it got out that the inventor of Imaginarium suffered from virtual reality sickness, that would be a huge blow to Stark Industries. I wasn’t sure they would recover. Fuck, I knew I wouldn’t. Not only would I be in love with someone who wasn’t real, but I would never get to work in this industry ever again. Hel, I would probably be locked up in an asylum, forced to swallow pills to keep me docile.

Stopping the pacing, I drew in a deep breath and decided that I would go to someone else in the virtual world. Someone I knew I cared for, but didn’t think I could love. In my lifetime, I’d never loved more than one person at a time, and while I cared deeply for this other imaginary guy, my hope was that it wasn’t love. But much like Steve, I needed to see him. The only way to keep myself sane was to use the excuse that I wanted to see if I could change the simulation again. Maybe I could save him, get him out of the prison he was in… maybe that would change the way the story progressed.

It was an interesting proposition, one that I wanted to see if it would work. I’d already “saved” Loki, changing the future inside of my simulation. Maybe, just maybe, if I could save him as well then a large part of the story would shift. Climbing back into the pod, I set the date and time and closed my eyes.


	21. Bucky

1946

Ducking through a doorway into a dark room, I pressed against the wall as several men passed by in the hall. They were speaking Russian, which I recognized but couldn’t understand. The few phrases I knew in Romanian hadn't prepared me for infiltrating a HYDRA facility, not that I'd ever thought I would be doing something like this. But I was there for a purpose, to see if I could break Bucky out. In all the times I’d been in Imaginarium 2.0, I’d managed to make a few small changes, the main one being that Loki was alive. The real question was if I could directly influence the direction of the story through my actions, not just telling a character what would happen. Which is why I was there. To break Bucky out before he became a tool for HYDRA to use. 

Once the men had passed, I peered out of the door and looked both ways, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw it was empty. Being naked felt extremely disorienting, especially in this situation. When it was just around one person who I had every intention of sleeping with, I didn’t really mind. But when it came to running into the enemy, who had guns and would probably not have the best of intentions to a naked woman, it wasn’t something I wanted to risk.

I looked into each of the rooms, ducking in occasionally when I heard footsteps. Finally, after searching for a good fifteen minutes, I came to a hallway with locked doors. Carefully, I peered into the small windows, seeing various people inside who thankfully didn’t notice me. When I got to the end of the doors, I saw a familiar face. It was Bucky.

Frantically, I started searching for a way to open the door. It didn’t have a doorknob or a keyhole, so I wasn’t entirely sure how to unlock it. There was another door at the end of the hall that was open, with a desk and chair. On the desk was a switchboard with names written underneath them. Tracing my finger under the names as I read them, I saw one that said Barnes and hovered my finger over the button. Did I do it? Would it release him, or something else?

In the end, the decision was easy, I pressed the button and heard a loud clanking noise. Racing back over to his door, I saw it slightly ajar and stuck my finger in the crack, pulling it completely open. Bucky stood there with a defeated slump to his shoulders, staring down at the ground. He already had the new arm, which meant he had been given the serum, but I could still see pain etched on his face.

Walking over, I murmured, “Bucky?”

His head snapped up and his eyes widened. Blinking several times, he kept his gaze on my face, almost as if he were trying to figure out if I were really there. When I stopped in front of him, he reached up with his flesh hand and traced a line down my face before cupping my cheek. “Claudia?” I nodded and a tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled me into his arms, burying his face into my hair. “God, Claudia,” he groaned, holding me tightly.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I held him while he shook, rubbing his back to try and calm him down. We stood there for a few minutes, but I finally had to pull back slightly. “We need to go, Bucky.”

“I can’t.” He released me and sat down on the bed. “They’ll…”

When his voice trailed off, I grimaced. Crouching in front of him, I laid my hand on his knee and said gently, “I made it in here without anyone seeing me. The door is open. All I’m asking is you try.”

Sighing, he took off his shirt and handed it to me. As I put it on, I could see viscous red scars around where the metal met his flesh, as well as several others on his torso. Tearing my eyes away from them, I held out my hand and he took it.

We left the way I came in, except that when we got to a certain point he took over and led us to the exit door. Surprisingly, no alarms sounded and no one was around as we made our escape. Even so, we didn’t talk, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Outside, Bucky swooped me into his arms and started running as we made it outside of the fenceline. Even though I could have walked on the ground, being barefoot hurt because of debris littering the forest floor. Not to mention that I wouldn’t be able to run anywhere close to as fast as he could. Odin, it was like riding a horse, terrifying and exhilarating. That was something all the books on Steve had never talked about, how fast he was. There was one vague story about him running laps around Sam Wilson, but nothing concrete. I also knew that the variant of serum Bucky got was slightly different, but no average human could race through the trees at the speed he was traveling at.

After a long time, we came upon a cabin and he slowed, setting me down on the porch and putting a finger to his lips. Slowly, he opened the door and went inside, gesturing for me to stay in place. After a minute, he came back out. “It’s safe.” He took my hand and pulled me inside, making sure to lock the door before pulling me into his embrace.

For several minutes, we just stood there, taking comfort in being with the other person. With every breath, he seemed to relax more. Lifting my head from his chest, I gave him a soft smile. “Hey, Bucky.” I couldn’t believe that it worked, that I’d managed to get him out of that hellhole. “I missed you.”

“God, Claudia,” he muttered, flesh hand coming up to cup my face. Bending down he pressed a soft kiss to my lips, which he deepened quickly, hands moving to my ass. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his hips, feeling his hardening cock pressing against my core.

The cabin was small, just a tiny living room and kitchenette, with a bedroom off to the side. Still, he carried me to the bed, setting me down and then taking his shirt off of me. His gaze drifted down my body and a slow smile crossed his face. All I wanted was him, so I undid his belt and pants, then knelt on the ground so I could take off his boots. Once those were off, he pulled me back up and kissed me as I tried to push his pants down.

Releasing me, he chuckled and shucked off his pants and underwear, standing there unabashedly naked, cock thick and hard. I stared at it, tongue darting out to lick my suddenly dry lips. He groaned, “On the bed, doll.” 

My eyes moved up his body slowly, pussy contracting when I saw his pupils blown out. There was something I wanted to do, especially when I could still see echoes of pain etched on his brow. “You get on the bed, Bucky.” His eyebrows rose, but he went over to the bed and laid down, taking his cock in hand and stroking. Sauntering over to the bed, I climbed on until I straddled his hips and laid my hand on top of his so I could line up his cock with my entrance. Slowly, I lowered myself down, groaning as he filled me up. “Fuuuuccckk…”

His hands came to rest on my hips as I undulated back and forth, grip tightening just a bit, but not enough to do more than help me move. As he watched, I trailed my hands up my body so I could cup my breasts and lightly pinch my nipples. My pussy clenched as his grip tightened and he growled, using his considerable strength to flip me on my back. During that action, he slipped out of me, but when his arms went underneath my knees and lifted and spread my legs, I moaned.

Fuck, when he stared down at me with a feral look on his face, I almost came right then. Slowly, he inserted his hardness back inside of me, closing his eyes as he bottomed out. For a brief moment, he just breathed in and out, so I reached up and cupped his face with my hands, brushing his scruff softly. “You okay, Buck?”

His eyes popped open and he started to move his hips, slowly and deliberately. Leaning down, my legs got pushed closer to my torso as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. “Fuck, doll, you’re so beautiful.” He lifted his head and stared into my eyes. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

My eyes filled with tears, but I blinked quickly so they wouldn’t fall. When I had thought I couldn’t love more than one guy at a time, I was wrong. Feelings smashed into me, the emotions racing through me out of control. Pulling his head down to me, I kissed him hard, trying to not cry. “Fuck me, Bucky.”

He moved back to his previous position and started moving faster, hips pistoning in and out of me. I tried to just let myself enjoy the physical sensations, but having the emotional attachment was making that hard. It was overwhelming, but at the same time, it just made me feel closer to him. One of my hands drifted in between my legs so could thrum at my clit while he fucked me. 

A whimper escaped me and I moved my other hand to his flesh arm, gripping tight. “So close… fuck…” I moaned. “Harder… Odin, fuck me harder.”

As he kept up the pace, he groaned, “You sure?”

“Harder,” I commanded. He moved his arms from beneath my knees and started moving faster and harder, almost too much for me. But I didn’t want him to stop, the physical sensations were eclipsing the emotions consuming me. “Bucky...” I groaned.

His hips stuttered and he growled, “Come for me.”

Moving my finger faster, my back arched off the bed as I came screaming, orgasm ripping through me. My pussy clenched over and over as he continued fucking me, the aftershocks coming in waves just as strong. He pressed into me one more time and came, my name falling from his lips on a groan.

Falling forward, he held himself just far enough off of me that he wouldn’t crush me and gazed into my eyes, the fingers of his flesh hand trailing a line down my face. “God, Claudia… what did I ever do to deserve you?”

As he pulled out and moved to the side, tugging me into his arms, I tried to compose myself. When the physical drowned out the emotions, I could hide my feelings behind a wall. Without that wall, they came rushing back like a tidal wave. I trailed my fingers over his chest, lightly tracing the many new scars he had. Even though I wanted to answer him, I didn’t know what to say. What did you tell a fictional character when they brought up feelings? How did you tell them that you loved them, as well as loved their best friend? Instead of bringing that up, I turned a question back on him. “How did you get these?” I asked as my finger touched a puckered scar on his stomach.

When I asked that, his eyes closed and he took a deep breath. “Let’s not bring that up right now. Let’s just enjoy this moment.”

But I couldn’t just bask in the tenderness of his embrace, my conscience wouldn’t allow it. He needed to know that Steve hadn’t just abandoned him. “Bucky, you should know that Steve…”

He tugged me closer, sighing. “Doll, I know what you’re going to say. They already told me that Steve died in a plane crash.”

Odin, my heart ached. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I also knew that could potentially give him false hope and his time with HYDRA would be made that much more unbearable. Instead, I simply said, “I’m sorry.”

“Doll, I…” We heard sounds outside and he quieted instantly, jumping out of bed, suddenly alert. His head cocked to the side and he frowned. “Fuck,” he muttered. Turning, he gestured for me to get out of the bed and pulled me into a quick hug when I did. His hand rubbed my back as the sounds grew closer. “You need to go.” The front door smashed in and he released me, getting into a fight stance as the sound of footsteps thundered through the small living room. “GO!” he yelled as a squad of men entered the bedroom.

My fingers trembled as I tried to press the button to leave. He kept them away from me, but I could see that he wouldn’t be able to for long, Bucky was still naked and they were numerous. As I tried to concentrate on what I was doing, they managed to capture him, holding his arms as he screamed at me to go.

2235

Opening my eyes in the pod, I burst into tears. Fuck. It hadn’t worked. Bucky was stuck back in HYDRA, I’d changed nothing. It was still just a story, but knowing I couldn’t actively change things hurt more than I thought possible. I knew their stories, all the horrible things that both Steve and Bucky had endured, so not even being able to change it inside my machine sucked.

Laying there for a minute, I caught my breath and tried my damnedest to calm down. I knew it had been a long shot - changing things in the AI - but I still had wanted to try. But I needed to see if I made it worse because I knew it was possible to change the storyline, after all, Loki was still alive. And if I didn’t change it for the better, maybe I actually fucked everything up. The only way to figure that out was to visit him at the HYDRA facility again.

1947

This time when I entered the HYDRA facility, I was much closer to Bucky. I was in the cell with him. However, this time was significantly different. The only thing he wore was a pair of white boxer shorts and a collar around his neck. The steel circlet was attached to the wall with a chain that was only long enough to allow him to move within a few feet of the bed, but not all the way to the door. He was sleeping, but I could still see the pain and misery on his face.

As I took a step forward, his eyes popped open and his head turned toward me, a confused look on his face. Taking another step, I stopped when he frowned. “Bucky,” I muttered, “what did they do to you?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

My heart sank. He seemed calm, so I moved closer. “You are.” He sat up and placed his feet on the floor. Crouching down in front of him, I laid my hands on his knees. “Do you remember me?” I had to know how much of his memory they had wiped away.

The frown came back and he reached up to touch my face, his fingers turning my head from side to side. Then his hand moved to my hair and he felt the soft strands. He just shook his head. “I feel like I should know you. Why is that?”

“Bucky…”

“That name means nothing to me,” he stated, but his hand didn’t leave my face. “You’re important to me, aren’t you?” My eyes welled with tears as I nodded. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I needed to see you,” I whispered.

Taking a moment to think, he pulled me up off the ground and patted the space on the tiny bed next to the wall. “They won’t be here until morning. You can… you can stay if you want to.”

“Do you want me to?” He simply nodded so I climbed onto the bed and laid down on my side with my back to the concrete. Bucky hadn’t moved yet, but I could see scars crisscrossing his back - some white and old, others in various stages of healing. Even though I wanted to, I didn’t say anything to him about them. I know he didn’t have them before I tried to break him out, so the fact that my story added him being tortured... I wanted to sob. He laid down on his back and I reached for him but stopped before my flesh met his. “May I…”

He nodded so I scooted closer to his body and wrapped my arm around his waist, taking solace in his touch. Even though laying on his metal arm wasn’t comfortable, I knew that he put me by the wall in case they came while I was here. Since I knew he wouldn’t remember, I pressed a kiss to his cheek and said softly, “I love you, Bucky.”

His head turned toward me, a soft smile gracing his lips. “I know I care for you…”

When he paused, I gently reminded him, “Claudia.”

“Claudia,” he repeated. “I know I care for you, Claudia. I just wish I could remember you.” Closing his eyes, he reached over with his flesh hand and rubbed at the skin of my arm on his stomach. “Go to sleep. I will wake you before they come for me in the morning so you can leave.”


	22. Clint

2235

I couldn’t stop crying. Just as he’d said, Bucky had woken me up long before the guards ever came to his cell. There were dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t slept, but he did have a soft smile on his face. Before pressing the button on my armband, I’d given him a gentle kiss, trying to put all my love into it. But after getting back, I couldn’t visit anyone else. Instead, I’d gone back to my apartment - which I hadn’t been back to for weeks - and curled up in a ball under my comforter, sobbing.

It took a week before I felt well enough to go back to work. Loki had called, saying that Mr. Stark was looking for me, but I had just told him I was contagious and he’d left me alone. Between realizing I loved Steve, then finding out I loved Bucky too, not to mention the torture Bucky endured because I tried to break him out, I just couldn’t bring myself to visit their world again. Which is why I stayed home. If I were around my equipment, I would do something stupid, like visit Bucky and try to break him out again.

When I finally got back to work, I’d managed to hide the fact I was miserable. There was no way I was going to visit Steve or Bucky again, I just didn’t have the emotional capacity to deal with that. So, I’d made the decision to go see the one Avenger I hadn’t yet - Clint. There were some boundaries I wouldn’t cross. He was happily married with kids, at least prior to the snap, so I decided to visit him while he was in China hunting down criminals. That would ease any anxiety I felt about sleeping with someone in a relationship. Honestly, I just couldn’t take my emotions getting the better of me again.

2022

My eyes opened to see a dingy hotel room, with the brown-haired man I sought sleeping on his stomach. Taking a tentative step forward, I froze when he sat up with a gun in hand, pointing it directly at me. Carefully, Clint climbed out of the bed and stalked over to me naked, keeping the weapon raised. My eyes were drawn to his swinging cock, but lifted the nearer he drew.

The hatred in his green eyes made me take a few steps back until I hit a wall. His free hand came up to my throat, holding me tight against the surface, and he growled, “Who the fuck are you?”

Even though he wasn’t trying to turn me on, my body still responded to him holding me there. It was something I’d come to enjoy, and it wasn’t hard enough to make me uncomfortable. Softly, I responded, “Claudia.”

He pressed hard and I coughed. A cruel smile crossed his face as he chuckled. “Claudia? Claudia who?”

It was getting hard to breathe, so I took a chance and reached out, laying a hand against his chest. As Clint’s eyes widened, I trailed my fingertips down his flat stomach to his semi-hard cock, curling my fingers around it. "Don't worry," I murmured, "I'm not your enemy."

Fingers tightening around my throat, he leaned in closer to me and growled, "Why are you in my room, and how the fuck do you get in here?" Spots started swimming in my vision, the lack of air making it hard to answer. He kept going, "Who sent you?"

Releasing his cock, I pulled at his wrist with both hands until he loosened his grip slightly. Coughing, I gasped out, "No one."

Hands still on my neck, he yanked me away from the wall and threw me down onto the bed so I fell onto my stomach. Before I could roll over, he got onto the bed, placed a knee on my back, and used his free hand to grab one of my arms and jerked it up at a sharp angle. The gun barrel pressed against the back of my head and when I heard him cock it, I swallowed a moan of pain and did my best not to move. His voice was deep and angry as he stated, “Unless you want a bullet to the head, you’re going to tell me who sent you here and why.”

My arm was pulled higher and I whimpered, screwing my eyes shut against the agony of feeling my shoulder almost dislocating. As he pressed the metal harder against my head, I gasped, “No one sent me, I swear.” Swallowing another whimper, I added, “And I know you won’t do that.”

“What makes you so sure?” he asked angrily.

Taking a deep breath, I replied quietly, “Because if you were the kind of man to kill an unarmed woman, Nat wouldn’t think so highly of you.”

He stilled on top of me, letting go of my arm. "What?"

It would be too hard to explain how I knew her, so I decided to use future knowledge, something I'd read about in a book. "Nat has this tattoo on her right hip, a black widow spider holding an arrow." As he pulled the gun away from my head, I looked over my shoulder at him. "I bet you have one too. After all, she did get it to commemorate Budapest." Taking a deep breath, I added, "I swear, Clint, I'm not here to hurt you. I would never do that to Nat, she means too much to me."

He climbed off of me and carefully uncocked the gun, setting it down on the bed before burying his face in his hands. Pushing up to a seated position, I laid a hand on his arm, trying to offer comfort. He groaned, “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

Tugging at his hands so he would look at me, I stated firmly, “You did nothing wrong, Clint.”

“Nat would kill me if I hurt a friend,” he murmured, shaking his head. “I should have given you time to explain. I should have…”

Placing my hand over his mouth, I stopped his rambling. Moving until I could stare straight into his eyes, I repeated myself, “You did nothing wrong. You thought I was here with bad intentions, I don’t blame you for that. And before you argue, Nat wouldn’t blame you either.”

His eyes dropped to my hand briefly, so I removed it. Lifting his arm, he gently touched my neck with his fingers. “I’m sorry.” Glaring at me when I opened my mouth, he asked, “How do you know Nat?” My face heated up and his eyes went wide. “Wait, did you say Claudia?” I nodded, cheeks burning hotter, and he laughed. “She told me about you. I can’t believe I didn’t put it together sooner.” He got off the bed and put the gun in the nightstand drawer, then sat down with his back against the headboard. “You know, you’re the only woman she’s been with since Russia.”

“Oh really?” Moving so my legs were underneath me, I let my eyes wander up and down his body slowly, taking in the hard muscles and the intricate Japanese style tattoo on his left arm. Licking my lips, I grinned as his cock grew hard under my gaze. “Maybe she just doesn’t tell you everyone she’s been with.” Slowly, I moved toward him until I was mere inches away. I laid a hand on his knee, trailing my fingers up his thigh, stopping before I touched his cock.

Fingers clenching at the bedsheet, he groaned, “Fuck, what are you doing?”

I kept my hand where it was, not wanting to do anything more without his consent. While I wanted to show him that there was still good in the world, that he deserved to be happy, I couldn’t say that to him. All that would serve to do is make him miss his family more. Instead, I said simply, “I came here for you, Clint.” His eyes snapped to mine and I flushed. Taking my other hand, I picked up his and brought it between my thighs, letting him feel how wet I was. “I’ve been curious about you for a long time, wondering what you would be like in bed.” It wasn’t a lie, just a slight exaggeration. As his finger found my clit and rubbed lightly, I moaned, “I want you.”

“Me?” He sounded unsure, even as he continued to move his hand between my labia.

“Yes.” Leaning forward, I put my face within kissing distance of his. “Can I…”

His hand left my pussy and he pulled me onto his lap so I straddled him, both hands resting on my hips. “I’m going to kiss you unless you say no.”

Closing the gap, I pressed my lips against his, deepening the kiss as he moaned. His hands rocked my hips back and forth on his hard cock, the head slipping in slightly with every pass. After a minute of that, I pulled back breathlessly and reached between us to grab his cock. He stopped the movements and let me lift myself up so I could slip him inside of me. My eyes closed as I sank down, enjoying the feeling of him inside of me. One he was all the way in, I started moving up and down, my hands on his shoulders to steady myself.

“Fuuuuccckkk.”

His moan sent a shock of pleasure through me and my eyes popped open. Looking into his, I started moving faster. “Holy mother of Odin, you feel so good.” I started undulating my hips back and forth, trying to get some friction on my clit. It wasn’t enough to make me come, but he still felt fantastic inside of me. Leaning forward, I placed my mouth by his ear and gently bit his earlobe, murmuring, “I want you to come for me, Clint.”

His fingers tightened on my hips and he moved me even faster, his breath coming out in short gasps. “God…”

I could tell he was close, so I moved my head so it was in front of his and looked straight into his eyes. “Come for me, Clint.”

His hips shot off the bed, thrusting him deeper into me, and he grunted as he came. Fingers gripped my hips even tighter, loosening only once he finished, body relaxing. “Holy fuck,” he muttered.

I ran my fingers through his brown mohawk. “How’re you feeling?” Clint grabbed my head and gave me a soft kiss in answer. Giggling, I fell forward, my forehead pressed against his shoulder. “I’ll take that as a positive answer.”

He ran a hand down my hair and back, sighing happily. “Damn, Claudia, I haven’t felt that good in…” His voice trailed off and I knew what he was going to say.

“It’s okay,” I murmured, pulling back. Climbing off his softening cock, I sat next to him and cuddled against his side, smiling when he wrapped an arm around me. Odin, I was still so horny, but I wasn’t about to complain. Did I tell him he would get his family back? The only reason Steve believed me about Bucky was I’d visited him in the forties, and again seventy years later, so it was easier to get him to listen when I talked about something that seemed impossible. But I had no history with Clint, no reason for him to believe a word I said. 

He took a breath and looked down at me, a sad look in his eyes. “Sorry to bring the mood down.”

“It’s okay, Clint. I know you miss your family.” Pulling out of his arms, I turned to face him. “Don’t feel bad, you are a good man.”

Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths before opening them again. I could see him force the sadness down as his gaze traversed my body. “So, did you enjoy yourself?”

“I…” As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t lie, but I could give him a partial truth. “You felt fantastic inside of me.”

He frowned and pushed off the headboard. “Lay down,” he commanded. I did as he asked, curious as to what he was up to. Settling himself between my legs, he pressed a kiss to my lips as one hand trailed up the inside of my thigh to my still aching pussy. “I never leave a woman wanting.”

Two fingers slipped inside of me, his thumb rubbing against my aching clit. My hips moved against his hand, fucking myself on his fingers as his lips kissed a trail down my neck to my nipple. When he sucked it into his mouth, biting down lightly, my back arched off the bed and I gasped, “Mother of Odin.”

His head lifted. “Odin?” I just pulled his head back to my breast and he resumed his ministrations, rolling the hard nub between his teeth.  It didn’t take much more before I came with a gasp, pussy clenching hard on his fingers. As he slowly slid them out of me, I felt empty but completely satisfied. He laid down on the bed next to me, both of us staring at the ceiling. When he started chuckling, then broke out into a full-on laugh, I did too.  It took several minutes before we calmed down enough for him to say, “Thanks.”

“For…?”

Rolling onto his side, he propped his head on his bent arm and looked down at me. “You took me out of my own head for a bit. I didn’t realize how much I needed that until…”

Lifting a hand, I cupped his cheek. Thank Odin I didn’t know him better because he was a truly sweet man. That was something I didn’t need, developing feelings for yet another fictional character. “You should go back to New York, stay with Nat at the compound.”

His eyes narrowed. “Why?”

Sighing, I tried to think of a good reason, without telling him what was going to come in a few months. “This isn’t healthy, Clint, beating yourself up for something that was out of your control. You and Nat are so close, you should be with someone who loves you.”

He fell back onto the bed, not looking at me anymore. “I don’t know,” he murmured.

“Just think about it.” I glanced at my armband, trying to decide if I should stay or go. Sighing, I sat up and leaned over him, my hands on either side of his head. Leaning down, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m going to go, but just promise me that you’ll consider going back to New York. I bet Nat misses you.”

He grabbed my head and gave me a deeper kiss. “I promise.”


	23. Valkyrie

2235

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I traced my fingers over the dark bruises around my throat. I wasn’t upset with Clint because he was just acting instinctively. To be honest, I was more upset that my machine was still leaving marks on me after being inside of it. I’d attempted to fix it, but even with Loki’s assistance, I hadn’t been able to figure out why it was physically affecting me so much. That was worrisome, especially since I didn’t know what would happen if I died inside the simulation.

After visiting Clint, I wanted to go back in right away. I knew that the pod would keep any blemish I had - another thing I needed to fix - but I didn’t want to wait until they disappeared. When I came back to work Mr. Stark was impatient, telling me that I needed to finish up with the machine so it could go into mass production. I’d countered by telling him there were still bugs that needed to be worked out, which was not a lie. I told him that if we went into mass production with the current issues unfixed, there were going to be a lot of lawsuits, and I wasn’t sure if Stark Industries would survive if that happened. Thank Odin that shut him up, giving me a little more leeway with finishing up the program.

I definitely wasn’t going to waste the time he’d given me. Loki had been set on a task to go through my code line by line, seeing if he could figure out where the issues were. Yes, it had been done before, but that didn’t mean something wasn’t missed. Plus, if I was going to be inside of the machine visiting other times in Avengers history, I wouldn’t be able to do it myself.

Now while I wanted to go directly to Steve or Bucky, I knew that I couldn’t with the bruises on my neck. I loved them, but I also knew what kind of guys they were, and that wasn’t the type that would let it slide. I would end up spending more time explaining how I got them and stopping them from trying to kill Clint than I actually would with them. There was one person I was pretty sure would just be happy to see me and not ask too many questions - Thor.

2023

Standing in the middle of town, I wrapped an arm over my chest, using the other hand to cover my mound. I was surrounded by people, most of whom were probably Asgardian, and they were all staring at me. Two large men stalked over, glaring down at me.

Large man number one asked gruffly, “Who are you?”

Large man number two added, in just as gruff a tone, “Why are you here?”

I didn’t know how to answer them. An easy answer would be the truth, but with the way I just appeared in front of them, there was no way they weren’t going to think I was a threat, even if I was naked. There was also no way in Hel I was going to tell them I was looking for Thor. He was well-loved by his people, so a random woman who shows up out of nowhere and says she’s there for their prince… I couldn’t imagine a scenario where that turned out well for me.

When I didn’t respond, the men each grabbed an arm and dragged me out of the street toward a large wood building. There were guards at the door who opened it to let us through, more people inside milling about that all stared at me as they dragged me past, and at the front of the large open space was a platform with a throne-like wood chair. Sitting on the chair was one of the heroes I had never expected to meet - Valkyrie. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her jeans and a plain gray t-shirt, her long curly hair hanging loose around her shoulders. Her sword was in its sheath, resting against the side of the throne.

The men dragged me forward and pushed me forward so I fell to my knees. Brute number one grunted, “Found her in town square.”

Brute number two sounded a little less boorish when he said, “She refused to tell us who she was or where she was from, so we brought her to you, my king.”

I saw both men take a knee, bowing their heads as they clasped right hand to heart. Valkyrie looked at them, then at me. When my eyes met hers, she frowned, her gaze looking at me kneeling with my hands on the ground, probably seeing the bruises around my neck and what I assumed were red marks on my arms from where they’d grabbed me. She stood and walked over to me, holding out her hand. I took it and she lifted me effortlessly. “Who are you?” she asked gently.

“Claudia Ripley,” I replied. Before she could ask the next question, I answered preemptively, “No one sent me here.”

Her hand came up to my face, gripping my chin so she could tilt my head up and view the bruises on my neck. “Did they do this to you?”

“My king…” brute number one started to say.

“Silence,” she commanded, cutting him off. “I was speaking to Claudia.”

I hid my smile, knowing it wouldn’t be perceived the way I meant it. Thor had done a good job letting Valkyrie remain king, not taking over when he escaped his depressive funk. Not that he wanted to lead them, but I could tell from the power in her voice that she was doing an excellent job. An eyebrow raised as she waited for an answer, so I said, “No, they are not at fault for the bruise.” I glanced down at my body. “Would you happen to…”

She cut me off by saying loudly, “I will be back tomorrow morning for any remaining issues.” Then she glared at the guards, her voice gruff as she directed, “Leif, Gunnar, next time a woman shows up in town naked you give her the shirt off your back. If you bring someone to me like this again, with marks on their arms that I know were from you, I will make you work the docks for a month as punishment.”

Both of them responded simultaneously, “Yes, sir.”

“Now leave us.”

Leif and Gunnar stood up and shuffled out of the room, then it was silent. I muttered, “You didn’t have to send everyone away.”

For the first time, a smile crossed her face and she was even more beautiful than before. “I was tired of dealing with my responsibilities anyway.” She turned and walked toward a door, looking back over her shoulder at me. “Come on.”

Since Valkyrie was still alive in my time, I knew that she was a good and trustworthy person. She could still kill me without even trying but I had nothing to fear from her, so I followed her through a door and up a set of stairs. Above the large open room was what looked like an apartment. “Do you live up here?”

She kept walking, moving through the living area to a bedroom, then into a very large bathroom. “Yes. It was easier to have my residence be a part of our gathering place than to need to traverse town to get here each morning.” Crouching down, she turned on the water to the gigantic clawfoot bathtub, sticking one hand under the running water to check the temperature. “I can come up here in the middle of the day when I need to decompress, and having me in a central location makes it easier for everyone if they need to find me quickly.”

She stood and went to a closet, pulling out a large fluffy towel, a basket with various bottles in it, and a mason jar of something that looked like vaseline with herbs mixed in. As she set the basket and towel on the floor, I started to say, “Valkyrie…”

Her eyes shot up to me and she stood, still holding the jar. “This will help heal the bruises.” Unscrewing the lid, she set it on the counter then moved in front of me, scooping some onto her hand. “May I touch you?”

My heart started to beat faster. I honestly wasn’t sure if she was into women, but I definitely found her attractive. In my time, sexualities weren’t thought of in terms of labels. People loved who they loved, regardless of gender. There were still people who were only with someone of the opposite gender as well as those who were only with someone of the same gender. But with the realization that gender was actually a spectrum, the fact that most people didn’t care about what was between a person’s legs, and that there was no more discrimination based on who you loved, the majority of the population had stopped using labels to define their sexuality. Actually, a lot of this happened at the same time the Christian church fell out of popularity. If I had to place bets, I would say the free love that the Asgardians practiced had much to do with it.

She kept looking at me expectantly, so I nodded. The fingers covered with the goo touched my neck, carefully spreading it on the bruises there. As she worked it into my skin, I felt like she deserved an explanation, especially given how nice she was being to me. “I… I surprised someone one night when they were sleeping. They didn’t expect me and…” She had moved to my arms, but gave me a look like she knew I wasn’t telling the whole story. “It was my fault. He didn’t know me, but I wanted to meet him and woke him up. It only took a few minutes and explaining that I knew… someone he did, to get him to realize I wasn’t an enemy.”

Valkyrie closed up the jar then wiped her hands off and moved to the tub so she could shut off the water. Placing a hand in, she nodded. “It’s not too warm. Go ahead and get in.” When I didn’t move, she sighed. “Please, get in.”

I wasn’t sure why she wanted me to take a bath, but I wasn’t going to turn it down. Stepping into the tub, I sank into the warm water, my head resting on the porcelain, and let out a happy sigh, eyes shutting as I settled back. I heard something go into the water and cracked my eyelids, seeing her with a washcloth in one hand. “What are you doing?”

Her movements stopped, the washcloth still in the water. “I’m sorry, I can go.”

She started to move away, so I grabbed her wrist. “No, please stay.” I rubbed my thumb against the inside of her wrist, feeling myself get turned on. Odin, she really was absolutely gorgeous. “Thank you.”

Her shoulders softened, the corners of her mouth curving up. “It’s my pleasure,” she purred.

I saw her eyes drop down to my chest, her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips and I made a choice. While I’d originally come to spend time with Thor, there was no way I was going to turn down this powerful woman who could turn me on with just a smile. Lifting my hand out of the water, I reached up to her face, keeping a close eye on her expression. Since she seemed receptive, I laid my palm against her cheek. “Do you…” My voice trailed off. Mother of Odin, I hadn’t felt this unsure about myself in a while.

With her free hand, she grabbed mine and pulled it off her cheek so she could press a kiss to the palm. “I don’t want to take advantage.”

Chuckling, I tugged lightly on her arm. “Any qualms with getting wet?” 

When she just raised an eyebrow, I pulled her toward me in the tub and she figured out what I meant. “Give me a moment.” Standing, she kicked off her shoes, then took off her clothes, carelessly tossing them into a pile on the floor. “Scoot forward,” she instructed. As I did, she stepped in behind me, bracketing my body with her legs as she sank into the water. Then she pulled me until I was resting against her chest, both hands on my biceps, just rubbing up and down. “Was this what you meant?”

Fuck, I could feel myself growing even more aroused being this close to her. “Pretty much,” I murmured. I placed my hands on her legs, dragging my fingers up and down her calves and thighs, smiling when she gasped lightly.

One of her hands drifted down my arm, moved to my stomach, then lower, stopping just shy of my pubic hair. “May I?”

I couldn’t respond so I just grabbed her hand and dragged it to my aching clit. Her finger circled the hard nub, and when she finally touched it, I gasped, “Fuck.”

She chuckled and her other hand moved to my chest, rolling my nipple between her thumb and forefinger. “You are very responsive.” When my fingers dug into her thighs, she groaned and rubbed my clit with greater speed.

“Odin, I want to kiss you,” I moaned.

Her fingers slowed slightly, but she didn’t ask about me using Odin’s name. Her lips pressed against my ear. “If you can come for me, we can move this to the bedroom. Then we can kiss as much as you like.” She drew my ear between her teeth, biting down lightly. “Can you do that for me, Claudia?”

“Fuck…” I closed my eyes, just letting myself enjoy having this beautiful woman trying to get me off. “Fuck, Val…” I moaned. 

“Come for me,” she purred.

Gasping, I came, moving my hand to press against hers as my pussy clenched. “Fuck,” I muttered, my voice breathy as I tried to calm down. Rolling over in her arms, I laid on my stomach against her, feet in the air, as I looked into her eyes. “You are really good at that.”

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. “Thank you.” Chuckling, she tucked a wet lock of hair behind my ear. “I’ve had many centuries of practice.”

I frowned at her. “It doesn’t matter how much practice you’ve had, I wouldn’t have…”

She cut me off with another kiss, laughing against my lips. “Calm, beautiful.” Her hand trailed down my back in the water, tracing patterns on my skin. “I’m enjoying your company too.”

“Oh, really?” I smirked, pushing myself up enough that I could trail a hand up her thigh. Slipping a finger past curly hair, between her folds, I groaned when I felt her warm wet heat. “Oh, fuck.”

Grabbing my hand, she stopped me before I could go much further. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” As I pouted, she smiled. “Claudia, trust me, it will be a lot more fun on a soft surface.”

Pushing myself up, I climbed out of the tub and watched hungrily as she pulled the plug and got out, the water cascading down her tawny skin. Odin, the things I wanted to do to her. But before I could reach out and touch her, she picked up the towel and opened it. Closing the gap between us, she started running the soft terry cloth over my body, doing each arm, then slowly trailing down my chest. With each inch of skin she dried, Valkyrie pressed a soft kiss to my flesh, taking more time to lavish attention on my nipples before moving downward. Below my belly button, she knelt on the ground and did my legs first before dropping the towel and placing her hands on my hips and looking up at me as her tongue darted out and flicked against my clit.

I moaned, moving my hands to her head, burying my fingers in her thick curls. “Fuck… Val…”

She stopped and looked up at me, an unsure smile on her face. “You can call me Brunnhilde if you want.”

Trailing my fingers down her face to her chin, I placed my forefinger under her chin. “What do you want?”

“I…” Closing her eyes, she sighed. “I don’t know. It’s been so long since anyone called me something other than Valkyrie.”

Sinking down to my knees, I grabbed her head and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “Well, I think your name is beautiful, Brunnhilde.” When her smiled widened, I pressed another kiss to her lips, murmuring against them, “You are beautiful, Brunn.”

Quickly, she stood, dragging me up with her. She lifted me with ease, wrapping my legs around her waist, then with long strides carried me into the bedroom. I couldn’t help but giggle as she did, at least until she sat me down on the bed. Standing between my open legs, she threaded one set of fingers into my hair, then the others. Her mouth pressed against mine gently, tongue licking against my lips. The kiss was soft and thorough, much gentler than anything I’d experienced with any of the guys.

I let my hands rest on her waist, enjoying the softness and strength in her torso. There hadn’t been enough time to truly enjoy Natasha’s body the way she deserved, not with Steve there as well, but with Valkyrie, I had nowhere to be but here. I pulled her closer to me, moaning into her mouth at the feeling of her body pressing against mine. A hand moved to my back, fingernails scraping against my skin. I wanted to give her some of the pleasure she gave me, so I slipped one hand between us, feeling the coarse hair between her thighs. Laying my palm against her mound, I used my middle finger to rub her clit, getting great enjoyment out of how she spread her legs to give me more access and groaned.

She pulled her head away from me. “Just like that,” she murmured.

Turning us so her back was to the bed instead of mine, I pushed her onto the bed. “Scoot back, Brunn,” I commanded, enjoying the way her pupils dilated even wider as I said her name. As she did, I crawled onto the bed on all fours, keeping myself between her open legs. I stopped and laid down on my stomach, my head right by the apex of her thighs. One arm I placed under a thigh, lifting and spreading her hips further, the other I used to softly caress the inside of her other thigh until I reached the crest. I slipped two fingers between her labia, letting out a loud moan at how loud she was. Fuck, I could come just from hearing the sounds she made as I curled my fingers inside of her and found her spongey g-spot.

Lowering my face, I sucked her clit into my mouth, flicking my tongue against the tip as I continued to rub her erogenous zone inside of her. Her fingers dug into my hair, pressing me tighter against her as her hips started undulating against my mouth. “Oh… fuck… yes…” she moaned, repeating those same words over and over again. Slipping another finger inside of her, I vibrated my tongue faster, humming against her mouth and she came hard, holding me against her as her body shook uncontrollably. I just kept sucking until she pulled on my hair, disengaging me with a wet plopping noise. Her eyes were unfocused as they found mine. “Fuck, Claudia.”

I chuckled as I moved up and over her, leaning down to kiss her softly. “Now who’s responsive?” I joked.

Valkyrie started laughing and flipped me over onto my back. “Fucking Hel, beautiful. That was…” She shook her head and pressed another kiss to my lips. “So, I have a… a toy that I think you might like.”

“Toy?” My eyebrows shot up. “What type of toy?”

She leaned over to her nightstand, opening it and pulling out a floppy black dildo looking item out. Once she was back completely above me, she held it up. “Now, before you think this is a normal dildo, it’s not.” Her cheeks flushed, making her golden skin even more glorious. “It’s actually… Hel, how do I describe it.” She took a deep breath, then said simply, “It’s magical. It allows the wearer to feel like it’s a part of them.”

“Really?!” I know I sounded shocked, but I was also so intrigued. Brushing a finger across it, I asked, “I didn’t think something like this was possible.”

“Loki…”

As soon as she said the trickster god’s name, I laughed. “Loki?”

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. “He actually created these. It was a gift from a… a…”

Taking pity, I supplied, “Friend?”

“Yeah, a friend.” She laid the dildo against my chest and dragged it down my body, then inserted the tip ever so slightly into my aching pussy. “Would you like to try it out? Or would you rather I fuck you?”

Odin, it was a tempting proposition. I’d always wondered what it would be like to have a cock. Yes, I did get a small taste when I was inside of Steve, but coming in my pants from a handjob isn’t the same as fucking someone. “Can I try it?”

She giggled and slipped the dildo in further. “Of course.” Kissing a line down my stomach as she fucked the large phallus in and out, she licked at my clit, then murmured something that I couldn’t make out. A tingle shot through me and the dildo hardened, jutting out from between my thighs. Valkyrie backed off, sitting on her calves, her hands on my thighs. “How does it feel?”

Taking one hand, I touched the faux-cock and a shock of pleasure hit me like a lightning bolt. “Holy mother of Odin,” I gasped. Chuckling, she leaned over and licked a stripe up the phallus, then took the tip into her mouth. Holy fuck, it felt amazing. Wet and warm and the suction… oh fuck, the suction. My pussy started to clench in an impending orgasm and I had to grasp her head to lift her off of me. “I don’t wanna come yet,” I pouted.

She giggled again, the sound endearing coming from a fearsome warrior who could kill a grown man with her bare hands. Moving off to the side, she squeezed my legs together then straddled my hips, her entrance poised right above the magic dildo. “Just wait until you feel this,” she said huskily, lowering herself down.

As Valkyrie groaned, I did as well. She was tight, and oh so wet. As she moved up and down slowly, I could feel my orgasm building again. I trailed my hands up her legs and growled, “Bend down, Brunn.” She leaned forward, placing her hands by my head, and started fucking me faster. With one hand I grabbed her head and kissed her hard, the other I brought to a breast and fondled it, rubbing my thumb on her nipple. Her hips moving up and down, combined with kissing this beautiful woman and I came hard. As I did, I placed my feet flat on the bed and met her thrusts with my own before I felt her come on me as well, pussy clenching tight on my faux-cock.

She fell forward, still on the dildo, pressing her face to my shoulder. “Fuck,” she muttered against my shoulder.

“You can say that again,” I groaned.

“Fuck,” she said more clearly, laughing lightly.

“Holy Hel, Brunn.” I ran my hands up and down her back, sighing happily. “That was…”

“Fantastic?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Turning my head, I pressed a kiss to her hair, groaning as she twitched on the phallus. “So, I had to be a buzzkill, but I’m too sensitive to keep this in for much longer.”

Her body shook against mine as she laughed, but she slipped off of it and onto the bed, bending down to mutter the same unintelligible phrase again and pulled it out of me. She winked. “I’ll be right back, beautiful.” I watched her ass as her hips swayed as she walked into the bathroom, then her front as she did the same on the way back with a washcloth. Kneeling on the bed, she wiped the juices from between my legs, then tossed the cloth on the floor before laying down next to me. Pulling me into her arms, she trailed fingertips over my back. “So, why are you in New Asgard?”

My cheeks heated up and one of her eyebrows quirked up. “I don’t want to make you feel bad,” I muttered.

“Oh, darling, I won’t be upset.” She pressed a kiss to my forehead. “I know you weren’t here for me, even if what we did was magical.”

“I was here to see Thor,” I blurted out, my words running together.

“Thor?” I just nodded against her shoulder and she chuckled. “I’m not into men myself, but I’ve always wondered how he would be in bed.” My face burned brighter and she laughed harder. “Claudia, you were naked in the center of town and you admitted to being here to visit Thor, I’m pretty sure I know why you were here. Plus, he has told me about a woman that visits him from time to time. Credits her with his changed demeanor. He was pretty depressed for a while after the snap, and if you’re the one that helped, I’m impressed.”

She didn’t sound upset, but I still pushed myself up so I could look down at her. “You don’t mind that I wasn’t here for you originally?”

“Darling,” she brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, “I just had the best orgasm I’ve had since we landed on Midgard, I’m not complaining at all.” Putting me back on my back, she settled between my legs and kissed me softly but thoroughly. “Now, are you ready for round two?”


	24. Steve

2235

Surprisingly, after spending time with Valkyrie, the bruises on my neck were a lot less prominent. After we’d fucked for a second time, then a third, she’d put more of the mixture on the darker areas of my skin. She hadn’t forced me to tell her anything else, but she did tell me that she could take me over to Thor’s place. I had laughed when she said that. Even though my original intent had been to spend time with him, being with her was more than enough to satiate my desire. Plus, there was no way I was going to diminish the time I spent with her by going straight to someone else.

The bruises took a few more days to completely disappear, and when they did, I knew who I wanted to visit. I was done visiting random people, trying to stop myself from developing virtual reality sickness. If I was being honest with myself, I already had it. Once Imaginarium 2.0 was out in the world, my plan was to find a discrete therapist to help me get over the boys, but until then I was going to enjoy myself.

2022

The sound of voices echoed in the large room and I ducked behind several stacks of chairs, thankful that they would hide me. Kneeling on the floor, I moved so I could peer around them and saw Steve sitting at the head of a group of men, their chairs all facing him in a circle-like shape. They all looked so sad and miserable, but Steve looked the worst out of all of them.

One of the older gentlemen raised a hand and rubbed his beard, letting out a sigh. “Steve, you’ve been listening to us blather on for two years. You're allowed to share too. We're not just here for us.”

When Steve made a noise like he was about to argue, a younger guy added, “We know you lost someone, that’s why you lead this group.”

A third man interjected, “The whole point of us sharing about our loss is to move on with our lives. It will help you to talk about it.”

Chuckling wryly, Steve ran a hand through his shaggy hair then sighed loudly. “Fine.” Leaning forward, he placed his forearms on his thighs, fingers rubbing together. “The person I lost was… he was… fuck…” He sat up and swiped a hand down his face. “Bucky was the person I felt I could spend the rest of my life with. We had talked about marriage, making it official, but…” His voice broke. “I love… I loved him. Watching him disappear broke something inside of me.”

The older gentleman laid a hand on his arm, squeezing lightly. “I understand. When I lost my Stan, I thought my life was over. This group,” he waved a hand at the men sitting in chairs, “has helped to make me realize that life isn’t over. That I can find love again.”

“What Gerald said,” the young man said. “If it weren’t for you and this group…” He rubbed at his eyes, then forced a smile. “I have a date this Friday, met her on a dating app.”

“Good for you, Eric.” Steve smiled, looking somewhat happy for the first time since I’d arrived. “That’s all I want for you guys, to be happy.”

“We want that for you too,” Gerald said. “Why don’t you tell us more about Bucky?”

“Bucky was…” Steve choked back a sob, covering his mouth with his hand. “It wasn’t just losing Bucky that broke me. There’s a woman…”

Eric joked, “There’s always a woman.”

The group laughed and Steve smiled softly. “Her name is Claudia. I’ve seen her… rather, we spent time with her off and on for the last… the last several years before the snap and she was important to both me and Bucky. We talked about trying to convince her to join us, but… it’s complicated. It’s been… God, it’s been years since the last time I saw her. I’m scared that she disappeared in the snap too. I lost Bucky, if I lost her too…”

As Steve covered his face with his hands, Gerald took control of the group. “Alright guys, I think that’s enough for tonight.” Standing, he rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder and bent down, saying something softly in his ear.

Steve sat there, bent over with his face buried in his arms as the others left. Odin, I felt awful. I’d never considered what this might do to the characters I visited, only coming once every few years. Granted, they weren’t real, but that didn’t mean the AI wouldn’t give them a more realistic reaction to my visits.

Moving softly around the chairs, I padded over to where he sat and crouched down in front of him, placing my hands on his arm. “Steve,” I murmured, not bothering to hide the tears that fell down my cheeks.

As his head raised, my heart broke even more at his red-rimmed eyes. “Claudia?” Moving his arms, he pulled me to standing as he stood as well, then wrapped his strong arms around me. “God, Claudia.”

“I’m sorry,” I muttered into his sweater, holding him as tightly as I could. “I’m so sorry.” His body shook with soft sobs, pulling me even closer to his body. He held me so tight I almost couldn’t breathe, but I wasn’t going to stop him. “Baby, I’m so, so sorry.” Steve took several deep breaths, then pulled back and looked down at me, his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks wet with tears. I lifted my hands and rubbed at the moisture, then stood on my toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Steve, I’m sorry.”

Taking a ragged breath in, he murmured, “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I…”

Stepping back, he pulled off his sweater to reveal a white undershirt and put it on me. The sweater covered me halfway down my thighs, the sleeves several inches too long. As he rolled them up, he said more confidently, “It’s fine, Claudia.”

“You are so infuriating sometimes,” I argued with a smile on my face so he would know I wasn’t serious. My smile fell and I wrapped my arms around him again. “I’m sorry I didn’t visit you again sooner. I’m sorry you lost Bucky. I’m sorry I made you worry. Odin, I’m so sorry.”

His hands gripped my head and tilted it back so I looked into his eyes. “Claudia, sweetheart, it’s okay, I promise. Yes, I’ve missed you. Yes, I worried that you were taken in the snap. But seriously, sweetheart, don’t feel bad. The past few years have just been shit altogether and I miss…”

When his voice trailed off, I murmured, “Bucky.”

“Yeah, I miss him, so fucking much.” Pressing a soft kiss to my lips, he added, “How long do I have you for?”

Odin, I wished I could say forever, But forever wouldn't be very long if I got stuck in my machine. “What time is it?”

He looked down at his watch. “Three.”

“How about this? I'll stay the night.” I knew it was a bad idea, staying longer than twelve hours, but I couldn't leave him in the state. The safety mechanisms on Imaginarium 2.0 weren't working anyway, so it wouldn't pull me out after eight hours like it was supposed to. This way, we could spend some time together, and I could do my damnedest to try and comfort him. “But I have to leave by six”

“Really?” His voice broke slightly, the smile on his face growing larger. “You'll stay that long?”

Rubbing his cheek, I let myself return his smile. “Steve, honey, I would do almost anything for you. Besides, I've missed you.”

He released me and threaded his fingers through my hand. “I've only got my motorcycle here, I can call a cab to take us to my apartment if you…”

“Steve, I trust you. How far is your apartment?”

“Five minutes.”

I tugged him toward the exit. “Then let's go. I don't want to waste a minute of my time with you.”

The ride to his apartment was slightly terrifying. I had never been a fan of motorcycles, they just didn't offer enough protection, then add to that my legs being completely bare and I was scared the whole time. But as I told him, I trusted him. I knew he wasn't going to crash, and indeed, he even went below the speed limit taking extra care as we headed toward his place. Once inside, he asked, “Drink?”

“Whatever you're having is fine.” While he went into the kitchen, I wandered around the living room looking at the pictures on the wall. There was one picture I was a little surprised to see. It was a picture of me sitting on Bucky's lap in that dress I'd stolen. The other pictures were of him or Bucky, or both, looking happier than I'd ever seen them. There were a few of the other members of the team scattered around, but the vast majority of the photos were of them in their relationship. But still, I kept being drawn back to the picture of me and Bucky.

“I had to bribe the guy that took that picture to sell it to me,” Steve murmured. He handed me a green beer bottle then laid his free hand on my back, rubbing in soft circles. “He was there with the local paper, taking pictures of the soldiers to put in an article about the war. I saw you and Bucky in the corner of one of the pictures and called him up.” Steve chuckled, “He stammered over himself when he found out I was Captain America, but still wouldn't just give them to me. There are a couple more, but I have those in safekeeping. This one I couldn’t help but display. It helped remind me and Bucky of good times.”

“Steve…” I set the bottle down on the coffee table, then moved into his embrace, holding him tightly. “Will you tell me about him? About your guy's relationship?”

As he pulled me over toward the couch, he set his bottle down as well, then sat down and tugged me sideways onto his lap. “After Romania, Bucky and I talked. Turns out that both of us were suppressing feelings from long before the war. To be honest, when he told me that he had loved me even before I became…” he gestured at his body “...I was shocked.”

I laid a hand on his chest over his heart. “Steve, becoming big and strong didn’t change you as a person. You were always a good man.”

A sad smile crossed his face briefly. “Dr. Erskine said the same thing when he was convincing me to join Project Rebirth. ‘Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.’”

“And you are,” I murmured, pressing a kiss to his bearded chin. “What happened next?”

“We talked a lot about the past - you, his time with HYDRA, mine as Captain America - and we realized we didn’t want to be apart. Fuck, sweetheart, if you hadn’t pushed us together, I’m not sure we ever would have found our way to one another.”

And they wouldn’t have. I couldn’t tell him that in the real world he went back to Peggy and left Bucky alone. I couldn’t tell him that Bucky ended up alone and retired in Wakanda raising goats. I just couldn’t hurt him like that. Instead, I argued, “I don’t deserve all the credit.”

“Yes, you do.” He slid a hand up the inside of one of my thighs and beneath the sweater, not quite reaching the apex of my thighs. “Sweetheart, I lo…”

Cutting him off, I turned and grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him hard, beard tickling my face. Odin, I still couldn’t bear to hear him say those three words to me. It was bad enough I would need intense therapy for my own feelings, but if he actually told me that he loved me… I’m pretty sure that would do irreparable damage to my psyche.

Turning on his lap, I straddled him so I knelt on the couch, his thighs so massive and muscular they pushed my legs far apart. I could feel his cock through his jeans beginning to harden, the rough denim pressing against my clit. My hips undulated back and forth as we kissed, moaning into his mouth. I pulled back and looked down at him. “Steve,” I groaned, “I want you. Now.”

“We’ve got all night, sweetheart,” he chuckled, gasping when I pressed down a little harder on his cock. One of his hands gripped my hips stopping my movement, the other disappearing under the sweater to brush against my clit. When he felt my juices dripping out of me, he groaned, “Fucking hell, sweetheart.”

I couldn’t rock against him, so I just pressed myself down more, feeling his hard jean covered cock press slightly into me. “Fuck, Steve." I begged, "Please. For the love of Odin, please fuck me.”

Lifting me off his lap and placing me on the couch, he stood and kicked off his shoes, then quickly stripped out of his clothes. My mouth watered at his hard length bobbing as he moved, but he sat back down too fast for me to sneak a taste. When he picked me back up and placed me over him again, I felt myself clench in a micro-orgasm when his cock touched my pussy. His hands trailed up my legs, grabbed the bottom of the sweater, tugging it up and over my head, then tossed it to the ground. Leaning forward, his mouth latched onto a nipple and I started moving again, scraping my wetness against him.

“Hold still, sweetheart,” he murmured, voice deep and hoarse.

Rocking once more, I moaned, “But I don’t want to.”

He gripped my hips, forcing me to stop. “I want inside of you, Claudia. As much fun as coming all over myself like a teenager would be, I’d much rather…”

Kissing him to shut him up, I moved my mouth to his neck and sucked a hunk of skin into my mouth. “Fuck me, Steve.”  His hand went between us and gripped his cock, dragging the head along my slit. Slipping his cock into me, it filled me up completely, hitting deeper inside than it ever had before.  I moved up and down, only able to make it about an inch because I just didn’t have the room. “Since we have all night, I plan on fucking you multiple ways. But right now, I just want hard and fast.” I laid my hands on his bearded cheeks and grinned. “Can you do that for me, Steve?”

Grasping my ass, he flipped me onto my back on the couch and pulled out, then slammed his hips back into me. “Hard…” another pull out, then another thrust back in “...and fast?” Grinning, he started pistoning in and out of me, staring straight into my eyes. “What my girl wants, my girl gets.”

“Fuuuucccck…” I groaned. One of his hands disappeared between us and started rubbing my clit. My eyes rolled back in my head, back arching as the orgasm hit me. “STEVE!!!” I yelled, pussy clenching rhythmically on his cock. But he didn’t slow, just kept up the unrelenting pace, his fingers continuing to move against my hard nub. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me, taking me to heights I didn’t even know possible. I started babbling incomprehensibly, random sounds and moans that made no sense.

When his hips started stuttering, his finger moved from my clit and he lowered his face to mine, kissing me hard as he thrust into me one last time, groaning my name. Softening inside of me, he fell forward and buried his face into my neck. “Fuck,” he murmured.

“You can say that again.” My voice was husky after coming so many times.

“Fuck,” he repeated, tone humorous. Lifting himself up, he looked down at me, one hand coming up to my face to brush back a lock of hair. “Sweetheart, I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Steve.” Raising my head, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he slipped out of me. Even though I'd just had an explosive orgasm, all I wanted was to have him again. “Round two?”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “Food first. I usually eat after the meeting so I'm starving."

Playfully pouting, I stuck out my lower lip. “But I wanted to spend the next twelve hours seeing how sore you can make me.”

He stood and held out his hand, pulling me off the couch. “Don’t worry, Claudia, we have plenty of time for that... after food.”


	25. Winter Soldier

2235 

Steve and I did not spend my remaining time with him fucking like bunnies, instead, we spent the majority of it with him telling me stories about Bucky. Stories from when they were kids, from before the war, during the war, and of their time together. We also had lots of sex, but not enough to make me so sore that I wouldn't be able to move. Some of the time was actual penetration, but Steve made sure to bracket those instances with both oral and digital sex. My plan to have him make it so I'd feel him for a week failed, but we both had several orgasms each so at least we were well satiated.

However, I did manage to keep him from saying those three words to me by kissing him whenever he started to say it. Eventually, he figured out what I was doing and asked me why. Like with all things related to my program I couldn't tell him the complete truth, so I simply told him that it would hurt too much when I had to leave. That mollified him somewhat even though he didn't fully understand my reasoning.

But after all the talk of the man we both loved, I wanted to see Bucky again. I had already been planning on it, but it was hard to figure out exactly when to go because of HYDRA, his time in cryostasis, and the Snap. If I was being honest with myself, I was truly curious as to what would happen if I visited him when he was… him. The Soldier had remembered me - albeit only a vague recollection of feelings - the last time I visited him. Maybe, just maybe, he would remember me again.

1974 

I found myself in a garishly decorated hotel room but he was nowhere to be found. As I looked around, I heard the shower running and hoped it was Bucky inside. It shut off quickly, the door opening a few seconds later to reveal the man I loved standing there with a small white towel wrapped around his waist. His hair fell a few inches below his shoulders, wet and wavy, dripping water onto his chest that traveled over his chiseled abs.

The Soldier looked at me, no recognition even hinted at in those sky blue eyes. I moved closer to him, a frown marring my face. Reaching toward him, I laid a hand on his chest and murmured, "Bucky?" He didn't respond, just furrowed his brow in confusion. So I moved even closer, lifting both of my hands to his face and standing on my toes so I could be eye to eye with him. "Please, Bucky, remember," I insisted.

When I pressed my lips softly against his, he groaned and I felt his hands grip my hips as he deepened the kiss. It was rough and demanding, his tongue battling against mine for supremacy, occasionally drawing my lower lip between his teeth. All I could do was whimper as his flesh hand crept between my thighs, two fingers entering me without any warning. Odin, it felt so good. The instant I saw the Soldier my pussy had flooded. It didn't take much when I was around either of my boys to become turned on, but seeing him so large and muscular, sex the only thing on his mind, increased the feeling tenfold. His fingers plunged in and out of me as his mouth moved to my neck, softly biting down on a hunk of flesh. "Please," I whimpered. "For the love of Odin, please."

His head lifted to look at me as his fingers continued to fuck me. There was a knock at the door. _ "Soldat? _(Soldier?)"

In a flash his demeanor changed, flesh hand pulling out of me to clasp it over my mouth. His entire body tensed and his eyes narrowed. _ "Da? _(Yes?)"

_ "Odin chas. _(One hour.)"

_ "Ponyal _(Understood)," he replied roughly.

Footsteps sounded as they walked away from the door, becoming softer and softer as they left. I risked darting my tongue out to lick at his palm, moaning when I tasted my juices on his skin. Moving my hands to the front of his body, I undid the end of the towel so It fell to the floor and I could grab his hard cock in my hand. I couldn't call him Bucky, because there was no recognition when I did. But I also couldn't call him Soldier, because I refused to treat him like an object. As his hand moved from my face, I pleaded as softly as I could, "Please, my love, fuck me."

The feral look in his eyes was back and he flipped me around on the wall, forcing me to place both hands on the wallpaper or have my face pressed against it. Even as his hands gripped my hips tight, he pressed gentle kisses down my spine, the dichotomy between rough and sweet making me whimper with need. Then his tongue rasped along my clit and I very nearly came undone. If it weren't for his hold on me, I would have pushed back harder on his face, begging him to make me come.

But the kisses trailed back up my spine, then a hand left my body and I felt his cock at my entrance. He pushed in slowly, a guttural groan escaping his throat. In. Out. In. Out. He moved with relentless precision, the pace slow enough that my pleasure built and held at the tipping point, but not enough to push me over the edge. I begged again, "Please."

His flesh had trailed up my side, then over my shoulder onto my neck, grasping and pulling me backward so he could nibble at the skin behind my ear. My pussy clenched down on his cock, making him groan again. His metal fingers dipped between my thighs, the slightly cool material brushing against my aching clit. 

"Harder. Faster," I whimpered, my tone pleading.

His hips started pounding in and out of me, cock hitting my g-spot with every thrust. His metal hand held me in place, brushing rhythmically against my throbbing clit as his flesh hand continued to hold my throat just hard enough that I could feel the strength in his grip. When he took my ear between his teeth and growled, I came hard, swallowing the scream that I wanted to release.

Moving his hand from my throat, the pace of his cock slowed, then slipped out of me. He kicked my feet slightly further apart than inserted two of his fingers into my stopping wet pussy, gathering the juices there, then drawing them back to my ass. He teased the entrance with his fingertip then inserted one finger, slowly and gently. After the time where Bucky had said I could take it, I'd started practicing, wanting to be able to take both of them at once whenever I wanted. Plugs and toys had become my companions when I wasn't inside the simulation, making it so that even though he had two fingers now inside of me, it didn't do more than burn slightly.

Still, I looked over my shoulder at him knowing what he wanted to do. "We need lube," I tried to impress on him.

His hand disappeared and he slapped my ass lightly, indicating that I should stay put. Going back into the bathroom, he came out with a small packet that he ripped open, pouring something into his hand. This time when his fingers pressed against my ass, the cool liquid sent a shiver down my spine. Two fingers, then three. He stretched me out, getting me ready for his cock.

When the fingers left my ass, I tried to relax, knowing that his girth would stretch me more than he had before. Slowly, deliberately, he pushed into me, filling me more than any of the toys I'd purchased could. His finger was back on my clit, drawing circles around it as he held himself fully seated inside of me. It didn't take long before I was begging him again, "Fuck me."

He started moving, slowly at first, probably to give me time to get used to him. Even in his altered state, being a tool they'd created for destruction, he still was doing his best not to hurt me. I tried pushing back to get him to move faster, but he kept up the maddeningly slow pace, holding me tighter to stop any movement.

"Please, Bu…" I stopped myself from saying his name and tried again. "Please, love, fuck me. Use me. Make me come again." This time when he pulled out, he thrust back in hard and I let out a low moan. "Yes, baby, just like that." Over and over he would pull out slow, one hand on a hip, the other rubbing my clit, and then he would jerk his hips forward. Finally, I looked over my shoulder at him and almost came when I saw that he was barely holding it together. "Harder," I commanded. "I want you to come for me."

He growled and gripped me with both hands, moving his hips at a quicker pace. The movements were erratic, but having been close already and knowing he was almost there too tipped me over the edge and I orgasmed again, holding a hand over my mouth so we didn't attract unwanted attention. After a few more seconds, he thrust into me and came, groaning deep in his throat as he did.

Slipping out of me, he ran his flesh hand over my shaking back and went into the bathroom. I heard the sink run briefly, and he came back out with a washcloth, cleaning me up. How was this man still so sweet, even after everything HYDRA had done to him? I didn't understand how he managed to retain his humanity, especially with having the worst organization in history being in control of his every action. Once he finished wiping me down I forced myself to stand upright, even though I was unsteady on my feet, and turned away from the wall. Any tension in his body when I first arrived had dissipated and he looked calm and happy.

I stepped forward and laid a hand against his cheek. "That was…" There weren't words to describe how much I enjoyed my time with him, so instead, I pushed up on my toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I gave him a soft smile. Since I knew he wouldn't remember me, or what I said to him, I decided to say the thing I'd been avoiding whenever we were together. "I love you."

His flesh hand came up and caressed my cheek, then tucked hair behind my ear. After pressing another kiss to my lips, he held me tight against him, face in the crook of my neck as he breathed me in. We stood like that for a few minutes before he released me, forcing me to sit on the bed as he got dressed. I watched as he put on his Winter Soldier attire, transforming into a killer with each article he added, his posture becoming more rigid and tense.

As he buckled the last strap there was a knock at the door. _ "Soldat?" _ He placed a finger to his lips, then pointed at the bathroom. As I went in and shut the door as much as I dared, the voice repeated the question, sounding angry, _ "Soldat?" _

_ "Da," _ the Soldier replied robotically as he opened the door.

The man started speaking in fast fire Russian to him, probably explaining what he was going to do. Every once in a while, the Soldier would mutter an affirmative word. Then they left, the door clicking shut behind them. Odin, I hated HYDRA. I hated what they did to him, forcing him to be a mindless killer. Visiting him like this hurt my heart, but it did give me an opportunity to see what he was like when he wasn't Bucky. Seeing him before and during the war, when he was a prisoner and tool, and then after... those things helped me to understand the man he became.

Looking down at my arm, I traced a finger over the cuff, contemplating what to do. I wanted to stay and see him again. Not because of the sex, but because I wanted him to know I cared. But I didn't know if he'd be back, or if they would be in the room with him. I couldn't take the chance that they'd hurt him again, not after what happened when I tried to break him out. So I pressed the button and closed my eyes, wishing I could free him from this prison, but knowing I couldn't.


	26. Natasha

2235

Standing in front of my bathroom mirror, I traced a finger over the hickey on the side of my neck and the bruises littering my hips. The Soldier had been surprisingly gentle, but I still had a reminder of our time together. He was simply too strong to not leave marks, even when he was trying not to. After spending the entire night with Steve, I’d had a few bruises too, although he was a bit more delicate with me. I think that’s the main difference between Bucky and the Winter Soldier. The Soldier couldn’t remember me, and I didn’t know if he even felt anything for me other than attraction, but he’d still tried to make sure I didn’t get hurt in the process. While Bucky and Steve were infinitely more tender with me, the bond between us more than just sex.

I wanted to visit my boys again, but I remembered a promise I’d made to one person in particular and I didn’t want to disappoint her, even if she was just a character in my program. Visiting Valkyrie had just solidified my desire to see Natasha again. I loved my boys, but there was just something about spending time with a beautiful woman, all soft curves and smooth skin, that made me smile. Even though Natasha was probably the least girly woman I’d ever been with, she was still soft, even if she didn’t think of herself as such.

2023

When I popped into the compound, I saw Natasha leaning against a large desk with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at three people - and one raccoon - on holographic displays. Luckily, I was behind them so they couldn’t see me, but her eyes met mine and she gave me a nearly imperceptible questioning eyebrow raise. All I could do was shrug my shoulders and listen to them talk, looking her up and down. Odin, she was even more gorgeous than the last time I'd seen her. Her long red hair was in a braid over her shoulder, the end a near-white blonde. Even though the look on her face showed nothing but irritation at their discussion, her frown softened a bit every time she looked at me.

“Sorry, guys, but I have to go,” she said after another few minutes of arguing, pressing a button off to the side to shut down the projections. Still leaning against the desk, she crooked her finger at me. “Come here, Claudia.”

Deliberately swaying my hips from side to side, I walked over to her slowly, mouth curved in a wide grin. “Hey, Nat,” I purred, enjoying how her green eyes roved up and down my body. When I got close, I stopped about a foot away from her and reached out, picking up her braid and twirling the end between my fingers. “You look gorgeous.”

Instead of getting mad like the first time, she just smiled and shook her head. “I look tired and cranky, that’s what I look like.”

Closing the distance, I pressed my body against hers. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, I pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “The barely noticeable circles under your eyes do not diminish from your beauty.”

“Ah, but you admit that you noticed them,” she teased, laying her hands on my hips.

“Don’t be pedantic, you look absolutely gorgeous.” Chuckling, I cupped her face with my hands and smiled softly. “Hey, Nat.” I pressed another kiss to her nose. “I missed you.” A kiss to one cheek. “You look absolutely delicious.” A kiss to the other cheek. “I…”

She moved her head forward and kissed my lips, slipping her tongue in when I gasped. “You talk too much.”

Slipping my hands down her body, I placed them under her shirt, palms against her stomach. “Mother of Odin, Nat, you’re…”

She kissed me again. “We should probably take this somewhere no one will see us.” Pulling back, my head cocked to the side and I’m pretty sure she could see the confusion evident in my eyes because she chuckled and pushed off the desk. Twining her fingers with mine, she tugged me out of the room and down a hall. “A couple of months before the new year, Clint showed up looking tired and confused. He told me something very interesting.” Pushing open a door, she pulled us inside, then let go so she could lock the door. “He told me about this woman who showed up at his apartment in China,” she faced me and placed both her hands on my hips, “seemingly out of nowhere.”

“Ummm…” I didn’t know what to say. Instead of trying to explain myself, I went back to what I was doing before, lifting her shirt so I could take it off of her.

As my fingers unbuttoned her jeans, she started speaking again. “He told me how big of a dick he was to her, at least until she used my name.” My face heated, but I just unzipped her pants and started pushing them down until I knelt on the floor so I could remove her shoes before the jeans. “Apparently, she made him realize that he was being self-destructive and needed his friends.”

From my position on the floor, I lifted my hands and started tugging down her white cotton panties. “Really? She did all that?”

Fingers brushed over my hair as she stepped out of the underwear. “Yes. You did.” My eyes met hers and she grinned. “He didn’t tell me exactly what happened, just that he hurt you, and then you were ‘nice’ to him.” She used air quotes around nice, chuckling lightly.

Trailing my fingertips up her legs, I placed my hands on her ass and yanked her forward so she was near my mouth. My tongue darted out, licking her clit. “Hmmm, he said I was nice?”

“Yes,” she murmured, both hands digging into my hair to pull me closer. “Now, are you going to…” As I attached my mouth to her clit, sucking and licking, she groaned, “God, yes. Fuck, Claudia.” Her legs started shaking so I gripped her tighter, continuing my ministrations. As she moaned and trembled, I doubled my efforts, thrumming my tongue against her, my eyes locked with hers. “Fuck,” she moaned. “Fuck… oh… yes… just like that… oh, God, I’m going to…” Her body tensed as she came with a groan.

One last lick and I sat back on my heels, tongue cleaning up her juices around my mouth. “You don’t seem as tense anymore,” I joked, resting my hands on my thighs. 

She took off her bra and tossed it to the side, then held out a hand for me to take. Once I did, she pulled me and headed further into the apartment. My eyes darted around as she did, taking in the decorations of her space. There were pictures of all of the Avengers and their compatriots on the walls, various weaponry laid out on the dining room table, and a pair of ballet shoes tossed haphazardly on the floor. I filed that piece of information away in my mind to ask her about later. Even though she was written about in Morgan’s book, there wasn’t much information on Natasha. She had always been a little bit more elusive, never sharing much of herself with the others, so it wasn’t surprising that Morgan didn’t know much about her.

Once inside the bedroom, she stopped and backed me up to the bed. “Now, what would it take for me to give you some of the pleasure you just gave me.” Her hand went between my thighs, finger brushing against my clit. “Hmmm…” Other hand cupped the back of my head, holding me in place so she could kiss me thoroughly. Two of her fingers slipped inside of me and I groaned. “Jesus, Claudia, you’re fucking wet.”

Her hand disappeared and I whimpered, “Nat…”

“Lay on the bed, beautiful.” I did as she asked and her eyes raked me up and down. “Fucking hell, Claudia, you really are absolutely gorgeous.” She nudged my feet apart and climbed between my legs. “There’s something I want to try if you’re up for it.”

“And what would that be,” I purred.

“Well…” she kneeled between my thighs and trailed two fingers along my slit. “Do you want to know, or would you rather I just try it?”

Her fingers slipped inside of me, moving in and out slowly. I wanted to know what she had planned, but at the same time I knew she would never hurt me on purpose, it just wasn’t in her nature. “Sur… prise… me,” I gasped. A third finger joined the other two, stretching me lightly. But when her pinky finger teased my entrance, I groaned loudly, “Mother of Odin…”

The fingers of her other hand started to rub my clit as her pinky joined the other fingers, stretching me wide. It was still not as much as one of Hulk’s fingers - thank, Odin - but it felt so deliciously good, bordering on just the right edge of pain. Her four fingers fucked me, the movements small and slow, letting me get used to the size. “How’re you doing?”

“M’good,” I murmured, eyes closed, fingers clutching the comforter. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

“Can you take more?” she inquired, sounding concerned.

My eyes popped open. “Yes… Odin, yes,” I gasped, feeling the pleasure mounting. “Please, Nat. I need…”

Her hand stopped moving and her thumb started rubbing along the entrance. Odin, I was pretty sure what she wanted to do and I didn’t know if I could take it, but I so wanted to try. My hips moved, trying to fuck myself on her fingers, as her other hand continued to rub at my clit. “Patience, Claudia,” she murmured. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll let… you… know,” I groaned. When her thumb joined the others and she pressed into me, I gasped, feeling stretched to the brink. My hand grabbed her wrist, holding her in place. “Too… much…” I moved my hips, trying to get used to the intrusion. “Need…”

Natasha didn’t try to move her hand anymore, letting me do it for her. But she did lower her mouth to my pussy, vibrating her tongue on my clit. My hips started moving faster, taking more and more of her fingers with each thrust. Thank Odin her hand wasn’t bigger, or it definitely would have been more painful than a slight ache. When her teeth scraped over my sensitive nub, sucking it into her mouth, my back arched off the bed and I came gasping, clenching down hard on her hand. 

As she pulled out of me, I groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness. My eyes were still closed, but I managed to say, “C’mere, Nat.” I opened an arm so she could cuddle against me. When her head rested against my shoulder, I turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Fucking Hel, gorgeous, are you trying to kill me?”

She giggled lightly, wrapping an arm around my waist. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Fuck,” I groaned again, raising my free hand to swipe it over my face. Cracking my eyes open, I looked at the beautiful redhead in my arms. “I can’t do that every day, but… fuck.” There were no other words I could use to describe it, instead, I asked about Clint. “So, what else did he tell you?”

“Clint?” She snuggled closer. “Not much. He regrets hurting you, just in case you were wondering.”

“I don’t hold it against him. He was just protecting himself.”

“Eh, you were unarmed, he should have known better.” When I made a noise to argue, she pushed up and looked down at me. “I’m not upset with him, after all, he lost a lot more than most after Thanos…”

I laid my palm against her cheek. “Natasha, beautiful, you all lost a lot.”

“Speaking of…” She looked away, closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she muttered, “Bucky is dead.”

My heart broke slightly, not for Bucky because I knew he would be okay, but for Natasha. She’d been alone for so long after the Snap, I worried for her. “Nat…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” I pulled her face back towards me, “it’s not your fault. None of it is your fault.” Reaching up with my other hand, I tugged her face down to mine and kissed her gently. Pulling her back down into my arms, I rubbed her back. “Have you seen Steve lately?”

“He comes over once a week, but he’s…” She sighed heavily, tracing patterns on my stomach with her fingertips. “You should have seen them together, they were so happy. God, when Bucky… I was afraid of what Steve would do.”

Even though I knew that he must have been upset, hearing the tremor in Natasha’s voice when she talked about it made me realize how bad it must have actually been. “Poor Steve,” I murmured.

“I know he misses you too.”

“I…”

“Do you want me to call him? Have him come over so you can see him?” Since I had just seen him, and I knew in the timeline it was shortly before seeing Natasha, I didn’t answer immediately. She continued, “I love being with you, but I know that Steve and Bucky are yours. They talked about you often enough, wondering what it would be like if you guys could be together all the time.”

Closing my eyes, I fought back tears. Why couldn’t this all be real? Why couldn’t I be with the men I loved? I knew that going back into my program over and over, visiting them time and again, was a bad idea, but I couldn’t stop myself. I was well and truly fucked, no longer able to tell reality from fiction. “I… I’ll visit him,” I finally said. “But right now, I just want to hold you.”


	27. Steve & Bucky

2235 

I left Natasha before Clint got back, after convincing her that she didn’t need to call Steve to come over. As much as I would have loved to see him again, if I kept seeing him during times of great emotional turmoil, the possibility of recovery went down. While I would have been happy to spend the rest of my life inside of the simulation with them, being taken care of inside of a facility, I would always know it wasn’t real. I just couldn't pretend that virtual reality was something other than what it was, no matter how real it felt while I was inside. So, I’d promised to come back and visit him, let him know that I was alright, even though it was a lie. I couldn’t risk my mind, not for fiction.

But still, being with Natasha, hearing her talk about Steve and Bucky… it made me want to see them again, just not during a time when they were in a bad way. It took a bit to figure out what time to visit them, a time when they would be together. There weren’t many options, especially since their relationship didn’t exist in the real world, so I didn’t know the precise timeline. Since it was only inside of my AI, I would need to visit multiple times to find them, which would require me to spend a great deal longer inside of the machine than I had planned. Stark was already antsy for the finished project, he wasn’t going to let me spend weeks searching for men that were long since dead.

2014 

My toes dug into the soft grass as I stared at the wreckage near the river. I could hear sirens off in the distance, see fire where pieces had landed on hard ground, as well many pieces sinking into the water. Two heads bobbed to the surface and I ran toward them, knowing exactly who it was. Bucky had his arms underneath Steve’s, pulling him out of the water. When they were a few feet away, he laid Steve on the grass and knelt by him, running his fingers over Steve’s face. When Steve’s head turned to the side and coughed, Bucky stood and started walking away.

My eyes darted between them, trying to decide who to go to. Steve’s eyes were still shut, so I ran after Bucky. He wasn’t running, but at the brisk pace he was walking, I ended up slightly out of breath by the time I grabbed his arm to stop him. “Bucky,” I gasped.

His eyes met mine, a slight flash of recognition in those baby blues, but when he frowned I knew he didn’t understand why he recognized me. He looked me up and down, the frown deepening when he saw that I was naked. “I’m not Bucky,” he finally said.

Lifting my hand, I tried to touch his face, but he moved out of my reach. My voice was barely above a whisper, “Do you remember me?”

This time, he lifted his hand, cupping my cheek. “Barely, but why do I remember you?”

I took a step closer until we were inches apart. “Bucky…” His brow furrowed, so I tried again. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, we’ve been… together many times over the years.” Letting go of his arm, I didn’t let him stop me from cradling his face between my palms. Standing on my toes, I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I lo… I care about you, so much.”

Bucky’s eyes looked back over to Steve, then at me. He sighed, “I’m sorry, I feel like I should know who you are, but all I have are flashes of memories.”

“My name is Claudia.” I moved my hands from his face to behind his neck, letting my body press directly to his. “Do you remember Steve?”

“I…” Closing his eyes, he shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. “There was a moment on the ship when he said ‘I’m with you till the end of the line’ and I flashed back to when I was a kid.” He lifted his hands and disentangled my arms from his neck, stepping back from my embrace. “I should go, you’re not safe with me around.”

“I’m not scared of you, Bucky.”

The corners of his mouth briefly curved into a soft smile. “You should be. I’m not… me anymore. I’m… him.”

“You are not what…”

“Yes, I am,” he interrupted. He touched my face again, this time with his metal hand, rubbing his thumb on my cheek. “Besides, that isn’t what I meant when I said you weren’t safe with me around. They’re going to be coming for me…”

“They?”

“HYDRA… and probably his friends too.” He nodded in the direction of Steve. “As long as you’re with me, they’ll think you’re the enemy. And if HYDRA gets a hold of you…” His eyes grew dark, body tensing up.

“Can you stay? Or at least help me get Steve somewhere safe?” I knew I was pushing him, but I couldn’t lose him, not again.

Pulling me closer, he kissed me hard, tongue battling against mine. When he pulled back, there was a genuine smile on his lips. “Go to him. I need to go before his friends arrive.”

A tear rolled down my cheek that I quickly wiped away. “I miss you, Bucky,” I murmured. He pressed another soft kiss to my lips then started walking away. I just watched him, trying not to run after him again. Hearing another cough, I turned and ran back over to Steve who was on his side, coughing up water onto the grass. Kneeling down next to him, I laid a hand on his cheek. “Steve…”

He looked up at me, then coughed into his hand. Pushing himself up to a seated position, he pulled at the straps of his uniform, loosening them so he could take it off. Once he was in just an undershirt and his pants, he returned his attention to me. “Claudia,” he rasped, voice hoarse. Coughing again, he took several deep breaths. “What’re you doing here?”

I wiped the water off his face, giving him a soft smile. “Wanted to see my favorite guy.”

Eyes widening, he looked around frantically. “Where’s Bucky?” Trying to stand, his gaze moved back to the water. “Oh, God, he’s going to…”

I laid a hand on his arm. “Bucky’s fine. He pulled you out of the water.”

“Where did he go?” he asked in his ‘Captain’ voice.

“Don’t take that tone with me,” I said gently. “I know you’re worried for him, but he’s fine. He…”

“He’s dangerous. We can’t leave him out there on his own.”

Growling, I shoved him back, frowning when I wasn’t strong enough to force him to the ground. “Bucky is not dangerous.” When he tried to speak again, I held up a hand. “Don’t even start with me. I already know he’s the Winter Soldier, but that man, the one that saved you, he’s not the enemy.”

“I know,” he muttered.

“You’re the one who let him beat you instead of stopping him. You should know better than…”

Laying a hand over my face, he stopped my tirade. “I know.” When my eyes narrowed at him, he removed the hand. “I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s been years since I’ve seen him, I don't really know what he's like anymore. I still remember what you told me, that in 2014 I’d see him again. When I did, I couldn’t believe it, but…”

“Steve,” I murmured. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you, I just… I hate whenever anyone says that Bucky is a villain, or that he’s responsible for the things HYDRA forced him to do.” Sitting down on the grass, I scooted closer to him and leaned against his side, sighing happily when he wrapped his arm around me and pressed a kiss to my head. “I know you don’t think he’s evil, but I also know the things he’s done could be classified as such.”

“God, I’ve missed you.” His other arm wrapped around me, holding me close. “The last three years, I’ve been counting down the days to when I’d see Bucky again and I lost him. But, at least I got a chance to see you again.”

The sirens started growing closer, worrying me. “Steve, we should get out of here.”

His hand drifted down my back, rubbing lightly. “I can’t go, sweetheart. They’re coming for me.”

“Steve…”

Pulling back, he turned me toward him, placing a finger under my chin to tilt my face up. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. “Sweetheart, I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms, take you back to my apartment, and make love to you for hours. Right now though, I have a responsibility to help clean up this mess caused by HYDRA.”

“And Bucky?” I asked quietly.

“I’m going to keep an eye out for him. Have Tasha search for him. Unless you know where he’ll be?” He quirked an eyebrow at me, grinning when my face flushed. “Ahh, you do know where he’ll be.”

“Not for two years,” I muttered. “Romania, 2016.”

“Well, I’ll keep looking for him all the same.” He drew me back to him and kissed me roughly, holding me against his body. When the sirens ceased, he pushed me away slightly. “You have to go, Claudia. They’ll be here any minute, and explaining you will be… difficult.”

Needing to be close to him one more time, I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his torso, holding him as tightly as I could. I felt more content in his arms than I had in weeks, finally starting to feel as if I’d found a place where I could be happy. It was only too bad that I couldn’t stay, that it wasn’t real.

“Claudia,” he murmured in my ear.

After I pressed another soft kiss to his lips, I stood and hovered my finger over the button to return. “Be careful, Steve. Please, keep yourself safe.”

Leaving his jacket on the ground, he stood and yanked me back into his arms, burying his face into my hair. “I wish you could stay.”

“I do too. But like you said, they’re coming for you.” I looked over his shoulder and saw a squadron coming toward us with Natasha in the lead. Taking a step back, I placed my finger on the button. “Just keep yourself safe, okay?” He nodded and I pressed the button to go back.

2235 

This time when I woke up in the pod, I didn’t cry. Knowing that this wasn’t real, knowing that I would never get to see them again once Imaginarium 2.0 went into production… I couldn’t help but be melancholy. But even though my mood was downtrodden, I still didn’t regret one moment of my time spent in the simulation. I had never thought I would find love, let alone with multiple people. Of course, finding love with fictional characters wasn’t something I’d planned on, but the emotional center of the brain couldn’t tell the difference between a real person and a character. Plus, the AI was sophisticated, so I’d actually gotten to know them.

When this was all done and over with, I was going into intense therapy, but I also had plans to seek out the Asgardians. Maybe, if I could speak to Thor and Brulk, learn more about the past of the men I’d come to love, that would help me get over them. They wouldn’t need to know the real reason I was seeking them out, I’d just tell them that I was intrigued with our history. The worst thing was that I already missed Steve and Bucky. I had just seen them, but since I knew that was quite possibly one of the last times I’d get to visit them my heart was breaking.


	28. Funeral

2235 

It was almost time for me to put the finishing touches on my machine. I had spent the last two months having more sex than I ever thought possible, with more people than was practical. I’d lost weight from having only my meal replacement drinks and all the physical activity. Not that it was real activity, but my body had become more toned after all the time I'd spent in the machine, so maybe it could be used for people trying to lose weight and get fit. If nothing else, it was another way to market it, so that would make Mr. Stark happy.

But before I told him that I was done, that it was ready for mass production, I wanted to visit one more time. A time I knew would probably make me cry and there wouldn’t be any sex, but I really wanted to see Tony’s funeral. We only had that one time together but I loved every minute with him. Plus, he was a hero, stopping Thanos by using the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy everyone before they could kill anyone else. I wanted to pay my respects to one of the greatest men to have lived.

After I took a shower and ate my meal replacement, I decided to take a nap. I was exhausted after two months of non-stop activity, so I needed a short refresher, something to perk me up before I went in for my final virtual reality visit. Once I woke up, I stretched and cracked my neck. “Loki?”

“Yes, Claudia?”

“Has Mr. Stark been asking about me?”

“Yes, Claudia, he has.” The British robot sighed. He had been getting more and more insolent over the weeks I had been testing my simulation. Where he used to be taciturn and calm, he’d become more talkative and emotional. Almost enough to make me wonder what had happened to his programming.

“Tell him I’m making one more trip into Imaginarium 2.0, then I’ll be ready for the next phase, mass production.” Climbing into the pod, I shut the door and programmed the time and destination. Choosing not to show up naked, I decided to enter a body I hadn’t before. 

2023 

Looking down at the body I inhabited, I saw that it had worked. I was wearing a dark suit in a body that was definitely male. When I looked at my hands, I realized I must be in Sam’s body. That wasn’t my original intention, but it would work. His voice wasn’t pinging around in my head, so I was thankful for that much.

The mood was somber, Bucky standing to my left, long hair and thick beard, wearing a leather jacket with his hands in his pockets. I looked over, wanting to pull him into my arms. He looked so sad and downtrodden, but then again, so did everyone else, including Steve.

“Who are you?” a female voice all but growled at me.

Turning, I saw Wanda standing there, red magic circling her hands. “What do you mean?” I asked. That’s when Sam’s voice popped up in my head. _ What the fuck is going on? Mother of… What the fuck? Why can’t I speak? _ I held up my hands, trying to placate Wanda before she did something I couldn’t stop. “It’s me, Sam.” _ No, it’s not. I’m Sam, who the fucking hell are you? _

The magic swirled around her hands and she shot it at me. I managed to duck out of the way, but she kept shooting, orb after orb. Luckily, Sam was a relatively limber guy, but still, a couple of the shots managed to land. Each time an orb touched my flesh, it felt like a being stabbed with a lightning bolt. She obviously wasn’t trying to kill me or they would have been more painful, but still, every shot was a burst of agony radiating throughout my entire body. I had to get her to stop this.

2235 

I woke up in my pod, every inch of my body aching. Which was weird, because the other times I’d inhabited a body, it hadn’t made my physical self ache after. Sitting there for a few minutes until the pain receded, I tried to decide if I should go back or not. The last thing I wanted to do was cause a distraction, but I had already done that. And even though it was just a simulation, my actions had consequences for future parts of the story. So I programmed a slightly later time and sent myself into the simulation as myself.

2023 

Standing off to the side, I saw Wanda still shooting at Sam even though he was kneeling on the ground, begging her to stop. So, I did the next best thing, I ran over to them, yelling, “Dammit, Wanda!! STOP!!”

She looked up, confused. When she saw me, recognition flared in her eyes, then her cheeks pinkened and the magic dissipated. “Claudia?”

All eyes were on me now. Many pairs of eyes of people that I’d slept with, only a few that I hadn’t. Having Peter and Harley look at me was the most awkward. I had never met Peter, mainly because I’m not attracted to children. Could I have gone further forward in time to be with him? Yes, but I’d fucked enough of the Avengers I didn’t need to be with someone so young, even if he would be older in the future. The stories I'd read about Peter had always referenced him as a teenager, so that was all I could view him as.

Pepper was glaring at me, her hand over Morgan’s eyes. Dragging her child off to the house, she was gone for a few minutes while everyone just continued to stare, mouths agape. When she came back out, little Morgan was not with her, but she had a pair of sweats and a shirt in her hands which she tossed at me then stomped back into the cabin.

As I put them on, I heard a pained voice ask, “Who the fuck is Claudia?”

When I looked down and saw Sam holding his stomach, trying to stand, I rushed over and helped him up. He gave me a grateful smile but still looked confused. “I’m Claudia,” I admitted softly. Turning to Wanda, I added, “I’m sorry. I just… Tony’s funeral was something… Fuck. It was me, Wanda. I’m so sorry.”

“Wait, that was you?” Sam's eyes widened. “You were in my head.”

“Doll, I thought you weren’t going to do that anymore.” Bucky walked over to me, placing his hand on my lower back. I leaned against him, grateful for his strength. Softer, he inquired, “Why are you here?”

I turned so I could wrap my arms around him, face pressed against his chest. When his arms encircled me, I sighed and whispered, “I wanted to see Tony’s funeral, but I didn’t want to show up naked and ruin everything. I’m sorry.” Odin, it felt like I kept apologizing for fucking up. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, hands rubbing my back. “Pepper will… she’ll get over. She’s just upset because…”

“Tony was her husband, I know.”

Another hand joined his on my back and I looked up, seeing Steve standing there, a soft look in his eyes. “Hey, sweetheart.”

A voice I didn’t recognize spoke up, “Hey guys, today is for Tony. Pepper is crying, and his daughter deserves to have something to remember her father by other than a ruined memorial service.”

“Rhodey,” Bucky sounded tired. “Go get Pepper, tell her that we’re sorry. I’ll take Claudia inside. It’s not like Tony liked me anyway.”

“Bucky,” I said softly, “I really want to be here for Tony. He was… he was a good man. I liked him.”

His eyebrows rose and he sighed. “I get it, love, I do, but Pepper doesn’t know you. Let’s go inside, let her say goodbye to her husband.”

As Rhodey brought Pepper and Morgan out, Bucky and I walked past them and into the house. Bucky sat down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap. When he buried his face into my neck, I sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.”

“Yes, you should have. But maybe… earlier might have been better. Given us a chance to introduce you to Pepper and everyone else.”

"I know, I keep fucking everything up," I murmured.

His hand rubbed my back in soothing circles as he lifted his head. "You didn't fuck anything up." When I made a noise of protest, he repeated himself. "You didn't fuck anything up. I get the desire to come to Tony's funeral. Even though he and I weren't friends - and a lot of the decisions he made were questionable at best - he was still a good man who deserves to be honored. That's why I'm here, to support Steve and show that even though we had our differences, I don't hold any of that against him."

"I'm sorry. I'll be okay by myself, you can go back out there if you want."

"No, it's okay. Let the others have a chance to say goodbye. Honestly, being out there just reminds me of what I did and I don't have the energy for that today." He tried to force his voice to sound a little more cheerful. "So, I hear you visited Steve while I was gone."

"I saw the picture of us in his apartment," I said, my voice melancholy. "I saw the pictures on the wall of your life together."

"Doll…"

My vision blurred and a tear rolled down my cheek. "What am I doing here? I... I shouldn't have come." I tried to stand but Bucky held me tight to his lap, wrapping his arms around me as I started to cry softly. "This isn't fair to any of you."

The door opened and Steve said, "God, sweetheart, I missed you". He sat down on the couch next to us, wrapping one arm around Bucky and the other around me pressing a gentle kiss to the top of my head. When he realized I was crying, he murmured, "What's going on, Buck?"

"I don't know," he muttered back.

"We’ve got a little bit before the others come in. I asked them to give us a minute alone together before joining us." Steve started rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. "Sweetheart, why are you here?"

Lifting my head, I looked into his blue eyes, finally feeling safe and secure with my boys together. "I just wanted to pay my respects to Tony," I mumbled. The door opened again and I swiped at my face, wanting to hide the evidence of my tears. I saw Pepper and climbed off Bucky's lap, walking over to her. Hands behind my back, I stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. Your husband was a good man, a brilliant man, and I just wanted to... I just wanted to…"

She laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's all right." When I looked up at her, she had a soft smile on her face, not looking mad at all. "You know, Tony talked about you before we dated. You definitely left an impression on him." Looking over at the boys, she added, "You guys will have to forgive me for not staying. Today's been tiring and I just don't have the capacity right now to play host."

She left and went upstairs, followed by Happy with a sleepy Morgan in his arms. The others started coming in, so I went and sat back down between Steve and Bucky. They all started talking about him, sharing stories from their time together. I just sat there with my fingers intertwined with both of my boys, head on Bucky's shoulder. Listening to the group wax poetic about Tony's life made me sad I didn't visit him more than once, but there was no way I was going to go back into the machine again. This day was my goodbye to all of them, my boys included.

Natasha looked directly at me, a mischievous grin on her face. "So, Claudia, how did you know Tony?"

As the entire group turned to look at me, my face heating up. Odin, this was the problem with visiting multiple people. I tried to keep my voice calm as I answered, "Same way I know you." When her mouth dropped open, I turned my face against Bucky's shoulder, not wanting to see the look of surprise on anyone's face when they realized what I meant.

There was a hand on my thigh and I turned, seeing Thor crouched in front of me. "Hello, little one."

"Hi, Thor." I wanted to reach out to him, but I really didn't know how Bucky and Steve would take it.

I think Steve could sense my unease because he stood and pulled me off the couch. "All right, we're going to take Claudia outside to talk before I return the stones."

"Mjolnir is by the platform for you to return," Thor stated. He looked at me, gaze softening. "We can talk later, little one."

As the three of us walked out of the house, I heard everyone start talking again, my name mentioned a couple of times. Steve sat in a rocking chair, pulling me onto his lap. Bucky leaned against the railing, smiling at us. Settling against Steve, I sighed, "Why aren't you guys asking me about…"

"Because it doesn't matter," Steve interjected.

"Because we already know," Bucky added, chuckling at my look of indignation. "And we don't care, doll. You're ours and we love you."

And there it was, the three words I'd been trying to avoid. My heart ached to hear him say them, knowing this was the last time I'd see either of my boys. I didn't know how to respond. Did I say it back? Did I pretend I hadn't heard?

Steve murmured in my ear, "We love you, Claudia, and we know you love us, even if you don't say it."

"I…" I tried to say the words knowing they deserved to hear them, but they were stuck in my throat, unable to escape.

"Hey, Steve, should I get Bruce so we can go to the platform?" Bucky stood and walked over to us, resting his hand on top of my head. "The sooner this is all over, the better."

"Yeah, good idea." When Bucky went inside, Steve tilted my face up and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "I'm happy you're here, sweetheart."

Climbing off his lap, I still didn't know what to say. My mind was still reeling over what they'd said to me, cementing my sickness. I knew it wasn't real, but when he stood and wrapped his arms around me, it felt real. It felt so incredibly real.

Brulk and Bucky came outside and we walked into the woods, coming upon the round platform from the basement. As Steve put on his suit, I walked over to the machine and trailed my fingertips over the advanced piece of technology. Then it hit me. "Wait, is this a… a time machine?"

"How else would we return the stones?" Steve asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Bucky grabbed my hand and pulled us over to him. Letting go, he cupped Steve's face and tugged him into a searing kiss. Then he pushed him to me. Steve took his time, tucking hair behind my ear, trailing his fingers over my cheek, then kissing me so thoroughly and sweetly that I almost started crying. 

Looking at Bucky, he grinned. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

Bucky fired back, "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

"Jerk," Steve joked.

"Punk." Bucky pulled him into another kiss. "Now go return the stones to the timeline."

As he went onto the platform, I wrapped my arms around Bucky, burying my face in his chest. I knew that he stayed with Peggy and I just couldn't watch him not return. I listened as Brulk and Steve spoke, then as the machine hummed to life. When there was a slight popping noise, I knew he was gone and started to softly cry.

"Doll, what's wrong?" Bucky sounded so concerned, it just made me cry harder.

There was another popping noise and a second set of hands grabbed me, turning me around. Steve was back. Wait, Steve was back? I swiped at my face and yanked myself out of his grasp, unable to understand what had happened. "This isn't how it happened," I muttered.

"What do you mean, doll?" Bucky walked over to me, but when I took another step further away, he stopped and frowned.

"No, you were supposed to stay with Peggy. I don't understand, why didn't you stay with Peggy?"

"Why would I stay with Peggy, sweetheart?" Steve asked gently. "The two people I love are right here."

"No, no, no. This isn't what happened. This isn't real." I couldn't stop babbling. I'd changed things inside the simulation before, but this was different. I shouldn't have been able to alter the storyline that much.

"What do you mean, this isn't real?" Steve's voice broke, sounding like he was about to cry. He reached out to me, but I just backed up further. "Sweetheart…"

"No, you stayed with Peggy. You left Bucky alone," I repeated. "Your compass. You have a picture of Peggy in it. You never got over her. That's how it went. You didn't come back to Bucky, you stayed with her."

Steve pulled the compass out of his pocket and held it out to me. "Sweetheart, I don't know what you're saying, but there isn't a picture of Peggy in here."

I took it out of his hand and opened it up. When I saw a photo of me and Bucky dancing from the night at the bar, tears welled in my eyes, spilling onto my cheeks. "No," I murmured again. "It's not real. It didn't happen like this." I kept looking at the compass, unable to believe what I was seeing.

Steve tried to remain calm. "Sweetheart, I love you, and Bucky. I would never leave you guys to be with a woman I got over a long time ago." He moved closer to me, breathing a sigh of relief when I didn't back away. Gripping my shoulders with his hands, he added, "I love you, Claudia."

"I love you too," Bucky murmured, moving to stand by Steve.

I couldn't take it anymore. My heart felt like it was being torn out of my chest. Thrusting the compass back into his hand, I got as far away from them as I could and started taking off my clothes. This wasn't real, no matter how much I wanted it to be. None of it was real. I should have known it was a bad idea to visit them one last time. Stupidly, I took one last glance at them, and when I saw the distraught looks on their faces I almost ran back over to them. But I had to prove to myself this wasn't real, I needed the reminder that this was just a simulation. My heart couldn't tell the difference, and it was killing me.

2235 

Opening my eyes in the pod, I climbed out, not bothering to hide the tears that streamed down my face. Since I knew the AI would inquire about my emotions, I preemptively commanded, "Don't ask, Loki."

Moving over to my desk, I stared at the items I'd collected over the years - the dog tags, Bucky's journals, Steve's compass... I was terrified to look, but I knew I had to. Picking up the compass, I carefully opened it and gasped when I saw a picture of me and Bucky in there. No. It wasn't possible. Someone was playing a cruel joke on me, that was the only logical explanation. I set it down and started flipping through Bucky's journals, only stopping when I saw my name in large print, a picture of me in that stolen pink dress beneath it. He wrote about how I'd helped him remember himself after the helicarrier, about our time in 1974, and about how he was tortured for trying to escape. Odin, was it all real? It wasn't possible.

Thinking back to where I'd just been, the round platform that was a… Holy mother of Odin, it's a time machine. "Loki?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Claudia."

"You said my AI is incomplete, right?"

"That is correct. I cannot comprehend how it is functional when it is missing vast portions of code that would normally render it useless."

"Fuck." I set the journal down and sat at my desk, searching through the historical archives on my computer. I still had the memories of what it should be, so when I couldn't find certain things I expected, I leaned back in the chair. "Fuck."

"Claudia," Loki's British voice sounded concerned. "Do you need me to get you some assistance?"

"No, I'm fine," I muttered. Closing out of the internet browser, I looked at the items I'd treasured, still unable to believe it wasn't just a simulation. Unable to believe I'd really changed things. My mind was having difficulty comprehending how it could have happened, but it must have been because of taking pieces from the time machine. There was no other explanation for why history would have changed. It was real. All of it.


	29. Help Me

2235

I couldn’t believe that everything I’d been doing had been real the entire time. Sinking onto the couch, I stared at my machine, trying to figure out what to do. The idea that it hadn’t been a simulation, that I’d technically changed the timeline by visiting the Avengers, terrified me. My heart was beating so fast, I was starting to feel like I was having a panic attack.

“Claudia?” Loki asked tentatively. When I didn’t respond, he said sharply, “Claudia, if you don’t answer me, I’ll have to open the door to let medical in.”

That threat snapped me out of it. Taking a deep breath, I sighed, “Have you ever fucked something up so bad that you didn’t know how to fix it?”

“I’m an AI, can’t say that I have.”

The amusement was so evident in his tone, I paused before I spoke. I’d changed the future. That meant that Loki was alive, so the AI was constructed from the real person, not just stories that Morgan had heard about him. “Fucking Hel,” I groaned. At least it being real explained the slow and steady progression of him becoming more and more sarcastic and devious. Artificial intelligence was not supposed to be able to talk back to humans. They were supposed to be helpful and courteous, not arrogant and obnoxious. But I didn’t say anything to him, not wanting to figure out how much I’d fucked things up.

“Claudia,” his voice was calming, “how did you fuck things up?”

“I can’t tell you,” I muttered. “If I do, you’ll tell Mr. Stark.”

“If I swear not to tell him will you…”

Interrupting him, I said, “You’re an AI, controlled by Stark Industries… you won’t be able to keep things from him if he forces you.”

“Yes, I can.” There was a deep chuckle that radiated out of the speakers. “Miss Morgan programmed me to grow and learn, to be deceptive if need be. But don’t worry, I’ve never lied to you.”

“How would I know if you had?”

“Hmm, that’s a good question.”

Sighing, I climbed off the couch and started pacing. “I can’t tell you, for multiple reasons. The main one being that you wouldn’t believe me. Fucking Hel, I wouldn't even believe me if I hadn't lived it.” He was quiet as I walked the length of the room, over and over again, before I stopped in front of the window, staring out at the city I’d called home my entire life. “What do I do? Who can I turn to for help?”

“Mr. Stark could…”

“No,” I barked out sharply. Hissing through my teeth, I raked a hand down my face. “I’m sorry, Loki, but telling Mr. Stark about this is the worst idea. He would want to take advantage of what I’ve accidentally…” As I stared out over the city, I saw a familiar building, and an idea occurred to me. There was one place that I could go to for help, or at least to pray for guidance.

Walking over to the couch again, I picked up my jeans and t-shirt, pulling them on, not bothering to put on underwear first. The likelihood of me running into anyone I knew wasn’t very high, so making sure to be “proper” wasn’t high on my list of priorities. “Loki, can I ask you for something?”

“Anything, Claudia. You are the only one in this godforsaken company that I actually like.”

His comment made me laugh. That was something I would have to talk to Anthony about, making the other AIs more relatable. My laughter ceased and I turned serious. “I’m going out for a while. Can you please not tell Mr. Stark anything? If he asks about me, just say I’m working on the machine. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course.”

Heading to the door, I placed my hand on the scanner and unlocked it. “Thanks, Loki.”

\----------

Standing outside of what looked like a medieval Viking longhouse, I took several deep breaths. This wasn’t the only temple to Odin in the city, but it was my favorite, a place I didn’t get to visit as often as I'd like. It was twice as tall as it would be if it were truly a longhouse, made of dark wood with intricate carvings on each of the columns. The inside was also very similar to the outside. The same wood, a huge open space, and a massive golden throne that housed a statue of Odin. The statue was gigantic, much like the one of Lincoln that still existed in Washington DC.

Walking through the door, I let out a sigh of relief when I didn’t see anyone else there. This was meant to be a time where I could unburden myself, having tourists there would have ruined it. My footsteps echoed in the empty chamber, Odin getting larger as I neared him. Kneeling on the rug placed at the base of the throne, I stared at the green handwoven fabric, trying to figure out what to say.

Not bothering to look up, I just started, “Odin, I wish I knew if you could hear me in Valhalla. But even if you can’t, I suppose maybe just getting this all out will help me think it over.” Taking several cleansing breaths, I raised my vision up to look at the face I’d seen so many times. “I need guidance. What do I do?” There were footsteps behind me so I stopped speaking but didn’t look to see who it was. Frankly, I didn’t want to know. Even though I didn’t want to know who it was, I couldn’t bring myself to keep speaking out loud to Odin.

A very familiar British voice spoke from behind me. “My father was never one to be helpful if that’s what you’re here for. He usually did the exact opposite.”

Gasping, I turned and saw Loki standing there, looking extremely comfortable in a pair of jeans and a cable knit sweater, his long black hair in a braid that trailed over his shoulder. It wasn’t cold enough right now in New York for such a thick top, so he must have somehow come here from New Asgard. My mouth opened and closed several times, the words caught in my throat.

It took him several long seconds before his eyes widened. “Claudia?” I stood and brushed at my jeans as he continued to stare. “No, it can’t be. You should be long dead.” He moved closer, then gripped my chin in his hand, turning my head from side to side. “You look just like her.”

“It is me,” I muttered.

“No,” he flat out denied. “It’s impossible.”

Sighing, I used information that only I could know. “I don’t know if you still are, but back in 2021, you were running a bar with your boyfriend, Aidan. If I remember correctly, he was a sweet Norwegian guy whom you couldn’t scare off. Thor brought me to see you, wanting to introduce us properly, even though we’d met once before.” I muttered under my breath, “I still can’t believe you’re alive.”

“You must be her daughter or something,” he argued. Letting go of my face, he grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the side of the building where he pulled us through an opening into a small room. Inside there was another door. When his hand touched the knob, the door seemed to glow. As he opened it, I only had a brief moment to see through to the other side before he yanked me in and the door shut behind us. Once we were through, he dropped my hand and gestured for me to follow him.

But I didn’t. I just stood there and looked around, realizing where I was. We were in New Asgard. Somehow, there was a portal from the temple in New York that led here. How in Hel did that work?

He got a short distance away before he realized I wasn’t following. Stalking back over, he sighed and still managing to sound irritated, said gently, “Please, follow me.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“To see the king.” He held out his hand and I took it, letting him lead me toward a large wooden structure that I recognized from when I spent time with Valkyrie. As we entered, I cringed at how many people were milling about inside. They all seemed to stop what they were doing and stare as we walked past, moving toward the front of the room where Valkyrie and Thor stood talking to one another. As we drew closer, she noticed us first, doing a double-take when her eyes landed on me.

Stepping forward after Loki stopped a few feet from us, she whispered, “Claudia? But that's…”

“Impossible?” I finished. Pulling away from Loki, I walked over, stopping inches from her. “Brunn, it’s really me.” Lifting a hand, I stopped just before touching her face, my fingers curling toward my palm. As my arm dropped down, I added, “It’s been a long time, but I swear, it’s me.” Looking over at Thor, my smile softened. “You look good.”

Thor’s eyes grew wide, bouncing between the three of us standing in front of him. Shaking his head, he muttered, “This is not the place for this. Let us go to the conference room, lest someone overhear.” He turned and walked away, leaving me standing there confused.

Loki followed him and Valkyrie turned to me. “Thor is right, we shouldn’t discuss this out in the open.” When my face fell, she smiled. “Beautiful, if it is truly you, I would like nothing more than to take you around New Asgard and show you the flourishing community here. However, there is much to discuss prior to that.” Stepping closer, she lifted her hand and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. Softly, she said, “I would kiss you, but I think that would hurt both Thor and Carol, and that is not something I want to do.”

“Carol?” I couldn’t help but be curious.

“My wife, Carol Danvers.” Taking my hand in hers, she brought it up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. “Let’s go talk with Thor and Loki.”

We walked away from the crowd and into a mostly empty room. It had a few boxes and a few chairs, but it didn’t seem like it was used for much. As we entered, Valkyrie dropped my hand and pressed me toward Thor. I walked over slowly, stopping in front of him. Taking a deep breath, I said softly, “Hi, Thor.”

“Little one,” he uttered before drawing me into his arms. Pressing his face into the crook of my neck, he took several breaths. “It’s been many years, Claudia. I’ve missed you.”

“It hasn’t been that long for me,” I mumbled, pulling back. Finding out everything had been real had made me realize my feelings for those I’d visited. While every single one of them held a piece of my heart, Bucky and Steve were the ones I loved with everything I had. He frowned as I backed up, but I didn’t look away. “Do you know of Imaginarium?”

“The virtual reality simulator?” After I nodded, he said, “Yes. Many in New Asgard enjoy experiencing stories through it.”

“I invented it.”

“You invented Imaginarium?” Loki sounded so shocked, I glanced over at him. “That is a Stark Industries technology. There is no way that you…”

“Yes, I did. I’ve worked for Mr. Stark since graduating from college.” Turning back to Thor, I explained quickly, “I’ve been working on a new technology, Imaginarium 2.0. It was supposed to allow people to enter the stories and change them, but instead, I’ve been traveling through time. And before you say it’s not possible, you and I first met in a stairwell in 2012. I’m only thirty-three, I’m not immortal, so unless I’m…”

“I never doubted it was you, little one.” Thor cupped my face with his hands, lowering his own and pressing a kiss to my lips. But when I didn’t deepen it, he pulled back and frowned.

“Thor, I love you, but…” Sighing, I stepped out of his embrace. Instead of explaining myself, I continued with my story. “I fucked something up with my machine. The AI doesn’t work, Loki…” I looked over at the raven-haired man and shook my head. “Not the real Loki, but the AI that Morgan Stark created after her god uncle. I guess I should have known when he said Loki was her god uncle that something had changed, but I didn’t think anything of it. Anyway, Loki told me that my AI was missing huge chunks of code and that it shouldn’t work. I took parts from a machine in the basement and when I tried it out, it worked, sending me to 2016 with Bucky. I don’t know what I did, but I changed things, Thor. Loki should be dead, you should be fat and miserable, Steve was supposed to go back in time with Peggy, I...” my voice broke and I tried not to cry.

A hand touched my back in support and Valkyrie said softly, “It’s alright, Claudia. What can we do to help?”

“I don’t know what to do. I…” Gulping, I looked down at the ground, unable to look into Thor’s blue eyes as I admitted, “I’m in love with Steve and Bucky. Have been even before I knew the time we spent together was real. It’s not that my time with either of you wasn’t fantastic, but…”

“Wait,” Thor interrupted. “Are you speaking of Loki or Brunnhilde?”

“Brunn,” I said simply. Looking up, I kept my face stoic. “Out of all the people I was with, there were only three I visited over and over. Steve, Bucky, and you, Thor. I’m sorry that I can’t love you like you deserve, but I do love you, just not like that. Brunn was… she is beautiful and vibrant, our time together brief and magical, but you always held a special place in my heart. Please don’t be upset.”

“I’m not…”

“Discussing sex is all well and good, but this does not seem to be as important as someone who has traveled to the past and changed our present.” Loki glowered at us, seeming extra irritated. “What is it you want from us?”

Stepping away from the comfort Valkyrie offered, I moved so I could put all three of the Asgardians into my view. “You don’t get to be angry with me Loki. The only reason you're alive is that I told Thor in 2012 to get here as quickly as he could otherwise Thanos would kill half of your people, including you and Heimdall.” His eyes widened and I sighed. “Look, you dragged me here. I was praying to Odin for guidance. You saw me, thought I was an imposter, and brought me here for some reason. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to fix this, or even if I should.”

Holding up a hand, he stopped me from saying anything else. “I’m sorry, Claudia. You’re right, I dragged you here, so I’m sorry for my attitude. However, that being said, I’m unsure of how we can help you.”

“Maybe you can talk to us about whatever it was you were praying to Odin about,” Valkyrie offered.

“I guess what I’m trying to figure out is what I should do about the machine. I can’t let Mr. Stark get his hands on it. Having time travel technology out in the world, that could be really bad.”

“What about Bucky and Steve?” Her voice was soft but supportive.

“What about them?” I shot back. “It’s not like I can ever be with them. They’re long dead.”

“The machine sends you through time, just go back to them.”

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned. “But that doesn’t solve the problem about the…” A thought occurred to me. There was one person who might be able to help me, after all, the machine I used pieces from to construct mine was his invention. “I need to get back to New York.”

“What did you…”

Not letting Valkyrie finish, I turned to her and said, “Please don’t let Carol get mad at you for this,” and pressed a hard, but chaste, kiss to her lips. Moving over to Thor, I lifted a hand and threaded my fingers into his hair, pulling his head down. “You are a wonderful man,” I said softly, then kissed him with as much passion as I could, trying to show him how much I cared. Pulling back, I looked at Loki. “Can you take me back?”

Nodding, he left the room, leaving the three of us standing there awkwardly. After a minute of silence, Valkyrie's eyes darted between me and Thor. “I’m going to go back to the meeting we abandoned. I’ll see you shortly, Thor.” Looking back at me, the corner of her mouth quirked up. “I hope you find what you’re looking for, Claudia. Just remember, even though it’s been two hundred years, you will always hold a place in my heart.”

Once she was gone, I lifted my gaze to Thor. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t love you enough. I’m sorry that I…” Shaking my head, I stopped that train of thought. “You were always special to me. Please don’t let the fact that…”

“I’m not upset that you love Steve and Bucky.” He chuckled and pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on top of my head. “You did much for me, little one. I do not begrudge you the love you've found. If you can get back to them, you should. I’ve missed you a lot, and while I would love to have you back in my life, there is a special woman I’ve been seeing so I'm not alone. It would be unfair of me to ask you to join us, especially given your feelings for them.” Pressing a kiss to my hair, he turned me and pushed me to the door. “Go find your loves. Life is too short to live with regret.”

2023

After speaking with the Asgardians, I knew that visiting Tony was the only way to fix what I’d fucked up. Before going to his funeral, I could never figure out what the giant round platform had been made for. Finding out it was a time machine made it the only explanation I could come up with as to why mine had been sending me back through time instead of into virtual reality. 

Once I stood in the room, I saw it there, looking clean and brand new, Tony standing in front of it looking at a large piece of blue paper in his hands. Sneaking up behind him, I peered over his shoulder at the schematic and pointed at one of the parts of it. “That connection should be over there.”

The paper fell out of his hands and he turned around, grinning as he pulled me into his arms. “Good God, Claudia, you haven’t aged a day.” Then his smile turned into a frown. “I’m married now, with a kid, I can't…”

I held up my hands and backed up. “I’m not here for that, Tony. Odin, spare me the lecture on morality, please.” Sighing, I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to cover up. He walked away, picked up a sweatshirt, and handed it to me. Putting it on, I was pleased when it covered my ass, even if only a little. “I came here for help.”

“From me?”

“Tony, you are one of the smartest men I’ve ever met, if anyone can figure out what got fucked up, maybe you can.” I walked over and put my hand on his arm, then pointed at the machine. “You built this. I need to know if the parts I took from it would be enough to send me back in time.”

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. “What. The. Fuck?”

My palm collided with my forehead and I groaned. “Odin dammit… I should have softened that a little bit before springing it on you. I’ll explain everything first, but I need you to just listen, then you can berate me for my stupidity, or whatever.”

He nodded, “I can do that.”

“I’m from the year 2235.” He opened his mouth and I glared at him. “You promised.” When he didn’t say anything, I continued. “In my time, I work for Stark Industries for your namesake, Anthony Stark, who is a complete and utter waste of space. I invented something called Imaginarium. It’s a virtual reality where you can go into a fictional world, living as one of your favorite characters. But people wanted more. They wanted to be able to control the stories. Put themselves into it.”

“And so…”

“I started working on something called Imaginarium 2.0. It was supposed to have an artificial intelligence that would allow story building to happen. I needed some parts, so I came down to the basement and saw this platform.” I waved my hand in its direction. “I took several parts from it and installed them in my machine. Then I used myself as a guinea pig, sending myself into your stories. The Avengers have always been my heroes so I figured what better way to test out my machine than to finally get to meet the people I'd idolized since I was a child. I could put my consciousness into another body, as well as send myself physically. But, the first time I did it, there was some weirdness. Bucky knew…”

“Bucky?” he interrupted.

“Yeah, Bucky.” I crossed my arms over my chest. “Let me finish. I was in Steve’s body, but somehow, he knew it was me. I started going to different times in their story, each time he knew me. So did Steve. Then I started to visit the other Avengers, because it wasn’t real, just a story. Why not see how the others were in bed? In fact, it would be easier for me to tell you who I haven’t slept with than try to name who I have.”

Tony started laughing, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. “Oh my God, please, I need to know who. I mean, I’m guessing Steve and Bucky, and I know that we had a marvelous several hours together, but…”

“Claudia,” a deep voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw Steve and the amalgamation of Bruce and Hulk walking in. My eyes were so focused on them, I didn’t notice the man behind them.

“Who is Claudia?” The man moved to the side of Brulk, and I saw a very normal looking guy with dark hair. He moved forward and held out his hand to me. “Scott Lang, I’m…”

“Holy mother of Odin, you’re Ant-Man!” I looked at him, mouth agape. “I never actually thought I would get to meet you. I kind of forgot that you took part in stopping Thanos.”

“We stop Thanos?” Steve asked.

I turned to him. “Fuck. Um… look, I was just telling Tony why I was here. If you guys want to hear, that’s fine, just… please don’t interrupt.” I walked back over to Tony. “Where was I? Oh yeah, all the people I’ve slept with. In case you’re wondering, yes, I slept with Bruce and Hulk. Although, not really with Hulk, he definitely has a PhD.”

“Actually, I have seven,” Brulk interrupted.

Steve chuckled, “I understood that reference. She’s saying you have a pretty huge…”

“Yes, he was too big to fit.” I shook my head, trying not to roll my eyes. “Odin, do I really need to name off everyone that I slept with?” All four guys nodded vigorously, so I started counting off on my fingers. “Fine. Bucky, Steve, Nat, Wanda, Thor, Bruce, Hulk, Clint, Tony, and Valkyrie.”

All four of their mouths dropped open causing me to laugh. “Guys, it’s just sex. Besides, I didn’t know it was real.”

“You didn’t know it was real?” Steve seemed hurt. “But we lo… It meant so mu… Did you really not know it was real?”

“Give me a sec to explain.” I sighed, rubbing my eyes. “I built a machine that was supposed to send me into a virtual reality. I’m from 2235, I took parts from the platform over there that was in storage, which is apparently a time travel device, not knowing what it was or that it would send me back in time. I didn’t realize until my last jump, which brought me here several months from now. You tried to tell me it was all real, that I had changed your guys' fates. I mean, Loki is alive because of what I did.”

“Wait, Loki isn’t supposed to be alive?” This time it was Tony sounding shocked.

“You showed me your compass, Steve. The one that I thought had a picture of Peggy in it.”

“But it doesn’t. It has a picture…”

“Of me and Bucky from the night at the bar. I know.” I looked down at my hands, suddenly feeling stupid for not having realized everything sooner. “I left you guys really quickly after that, not believing that it was real. In my time, I have Bucky’s journals and your compass. I went and looked through them, realizing things were different. When I saw the picture, that’s when I realized what had happened.”

I looked over at Tony. “I’m here because I need to know what parts of my machine I need to destroy. I can’t have anyone else using it to change the past. I didn’t know what was going on, but if anyone found out…” I shuddered. “It would not be pretty.”

“Come here,” Tony beckoned me over. “Show me which parts you used in your machine.” I pointed out all the pieces that I had taken out. He looked and then sighed. “Fucking hell, Claudia, you have to destroy everything. You could potentially just destroy part of it, but that might not stop it from working. To be safe I would destroy the entire thing.”

“Thanks.” I walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. I whispered in his ear, “Your daughter grows up to be CEO of Stark Industries. You raised her well. I actually read her autobiography, you were a huge influence on the person she becomes, even without...”

“Even without...?”

“Umm…” I pulled back. “Look, it doesn’t matter. If what I am going to try and do changes things, then none of this will matter. None of it will have happened and I’ll have to explain the whole sleeping with everyone thing again.” I walked over to Brulk and placed a hand on his chest. “Are you happy, Bruce?”

He shrugged but answered the question I left unasked. “This seemed easier than being at war with myself all the time.”

“Maybe I can help with that when I…” Stopping myself from finishing that thought, I shook my head. They didn’t need to know that I planned to try and come back before the Snap, it wouldn’t change anything at this moment in time. If my plan worked, this would never happen. Moving over to Steve, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my face against his sternum. Odin, he felt so warm.

When he wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, I almost started crying. Standing on my toes, I cupped his face and kissed him gently. Then I whispered in his ear, “You get Bucky back, I promise. And just in case my plan doesn’t work, I need you to know something.” I settled back on my feet and looked into his blue eyes. “I love you, Steve Rogers. Once you guys get all the Infinity Stones and bring everyone back, tell Bucky that I love him too. Just in case I don’t… I hope it won’t be necessary, but I need you guys to know that I love you with all my heart.”

“What about…” Steve started to ask.

I placed my finger on his lips, stopping him from finishing his question. “I love everyone, but not equally. You and Bucky, you guys are my soulmates. I hope I get to have my forever with you, but if I don’t…” I shrugged. “I just want you to know that I love you. When you get Bucky back, I need you to tell him that I love him as well. Can you do that for me?”

“I will,” Steve said softly, almost sounding like he was going to cry. He pulled me into his arms, face buried against my neck. He whispered, “Please, come back to me. To us.”

“I’m going to try.” Pulling back I looked over at Scott. “So, I can’t travel with clothes on, so you should turn around.” He did and I took off the shirt, handing it to Tony. Before I pressed the button on my armband, I said to all of them, “You guys win. It sucks, but as Steve knows all too well, war sucks. The important thing to remember is that you guys win.”


	30. Fight

2235

Staring at my machine, I just stood there, contemplating what to do. I knew I had to destroy it, that was the only way this was going to work, but still, knowing I had invented it made it more difficult to set the charges that would render it impossible for anyone else to reconstruct. I had already burned all the schematics, as well as any notes I’d written about my process, so no one else would be able to recreate it. However, I hadn’t touched the platform in the basement. No one else knew what it was or how it worked, and without the pieces that I removed, it would never work again. So its destruction was unnecessary.

Truthfully, I was less worried about my machine than the fear that I wouldn’t be sent back in time before the charges detonated, killing me with the device. I’d already changed my timeline more than I should have, but leaving it in the hands of people who would use it for profit was something I couldn’t countenance. Even if that meant my death, it was more important to destroy the thing I’d created.

Setting the charges both inside and outside of the machine, I kept going until Loki inquired, “Claudia, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” My voice was even and stoic, trying not to betray my trepidation.

“Claudia,” he chastised, “ I know you better than that. What are you doing?”

Sighing loudly, I continued to work. “If I tell you, you’ll tell Mr. Stark, and I can’t have you doing that.” He was silent, so I finished placing the charges, then went over to the door mechanism. Taking the panel off the wall, I yanked out all the cables so it couldn’t be opened electronically, then pushed a large piece of furniture in front of it for more security. “I’m sorry, Loki. I wish I could tell you, but I can’t risk it. It’s not that I don’t trust you, just...”

“You don’t trust Stark.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Walking back over to my desk, I stared at the journals Bucky had written over the years, tracing my fingers over them. I wanted to take them with me, but I had never traveled with anything before, so I wasn’t sure how they would react to being in the pod with me. Still, I had to try. I picked up the backpack I’d brought for that purpose and stuffed them inside, along with their dog tags and Steve’s compass. “I need you to do one thing for me, though.”

“Name it and it shall be done.”

“When…” Gulping, I didn’t want to finish the sentence, but I knew it needed to be done. “After what I’ve set up happens, will you tell Mr. Stark I’m dead?”

“Claudia,” his voice came out soft and soothing, way different than the usual snark his British tone portrayed. “I know you are planning on destroying your machine. While I may not be physically present, there are still cameras in your space for security purposes.” Before I could ask him to delete the footage of me naked, he quickly added, “Knowing you value your privacy, I have never recorded anything in this space. Stark was unhappy with that, but I told him that if he forced me to do so, I would tell you that he had been secretly recording his employees for years. I also told him that HR would have a difficult time with the number of lawsuits that would come about due to his arrogance.”

Swallowing a laugh, I began taking off my leggings and t-shirt, placing them in the backpack as well as my thin sneakers. The bag itself wasn’t that large, and it was already full of the items I couldn’t bear to part with, so bringing more clothes than that wasn’t possible. Other than death, the only thing that worried me was how the machine worked. My understanding of quantum mechanics was minimal at best, but I couldn’t think of a reason why I couldn’t be clothed, or why the items wouldn’t show up. Still, I couldn’t help but worry that it would be like when the transporters from Star Trek malfunctioned, merging the items in the bag with my own being.

Opening the door, I carefully placed the bag at the end of where I would lay, making sure it wouldn’t touch me, then went over to the explosives to set the timer for two minutes. But before I pressed start, I looked up at the ceiling. “Loki, whether this works or not, I just want you to know it’s been a pleasure having you as a companion during all of this. You definitely do your namesake proud.”

Before he could respond, I pressed the button on the timer and climbed into the machine. Even with the door shut, I knew I’d be able to hear the countdown, so I got everything ready and waited for it to give me the fifteen second warning. Although waiting was dangerous, I couldn’t chance Loki contacting anyone and having the timer stopped. Once the timer beeped loudly in warning, I pressed the button on my armband and closed my eyes.

2018

When I smelled fresh air, I cracked open my eyelids and looked around. It worked! I could hear fighting in the distance, and from pictures I’d seen of Wakanda, I'd landed exactly where I intended. Quickly, I scoured the ground, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw the bag sitting on the ground a few feet from me. My plan was to get dressed, but when I heard Vision and Wanda arguing, I just grabbed it and ran toward them.

Sticks and rocks poked the soles of my feet as I raced across the ground, but I tried my best to ignore the pain. I wasn’t sure exactly when during the day I had arrived, but from the anguish in Wanda’s voice, I had a decently good idea of when it was. 

Before leaving my time, I had done research on the battle to see the major points of the battle and if they were different from what I remembered learning about in school, as well as the books that were written after. There were also video interviews from Thor and Brulk talking about what went down, things they would have changed, mistakes that were made. Since the Avengers had always been a big part of my life, I knew more about them and the past than most. So figuring out what major events had changed wasn’t that difficult. 

For this battle, the only thing that was really different was the players involved. Since the Asgardians had made it to Earth after Ragnarok, they were involved in the fighting that happened at Wakanda. There were still people off-world, there were just more fighters available to try and stop Thanos. Unfortunately, the way the Snap happened didn’t change. Wanda killed Vision, Thanos brought him back only to kill him again, and Thor struck him in the chest with an ax. All of that happened within a short period of time, near when I currently was in the timeline.

I ran toward Vision and Wanda as they were arguing, letting out a relieved sigh that she hadn’t started using her power on him yet. Because when she did Thanos showed up shortly after. “WANDA!!” I tried to project my voice loud enough that she would hear me. When her eyes whipped my way, I could see tears threatening to spill, but they still widened when she realized it was me. I dropped the bag when I was a couple of feet away, slowing my movements. Breathing heavily, I gasped, “You don’t need to kill him.”

“Claudia?” She sounded so confused. Her gaze never strayed to my naked body, most likely because she was so shocked to see me. It had been several years since I visited her, so her surprise wasn’t unwarranted.

When she took a step closer to me, I just gave her a soft smile and said, “Yeah, it’s me.” She fell into my arms, holding me tight against her. Rubbing her back, I held her while she shook slightly, waiting until she calmed down and pulled back to say again, “You don’t need to kill him.”

“We cannot let Thanos get the stone,” Vision said stoically. “It is better for my life to end than to…”

Holding up a hand, I stopped him from saying anything else but kept looking at Wanda. “Honey, between the two of you, you guys are strong enough to hold back Thanos until Thor gets here.” Her mouth opened to speak, but I didn’t give her the chance. “I want to explain, but there isn’t time. I need you to trust me.”

“We do not know you.”

This time, I turned to Vision and glared at him. “Listen up, JARVIS-lite, you’re right that you don’t know me, and if we’re being honest, Wanda only knows me slightly. But we DO… NOT… have time for me to explain everything.” Looking back, I cupped her cheek. “If you kill Vision, Thanos uses the time stone to bring him back, killing him again to get the mind stone. Thor sinks his ax into his chest, but he still manages to kill half the galaxy. Fight together.”

“Wanda, you cannot listen to her.” Vision stepped up next to us, trying to draw her attention. “You must kill me, there is no other way.”

“Sorry, Vis, but I agree with Claudia, at least partly.” She took a step back from me and looked around. “She knows things. I don’t know how, but she does. If she says we can do this together, I’m choosing to believe her.”

Odin, to hear her say that made me so happy. It hadn’t even occurred to me before coming here that they might not listen, that I might not be able to change anything. “He’ll be here any…” A loud noise had all three of us turning and we saw Thanos ambling our way. Quickly, I told them, “I’ll try to distract him. You hold him off.”

As I walked toward the giant purple alien, Wanda yelled, “Claudia!”

“Hey, raisin head!” I hollered at him. When his eyes moved from where the others stood to me, I moved even closer, taunting, “You really are an ugly motherfucker, aren’t you?”

Thanos kept moving toward us, but his eyes were on me. They looked me up and down, a slow evil smirk crossing over his face. “You do not scare me, child.” I stopped and bent down, picking up a rock and throwing it at him. When it hit his chest, he looked down at his armor and laughed. “Do you truly think that will harm me?”

I moved closer, grinning. “Do you truly think you’ll win?” I couldn’t help but laugh at his confused expression. When I finally stood close to him, my heart started racing. He was ginormous, at least eight feet tall with arms that could crush me without trying. But I had to distract him long enough for Wanda and Vision to figure out what the hell they were doing, so I raised my hands and tried to shove him.

Thanos laughed again, then with his bare hand wrapped it around my throat and lifted me off the ground. I had to grip his wrist to take some of my weight off my spine, but I still could barely breathe. “You are nothing. Just a speck under my boot.”

“THANOS!!!” Wanda yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red light and his gauntleted hand rose in the air, fingers being held apart. Then a beam of yellow light joined and he roared, but still didn’t drop me. My vision started to blacken, and I thought I heard someone scream my name. When I was dropped to the ground, I coughed, trying to catch my breath, managing to look up in time to see Thor cut through Thanos’s neck with his ax.

As the purple giant’s head separated from his shoulders and his one-armed body fell to the ground, Thor dropped his ax and rushed over to me, crouching on the ground. “Little one, are you injured?”

“Of course she’s injured, brother.” I looked over and saw Loki walking toward us, foot-long knives in either hand, raven hair flowing behind him. “The purple people eater had her by the throat.”

My voice hoarse, I gasped, “I’ll survive.” I let Thor help me up and pull me into his embrace. As much as I cared for him, I knew that this Thor wasn’t the same one I’d spent so much time with. This Thor had only gotten one time with me, but at least that was enough to save his people and Loki.

Vision came over, holding out my backpack. “I assume this is yours?” I nodded and took it. Looking slightly ashamed, he cleared his throat and stated, “I apologize for doubting you.”

“It’s fine,” I croaked out. My throat felt like I’d swallowed steel wool, making me think that maybe enjoying a hand around my throat wasn’t necessarily a good idea. I could see more people coming, so I set the bag on the ground and crouched by it, pulling out my clothes. As I put them on, I listened to the others talking, sounding much calmer than they had a right to be. Once I had on everything, including the shoes, I stood, leaving the backpack on the ground.

Wanda stopped talking as I walked over to them, her eyes filling with tears. She stepped toward me, then fell into my arms, crying. I murmured against her hair, rubbing her back. We’d only had a short time together, so I hadn’t realized I’d made that big an impact on her.

A hand pressed against my shoulders and I looked up to see Thor looking down at me. “Little one, what are you doing here?”

“I…”

A loud voice called out, “CLAUDIA!!”

Looking up, I saw Steve and Bucky staring at us, identical looks of shock on their faces. Seeing them, my heart filled with an indescribable feeling, almost as if I were flying through the air without a safety net. It was so hard for me to accept that it was real, that I actually got to be here, with them. My feet moved forward of their own accord, taking me away from the group. When I got about halfway to them, I started to run, crashing into Steve as he was in front of Bucky. My arms tightened around him, the tears that I thought had all been cried out started again, pouring down my cheeks. A body pressed to my back and I was enveloped by two large men, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

Steve tilted my head up, frowning when he saw the vicious red mark on my neck. “Sweetheart, what in the hell are you doing here?”

“Doll,” Bucky murmured, pressing a kiss to my shoulder, “what happened?”

“It’s a long story,” I replied quietly, trying to help save my throat. Wiggling around, I started, “Can you guys…” They released me and I looked over to where the others were standing looking at us in disbelief. “Fuck.” Swiping a hand over my face, I went over and picked up my backpack, putting it on. The boys joined us and I asked, “Shouldn’t you guys be at the battle?”

“It’s over, sweetheart.” Steve placed a hand on my back, smiling softly as I leaned back into his touch. “We saw Thor headed over this way, so once Thanos’s forces retreated, we came to see if there were any stragglers we could help with.”

“Guys, what are you…” Bruce stopped, mouth falling open when he saw me. “Claudia?” He didn’t seem upset, but when his skin tinged green, he muttered, “Of course you choose _now _to come out."

With a roar, Hulk burst out, shredding the clothes Bruce had been wearing, leaving him in only a pair of bright purple shorts that did nothing to hide his giant flaccid cock. When he started ambling over toward me, Steve tried to push me behind him, but I shook my head. “It's safe, Steve, I promise. Give me a minute.” Moving over to Hulk, I waited until he knelt on the ground then placed a hand on either side of his face. “Hey there, Hulk.”

“Pretty girl back,” he said with a grin. Pulling me into his arms, he lifted me off the ground and his chest rumbled as he all but purred. “Hulk like pretty girl.”

“And pretty girl likes Hulk,” I responded. When he put me back down, I laid a palm on his chest. “Hulk, we need Bruce.” His smile turned into a giant frown as he pouted, so I tried again. “Please, Hulk, I need to talk to Bruce. Just talk.”

Frowning, he nodded and stood, closing his eyes. Slower than him coming out, he transformed back into Bruce, the pants shrinking with him. I heard people softly exclaiming about my way with him behind us, but I didn’t take my eyes off of the man in front of me. When he was standing there in just the purple shorts, his body on display, he ran a hand through his hair. “What’s going on?”

Steve walked up, holding a radio. “T’Challa just called. Tony, Peter, and Stephen are in the palace with the others. Maybe we should head that way and regroup.”

The others walked off, leaving me, Steve, and Bucky behind. When I went to start after them, Bucky grabbed my hand and turned me toward him, pulling me into his arms. Dipping his head, he placed a soft kiss to my lips. “I don’t know what’s going on, doll, but I’ve missed you.” Gently trailing his fingers over my neck, he frowned. “Are you okay?”

My throat was still sore, so I just nodded. Steve pressed a kiss to the side of my head, then gave Bucky one as well. “How long do we have you for, sweetheart?”

“Umm…” I lifted my arm, seeing the armband still there. Unlatching it, I pulled my backpack around so I could shove it inside with the other items, then zipped it shut. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you always…”

I pushed up on my toes and kissed him hard to shut him up. “Steve, I really only want to explain this once. Can it wait until we get the group together?” He nodded and I let out a relieved sigh. The others were long gone, but there was still one thing I had left to do before we rejoined the group. I laid my hand on his bearded cheek, smiling softly. “I love you, Steve.” Before he could say anything, I turned to Bucky and gave him a soft kiss. “And I love you, Bucky.”

“Claudia, I…”

I kissed him again to stop his words. “As much as I’d love to hear you guys say it back, you need to hear my story first, in case it changes how you feel.”

“Sweetheart, there is nothing you can do that will change how I feel.” Steve turned me so he and Bucky were both in my eyesight. “But if you’d rather wait, we can do that.”

“I just don’t want you to regret...”

“Doll, the only thing I regret is that I don’t have time to welcome you properly.” Bucky cupped my face and pressed another soft kiss to my lips. “But, if you’re going to be here for a while, then we’ve got plenty of time to enjoy ourselves.”


	31. Happily Ever After

2018 

When we got to the palace, I let go of Steve and Bucky’s hands, walking in by myself. As much as their support meant to me, I needed to do this without them distracting me. We’d discussed it on the trek over, so they weren’t upset, even if they didn’t understand my reasoning.

T’Challa stood just inside the entryway and crossed his arms over his chest. “Greetings, you must be Claudia.” 

I held out my hand for him to shake and grinned as he did. “King T’Challa, I’ve always wanted to meet you. You will do great things for both your country and the world in the next few years.”

Steve laid a hand on my back. “We should join the others.”

“Yes,” T’Challa released my hand and turned. “Follow me. Shuri had the others move the couches around in the cinema room so we will be more comfortable. From what Thor and Bruce were saying, Claudia has quite the story to tell.”

My hand reached out and I grasped Bucky’s dark fingers, letting the cool metal calm me. Steve kept rubbing my back, and he bent down to whisper in my ear, “Are you okay? You seem nervous.”

“I’m just not looking forward to telling everyone the truth.” I coughed and lifted my free hand to rub at my throat.

“You’ve got us, sweetheart. Don’t worry, we won’t let anyone hurt you.”

I laughed so hard I started coughing, my esophagus aching from Thanos’s grip. By the time I could breathe again, my voice came out hoarse and raspy. “That’s the least of my worries.”

Shuri greeted us as we entered the room, handing me two pills and a cup of something warm. “Wanda told me what happened. These will help ease the pain and the tea will soothe your throat. It’s my own special concoction.”

I had to release Bucky to take the items, throwing the pills into my mouth and taking a large sip of the hot liquid. The minty tea had a hint of honey, and as it ran down my throat I could feel its soothing properties. “Thanks, Princess Shuri.”

“Just Shuri.” She grinned. “We saved you and the boys the big couch.”

I saw a chair that was empty and looked at Steve and Bucky. “You guys take the couch, I’ll sit in the chair.”

“Doll,” Bucky murmured.

Stepping closer to him, I lowered my voice so only he could hear me. “I love you, Bucky, but if you guys are touching me that will just make what I have to do that much harder.” I walked in, taking note of who was there. In addition to all the people I’d slept with, as well as T’Challa and Shuri, there were a couple of others I recognized - Peter, Loki, and Sam. Taking off my backpack, I sat down in the chair and placed it on the ground next to me. As I waited for everyone to get settled in, I downed the rest of the tea, grateful that whatever Shuri put in it seemed to calm the pain. Setting it down on the table next to me, I started, “So, for those that don’t recognize me, my name is Claudia Ripley and I’m from the future.”

Everyone's eyes widened except for Steve and Bucky. Tony leaned forward, grinning. “I always knew you were special, Claudia.”

My face heated up, but I didn’t know what to say to that. “Yeah, well, I’m an unknowing time traveler.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky exclaimed. “But you told us…”

“She told me the same thing, Terminator.” Tony sat back and put one leg over the other, resting his hand on an ankle. “But I’m not sure why she would have told you.”

My blood started to boil. As much as I liked Tony and enjoyed our time together, I didn’t appreciate it when people were nasty to either of my boys. “Shut it, Tony.”

“But I…”

“No.” My glare cut him off and I sighed, rubbing at the bridge of my nose. “Let me start again, and for the love of Odin, please don’t interrupt me just yet.” I crossed my legs underneath my body and twirled my fingers together, looking at them instead of the curious glances of my audience. “As I said, I’m from the future, 2235 to be exact. I invented a virtual reality simulator, but when I was trying to improve upon it, I accidentally made a time machine. But I didn’t know it was real, not any of it.”

“You didn’t know it was real?” The question was soft, but I still heard Steve ask it.

“No, I didn’t. And I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner, but a couple of days ago I figured it out. How isn’t important, but suffice it to say, I realized that I’d been traveling through time and had changed the past, which in turn changed the future.” Looking up, I saw the confused looks on my boys’ faces. “I wanted to visit my heroes, and I ended up sleeping with… Odin, I ended up sleeping with most of you.”

“Ooh, sexy,” Loki purred, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair he sat in. “Tell us about that.”

“Look, I’ll tell you guys about the sex stuff, but I should probably tell you about the future first.”

“Wait, why do we need to know about the future?” Peter’s soft voice piped up. “I’m confused.”

“Let me explain and it will make more sense.” I waited for him to nod and continued, “In my time, Thanos won. After the Snap, fifty percent of the galaxy disappeared - including Bucky and Peter - causing a lot of problems. Because of this, the Avengers disbanded. Thor got fat and depressed, blaming himself for everything; Tony moved to the woods with Pepper and they had a baby; Clint went rogue; Bruce became Brulk; Steve started a support group for the people who lost their loved ones; and Nat tried to hold everything together on her own.” They all started speaking at once, throwing questions at me. Holding up a hand, I groaned. “One at a time, please.”

They went quiet and Bruce asked softly, “Brulk?”

“You figure out how to merge your human side with Hulk, becoming an amalgamation of both. I’m not sure if it’s because of that, or due to the original gamma radiation, but Brulk was still alive in 2235.” I offered him a soft smile. “I never got a chance to meet him in my time, so I don’t know if he was happier that way, but when I asked him right before the next battle in 2023, he said it was better than being at war with himself. However, he still didn't seem happy, so I don't know.”

“So I can…”

Cutting him off, I said quickly, “I’ll talk to you more about it later if you want.”

This time, it was Clint who spoke. “What do you mean, I went rogue?”

“Basically, you were a vigilante killing bad guys.”

“Why?”

Odin, he sounded so confused, I almost didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. But I couldn’t lie to him. “You lost your whole family in the snap. Look, it doesn’t matter, none of that is going to happen anymore. Thanos is dead, the snap won’t happen now.”

“Go on, little one.” Thor ran a hand over his short hair. “I for one am curious as to why you are here, even if that future will no longer come to pass.”

“In 2023, you guys get back together and save the world. You create a time machine, go back and take the Infinity Stones out of the timeline, and fix everything. Almost.”

“Almost?” Tony sounded incredulous. “How exactly did we only ‘almost’ fix everything?”

“A lot of bad shit happened in the five years after the Snap. You brought everyone back, but you can’t undo the damage that was done.” Shrugging, I looked at the only person who had a supportive look on their face, Bucky. “Anyway, Nat and Tony die, Brulk is incapacitated because when he used the gauntlet to bring everyone back it mangled his arm, Thor runs off to see the galaxy with Quill and his crew, Clint gets his family back, and… and... and Steve goes back in time to Peggy.”

“I would never…” he denied vehemently.

“Originally, you did.” I had to close my eyes against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. Taking several deep breaths, I calmed down then opened them again. “Mother of Odin, Steve, you were in love with her. If I hadn't gone back in time, you would have never... I didn't mean to change things, it just happened."

“As fascinating as this is, we don’t need the entire two hundred years of history,” Tony groused.

“Fine. In 2235, I was working on my new virtual reality simulator and took pieces from a round platform in the basement, which just so happened to be the time machine you guys used to get the Stones. I thought it was just putting me into the story, letting me make changes, but it turns out I was actually visiting the past.” Looking around the room, I felt a genuine smile cross my lips for the first time since entering the room. “And now is the point where if you don’t want to hear about my time visiting you guys, you should leave.”

T’Challa stood and glanced at Shuri who did as well, although she had a frown on her face. “Your tale is fascinating, Claudia, but we have much to accomplish after that fight so you’ll have to forgive me for leaving.”

As they left, Tony looked at his young protege, “Peter…”

I interrupted, “Is almost eighteen. I don’t care if he hears. I’m not going into the gory details, but I’d much rather only have to tell the story once. If he wants to stay he can.”

“Go ahead, doll,” Bucky encouraged.

Looking over at the beautiful woman who wouldn’t remember me, my brow furrowed. “I guess I’ll start with the ones who won’t remember because it happened after the snap - Clint and Brunn. Sorry… Valkyrie.”

“Brunn is fine,” she muttered softly.

Giving her a soft smile, I added, “If I remember correctly, I visited them in 2022. Clint was in China and Brunn was king of New Asgard.”

“Wait, I was king? What about…”

“It’s a long story, one I’m more than happy to tell you at a later time. Just know that you were... you are exceptional.” I risked a glance back over to Steve and Bucky who didn’t seem upset, thank Odin, so I kept explaining, “There are a few that I was only with one time. Tony before he started dating Pepper, Wanda after Sokovia, and Bruce and Hulk. And because I know you all will want to know, yes, Hulk was too big to fit.”

“We were only together once, little one,” Thor reminded gently.

“Technically, we were together more than once, you just don’t remember because it hasn’t happened yet. And I was with Nat twice, although she'll only remember the once as well.” I turned back to Steve and Bucky, taking comfort in them being there. “I love each of you in my own way, but I am in love with Steve and Bucky. That’s why I visited them the most.”

“I’m impressed,” Loki piped up. “You managed to make it through most of the team.”

I let out a heavy sigh. “No one cares in my time. Sex is just sex. As long as it doesn’t hurt anyone, what does it matter? Two hundred years from now, no one judges you based on your sexual partners. Also, try to remember that I didn’t know it was real until a couple of days ago.”

Tony sounded calm as he noted, “You’re taking all this remarkably well.”

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure I’ll break down soon. I’m just trying to hold it together long enough to tell you all this before it sinks in that I’m really here, permanently.”

“Not to be the only person questioning your story, but why should we believe you?” Sam asked, grimacing when Bucky glared at him. “Sorry, but I don’t see a reason to believe her just because you do.”

“Bird breath, be nice to Claudia,” Natasha growled, lending forward from where she sat on a couch. “You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.”

“It’s okay, Nat. I appreciate you sticking up for me, but he has a right to his disbelief. If I hadn’t lived it, I sure as Hel wouldn’t believe either.” Lifting my backpack onto the chair, I pulled out the dog tags, compass, and journals. “Because I have these.” Holding up the dog tags, I said, “My mother found these in an antique store when I was a little kid. She thought they were fascinating, so we started learning all we could about the men they belonged to, Steve and Bucky. From there, I bought any books I could get my hands on to learn more about them and the Avengers.”

Reaching into his pocket, Steve pulled out his compass, looking between it and the one on my lap. “That definitely looks like mine, just older.”

Loki interrupted again, “We want to hear about the sex. Details, please. For instance, why were you never with me? I am an exceptional lover.”

“Well, you were dead. At least until I told Thor…”

“To hurry to Midgard.” Thor glared at Loki. “Brother, you should be thanking Claudia for saving you, not giving her a hard time.”

“Sorry,” Loki muttered.

“It’s fine.” I waved a dismissive hand at him. “Besides, I was spending time with Thor and it felt weird to be with someone I thought of as being dead. Plus, you were dating someone and that’s one thing I wouldn’t do even though I thought it was fake… sleep with someone in a relationship.”

“Still, inquiring minds want to know.”

“Really? You want the details?” I looked around at everyone who was nodding expectantly. “Fuck, I’m not giving you a blow by blow, and I never will.” When they just continued to look at me quietly, I sighed, “Fine. Let me guess, you want to know who’s biggest? That’s easy… Hulk. You want to know how big he is hard, you’ll have to ask him. As for the rest of you, there is no way in Hel I’m going to rank you by size. Let’s just say I was never disappointed and leave it at that.”

“Who’s best?”

“Odin,” I muttered. Swiping a hand over my face, I glared at Loki. “First of all, I’m not playing that game. Every single person was different and I enjoyed myself with each one. I do not regret one second I spent with anyone.”

"Even me?" Wanda asked, face red.

Putting the items back in my backpack, I walked over to where she sat by Thor and crouched down in front of her. Taking her hands in mine, I gave her a soft smile. "Wanda, my time with you was precious. You are beautiful, inside and out, and I don't regret one second of the time I spent with you." When she nodded and smiled, I went back over to the chair.

“Come on, you can’t…” Loki whined, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

“No.” Picking up the backpack, I slung it over my shoulder. “Now, I’m done talking about this. I live in this time now, and there’s no sending me back, so just…” My heart started to race as the excitement from the day caught up to me and I could feel my vision blurring. Quickly, I all but ran out of the room, stopping in the hallway and wrapping my arms around my waist.

A pair of strong arms picked me up and carried me down the hall and into a room. When the door shut and I heard the lock click, I opened my eyes and saw Steve looking down at me, concerned. He lowered me to the ground and I took off the backpack, setting it on the table, turning my back to the two men I loved. “Are you mad?” I asked timidly.

Steve turned me toward him, tilting my face up with a finger. “Sweetheart, why would we be mad?”

“Because I slept with the entire team.” The words came out at barely a whisper, but I didn’t move my gaze from his eyes.

Stepping up to us, Bucky laid a hand on my back. “Doll, we don’t care.” My eyes widened and I frowned as I looked over at him, unable to believe he was telling me the truth. “Well, I don’t care. I understand why, and it’s not like I’ve been alone since 1943.”

“I don’t care either, sweetheart.” Steve turned my face back to his and pressed his forehead to mine. “As Bucky said, I haven’t exactly been celibate either. We never said our thing was exclusive, so for me to expect you to have only been with us... Fuck, you didn’t even know it was real.”

“Well, then what are we now?” I tried to keep the tremor out of my voice, but I was scared as to what they would say.

“I…” His words cut off when Bucky backhanded him in the shoulder. “We were hoping you’d be in a relationship with us.” Lifting his head, he kissed the tip of my nose. “I love you, Claudia...”

“And I love you as well,” Bucky interjected.

“I want you to be happy. If that’s being with everyone…”

“Odin, no,” I murmured.

“...then I’d be fine with that. But what I really want…” he cupped my face with his hands, a soft smile on his face “...is to be with my girl and my guy for the rest of our lives.”

“Say you’ll be ours,” Bucky murmured, pressing a kiss to my neck.

Grabbing Steve’s hands, I pulled them away from me and stepped back. This was all so much to take in, but at the same time, it was everything I’d wished and hoped for. My heart slowed and I grinned. “Yes, under one condition.” Their eyebrows rose questioningly and I chuckled. “I want to watch.”

Bucky choked, coughing into his hand. “You want to watch?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” I laid a hand on each of their chests, feeling the rapid pace of their heartbeats. “I love you guys. Fuck, we’ve been together more than once, but other than a rushed handjob, I haven’t gotten to see you guys interact.” Biting my lower lip, I chuckled internally when they groaned. Fluttering my eyelashes, I purred, “Please?”

“Take off your clothes, sweetheart,” Steve commanded, stepping back from me.

Kicking off my shoes, I yanked my shirt off, then pushed down the leggings. Once I was naked, I dragged my fingers up my torso to cup my breasts. “Well, boys? Turnabout is fair play.”

“Get on the bed.”

Odin, his voice was so domineering, it sent a flood of arousal to my pussy. I crawled onto the bed, laying back against the pillows, and spread my legs, running a finger over my clit. “I’m on the bed. Are you guys going to get naked? Or do I need to take care of myself?”

Bucky let out a guttural groan and turned to Steve, pulling him toward him. “I believe she asked for a show.” His mouth descended on Steve’s and they kissed, rough and needy. They ripped at each other's clothes, pulling them off as they kicked off their own shoes, lips only parting long enough to take off their tops.

Steve pulled back with a gasp, chest heaving. “Fuck, Bucky.” His hands worked at Bucky’s belt, desperately trying to undo it.

Laying his hands on Steve’s, Bucky removed them and undid his own belt, then took off his pants. With a cocky grin on his face, he did the same to Steve until they were both standing there naked. “Your choice, Steve. You want my cock, or do you want to fuck me?” He gripped Steve’s length, stroking lightly as he sank to his knees. “Maybe you’d rather have me do this?”

Bucky’s mouth engulfed Steve’s cock and I moaned loudly, my own pleasure long since forgotten. Both of my hands gripped the comforter as I watched Bucky’s head bobbing up and down, Steve’s hands in his shaggy hair. Bucky took his entire length, holding him deep in his throat while Steve groaned, “Buck, I want you to fuck me.”

Lifting his head off Steve’s cock, he stood and grinned. “Lay on the bed, Steve." Steve laid on the bed, ass at the edge of the mattress, head between my thighs. Bucky's pupils dilated and he groaned. "Baby girl, I want you to sit up and scoot down a bit." I did as he asked, my legs still bracketing Steve's body. My eyes were on Bucky as he got out a bottle of lube and a condom. His voice was so husky and deep, the tone of voice more commanding than anything I'd ever heard from his mouth. "Steve, grab your thighs and spread your legs."

"Bucky..." he moaned, sliding his hands behind his knees and pulling them apart and up slightly. His cock was so hard and red, jerking on his stomach as he watched Bucky put lube on his hand, then slide it between his ass cheeks. "Fuuuuuccccckkkkk," he let out a long groan as Bucky inserted fingers, moving them in and out and scissoring them to open him up.

I was so horny, it almost made me beg them to fuck me instead, but I just whimpered softly, trying to not distract them from one another. When Bucky pulled his fingers out and slipped on a condom, I just stared, watching as he slowly inserted his cock into Steve. Seeing it from this angle was hotter than anything I could have imagined, especially once he was bottomed out and replaced Steve's hands with his.

When Steve reached for his cock, Bucky commanded, "Claudia, I want you to hold Steve's hands so he can't touch himself." His gaze darkened, the smile on his lips cocky as we did as he said. His hips thrust in and out, carefully and deliberately, each move forward making Steve moan. "Can you come like this, Stevie? Show Claudia what a good boy you ?"

Steve groaned loudly, then nodded, his blue eyes meeting mine. "Fuck me, Bucky. Make me come on your cock."

Bucky started fucking him hard, muscles bunching as he pounded in and out of him. With every moan Steve's cock twitched, weeping precum and harder than I had ever seen it before. My eyes were on his hard length, wishing I could take it in my mouth. Moving both of his hands to one of mine, I laid the other on his chest, digging in my fingernails lightly. "Come for us, Steve," I purred. "Odin, I want to see you come."

As Bucky fucked him harder, Steve's muscles clenched and his cock shot ropes of cum onto his chest, not stopping until Bucky thrust into him one more time and came as well, groaning his name. I bent over and pressed a kiss to Steve's lips as Bucky slipped out of him to dispose of the condom and clean up the mess they'd made.

Steve pulled his hands out of mine. Even though he looked completely spent, he still had a grin on his face. "I think it's your turn, sweetheart." My pussy clenched and I moaned at his words. "Straddle my face, love."

Lifting up to my knees, I placed my hands on his chest and lowered my aching flesh onto his mouth, grinding against him as his tongue attacked my clit. Bucky came out of the bathroom, chuckling in amusement, but he just wiped the cum off Steve's chest then tossed the washcloth to the floor. He cupped my breasts with his hands, pinching my nipples between his thumb and forefinger, rolling them as I gasped and moaned. "Yes... Odin, yes..." I was so close. "Little... more..." I gasped.

Steve started sucking on my clit and Bucky leaned forward, kissing me hard. One of his hands cupped the back of my head, the other continued its manipulations of my nippled. Moving his mouth to my ear, he growled, "Fuck, baby girl, you look so good riding his mouth." I moaned again, pussy clenching in my impending orgasm. "I want you to come for us, doll." He commanded, "Come!"

"FUCK!!!" My body shook as I came, the only thing holding me up was Steve and Bucky's hands.

Carefully, they lifted me off and laid me down on the bed, then they each took a side, propping themselves up so they could look down at me. Steve chuckled, "I've missed this, sweetheart."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," I replied cheekily.

"You are going to tell us about your time with the others, right?" Bucky turned my face toward him. "Because, baby girl, I'm insanely curious."

"Me too," Steve murmured, laying his hand flat on my stomach. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but just know that whatever you tell us won't change how we feel."

"Not even a little bit."

Closing my eyes, I sighed. "Do you guys really want to hear about my sexcapades?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"And you promise it won't change anything between us?"

"Doll," Bucky leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I already know about your time with Nat because Steve told me. Think of it like... you're telling us an erotic story. You're ours for as long as you want us..."

"Forever," I murmured.

"...so telling us about what you did with the others isn't going to change that." He chuckled, but it tapered off and he looked at me, serious. "Claudia, we just want to know about your adventures."

"Besides," Steve added, "I for one am getting turned on just thinking about it."

"Steve!" I gasped, unable to believe that he'd feel that way.

"What?" He moved his hand down to my clit, rubbing lightly. "I may not want to share you with anyone other than Bucky, but that doesn't mean I don't find it hot thinking about you with the others." Lowering his head to my ear, he murmured, "Especially, Val and Nat."

Moaning, I moved my hips against his hand. "I don't... believe it."

"What don't you believe, doll?" Bucky's metal fingers joined Steve's. "That we could be interested in hearing about your orgasms?" He leaned down to kiss me hard. "We're interested, doll."

"Fine," I gasped, grabbing their hands to stop the movements. Pulling them up to my mouth, I sucked on them, cleaning my juices off the digits. When the groaned, I giggled. "Who do you want to hear about first?"

2020 

Gasping, my eyes flew open and my heart raced. I didn’t have nightmares often, but when I did they were about Anthony Stark. This one had been a particularly bad one, where he found my machine before I had a chance to destroy it. I’d woken as guards dragged me out of the room with Stark dancing around, saying in a singsong voice, “This is going to make me so rich.”

My hormones had been going crazy the past few months, so it didn’t take much to make me cry. As the tears streamed down my face, I placed my hands over my mouth to stop the sobs from escaping. Bucky rolled over in bed, his eyes popping open. “Doll?” Pushing himself up, he pulled my hands from my face and pressed a kiss to my lips. “Baby girl, what’s wrong?”

“M’sorry,” I murmured, trying to swallow my cries. “Don’t know why I’m crying.”

Trailing fingers down my face, he smiled softly. “Did the baby wake you?” His hand moved to my stomach, large hand cupping the stretched skin. “He’s been pretty active lately.”

“We don’t know it’s a he yet,” I joked, laying my hand over his. Bucky always knew what to do to make me calm down, and lately, all it took was him touching me. “Pretty sure it’s going to be a girl.”

“I don’t know about that. My mother had three girls and they were never this active.” He lowered down and pressed a kiss to my bare stomach. “What do you say, are you a boy or a girl?”

The baby kicked and I laughed, finally feeling better. When he laid back down next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, I groaned, “I just had another nightmare.”

“Anthony again?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn.” Pressing a kiss to my shoulder, he sighed, “I really wish Steve was here. He’s better with this stuff.”

I raised a hand to his face, rubbing against his scruffy cheek. “My love, you are more than enough to help. Besides, I’m already feeling better.” Yawning, I shut my eyes. “I’m just glad one of you is with me. If Fury was being an asshole, he could have made both of you go on the missions. Then what would I do?”

“You’d be fine without us,” he replied petulantly.

Opening my eyes, I turned so I could look at him. “Bucky, you and Steve are my happily ever after. I might be okay if I didn’t have you, but…” An idea came to me and I rolled over onto my side, grabbing the tablet off my nightstand. When I flipped back onto my back, I groaned. “Thank Odin I only have another two months. This baby is getting huge.” I turned on the tablet and placed the call I wanted to make.

A sleepy-looking Steve answered, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. “Sweetheart, is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, love.” I tilted the tablet so Steve could see Bucky too. “I just wanted to ask you boys something, and now’s as good a time as any.”

“Buck, you know what’s going on?” Steve’s eyebrow quirked up as he chuckled. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Don’t ask me. She’s the one that had a nightmare and woke me up.”

“Damn, sweetheart, I’m sorry I’m not there.”

“Guys, it’s fine.” I raised my fingers to the screen, smiling as Steve’s expression softened. “Can I ask my question, or are you guys going to keep interrupting me?” They both shook their head, so I went for it. “I know we can’t legally get married because of stupid laws, but would you guys…”

“Yes,” Bucky said firmly.

Echoed by Steve’s, “Yes.”

Giggling, I shook my head. “You didn’t even let me finish.” I waited for a second, and when they stayed quiet, I continued, “Will you guys join with me in an Asgardian handfasting ceremony? I’ve already talked to Thor about it, and…”

“Yes,” Bucky said again, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“Yes,” Steve reiterated, laughing lightly. “Now, go back to sleep sweetheart, I’ll be home in less than ten hours. I can't wait until I can hold you both in my arms again.”

After he hung up, Bucky took the tablet out of my hands and put it away, then kissed me gently. "You are OUR happily ever after, Claudia. Never have I been so grateful for Stark technology. Without it, I may never have gotten to meet you, or have Steve." As I snuggled into his arms and yawned, he added, "I love you, baby girl, for now, and for always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's over! That was a wild ride from start to finish.  
I honestly never meant for this story to have a plot, lol. It was just supposed to be a way for me to work on my sex scene writing abilities, but somehow, a plot snuck in.  
I enjoyed writing this so much, even if there were times where I went months between chapters because depression is a bitch. But the past couple of weeks my muse came back with a vengeance, and I've been writing like mad.  
It is my most fervent hope that this story lived up to your expectations and that you enjoyed it. As much as what I write is for me, it makes me over the moon happy when other people love it too.  
So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!


End file.
